


Underfell, Undertale, and Outertale Scenarios

by Merlinsapprentice



Category: Undertale (Videogame) - Fandom
Genre: AUs, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff, HIATUS FOR SEVERAL YEARS-PERSONAL ISSUES-COLLEGE, Multi, Sexual Content, Slight dark themes because Underfell, Will take requests in comments, You are a precious cinnamon roll, You still have a fang kink, You're kinda kinky but you try to hide it, otaku, slight crack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-18 03:59:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 82,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7298698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merlinsapprentice/pseuds/Merlinsapprentice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Like the total says loves</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Skele-Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this is how Papyrus fell in love with you. It's from Kiss From A Rose, so...yeah.
> 
> For clarification I decided to post 'em here.

It was a long day of work. Don't get it wrong, you loved your jobs, you really did, but sometimes the sheer workload you have can be overwhelming at times. More so since you were pressured to repay your debt to one of your best friends, get a new house, and get all the things you would need for said house. To top it off, you had to worry about whether or not an asshole by the name of Tranner would target you again.

You rubbed your right temple wearily. After a hard day of work, there was nothing you'd like more than to go home, crash on the couch, and eat some fudge bars.  
Oh, and you still needed to enlighten Papyrus on the awesomeness that is Loki. It's been two days already, damnit. What the fuck were you doing in your free time to forget about tha-  
Oh yeah. You were finishing up Pierre's list of recs for you while he finished the one you made for him. The animes Pierre was crazy about that you already knew and loved were Naruto, Bleach, One Piece, Inuyasha, and Hetalia. All the classics, basically. The only one you didn't know was Sergeant Frog. Yeah, you watched a couple episodes, but to be totally honest, you didn't really start to like it until Nami beat up Giroro-the most badass alien soldier-with a schoolboy and leek spin. It was to funny not to like.

Basically, what took up the most of your free time was the Transformers stuff. You liked the franchise, yeah, but you weren't a huge dork about it like Pierre was. The Transformers Animated series was cute, and you were glad Sari wasn't a Mary Sue. But you were kind of creeped out by how most of the fandom shipped her with Bumblebee. Pedophilacy ain't cool, kiddies. Please don't get into it.  
Transformers Prime had a great storyline that made you connect to the characters and enjoy the overall setting and plot of the universe. They had great jokes and references, as well as the occasional innuendo, Oh and the feels. Long story short, you were very well acquainted with the top right corner of the living room, wallowing in agony from how the show managed to hit you right in the fangirl. Rest in pepperoni, Cliffjumper....Breakdown...But not Cylus. Fuck you, Cylus. Pierre had told you himself when you bitched about Cylus to him over the phone that "A lot of people in the Transformers Fandom either greatly dislike or love certain characters like Arachnid, Megatron, Shockwave, Soundwave, Knockout, etc, but the WHOLE fandom hates THAT MOTHER FUCKER." So yep, he's on your Hate List right next to Kikyo. A match made in Hell.  
Then there was Robots in Disguise, the sequel to Transformers Prime. It was a lot fluffier than its predecessor, but you enjoyed it all the same. In fact, you were beginning to like these Transformers a lot more than you should. You've found yourself fantasizing over Bumblebee. I mean, those strong shoulder blades, slim, muscular waist, and oh, those ey-okay yeah, damn you Pierre.

Pierre had warned you that if you ever checked out any other Transformers related media, to never, ever, EVER even THINK about looking at something called Kiss Players. Curiously, you wondered if it was related to Mew Mew Kissy Cutie, which wasn't all that bad. So you disregarded Pierre's warning and searched it up.

Never before in your life have you needed so much bleach for your eyes until that moment. And yes, you were talking about both the manga and the chemical. Both were needed for your recovery.  
But now, you decided you'd eat some fudge bars and chill on the couch, enjoying some normal television. After Kiss Players, you'd decided you'd had enough of Transformers for a while. A long, long, long while. You haven't felt that horrified since you discovered the anime When They Cry. Why did they have to take something so happy and then make it so DARK?! You weren't able to sleep with the lights off for days.

You were expecting nothing but TV, Netflix and chill after work, so you were more than surprised when you opened the door into a large argument by 3 skeletons who looked like Papyrus and Papyrus himself. One wore black and red, spiky clothes and had-oooh, those sharp fangs-and a scar on the right side of his eye. You were touching those fangs later. That was not a question. Another wore a blue and yellow outfit that resembled space in its pattern and decor. The final skeleton wore a similar outfit Sans wore, but with his 'battle armor' in a white and red color scheme.

You stared, mind desperately trying to come up with a logical solution for what you were witnessing. It was like as soon as you'd opened the door, they slowly took notice of you, their conversation coming to a halt. An awkward silence filled the room as they stared at you and you at them. You could almost hear Weird Al Yankovich in the background saying, "I'm sorry, what did you want again?"

"Papyrus?" You drawled out, eyes shifting from one skeleton to another.

"YES?" All four said at the same time. Hoo boi.

"Paps, why are there four of you?" The Papyrus you knew with the orange hoodie gave you a weak grin. "You know how I mentioned that there were several timelines?"  
You nodded. "Yeah." You paused, wondering what that could mean. 

You tried to connect it to anime and it suddenly hit you. "So there are several timelines, and within those timelines," you gestured to the other skeletons. "There are multiverses?"

The white and blue one who reminded you of Blueberry nodded enthusiastically and gave you a thumbs up. "THAT'S CORRECT HUMAN! WOWIE, YOU HAVE A VERY SMART FRIEND THERE, ORANGE!" You tried to stifle a snicker when Pap-er, your Papyrus-sent you a glare. He huffed. "Thanks. And please don't call me that."

"Okay. That explains how you're here, but why are all you Papyruses here?" You questioned and began to take your shoes off to get more comfortable. The blue and yellow one shrugged with the white and blue one, while the spiky Asshat with seriously sexy fangs snorted.

"HOW SHOULD WE KNOW? ONE MOMENT I'M IN SNOWDIN ABOUT TO COOK AND THE NEXT I'M IN HIS-" He pointed to your Papyrus. "HOUSE!"

You looked at the others. "I WAS ALSO IN SNOWDIN AND SUDDENLY CAME HERE." The white and blue one said. The blue and yellow one rubbed the back of his skull.

"I LIVE IN SPACE, SO MY PLACE IS CALLED SHOOTING STAR QUADRANT," The white and blue one stared at him in awe as did you. I mean, come on, space! Who doesn't think that's cool, especially to live there?! "BUT YES, THE SAME THING HAPPENED TO ME."

"Okay, so...You all have no idea why you came here, and we're arguing about it when I walked in?" They nodded. The spiky one sent an accusing glare at your Papyrus.  
"THOUGH I SUSPECT IT IS HIS FAULT! IT IS HIS HOUSE WE CAME TO!" 

He shrugged. "If it is my fault, I have no idea how I brought you all here or why I did, because I'm pretty sure I'd remember the reason why I'd bring an asshole like you to my home." The spiky one's sockets narrowed and he walked towards him in a menacing manner. You quickly stepped in between them.

"Okay! Let's come down now, Papyrus. There's no need for a fight. We should all focus our energies into solving this problem, not making more."

The spiky one crossed his arms and huffed. "WHICH PAPYRUS ARE YOU REFERRING TO HUMAN? IF YOU HAD NOT YET NOTICED, THERE ARE SEVERAL OF US." He spoke in a haughty tone. Attitude, sir. Don't make me kick your spiky little ass after just saving it.

The others nodded. "THOUGH PUT RATHER ROUDLY-". The blue and yellow one began before the black one interrupted him.

"-SCREW YOU." The blue and yellow one rolled his eyes.

"-HE IS RIGHT. WE WILL NEED SOME WAY OF DISTINGUISHING ONE FROM THE OTHER."

You placed a hand to your chin in thought. "Hmm. Why not based on colors of food?" You had several names for that sexy spiky jackass. They nodded. Good. Papyrus loved food, so you went on a whim that he wouldn't mind being named after it.

"Okay, Paps-my Paps, the one in the orange hoodie-is now Honey-Tangerine." Papyrus sighed and chuckled, puffing from his cigarette. "Might as well for clarity's sake."

You then pointed to the white and blue. "You can be, White Chocolate." He smiled happily. "THANK YOU! IT IS NOT AS YUMMY AS SPAGHETTI, BUT IT WILL DO!"

You pointed to the blue and yellow. "You can be...Galactic Slushie" He gave a half-bow and took your hand, kissing the top of it softly. "THANK YOU, MISS, FOR THE CONSIDERATE NAMESAKE." He smiled at you. Note to self: This one was a gentleman and you were gonna swoon later.

You sighed and looked at the spiky one with a less-than-pleased expression. "You remind me of Black Licorice." He smirked. "I AM FAR TOO EDGY FOR YOU TO HANDLE, I SEE." Yeah, sure. Whatever makes you open that mouth, buddy, and not be too annoying.

"Okay. Now that that's out of the way, I'm going to change into something more comfortable." You said and began to walk up the stairs. Slushie, Chocolate, and Honey-Tangerine sat on the couch while Licorice stood, refusing to be near them. Yeah, that makes you look real cool, dickhead. NOT.

"Don't kill anyone while I'm gone, Licorice." He chuckled darkly and smirked wickedly at his counterparts on the couch. Chocolate quivered fearfully while Slushie and Tangerine looked back unimpressed. "I PROMISE NOTHING." Oooh, damn it, why was his voice so husky too?! He had a hot voice and large, sharp fangs-that was totally not fair for an asshole to be so goddamn attractive.

You saw Blueberry sleeping in bed, still knocked out for two days now. You wondered what had happened to make him lose his usual bubbly energy, but pushed that thought aside. If Papyrus wasn't worried about it, then you wouldn't worry either. You went out of your maid outfit and put on a black tank top and pink-grey short shorts.  
Heading back down, you saw Chocolate and Slushie chatting about something in a happy manner. However, Licorice and Tangerine were beginning to argue about something. Knowing Paps, it was a bad pun, wasn't it.

"IT IS BAD ENOUGH THAT I MUST SUFFER BAD PUNS FROM MY CONFOUNDED BROTHER, YET HERE YOU ARE, INSULTING NE WITH YOUR INFERIOR LINGUISTICS!" They were nearly face to face, magic radiating off the two of them in an obvious battle of dominance. You made your way quietly down and placed yourself out of sight in the shadows of the doorway. You watched your Paps's eyes roll and he smirked.

"Oh? My puns are that bad, huh?" He chuckled. Licorice nodded.  
"YES! THEY ARE LIKE MY BROTHER'S; TIRELESS, CRUDE, AND ALWAYS FAILING TO MAKE OTHERS LAUGH!" Tangerine shrugged.

"Jeez. I can't help if I'm a punny kind of guy whose a pun-sexual and always makes sure he's punctual." You giggled to yourself and sat down next to Slushie and Chocolate. Licorice was twitching, his face buggy eyed with anger. "DON'T YOU DARE MAKE ANY MORE-!"

"Wanna hear more puns?" 

Tangerine leaned forward with a wicked smirk. "I've got a skele-ton."  
"OH MY GOD!" Licorice threw his hands up in the air and hit his face into his hands. Slushie and Chocolate sighed and shook their heads at the horrible puns. You laughed, and Tangerine turned to smile at you. His puns weren't all that good-but Licorice's expression was priceless!

Licorice glared at you with narrowed eyes. "DO YOU FIND THIS AMUSING, WENCH?" You snorted. "Hell yeah it is." You stood up and grabbed a drink from the counter, sipping the Oreo milkshake with relish while Licorice seethed. "It's always funny to see an asshole getting what he deserves."

An icy silence filled the room. Licorice's eyes glowed with Ruby specters, his jaw tight in a frown. "I REFUSE TO BE SPOKEN TO IN SUCH A WAY BY SOMEONE AS LOWLY AS A LITTLE, HUMAN GIRL."

Tangerine glared at him and made a move to punch him in his damn face when Chocolate and Slushie grabbed his arms each. He whirled to face them when Slushie shook his head. "THIS ISN'T OUR FIGHT. WE MUST ONLY ATTACK WHEN THINGS GET OUT OF HAND." He whispered, tone quiet but firm. He relaxed his body slightly but watched intently, waiting for the slightest slip up.

You looked back at him unimpressed. "I'm inferior to you because of my size? I thought you of all should've known that the bigger they are, the harder they fall." Licorice smirked.

"OH NO. THAT'S NOT IT AT ALL! YOU'RE INFERIOR BECAUSE I AM SUPERIOR TO YOU IN PHYSICAL AND MENTAL PROWESS," he leaned down to be close to your face, his shit-eating smirk revealing his sexy fangs that you would've reached out to touch if the situation was more appropriate, "LITTLE. GIRL."

You glared back at him, anger boiling and burning inside you. All those years when you grew up in that orphanage, all those bullies had used the same excuse. That they could abuse you because you were just a small little girl who couldn't fight back. Every bruise and beating you received to the speaking deficiency you temporarily acclaimed from a severe head injury, made your experiences with them a living hell.  
Licorice had the same expression, the same heartless gaze with arrogance and cruelty, reveling in the pain and suffering of others. For a moment, you didn't see him, but those boys who would hurt you every chance they got.

The headmistress taught you that violence begets more violence, but if self defense was necessary, do not hesitate to defend yourself. You learned how to defend yourself alright. In the coolest way possible. The otaku way. And you were going to wipe the floor with his spiky little ass.

You smirked back at him, yours shining with a predatory light matching his own. "If that's what you really think, then why don't we settle this with a good old-fashioned fight. Whoever wins is clearly the superior physically and mentally." Licorice looked surprised by your proposition but remained confident nonetheless.

"VERY WELL. OUTSIDE, I WILL SET UP A COMPLEX PUZZLE THAT YOU MUST SOLVE WHILST BATTLING ME AT THE SAME TIME. WHAT IS YOUR WEAPON?" Licorice declared, crossing his arms expectantly. You smiled over to Tangerine, your eyes mischievous despite your innocent grin.

"Tangerine, do you have any spare pipes?" He raised an eyebrow at your request but obliged. He teleported and soon appeared beside you, a large pipe half your body size in hand. He gave it to you. "Why this?"

"Oh, just a precaution." You chuckled. "I don't want to humiliate him too much." Tangerine frowned but let you go to stand beside Licorice. When you tried to get out the door, he shoved you out of the way with his hip to go before you. "SORRY, I NEED TO SET UP THE TRAP YOU'RE GOING TO DIE A SLOW, PAINFUL DEATH IN!" He laughed before closing the door sharply behind him.

You huffed and strapped the pipe to your waist, tapping your foot impatiently as you waited for him to finish. Oh, and you flipped the bird at the door several times whilst pretending it was his face.  
Ah, good times, good times.  
Finally he yelled from outdid the door in his haughty tone. "YOU MAY NOW MARCH TO YOUR DEATH!"

You rolled your eyes and jokingly looked back at the other three. "Normally someone would say, 'If I die, I'm going to come back as a ghost and haunt you for the rest of your life', but he doesn't have one." 

Tangerine snorted and the other two shook their heads at the pun. Unbeknownst to you, the three quietly followed you and hid themselves from view. Just in case.  
You opened the door and softly closed it behind you. Looking out at the street before you, you were surprised to see a tiny maze of electric blue and red around it, surrounded by floating bones either in a blue or red color. Licorice stood at the end of it, hands on his hips with a malicious sneer on his face.

"BE PREPARED HUMAN! I WILL NOT GO EASY ON YOU BECAUSE OF YOUR SOUL!" he taunted. You grinned and adjusted your hair so it wouldn't be a bother and secured the pipe around your waist one last time. "I would be disappointed if you did!" You called back.

And so it began.

He launched several red bones at you as you ran forward, dodging the bones as you solved the puzzle from within your mind. It was in the shape of a typical maze puzzle. Draw the line from the start to the finish while avoiding dead ends. Except you made the line by jumping into the correct electric square it was in.

Licorice moved faster than you could blink, none after bone aimed towards you as something lurched from out of your chest and you gasped, falling onto your hands and knees. It was like someone had jabbed their hand inside of you a ripped your heart out, but the glowing white and gold cartoon heart that came out and floated in front of you wasn't an actual heart.  
In your fascination, you weren't paying attention to Papyrus and a bone nearly hit you until your instincts kicked in and you rolled o the side, the bone burying itself into the concrete before disappearing.

"WATCH YOURSELF, HUMAN! LEST YOU DESIRE YOUR SOUL TO BE DESTROYED!" Licorice laughed. You frowned and dusted yourself off and resumed the battle. You twisted, ducked, backflipped, and did other various acrobatic movements as you made a mental picture of the puzzle and solved it in your head. Licorice taunted you all the while but you ignored him to concentrate on what you were doing.

You were so close to the finish that you could see his face clearly despite your constant movement, eyes widening slightly as you took in his face, eyes glowing a gorgeous ruby red and long, white fangs sparkling in the sunlight. You were so entranced by his sharp canines that you slowed, allowing a red bone you could've dodged to hit you square in the side and knocked you down, a good distance away from Licorice and into the wall of an alleyway. You groaned as you slowly stood, rubbing the side of your ribs.  
...Goddamnit, those sexy fangs might actually get you killed. "AW! GIVING UP ALREADY?" He cackled. You frowned and mentally kicked yourself for your stupid kink. Now was not the time to pull a Vinsmoke Sanji. You had a spiky ass to kick.  
You smirked and felt your SOUL, the thing that you couldn't name before, thrum above you and glow in brighter intensity. Except this time, there was red in addition to the golden glow. After all,  
You are filled with DETERMINATION.

You decided to take a shortcut. You jumped onto the wall of the fed end and back off to fly in the air hopping on top of the bones and jumping from one end to the other as you solved the puzzle. You untied the pipe from your waist as you flipped and hit the bones away from you as they came. Once you were in the clear, you tossed the pipe aside for better agility and maneuverability.

And you ran on the walls. That earned a priceless look from Licorice that you wished someone took a picture. You twisted on the floor and landed on your hands before jumping back up, having solved the puzzle as it lit up a bright white before disintegrating into nothing.

Licorice then began to attack you with his bare fists-well, he was wearing those spiky red gloves but the principle of the thing was there-and you dodged, swaying side to side as he grew more frustrated with each attack. He was sweating nervously now, what once was a confident smirk was now a worried frown.

You placed your hands on the ground and swung your legs out, hitting Licorice in the stomach. As he bent forward, you went back up and brought a leg down onto his back and sent him sprawling into the ground. He lay on his back, shakily propping himself up onto his elbows before you placed a foot firmly onto his chest, keeping him down. Your SOULs went back inside your respective chests and you shivered at the pleasant feeling.

Licorice stared up at you with wide black eyes, sharp mouth parted slightly. You grinned down at him, hair swaying in the breeze and the sunset illuminating your features, your eyes sparkling with mirth and your mouth a wide grin. "I win." You say proudly.

"SO YOU DO." He said. His tone was quieter and subdued with awe.  
You removed your foot and offered him your hand. He slowly took it and you helped him up. You dusted yourself off as he stood in front of you. "Welp! That was fun. We should go back inside now and get cleaned up-"

"-MS. Y/N." He grabbed your hand with one of his and held it as he knelt on one knee. You stared at him in surprise, your eyes wide as he placed one hand over where a heart would be and continued, a red blush on his face as he gazed at you with complete and utter admiration. "I, THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE PAPYRUS, PLEDGE MY UNDYING LOVE AND LOYALTY TO YOU." He declared and softly brought his sharp mouth to kiss your hand.

You gasped and blushed as his fangs brushed against your skin. You removed your hand as he stood. "Thank you, uh, that's really sweet of you Papyrus..." His face was serious, but his sharp mouth did twitch up slightly in joy at how you addressed him by his name. "But we should go back. You know, eat some Monster Candy to heal, hang out with the others, adult stuff..." He bowed and walked beside you.

"AS YOU WISH, MY LADY." Somebody please come and save you or you would be jumping his bones those fangs were seducing oh goddamn it. Whispering how long and hard they were and oh, how they'd sink into your flesh and send pleasurable jolts up your spine and-

FUCK YOU!!! YOU JUST FOUGHT THIS GUY LIKE FIVE SECONDS AGO WHY DO YOU WANT TO BANG HIM-BECAUSE OF TEETH?!

But he's hot. Another voice in your head whispered.

But he's an asshole.

But he's hot.

But he's an asshole.

But he's hot and proved how he changed with his proclamation.

....Damnit why were you so ornery?  
You groaned and placed your red face in your hands as you reached the door, not noticing how the other Papyruses were glaring at Licorice with envy as he opened the door for you.

"AFTER YOU, MILADY."

"Thanks." You mumbled and sank into the couch. "So...we have no idea how to send you guys back to your timelines, huh?" Licorice took a seat besides you much to your loathing/pleasure. Your Papyrus sat on your other side and shook his head.

"No idea how to send 'em back when we don't even know how they came." Licorice snorted and crossed his arms.  
"OH PLEASE! WE ALL KNOW IT WAS YOU WHO DID THI-". You sighed and leaned against Licorice to shut him up. There will be no sinnamon rolls attacking cinnamon rolls on your watch. "I-Is.." He stuttered at the end before giving a blissful sigh.

Huh. He felt nice and warm despite the spiky appearance.

Tangerine glared at him but remained silent, staring off into space as he thought to himself.  
Slushie frowned before he locked gazes with Tangerine. "IT MIGHT BE BECAUSE OF THOSE...DREAMS." He said quietly. 

You eyed Tangerine curiously as he tensed. He let out a terse laugh.  
"Oh, that must be it, huh? Because I'm so different from the original, huh, Chocolate?" He spoke harshly. 

Slushie frowned. "THAT's NOT-"

"That's exactly it, isn't it?" He said, right eye glowing. "Just because I'm the swapped replica, huh? Because I'm like the original Sans but still a Papyrus so I see and know everything while you all continue on with your peachy little lives and enjoy how the freak gets to take all your suffering and pain."  
Your heart broke at how pained he looked. "Papyrus...you whispered.

"It's not my fault I exist! It's not my fault that I'm an imperfect copy of the original work!" He shouted, hands clenched into fists as he shook. "You know what?! I don't give a flying fuck if I am the reason you're all here! I'm so sorry I had to pull you guys out from your perfect, oblivious and pathetic lives !" He said before teleporting up the stairs.

The sound of a door slamming shut was heard and you winced. An awkward silence filled the room at what had transpired. Slushie sighed and placed his head in his heads. "I DIDN'T MEAN TO..." Chocolate place a comforting hand on his shoulder and patted it. "YOU MEANT NO ILL INTENT." He soothed.

Licorice shook his head. "THAT WAS UNCALLED FOR." You looked at him in shock. "SLUSHIE AND I ARE...REPLICAS...OF HIM AS WELL." He admitted and pointed to Chocolate with distaste. "WE FEEL THE SAME PAIN OF KNOWING THAT WE ARE NOT UNIQUE, BUT A VARYING VERSION OF SOMEONE ELSE. THOUGH I WILL ADMIT, HE IS THE ONLY ONE OF US WHO SUFFERS THE PAIN OF EXPERIENCING AND WITNESSING TIMELINES." You frowned and stared up the stairs, thoughts racing as your SOUL lurched towards the direction Papyrus was in.

You stood up, the others glancing at you and Licorice stood as well. "I'm going to talk to him. Could you guys make some snacks, like nachos or something?" Slushie and Chocolate jumped up in excitement.

"THAT SOUNDS WONDERFUL!" Slushie exclaimed. "I CAN MAKE NEBULA ICE CREAM!"  
"OH OH! AND I CAN MAKE SPAGHETTI!" Chocolate added in with equal enthusiasm. Licorice glared at the two of them.

"PLEASE! AS IF I'D EVER WANT TO COOK WITH YOU MONGRE-". You smiled and pulled him down by his scarf to place a shy kiss on his forehead. "Please cook something for me, okay?"

"AS YOU WISH MY LOVE," he said dreamily his sharp mouth in a lopsided, goofy grin and ruby hearts in his black sockets.  
You smiled as you let go and began to walk up the stairs. Licorice watched you go in a blissful trance, letting out an amorous sigh as you disappeared into the room. He whirled around when he heard a crash and stomped toward the other two Papyruses.

"MESSING UP ALREADY?! YOU DIDN'T EVEN START COOKING!" He growled and quickly wiped the countertop clean of its mucky contents and his eyes wrinkled in disgust. There was tomato sauce and ice cubes everywhere in the sick and counter. He shook his head and put on an apron. "I SUPPOSE IT'S UP TO ME TO PROTECT MY LOVE FROM YOU IDIOTS AND YOUR ATROCIOUS COOKING."

While they argued, you were knocking on Tangerine's door. "What d'ya want?" He rasped out.  
"Papy, it's y/n..."You said softly. "Can we talk?" It was quiet.  
"Come in," he whispered loud enough for you to hear. You opened the door and closed it behind you as quiet as you could. You saw Papyrus sitting on the bed, smoking a cigarette as he stared off into space. He looked the most tired than you'd seen. His large grey bags under his eyes and specters glowing with less brightness than usual.

You sat beside him on the bed. "Are you going to be okay?" Papyrus sighed and closed his eyes, holding the cigarette to let out a tumulus swirl of white. "...I guess..." You frowned. That wasn't very comforting. Your SOUL twisted in pain at seeing Papyrus so downcast. You slowly reached out to hold his hand and he took it, grasping it firmly as he used a thumb to gently caress it.

"Anything I can do to help?" You asked. You felt bad that you were useless in this situation, unable to do anything to help your best friend cope with something that was clearly causing him a great deal of stress. Papyrus said nothing as he stares off into the distance.

After a moment, Papyrus slowly speaks. "It's just...Do you have any idea what it's like?" You remained silent at the rhetorical question and let him continue. "People always say that 'you're one of a kind', that there's nobody else like you in the world and that's why you should appreciate yourself-because no one is you. Yet here I am," he gestured to himself, "And I know that there's not one, but several others like me. Hell, there could be hundreds of Papyruses, not one of us unique because we're all the same deep down."

He let out a dark laugh. "Well, I'm the only one who suffers like a Sans does, with seeing timelines and all. But that's not much, is it? Just adding on I the list of why I'm trash."

You stayed silent. Your SOUL ached in pain for him. If you were in his shoes, you'd probably feel the same way. Knowing that there was somebody else in the universe that was not only like you, but that you were actually that person's copy? It's devastating. Because then that means you're not as special as you thought. You're not unique.  
Your mind raced. There had to be something positive to counteract that. And there was.

"Papyrus." He turned to look at you and you hugged him. He slowly returned the hug after discarding his cigarette. "You are special." He opened his mouth to retort but you placed a finger to his mouth, silencing him.

"So what if there's other people like you? It's the same for us humans. Everybody has similar qualities and traits. Heck, we can look so much like each other that there are people who aren't related to us but look unbelievably similar to us. It's the same with you and those other Papyruses. Sure, there's a lot of similarities. Sure, there's a lot of differences. But you are special."  
You gently cupped his face with your hands and your eyes softened, your SOUL thrumming with affection as you continued. 

"You're special because you protect those you love and care for as best as you can. You love to eat scones, honey, and spaghetti, and somehow managed to make your hoodie smell like that." You giggled as you continued.

"You pretend to be lazy because you enjoy Sans teasing you for it. You have insomnia for reasons I don't know, but will always be there to help you. You're brave enough to stand up to jackasses like Tranner because you know they're doing something wrong and that someone has to step in. You get all your jobs done as fast as you can because you want to spend time with your family and friends. You know you can't cook for shit-hey, don't laugh, I'm serious here!-but still try anyway because you like it. You protected me despite not knowing who I was because your a good person. But what really makes you special?"

You leaned in close to him so your foreheads were touching. Tears were welling in your eyes from all the emotions swirling inside you but you held them back. "You're not a waste of space. You're my best friend, and I can't live my life a day without you." The tears finally fell and you buried your face into his chest. Your voice broke from all the emotion.

"Do you know how everyone would feel if you were gone?" You clutched his hoodie tightly with your hands. "If I knew you were gone?" Sans would wake up every morning and see your room and cry every time, pretending that you were still in there. I would come over every day after work and go to your room, taking all your clothes out from the drawers and cry as I hold them desperately, trying to breathe in what's left of you."  
You looked up to glare at him, still clutching his hoodie tightly with shaking hands. "So don't you dare!" He looked taken aback by your sudden outburst. "Don't you dare tell me you're trash! You do matter! You are important and special to me and to everyone who loves and cares about you! If you were gone, there may be stars in the sky and the sun in the clouds but without you, we don't want them. So please, Papyrus..." You sniffed and tried to control your cracking voice and swallow the lump in your throat.

"Don't hate yourself because there's other Papyruses. You have mass and take up space. You do matter. You matter to me." You said before hanging your head and letting yourself cry.

Papyrus wrapped an arm around you and used the other hand to wipe your tears away. "Okay. Now, come on, don't cry beautiful." You looked up at him as he tilted your chin up. He smiled, though you saw tear stains on his face. "A girl's tears are very precious. You mustn't let anyone see them."

You hiccuped. "Y-yeh." He reached behind him and grabbed a tissue box, handing it to you. "Oh, and earlier when you kicked Licorice's ass? That was seriously hot." You laughed.

"Nothing more attractive than a young girl kicking the ass of a man twice her size, huh?" Papyrus chuckled.

"There's that gorgeous smile." You rolled your eyes and punched his arm playfully. "Hey, I'm supposed to be cheering you up, not the other way asshole." Papyrus held his hands up.

"Okay okay. Easy there, tiger. These old bones can't handle your feisty advances." You shook your head and put away the tissue box before standing. You helped Papyrus up and gestured to the door.

"Joking aside, we should go back down to the others. They've been alone for a while now." Papyrus raised an eyebrow.

"What's so bad about that?" On cue, a loud crash resounded from the kitchen followed by an indignant yell. You deadpanned him and he shrugged sheepishly.  
"Sorry I asked." 

You both went down the stairs to see Licorice trying to wrestle a plate of spaghetti out from Chocolate's hands while Slushie stood awkwardly in a corner with a large bowl of Galaxy-esque ice cream.

"LET GO! I ALREADY TOLD YOU-YOU DO NOT ADD GLITTER TO SPAGHETTI!" Chocolate glared back at him.

"OF COURSE YOU DO! IT ADDS PIZZAZZ!"

"THE ONLY THING IT ADDS IS FOOD POISONING TO AN OTHERWISE PERFECT DISH!"

"YOU ONLY SAY THAT BECAUSE YOU'RE A GREAT BIG GRUMPY GUSS!"

"WHY YOU-I WILL MURDER YOU WHERE YOU STAND YOU LITTLE-"

"Hey Licorice, how did the food come out?" He immediately managed to tug the spaghetti out of Chocolate's hands, causing the latter to stumble with a surprised Yelp onto the floor while Licorice smiled happily down at you.

"SWEETHEART! IT IS EXCELLENT IF I DO SAY SO MYSELF! DESPITE, OF COURSE,   
CERTAIN...HANDICAPS." He glared at Chocolate who had stood with a pouty expression.

"IT WOULD'VE MADE IT SPARKLY..." He said sadly while Slushie patted his shoulder in consolation.

You giggled at their antics and gestured to the TV. "That reminds me. A certain someone still needs his daily dosage of Vitamin Loki." Tangerine stiffened next to you. 

"Would anyone like to join us for some video watching and snacking?"

"OF COURSE!" The three replied and you giggled to yourself. You went to get the TV started and placed the Thor movie inside while Licorice managed to get Chocolate and Slushie to bring their food out onto the table in front of the couch. You took a seat beside Tangerine while Licorice sat immediately to your right. Chocolate and Slushie sat on the floor in front of the couch.

Everyone started to taste the ice cream Slushie made in separate bowls as the commercials played. It was sweet and melted in your mouth, filling you with a nice warmth, yet cold, feeling. It was like Muffet's food, simple but amazing.  
"This is really yummy, Slushie." You complimented. "The blackberries heighten the sweetness of the chocolate and mint." He beamed.

"THANK YOU, MS. Y/N! I APPRECIATE YOUR GENUINE COMPLIMENT." You chuckled.

"I'm glad-"

"AND WHILE FRISK IS A PLATONIC FRIEND, I DON'T MIND YOU MEETING ALL MY STANDARDS!"

"That's nice. Wait, what?" Slushie stood to bow and sat back down, holding the both of his hands in yours. His face was blushing a neon orange. "YOU WERE VERY BRAVE, AND YOUR FIGHTING SKILLS ARE INCREDIBLE!" 

Chocolate joined in, nodding along enthusiastically. "TRULY, YOU ARE WORTHY OF JOINING THE ROYAL GUARD ITSELF!" You blushed yourself at the sweet skeletons.

"Oh, uh, thank you, but it was nothing a few otaku self-defense classes couldn't help..." Licorice and Tangerine glared at the other two in envy.

"ARE WE NOT SUPPOSED TO BE WATCHING THIS LOKI INSTEAD?" He asked harshly and placed an arm around your shoulders. The other two looked surprised and apologized immediately for their rudeness.

"It's okay, guys. Let's just watch the movie now. And this spaghetti is wonderful. Thank you, Chocolate and Licorice." The two beamed with proud, happy blushes.

"THANK YOU!"

"OF COURSE MILADY!"

Throughout the movie, the skeletons couldn't help but ask you questions about Loki.

"SO HE IS NOT SUPERHUMAN, BUT AN ICE MONSTER, BUT IS ALSO A SUPERHUMAN?" Chocolate asked.

"Yeah, basically."

"SO IS HE HUMAN OR MONSTER?" Slushie questioned.

"He's kind of like half of each."

"OH."

And later on, their reactions the scene of Thor getting banished to Midgard was one of the funniest things you had ever seen.

"WHY WAS HE BANISHED?!" 

Licorice said outraged. "THAT OLD MAN IS A TERRIBLE RULER! AND NOT IN A GOOD WAY!"

"WHY DOES HE LOOK LIKE HE WANTS TO MATE WITH THE HAMMER?" Slushie questioned when, after Thor fell through the portal, Odin brought Mjolnir close to his face and whispered to it.

"I...don't know, actually."

Tangerine chuckled. "Loki looks like he's thinking, 'and people say I'm the crazy one in my family.'"

"Yeah, and my heart broke when he found out he was adopted, but at the same time, I couldn't help but laugh at his expression."

Licorice snorted as Thor tried to find some way to assimilate into society. "DOTH YOUR MOTHER KNOW YOU WEARETH HER DRAPES?" He spoke in his best Shakespearean accent. You stared at him in wonder. "Licorice, I am so proud of you right know.

When Thor said, "You people are so petty...and tiny." Chocolate squealed. "THAT IS WHAT I SAY TO THE PRACTICE HUMANS I CAPTURE!" You looked at him sideways.

"...Chocolate?"

"YES?"

"That's not a good thing, honey."

"...OH..."

Tangerine decided that at the fight scene, it would be a great time for a pun. "Hey. It looks like Thor forgot where he put Mjolnir. But then it came to him." You snorted.

"Mjolnir, Mjolfar. Mjolwherever you are." You said. The two of you fist bumped while the other three groaned. "NOOOO....HE IS RUBBING OFF ON HER!" Chocolate wept.

"NOT IF I CAN HELP IT!" Licorice declared and wrapped you so you were in his arms as he hugged you tightly around the waist. "I SHALL PROTECT YOU FROM HIS HORRID PUNS MILADY!" You giggled and smirked. You wrapped your arms around his neck, causing his eyes to widen and for a red blush to spread across his face.

"My hero!" You cooed and kissed him on top of his Skelton nose-indent. His whole face erupted into red, and for some reason, you saw large red digits of 99999999999 appear as his head fell back. 

Licorice's grip around you slacked as well. You frowned in worry.  
"Uh...Licorice?" Tangerine snickered.

"I think you killed him with your feminine wiles. Nice." He punched his harm. Not friendly.

"Tangerine!"

"What? I'm kidding! He's passed out. Besides, if a monster does die, we turn to dust." You raised an eyebrow at that.

"Okay." The credits began to roll across the screen. "The movie's over and it's pretty late. Do you guys want to go to sleep?" 

Chocolate and Slushie nodded.  
"YES PLEASE!"

Tangerine frowned. "Hate to be the breaker of bad news, but I don't have any spare beds." They frowned.

"WELL, MAYBE WE COULD-". Chocolate was saying before he disappeared, along with Slushie and Licorice. You and Papyrus stared at the spots they had occupied seconds before and looked at one another.

"That happened?"

"Yep."

"They can't teleport like you can?"

"Nope."

"So it's safe to presume they went back to where they came?"

"Yep."

"Oh, and we're going to sing a duet of 'Wait For It' from the Alexander Hamilton historical play. Because you are special and I'm not letting you sleep tonight-not in that way you pervert!- until you know it." Papyrus chuckled. He leaned towards you with half-lidded eyes and extended his fangs, making sure you could see them as he smirked.

"Not even if I bite you?" You shivered and punched him in the gut. He moved away from you and clutched his gut with a rueful grin. 

"Not getting out of it!"

"That's-what-sh-e-said." Papyrus wheezed. You felt no regrets when you punched him in the shoulder.  
"W-orth-it." He panted as he went into the fetal position.

 Sans yawned and sat up, immediately regretting it as his head thrummed in pain. Maybe a glass of milk would help. He pushed his blankets to the side and trudged down the stairs. His eye ridges shot up in surprise as he heard people singing and a music instrumental in the living room.  
He reached the bottom of the stairs and saw his brother and y/n standing on the table, singing into paper cups.

"And if there's a reason, I'm still alive  
 When everyone who loves me has died  
 I'm willing to wait for it (wait for it!)."

You joined in. "And we rise and we fall and we laugh and we cry  
 And we break and we make our mistakes  
 And if there's a reason, I'm still alive  
 When everyone who loves me has died  
 I'm willing to wait for it (wait for it!)"

And you both went into a duet. "I am the one thing in life I can control!  
 I am an inimitable, I am an original  
 I'm not falling behind,  
 I'm lying in wait.  
 Life doesn't discriminate between 

the sinners and the saints  
 It takes and it takes and it takes-"

Sans slowly backed up the stairs. Once he reached his room, he slowly closed the door and went into bed in the fetal position.  
"I WILL NEVER, NEVER, EVER HAVE TOO MUCH SUGAR AGAIN."  
   
A skeleton with blotches of paint covering his face closed the portal he had been looking through and leaned against a wall.

"Phew! What a day!" He chuckled to himself. "I'm glad Underfell, Undertale, and Outertale Papyrus had fun with y/n. I'd say it was well worth the magic spent!" He smiled and opened up three more looking portals. "I wonder how they're trip was back home?" Ink pondered aloud. And what better why to spy (he meant check) for himself?  
 

With Underfell Papyrus:

Sans snoozed against a snow fort. His brother had been gone for a few hours now. Usually, he'd come and check on him to make sure he was at his post for sentry duty. Sans may not admit it aloud, but he loved his brother as any older brother would love his younger bro.  
He sighed and stood. "Guess now's better time than eve-". He paused when he heard his brother scream from far away. He frowned and twisted his head, searching for the sound when he realized-

His brother was falling from the sky.

Sans quickly stepped to the side as his brother fell atop the snow fort he had been resting on moments before and groaned.

"Damn bro, did it hurt when you fell from Hell?" He chuckled. He waited for his brother to backhand him. But when no hit came, he raised an eye ridge and turned to his brother.  
Papyrus stood and dusted himself off. "I'M GOING TO IGNORE THAT FOR THE SAKE OF MILADY."

...What?...

Sans grinned at his brother in confusion. "Bro, wait-?"

Papyrus posed, his jagged cape flowing despite a lack of wind to create a breeze. "I SHALL WAIT FOR THIS TIMELINE'S VERSION OF MY LOVE! NOTHING CAN PREVENT THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE PAPYRUS FROM Y/N, HIS ONE AND ONLY TRUE LOVE!" 

He began to walk off, gesturing behind his back for his brother to follow him. "COME, BROTHER! WE MUST PREPARE FOR MILADY'S EVENTUAL ARRIVAL!"

Sans followed behind his brother and questioned his sanity for the umpteenth time today. At least whatever "lady" made him so lovestruck made it so that his brother would be in a good mood-and didn't want to hit him. So today is a crazy day, which means...  
"Hey boss, can I tell a funny pun?"

"FUCK NO." Oh well. At lest he wasn't getting beat up.  
 

With Undertale Papyrus:

Sans was watching TV on the couch. What was he watching? He had no idea. All he knew was that he had been playing with the Television's antenna and somehow managed to get the surface channel called Disney XD to play.  
He had no idea what movie was playing, only that an adult human female was with her old mother, watching as her daughter Mulan left.

"I should have prayed to the ancestors for luck." The woman sighed. Her mother snorted.

"How lucky can they be? They're dead." She replied.

Sans smirked. "That grandma takes no shit." He chuckled and gave a small fist bump to the air. "Go team grandma."

It was at that moment that his brother crashed through the roof, the second floor, and then landed on the floor in front of him. Sans raised a boney ridge as his brother groaned and got to his feet in a vertigo state. "sup bro. did u go to a party?"

Papyrus beat his head a couple times to rid himself of the last traces of dizziness and grinned. "YES ACTUALLY! I HAD A LOT OF FUN, AND I MET THE LOVE OF NY LIFE!" Sans chuckled and stood up with a yawn. "you really brought the house down, hehe-wait, love of your-?"

"SORRY SANS, BUT I MUST RETURN TO MY SEARCH FOR HUMANS! THE LOVELY Y/N AWAITS!" Papyrus said before jumping out the window, causing it to shatter to pieces. Sans blinked and watched his brother run at the speed of light into the distance.  
"y/n?..."  
 

With Outertale Papyrus:

Sans played with the asteroids swirling around him. The cosmic white area around him whirled in lazy circles, dancing around as space flowed in its casual pace.  
He tucked his hands into his pockets and gazed out into space, admiring how the stars lit up the universe and the shooting stars passing by. He gazed at Earth and felt his SOUL pang.

Would he and his brother-the test of all monsters-ever be able to return to their planet? If only there was a way to break the special barrier...he sighed and looked at a particular large shooting star.  
He squinted. Huh. They're usually smaller than that and not so fa-oh holy shit it was coming right at him?! Sans quickly jumped to the side as the shooting star crashed into the very spot he had once stood in. Once the dust cleared, he saw it was none other than-

"Papyrus?" He questioned. How in the-? His brother leapt to his feet and held him up in the air, cheeks flushed. "BROTHER! I HAVE SEEN WHAT IT IS LIKE DOWN ON EARTH AND SANS, ANGELS ARE REAL!"

"earth? angels?" He asked, not understanding what his brother was saying at ALL.

Papyrus put him down and blasted off, calling out to him as he flew. "GOODBYE FOR NOW SANS! I MUST PATIENTLY AWAIT THE ARRIVAL OF MY ANGEL, Y/N, TO APPEAR!" Sans stared at his brother in bemusement. Once he came back, he was making sure his brother never had Muffet's Nebula sweets again.  
 

Ink laughed. "Oh oh man! Did you see the reaction of those Sanses?!" He chortled. A brunette with magenta glasses giggled along with her best friend.

"I did and they were the best. Way to go, Ink." He smiled and closed the portals before taking a seat beside her at a wooden table.

"Thanks. You were the one with the idea after all, Zee." She smiled and pushed her glasses back up her nose, a rosy hue on her cheeks.  
"Yes, but you were the one who made it possible after all, sweetheart." She chuckled as it was her friend's turn to blush. He saw her continue to write in her leather book, feather pen scribbling furiously.

"Is that the next chapter? He asked. She nodded. "Of course! You should always write down your ideas once they spark, whether it is for art or literature." He leaned in to peak, only for her to put her hand in front of the page.

"No, Ink." She chuckled at his pout. "I'll show you when I need help editing, okay?" He brightened up.

"Okay!"

"Ms. Zee!" An elderly voice called. "Merlin's apprentice is required for the meeting with the Knights of the Round Table! Merlin asks for you himself."

"I will be there in a moment, Gauis! And merci!" She replied. Once his footsteps had faded, she turned back to Ink.

"I have to go. Thank you for your help, Ink." He proudly adjusted his gargantuan paintbrush strapped to his back and chuckled.

"It was nothing, really! Just a dash of magic there, creativity he-" she placed a quick kiss to his cheek. His face immediately erupted into a cerulean blush as he stared at her in surprise.

"I'll see you after the meeting to continue the next chapter of Kiss From A Rose. And after that," she smirked and leaned in to whisper, her eyes half-lidded to reveal the purple eye shadow as her chocolate orbs sparkled. "You're going to draw me as one of your French girls." Zee began to put the book away into its shelf and started to head down the stairs.

"Just because you're part French doesn't mean you can say that!" He yelled indignantly.

"Je t'aime aussi!" Came the cheeky reply as Zee laughed. Ink huffed and flopped onto her bed with a groan. Having an unrequited crush on your best friend was the worst. Especially if she was a terrible flirt.


	2. How It Began

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And how you met them as a result of the other chappie. Also from Kiss From A Rose.

 

Underfell

  
Sans watched his brother sulk. He had been doing it after three months of waiting for the arrival of 'his y/n.' Though he still had a foul temper, it was outweighed with, well, sadness, that maybe she just wasn't coming. Furthermore, the y/n he had met (from what Sans could decipher from his brother's babbling, of course) was from another universe. That could mean several different things with all kinds of implications, and with how his brother's moping, he was thinking of the negative ones.

Sans sighed. His brother still insulted him, but only when he attempted a conversation. Same with his puns. Not once since he came back has his brother made a move to strike him, even now in his depressed state.

He was currently trudging to Hotland in his routine check up for the arrival of y/n-and any other humans. Not stomping, just dragging himself through the snow. This has to stop.

Sans wasn't the religious type, but he prayed. He prayed that this y/n would come and make his brother happy. And for the barrier to be broken. If someone was worthy of his brother's love, they should be more than capable of going up to the impossible task.

And luckily for him, an artistic skeleton and brunette wizard saw him and exchanged large, excited grins. It was time to get to work. Love was in the 'tales, after all.

  
"hey there, pal." Sans grinned at the two humans in front of him, one female and the other...Neither male or female. The smaller one held onto the older female's leg tightly, Flowey quivering along with them as his vines were wrapped around their arm. The older female wasn't scared like those two. She eyed him with curiosity, a casual smile on her face. He extended his hand and winked. "don't you know how to greet a new pal?"

She grinned. "Sorry about that. I'm Y/n, and this is Frisk. The flower on her is, ironically, Flowey." She said and reached out to shake his hand. Her body jolted as light volts of electricity shocked her and she gave a surprised Yelp.

He laughed. At how he had pranked them or at the joyous fact that this was the human his brother had been waiting for, he wasn't sure. But he did enjoy the warm feeling that filled his SOUL.

"ah, the ole joy buzzer prank! that one never gets old." The girl released her hand and laughed along with him.

"Nice. It's been awhile since anyone's used that on me. What's your name, Mr. Skeleton?" He chuckled. "mr. skeleton huh? nah, my name's sans the skeleton." he gestured down the path. "come on. my bro's been waiting for ya. and don't worry, if boss is fine with you, I don't see why we have to fight. unless," he smirked down at Frisk with a knowing look, his left eye lighting up with a red glow. "somebody wants to have a bad time."

Frisk quivered and jumped into your arms, burying themselves unit your soft chest. Sans laughed and you sighed, shaking your head. Unlike the other monsters, at least he didn't need convincing that you and Frisk would break the barrier with Mercy and Kindness. Though you would've appreciated it more if he didn't scare poor Frisk. Ever since the two of you fell down Mt. Ebott, monsters attacked Frisk first because they were smaller and more timid than you.

When you saw Frisk about to jump down the Mountain, you had to save them. You ran up the hill and tried to grasp for them but failed. You knew that there was one last thing you could do to save them, so you threw yourself in and hugged Frisk tightly, making sure they would land on you when you fell. But it turned out your heroism wasn't necessary because you both landed on a pile of soft, yellow flowers. Still, it was a good thing you fell down. Monsters have been attacking since, and you didn't want the poor kid to hurt more than they already were.

You followed Sans, Frisk holding your hand tightly as you both followed the skeleton to his home. He stopped in front of what looked like a make shift sentry post. "well, here we are". He heard his brother yell his name. "and just in time, too." You raised an eyebrow at his comment when a tall skeleton with-damn, those were some seriously sexy fangs there-went up to his brother and sighed.

"BROTHER I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO REMAIN ALERT FOR ANY HUMANS." He frowned. Sans grinned and pointed to you. "I was, boss, and look-I found y/n and another human." Papyrus looked at you and back at Sans.

"OH. GOOD JOB. FOR ONCE. I SUPPOSE YOU'RE OFF DUTY THEN-". His eyes widened in shock as he truly realized what his brother said and what he saw. He whirled his head back to look at you and you gave a tiny wave.

"I-YOU-y/n-HOW?!" He sputtered, switching from his brother to you and back before finally resting on you. "Y/N!" He cried out with a red blush.

You smiled. "That's my name, don't wear it out! Who are-woah!" You said as Frisk let go of your hand and Papyrus swept you into his arms, lifting you clean off the ground. You wrapped your arms around his neck and your legs hooked around his waist as you held on to the tall skeleton, desperate to not fall.

"Y/N!" He said and buried his face into your neck. You felt a wetness as his tears landed on your skin. Though you were confused about who the hell this attractive stranger was, he was hurting. And like Frisk, he needed comfort. "Hey, hey, it's okay." You soothed, rubbing your hand down his back in slow, gentle strokes. "Frisk and I will break the barrier. Everything's going to be okay. I'm here, I'm here."

And your SOUL thrummed towards his. Papyrus's mouth broke into a smile around your neck. "I KNOW...I LOVE YOU." He whispered, his grip around your waist tightening. Your eyes widened and a large blush fanned across your face as happy tears fell from your eyes. Your whole life, no one had ever shown as much love and affection as Frisk, Flowey, and now Papyrus were showering upon you. You had been raised in a gang and, until recently, had suffered abuse from the public and rival gangs. Sure, they were family-but you never thought to see people you just met care for you so deeply compared to the bonds that took you years to form with the Night Walkers.

Your SOUL thrummed with affection and DETERMINATION. You were going to break that barrier and save these monsters no matter what.

Papyrus's SOUL thrummed with yours. You had finally came. He knew you would find a way to break the barrier and stay alive. You would show the other monsters what he had already discovered upon meeting you: that there was hope. That love and kindness are still an option. Because you were his y/n.

And though he knew you couldn't immediately return his feelings, he could wait. Because you were more than worth it. His SOUL hummed in happy agreement.

Sans smiled, happy that his brother's girl had finally came while Frisk stood beside him. "heh. young love." He chuckled. Frisk looked back at you and Papyrus, then to Sans. They grinned and casually inched closer to Sans, puckering their lips slightly. Another inch. Another inch. They reached their arms out-

"don't even think about it, bucko." He warned, eye flashing dangerously. Frisk immediately jumped back to where they were, whistling 'innocently'. Yeah, sure. He rolled his eyes and snorted. Like he'd want to kiss a human kid. They're touch was toxic. Besides, who knows where those things have been?

 

Undertale:

Papyrus paced on the snowed ground, literally making a hole in the ground as he moved. Sans watched his brother and sighed. "bro, y/n, will come, i'm sure of it. You just gotta wait until then." Papyrus hung his arms as he pouted.

"I KNOW, BROTHER! BUT I SIMPLY CANNOT WAIT! IT HAS ALREADY BEEN THREE MONTHS SINCE I HAVE LAST SEEN MS. Y/N!" Papyrus whimpered. "I MISS HER." Sans frowned and tucked his hands into his pocket.

"now wouldn't be a good time to say that you're feeling bonely, would it?"

"SANS..."

"guess not."

Papyrus sighed and flopped onto the couch with a groan. He searched for the TV remote. Maybe watching some Mettaton would help lift his spirits. "BROTHER THAT WAS HORRIBLE." Sans shrugged and opened the door.

"alright then. i guess i'll just leave you to your skullking."

"YOU ARE WHY WE CAN'T HAVE NICE THINGS!" Sans chuckled. At least his brother still had some spunk left to energetically respond to his puns.

Sans walked off to his sentry post and leaned against the fort. He decided that while he waited, why not take a nap?

His nightmares had been much better recently. It turned out that the girl his bro had fallen in love with, y/n, would come with another smaller human and break the barrier. That was a plus plus if he knew one. Y/n had a good SOUL and would treat his bro right, he felt it in his gut. (Well, if he had a gut. Yo hohohohoho, Skull Joke!). Any doubts he had of you disappeared when he saw from his visions that you fell down the mountain in an attempt to protect the kid from the fall. However, it was the younger human, Frisk, that his nightmares were about. Simply put, he wasn't afraid of holding back a bad time just for them.

"Hello?" He opened his eyes to see you and Frisk. Frisk held your hand as you continued. "I'm sorry to wake you, but I need to disinfect Frisk's wounds but lack the proper equipment. Is it alright if we can stay at your home for a bit?" Sans grinned.

"don't see why not. you're a doctor, i presume?" He eyed your cashmere sweater and blue jeans curiously. You smiled and nodded. "Why, yes. I'm Y/n." She extended her hand and he shook it with a mischievous grin.

"im sans." He said as you made the whoopee cushion release its compounded air. You stared at him in surprise before you burst into laughter.

"Oh my goodness!" You giggled. "A whoopee cushion? Really?" He chuckled. "Really really." He gestured down the path to his home. "come on, let's get you two patch up. my bro's been waiting for you for a while now." You raised an eyebrow in curiosity as you walked beside him, Frisk following closely as they held your hand.

"Really? Why?" Sans smiled. "i'll explain on the way..."

Papyrus shut the TV off with a disappointed sigh. He stood and made his way to the kitchen and began to take out a pot and fill it water. "NOT EVEN METTATON CAN DISTRACT ME FROM MISSING HER." He whined. His face brightened. "MAYBE SPAGHETTI WILL HELP!"

He watched the pasta begin to boil in the pot and waited.

And waited.

And waited.

"...PERHAPS NOT..."

"hey bro." Papyrus sighed. "NOT NOW, SANS. I WANT TO FIGHT THE PAIN OF MISSING Y/N BY MAKING SPAGHETTI."

"oh okay. i wanted to let you know that she's here with another human called Frisk."

Papyrus nodded and stirred the spaghetti in the pot absentmindedly. "OH, THAT IS NICE." He said. Sans counted five seconds in his head and then his brother jumped. He spun around to see you and Frisk.

"Y/N ?!" You waved.

"Hi."

"Y/N!" He cheered and ran to you, scooping you into his arms and whirling you around. "IT'S YOU! IT'S YOU IT'S YOU IT'S YOU!" He cried and hugged you close to him with a happy Nyeh. You laughed.

"It's me." You said and hugged him back. Though you had no idea who he was, you could already tell he was one of the sweetest precious cinnamon rolls in existence. And cinnamon rolls must be hugged. With that happy thought and a grin to your face, your SOUL hummed with affection in tune with his

Sans grinned at the display. He saw Frisk inch over to the spaghetti from the corner of his sockets and he chuckled darkly, making them freeze up. "i suggest you stop the impastable act there, kiddo. you better caboodle your noodle away from our dinner." Frisk's stomach gurgled and they looked up at Sans.

"after they're done, yeah?" They sighed in defeat but nodded nonetheless. Their stomach complained once more.

 

Outertale:

You jumped from one asteroid to another, holding Frisk's hand as the two of you floated through space. The two of you wore helmets to breathe. You sighed.

"Thank goodness that probe had spare helmets. And that the magic here prevents us from freezing. Otherwise I don't know what we'd do, Frisk." They frowned in guilt and held your hand tighter. You jumped down onto a snow-esque ground to hug them.

"Hey, hey, it's okay. I'm not mad at you. Don't worry, we'll get out of here and break that stupid barrier to bits and pieces, okay? I was only worried about you. Im just an traveling photographer, not a jump-into-a-space-probe-launching-to-save-a-kid astronaut. But well find a way, alright?" They nodded, a happy smile on their face.

"Come on. Toriel said she had a skeleton friend who would help us. Let's go find him, okay?" Frisk gave you a thumbs up. "That's more like it!" You chuckled and the two of you float-walked to the Shooting Star Quadrant.

Sans watched his brother flying around their Quadrant as he practiced his magic. He proudly grinned as his brother successfully created a Gaster Blaster and fired it at a particularly large-sized asteroid. Though Papyrus tried to hide it, he was missing Lady y/n. He couldn't blame his bro. From the timelines he's seen of her in his dreams, and the constellation texts Toriel had sent him, she was a good person with a golden heart.

And coming this way. Huh. Talk about coincidences. Almost too convenient. He raised a boney ridge and looked around, then shrugged off the feeling he was being watched.

"Hi. My name's Y/N. Are you Sans?" He grinned and extended a hand. "that i am. you the guys Toriel sent?" You smiled happily.

"Yeah! Can you help us? We're trying to find King Asgore to break the barrier." Sans nodded.

"sure. but i think my bro would want to escort you more than me." You raised an eyebrow while Sans chuckled. "Why's that?"

Sans winked at you as he turned around. "'cause he loves you." You stared at him in shock and stammered incoherencies when he called out to his bro.

"hey paps! y/n's here!" For a moment, the glowing blue asterisk of his brother in the sky stilled. It remained immobile for a few seconds before bursting into movement, zooming around at the speed of light.

"Y/N!"

Right towards you. Sans stepped to the side and Frisk wisely released your hand as you looked at the both of them in confusion. Sorry, y/n. In this world, it's move or be moved. "Wha-?"

"Y/N!" Papyrus said as he picked you up and the two of you swirled in the air. You let out a scream and clung to the elated skeleton as he flew with you through the milky sky. He slowed once you stopped screaming and began to enjoy yourself. Papyrus floated near a nebula as you gazed at it in wonder, your eyes sparkling.

"I HAVE MISSED YOU...." He said and wrapped his arms around your waist. You placed your hands on his chest as he leaned in, a bright blush on your face. "I-wah-hold on. I don't, uh...know you?" Yet your face was red and your SOUL was humming with affection. For the life of you, you had no idea why. Papyrus started to slowly levitate the two of you back to the ground.

Papyrus smiled. "I LOVE YOU. IF YOU EVER NEED ME, I WILL BE FHERE FOR YOU. YOU MEAN MORE TO ME THAN YOU KNOW NOW, BUT I PROMISE YOU WILL SEE IN THE FUTURE." You were still confused, but your instincts said he was trustworthy. And the guy just said he flat out loved you. The least you could do was give him a chance.

You smiled and nodded. "Okay. Um, thanks, Papyrus." He smiled, his specters light blue hearts as his eyes became half-lidded. "OF COURSE, LOVE." He said and leaned in, only to bump himself against your helmet.

He rubbed his nose-indent. "THAT WAS NOT VERY SMART." You gasped. "Oh shit I'm so sorry!"

You tapped your helmet. "Frisk and I are wearing helmets. Did you-were you trying to kiss me?" He blushed and shyly smiled. "UMM. YES?"

"Oh. Uh...Thank you?"

Sans laughed quietly at the awkward scene transporting between you and his bro. "man aren't they the cutest, kid?" He grinned and turned to Frisk before dead panning.

"...kiddo, you don't breathe on glass to draw-hey, those are inappropriate gestures that only adults like me are allowed to make." Frisk gestured to Papyrus and y/n and sighed dreamily, a happy smile on they're face.

"yes, i agree they're very cute together. but that doesn't mean you can make that suggestive finger in the hole." Frisk leaned in and wiggled their eyebrows, gesturing to them-self and then Sans.

Sans have a WTF? look before turning around to briskly walk away, thoroughly disturbed. "who da fuck raised that kid?"

Frisk watched him go and hung their shoulders sadly. Chara patted their back with a ghostly hand. "Hey cheer up! Most people don't appreciate awesome flirting when it hits them! And yes, flirting means you're best friends!" Chara snickered internally. You poor, poor fool.

 

Ink closed the looking portals and grinned at his crush, who had a tired smile on her face as she lay in her bed. "I told ya you should've posted this instead of the other chapter!" Zee sighed and made room on the bed as her friend jumped on top of it.

"I'll admit it's cute, but I'm still sick, Ink. Even I need a break now and then." Ink frowned before he snapped his fingers.

"I know! How about I write the notice for the readers?" Zee quirked an eyebrow.

"Are you sure, Ink? I don't-"

"At tat tat!" He interrupted. "You need all the rest you can get bae." He blushed immediately at the namesake he had slipped but was glad to see she was too sleepy to notice.

"Mm. Alright. Thanks, Ink." Zee said before she closed her cloudy eyes to sleep off her fever. Ink gently brushed a strand of hair to the side of her head and went to the table with her leather book.

Ink sat down and flipped the page open and started to write. "Hey there loyal readers! It is I, INK! Due to your kind requests for a continuation of Chapter 11, I asked Zee to make the next Chapter about the other Papyruses meeting You, the reader.

And we both thought after editing it, if there's a large supportive majority, Zee will make a miniseries of the three AUs. Kinda like Oneshots, basically. So if you do want that, leave a comment and say if you want them to be in the story Kiss From A Rose or as a separate work.

Oh, and a, uh, personal favor/request? Can you guys also leave a comment if I ever have a chance with Zee? Like we could be a couple and you guys would wanna see it? I thought, hey, you know, if she sees her loving readers not the idea she'd want to...yeah, this is sad even for me. But if you guys could, I'd really appreciate it! Oh, and say why, too-I need to back up my points. And don't let Zee know I asked?

Thanks guys! And we'll see you later!


	3. Breaking The Barrier

  
Underfell

 "wow." Sans said as he stared up at the sky. "so this is the surface." He grinned at you and Frisk as the kid held Toriel's hand. "i gotta say, kiddo, if i'd known you had that kind of view everyday, I would've found some way to make you fall down the mountain sooner."

You smiled and tucked your hands into your jeans pockets. "Fair warning, Sans-push me down any rabbit holes and I'm taking you to Wonderland with me."

Sans chuckled and gave you a fond glance. "I like your spunk, doll."

"Thank you."

You and Frisk had broken the barrier and freed the monsters after years of exile. You had to protect Frisk and yourself by showing mercy and killing with kindness. Was it hard? Yes. Did you want to say many curse words you knew because you became so frustrated at times? Yes. Did it disturb you that you found two skeletons hot? Yes.

But you know what? Fuck it all. You had saved all monsters with Frisk, protected the little flower Flowey, and managed to make it back up in one piece. So life can suck your nonexistent dick because Hell yeah you were awesome and going to enjoy this moment of triumph.

And then hilarity came.

"AH! CONFOUNDED RAYS OF LIGHT! Y/N, WHAT IS THAT GIANT BALL IN THE SKY AND HOW DARE ATTACK ME!" Papyrus yelled as he rubbed his eye sockets. Despite having no eyes, it would seem that the sun can still burn their specters. You found it hilarious to see Papyrus's over dramatic expressions but still felt pity for the guy. Burning your eyes was not fun.  
You patted his back comfortingly.

"That would be the sun."

"THE...SUN?" He repeated and twisted his head up to look at it before stopping himself. He stared for a few moments before he promptly stood to his full height. "I'M GONNA FIGHT IT!" He proclaimed and you and Sans exchanged a wary look.

"Uh, Papyrus-". You started but he had already ran off to a nearby hill, standing on its top with his hands on his hips and cape swaying in the nonexistent breeze. You sent Undyne a look and she just shrugged. Everyone watched as Papyrus summoned bones and held one like a baton in one hand while the other pointed to the sky.

"SUN! I CHALLENGE YOU TO A FIGHT! THE WINNER IS CLEARLY THE SUP-"

"Papyrus?" You called out.

"YES SWEETHEART?"

"The sun is inanimate. It's a medium-sized star."

"...I KNEW THAT." Everyone laughed or chuckled as Papyrus came back.

"Y/n?" You turned to look down at Frisk, who was tugging on the bottom of your shirt.

"What's up little buddy?" You grinned. Frisk shyly glanced up at Toriel before looking back at you. "What happens now? What...what will other people think about monsters?" You frowned in thought before a smile came back to your face.

"Have you ever heard of an ambassador, Frisk?" They nodded slowly. "Good, because I think we'd make a great team."

"So you're not going to leave us?" Frisk spoke hopefully. All your monster friends were looking at you now, the one who had helped bring back mercy and kindness into their SOULs with hopeful yearning.  
You smiled and hugged them close to you. "Hey, we came this far, right? Besides, our friends are going to need all the help they can get." Frisk smiled brightly.

You stood and gestured for the others to the others. "All in favor of seeing what the rest of the surface had to offer, say I."

"I!" They laughed and Toriel took Frisk's hand in hers. Undyne and Alphys held each other's hands while Asgore followed behind. Flowey was perched on your arm like a bracelet and he sighed.  
"Here goes nothing..." You pet his head comfortingly as you waved to Papyrus and Sans.

"What are you skelebros waiting for? Let's go!" You laughed as Papyrus immediately went up to you and took your hand in his. "YES MY LOVE!"

Sans chuckled but shyly placed his free hand in yours when you waved for him. Your heart and SOUL soared with rare happiness and bliss as you stared into the sunset. You couldn't wait to show your new family everything this crazy, beautiful world had to offer.

  
 Undertale  
 You and Frisk had done it. After saving Asriel, who was now back to Flowey and in a makeshift flowerpot, you had broken the barrier and freed the monsters after years of exile. You had also gained amazing new friends and, in a way, a family. So were you happy?  
Hell to the fucking yes.

Though you knew it was unprofessional for a medical doctor, you'd rolled down on the floor out of sheer happiness that you had succeeded something that was near impossible and that you were back home where you belonged. Frisk and Papyrus soon joined you as the three of you rolled down the hill and went back up again to repeat the process.  
Undyne soon joined while Toriel and Asgore laughed and Alphys shyly looked over her girlfriend. Flowey shook his head but his lips twitched upwards as he watched. On the fourth round, you paused at the top and shook off the grass clinging to your frame and wiped your glasses clean.

Sans chuckled as you dusted yourself off. "aren't you afraid of getting grass stains kiddo? that's not exactly easy to wash out ya know." You smiled and placed your glasses back up the bridge of your nose.

"It's quite alright. My coat was already messy from the fall in Ebott." A mischievous grin crossed your face as you peered down at Sans with glittering eyes. Sans eyed you warily and his ridges shot up in surprise as you gripped his forearms.

An unnoticeable blue blush crossed his face as you leaned in to his face. "Get dunked on." You said before flipping him over with you down the hill. Sans would later insist as you looked back that he had squealed. But everyone knew better.

You giggled as you lay in between Sans and Papyrus. Frisk fell asleep and lay on your stomach with a happy smile on your face. The three of you gazed up into the starry sky, admiring the constellations and glittering lights.  
Papyrus placed his hand in yours and smile at you with a light orange blush in his face.

"Y/N, WILL YOU STAY WITH US? I KNOW YOU'RE BACK HOME ON THE SURFACE, BUT..." He trailed off, slight worry and sadness in his voice as he thought that you might leave him. You squeezed his hand comfortingly.

"We're friends, right?"

"YES."

"And friends stick together. So I'm not going anyway, Papyrus. I'm happy to stay as long as you'll have me." Sans and Papyrus had equal smiles on their faces and Papyrus sighed in relief.

"glad to hear it, y/n. 'cause we're not losing you anytime soon."  
And the three of you continued to stare up into the night sky even when Toriel came to pick Frisk up, enjoying the serene and joyful atmosphere that glowed in your SOULs and was illuminated by the sky.

   
Outertale  
 Papyrus hugged you close to him as everyone joined in and stared down at the Earth, the planet truly living up to the namesake The Blue Marble. You hugged them back, Frisk nestling themselves into you.  
You both had done it. You had freed the monsters and broken the barrier. You, a simple traveler and adequate photographer, had aided a young child in setting all monsters free from their extraterrestrial exile with love, mercy, and kindness.

You were proud and didn't care if anyone would poke fun at the goofy grin on your face. They can go and live their sad lives as your SOUL and heart nearly burst with love and joy.

Papyrus and Sans linked their hands with yours, Frisk joining Toriel as everyone began to form a ring with linked hands. You gave Frisk one last grin.

"You ready?" They nodded and gave you a thumbs up. 'Ready as I'll ever be.' They signed.

"Here goes." You took a deep breath as Frisk jumped, everyone joining in as they fell towards the earth. Your hands clenched around Papyrus's and Sans's hands tighter as you laughed with the others, euphoria lighting your body up like the stars above.

"This is amazing!" You laughed and let go of Sans and Papyrus to take a picture. "Everyone, say Space!"

"Space!" You examined the photo with pride. The happiness and hope for freedoms lit their eyes and shined within their beams as they fell together back to their home.  
You went back to hold Papyrus and Sans's hands after safely tucking the picture inside your pocket. It was a treasure that you would keep for the rests of your life. It was a photo of love. Of family. Of a promise fulfilled. Of hope for a brighter future with the ones we loved by our sides.

You made another promise. You would stay besides these new friends for the rest of your life. Blasting into space hadn't just brought you adventure or awesome nebulae photos. It had brought you family.

And that was one of the most precious treasures in existence.


	4. A Place To Stay

  
Underfell  
 With nowhere else to go, or at least until they found a way to settle, you insisted upon the skeleton brothers remaining with you in your home until they found themselves their own inhabitance. Papyrus hadn't minded the idea at all that he would get to live with his sweetheart, though you gently reminded him that you barely knew him and were, at the moment, just friends. Sans went along, because really, a free place to live? Who wouldn't pass that up?

You had walked with them to your house on a hill a few blocks away from the city. It was a peaceful walk, and Sans and Papyrus used their magic to light the way as you chatted with the brothers.

"Fair warning, I live with...brothers...of my own, and they can be protective at times." You informed them as your house was a few hundred meters away.

"DO NOT WORRY. THE GREAT PAPYRUS IS A FAR MORE SUITABLE PROTECTOR FOR YOU." Papyrus spoke in a proud manner as Sans casually shrugged beside him.

"our of curiosity, we talkin' blood relatives or nah?" You'd ask Sans how he had a slight Brooklyn accent later. After all, he'd lived in the Underground all his life, so how exactly was that possible if he's never been to Brooklyn?

"They're my brothers in all but blood." You confirmed and grinned proudly to yourself as you thought of them. "As a little kid, I went through some tough times, and they were the ones who stood by me through thick and thin. When we grew up, we all pitched together enough money and bought a nice house off in the countryside."

"cute." Sans chuckled. "how many bro's do ya got, doll?"

"Four." Sans raised a boney eye ridge with a whistle. "I'll introduce you once we're there." You paused in the front of the house and sighed. "Well, here we are. Home sweet home." You grinned and turned to the two brothers, whose faces had gone slack-jawed as they stared up at the house.

Those fangs were not sexy. They were not.

You giggled at Sans's and Papyrus's expressions. "What? Never seen a house before?" You teased and searched for the spare keys in one of the front's secret compartments. (https://www.google.co.id/search?q=awesome.victorian+style+home&rlz=1CDGOYI_enUS693US693&hl=en-US&biw=320&bih=492&prmd=isvn&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwj-mLKjls3NAhXJPI8KHWDUC3oQ_AUICCgB#imgrc=4ieCQmpVvdy27M%3A)

"I WAS NOT EXPECTING YOU TO BE SO WELL...EQUIPPED." Papyrus said in awe as he stared up at the tall house in front of him.

Sans let out a low, appreciative whistle. "nice digs. now i'm officially glad we went with ya instead of frisk."

"Thanks. It's gotta be big. Four brothers, ya know? We each need our own private spaces." You let out a small aha as you found it taped under the door handle. You hesitated. You had been in the Underground for at least a week. Who knew how your brothers would react? Especially to you bringing home two tall, dark and handsome skeletons.

Hey guys I brought two people home-not like that damnit Gavin-to stay for awhile and-no no wait! They're friends Gavin! Please out the weapons away! Mike put down the flamethrower really man? We talked about this. You can't set fire to everything that bothers you.

Yep, that'd go real smooth.

You flicked on the lights and let out a breath you hadn't known you'd been holding. If your brothers were home, they would be in the TV room right now, playing video games and watching TV whilst eating pizza. Yet everything was quiet and unusually...neat.

"Okay. I think they're out somewhere or sleeping. Probably the former." You murmured and turned on the other lights to show the brothers around the house.

"damn. nice digs." Sans said as he took in the hallways and kitchen of the house as you took off your shoes.

"Thanks. Alright so there's theirs five stories, one story for each of us..." You said as you showed them each of the levels, with bathrooms in each. The kitchen was in the first story along with the TV room and the living room. Everything else was higher up in the other stories, including the circular library on your level, the second story.

"I REPEAT: I HAD NOT REALIZED YOU WERE SO WELL EQUIPPED." You chuckled as you made your way back to your room on the second level. "Thanks. My brothers are awesome."

You opened the door and showed them your room, where the closet was so they could put their clothes up later, the bathroom (though they had said in the Underground that Monster Food made it so they didn't have to perform the functions humans had to do) they could take a shower when needed, and the drawers and shelves, where they could put their things.  
(https://www.google.co.id/search?q=awesome+victorian+bedroom&rlz=1CDGOYI_enUS693US693&hl=en-US&prmd=ivsn&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwjp-572ls3NAhXLt48KHVlgD5YQ_AUICCgB&biw=320&bih=492#imgrc=rqKPhdM0Yv-R7M%3A). AN: Its basically like this, but in your f/c clock scheme instead of white and black, and you can fill it with all your stuff that you like ;)

Thank goodness you had two parts to your room, and a library on the outer wing of the house to accommodate each skeleton. "this is real nice of ya, y/n. but there's only two parts to the room. where will you sleep?"

"I was planning on staying in my room. Remember the library I showed you? It's after the second room here." Sans and Papyrus nodded. "It has a bed and bathroom because I stay there sometimes. If one of you wants, you can stay in the library."

Papyrus shrugged and looked down at Sans. "I DON'T REALLY CARE FOR THAT SORT OF THING. BROTHER?"

"sure I'll go." He chuckled. You nodded.

"Okay. Tomorrow we'll go back to the Mountain and get your things, okay? And I'll have to introduce you to my brothers. For now, though, let's all hit the hay."

"PLAN ACCEPTED LOVE!" Papyrus grinned and you coughed into your hand as his fangs were visible. A light pink tint came onto your cheeks as you looked away.

"R-right. Night you guys."

"G'night doll."

"REST WELL SWEETHEART."

You hoped you would wake up earlier than your brothers to properly introduce the skelebros to them. Being members of a gang-although you guys had morals, you were designated an infamous gang for a reason-meant that they knew how to defend themselves and weren't afraid to show it. And you'd rather not have them attack your friends. They've been through enough problems as it was.

  
   
Undertale  
   
Even before the barrier had been broken, you offered the skeleton brothers to live with you until they managed to find themselves their own place to stay. The sweethearts had only accepted after you insisted that it would be no trouble at all. Papyrus was overjoyed at the prospect of spending a lot more time with his girlfriend, though you gently reminded him that so far the two of you were friends because you needed some more time to get to know him better. Sans was as casual as ever, grateful for the proposition of a free place to stay at the house of a great friend.

You had walked with them to your house on a hill a few blocks away from the city. It was a peaceful walk, and Sans and Papyrus used their magic to light the way as you chatted with the brothers.

"Quick question-do dogs, well apart from Doggamy and Dogeressa, then there's Lesser Dog and Doggo-attack and try to chew on your bones?"

Sans quirked a boney ridge at your question while Papyrus tilted his head to the side and scratched his skull in thought. "WELL THERE WAS TOBY, BUT HE MOSTLY STEALS MY PUZZLE AND ATTACK BONES FROM THE CUPBOARDS."  
It made you want to laugh how that actually made sense. You've experienced and seen so many supposedly impossible things that a dog hiding in cupboards to steal bones actually sounded like a common day occurrence for you.

"why do ya ask, y/n?"

"I have a dog myself-"

"WOWIE! I BET THEY'RE VERY FRIENDLY!" You smiled at Papyrus's openness and continued.  
"And his name is Max. He's a sweet boxer dog who can tell a good person when he sees one. He's well behaved and a darn good boy. I was just worried he might, well, latch onto your bones with you being skeletons and all."

"don't worry kiddo. we'll cross that bridge when we get to it." Sans chuckled. "it kinda makes sense now why toby, lesser dog and doggo liked you so much and you them." You blushed shyly and pushed your glasses farther up your nose.

"I really like dogs." You smiled shyly.

"I HAVE NOT YET SEEN ANY SURFACE DOGS, BUT I AM SURE THAT THEY ARE AS WONDERFUL AS YOU DESCRIBE. EXCEPT FOR THE CHEWING ON MY BONES PART. I'D RATHER NOT WALK WITH A DOG ATTACHED TO MY LEG." You and Sans laughed at the funny image that came into your minds.

"I don't see why you can't leg go of toby getting a taste of your bones paps." You giggled as Papyrus's eyes bugged out.

"SANS! THIS IS SUPPOSED TO BE A SERENE PROMENADE!"

"come on bro. just serenade to the funny that are my puns."

"SANS!" You giggled once more at Papyrus's exasperated tone.

You paused in the front of the house and sighed. "Well, here we are. Home sweet home." You grinned and turned to the two brothers, whose faces had gone slack-jawed as they stared up at the house.

Damn it you were a doctor. Why the Hell were you so attracted to those infernal molares? You prayed that Sans and Papyrus never found out.

You giggled at Sans's and Papyrus's expressions. "What? Never seen a house before?" You teased and searched for the spare keys in one of the front's secret compartments. (https://www.google.co.id/search?q=awesome+modern+style+homes+for+doctors&rlz=1CDGOYI_enUS693US693&hl=en-US&prmd=isnv&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwiy3IeqlcbNAhWEuo8KHdSmDwIQ_AUICCgB&biw=320&bih=492#hl=en-US&tbm=isch&q=awesome+modern+science+home+&imgrc=7EM5fVM1hNED2M%3A)  
"WOWIE, Y/N! YOUR HOME IS NEARLY AS GREAT AS I AM!" Papyrus said in awe as he surveyed it with an approving nod, one arm crossed and the other hand holding up his chin. Sans gave a low, appreciative whistle.

"well, shit-"

"LANGUAGE/language!" You and Papyrus reprimanded simultaneously. Sans chuckled.  
"-never took you for a geek Doctor." He grinned at you as you smiled. "like Paps said, place looks great. hope frisk won't begrudge me this, but I'm glad we went with ya."

"Thank you. I worked hard to get this after years of medical school but, thankfully, it paid off and I have this house all to myself." Sans tilted his head to the side.

"what? no family to help you out?" Your body tensed before relaxing as you found the key taped under the door handle.

"I have four brothers in all but blood." You murmured softly. "They live in the city though while I live here in the countryside. I prefer the peace and quiet than all the hustle and bustle my job and city-life brings." Though you sounded affectionate for these brothers of yours, your body had stiffened earlier. Sans had a strong suspicion from both your SOUL and your body language that you never had a family to begin with, but he let it slide. If you didn't want to talk about it, so be it.

"THAT'S GREAT! I'D LOVE TO MEET THEM SOME TIME." You smiled. Leave it up to Papyrus to brighten every situation.

"I'm sure they'd love to meet you. But let's save that for another day, hm? Let me show you around."

"damn. nice digs." Sans said as he took in the hallways and kitchen of the house as you took off your shoes.

"Thank you, and watch that mouth." Goodness knows you'd caught yourself staring at those sharp molares far more than you'd like to admit.

"yes mother." You rolled your eyes and showed them around the three story house. The first story had the pool in the backyard and an attic inside the house. The second story had the TV room and kitchen. The third story had your bedroom, bathroom, and book room.

"WOWIE! YOUR HOUSE AND ROOM IS SO NICE, Y/N!" Papyrus complimented as he took in your background. (http://2.bp.blogspot.com/-dUX2kcaExBA/TljDH7xolAI/AAAAAAAAAUc/jbtacQFVrvc/s1600/steampunk%2Bhome%2Bdecorating-steampunk%2Bbedrooms%2B2.jpg)

"Thank you." You showed Sans and Papyrus where the closet and bathroom was if needed, though you couldn't help but wonder if and how they could perform either mundane actions without genitalia-did they even have that or-? Nope. Forgetting this inquiry and resuming the tour.

"There's two beds in here and one in the book room. If either of you wants, you can stay in there."  
Papyrus smiled down at Sans. "SAMS YOU ALWAYS READ ME BEDTIME STORIES AND LOVE BOOKS. WOULD YOU LIKE TO STAY THERE?" Sans grinned.

"sure bro. I don't mind." You nodded in confirmation.

"Great. Tomorrow, we'll head back to the mountain to get your things. Until then, I'm going to render myself unconscious on my bed after a week of being apart."

"sounds like a plan. though I'd avoid too much sleep, or you'll get deep-rest."

"REALLY SANS?!"

"really really bro."

You went to bed with a smile on your face. You knew you would not regret having the skeleton brothers living with you for one second.  
 

  
Outertale  
 After falling back to Earth, it was obvious that the skeleton brothers would need somewhere to stay. After all, they had been in space for years and wouldn't immediately know how to settle themselves into society. Therefore, you offered the skeleton brothers to live with you for as long as they needed. The sweethearts had only accepted after you insisted that it would be no problem at all. Papyrus was overjoyed at the prospect of spending a lot more time with the love of his life, though you gently reminded him that so far the two of you were friends because even though he was nice, you just met the guy. Sans was as casual as ever, grateful for the proposition of having a place to live in an unfamiliar setting.

You had walked with them to your house on a hill a few blocks away from the city. It was a peaceful walk, and Sans and Papyrus used their magic to light the way as you chatted with the brothers.

"I prefer to live out here because of the scenery." You explained. "Don't get me wrong, I love the city and all its splendor, but I also love how beautiful nature is."

Sans chuckled. "makes sense, you bein' a photographer and all."

Papyrus shyly glanced at you before looking away. "IT BEFITS A BEAUTY SUCH AS YOURSELF." Well damn, Smooth Operator.

"hey y/n, I noticed how well you took that picture of us despite the fact that we were free falling in space." You grinned at the compliment.

"Thanks, Sans. I'm not the best, but I consider myself a damn good photographer." A mischievous light flickered in his specters.

"that's nice. you should stay focused in doing what you love."

Papyrus deadpanned and you giggled. "BROTHER ARE YOU...ARE YOU SERIOUS RIGHT NOW?"

"it's not like I'm saying its bad that she shoots people after having a crop load of editing to do."

"SANS!"

"what? hey y/n, you should take me to your dark room sometime and let's see what develops."

"BROTHER SPARE OUR GENEROUS HOSTESS YOUR LEWD PUNS. PLEASE."

"sorry bro but I like my puns."

"SANS!"

"Comet me bro."

"AHHHH!" You laughed along with Sans as Papyrus threw his hands up into the air as he fumed, releasing a few magic stars and lights into the sky.

You paused in the front of the house and sighed. "Well, here we are. Home sweet home." You grinned and turned to the two brothers, whose faces had gone slack-jawed as they stared up at the house, revealing the brother's large and overall stunning fangs.

They were not sexy. You've got pictures of things that are sexy. Fangs were not sexy. Really.

You giggled at Sans's and Papyrus's expressions. "What? Never seen a house before?" You teased and searched for the spare keys in one of the front's secret compartments. (https://www.pinterest.com/pin/410531322258101401/)

"WOWIE. IT'S...IT'S AMAZING." Papyrus said, his eyes lighting up as he stared at the house in awe. Sans nodded approvingly as he surveyed the house and gave a low, appreciative whistle.

"are you sure you're not really from space? because this home is out of this world."

Papyrus groaned. "BROTHER   
WHY?"

You grinned and found the keys taped underneath the door handle. "I'm glad you like it. My four foster brothers helped me get it. They live in the city and come to visit when I'm not busy touring." You opened the door and stepped inside, your smile growing wider as you flicked on the lights. "And if you like how it looks on the outside, I think you're going to love the inside."

You let them see the interior for a few minutes and waited to turn the lights on. Why? Wall after wall revealed glow in the dark paintings of galaxies and nebulae, stars and comets as the black tiled floor revealed tiny dots that shimmered like stars.

You quietly took a picture of their faces. Their eyes burned with admiration and pleasure. A look of familiarity. A look of home. You turned the lights on to show them around the room.

"y/n this...why?" Sans breathed. You smiled as you showed the brothers around the three story house. "I've always had a thing for space. You know how I met Frisk? I was photographing astronauts and a probe about to launch when I saw Frisk inside and went after them. Now, I'm glad I designed this place the way I did. I know Earth is your original home, but.."

Papyrus hugged you tight. "THE SENTIMENT IS KIND. WE UNDERSTAND, Y/N. THANK YOU." He smiled and pressed his teeth against the top of your head in a soft kiss. You patted his back soothingly and he released you.

You continued to show the brothers around the house.  
The first story had your dark room (Sans snickered in remembrance of his earlier pun and you were glad he couldn't see you blush) and other rooms involving your photographic equipment. The second story had the TV room and kitchen. The third story had your bedroom, bathroom, and book room.

"I can officially declare that this place has enough room for me to not feel spaced out."

"SANS WHY?" Papyrus sighed. "NICE ROOM BY THE WAY, Y/N. IT'S VERY CUTE." (http://m.aliexpress.com/item/1000001244441.html?productId=1000001244441&productSubject=Custom-murals-3D-Star-nebula-night-sky-wall-painting-ceiling-smallpox-wallpaper-Bedroom-TV-Background-Galaxy&spm=2114.40010708.4.16.ynCjbY&tracelog=wwwdetail2mobilesitedetail)

"Thanks." You grinned and showed Sans and Papyrus where the closet and bathroom were if they needed it, though you couldn't help but think to yourself how they'd be able to shit or piss if they didn't have any dicks. Or, with magic, did they-?

Okay no. You were not a pervert. Okay maybe you were, but you did not think about dicks or other crude things all the time. You swore.

"There's two beds in here and one in the book room. If either of you wants, you can stay in there."

"SANS LOVES TO READ. HE READS ME STORIES EVERY NIGHT. BROTHER, WOULD YOU LIKE TO STAY IN THE BOOK ROOM?" (https://www.google.co.id/search?q=galaxy+themed+book+room&rlz=1CDGOYI_enUS693US693&hl=en-US&biw=320&bih=492&prmd=ivn&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwiUre3R9cbNAhWIuo8KHY1HBGcQ_AUICCgB#imgrc=GBipytoCe0cRlM%3A)

Sans nodded. "thanks bro. that sounds good." You nodded in confirmation.

"Awesome. Tomorrow, we'll go shopping and get you guys all the stuff you'll need to make yourselves at home. For now, I think I'm going to go and crash. Space traveling is fun but exhausting."

Sans grinned. "alright. we'll see you tomorrow, shooting star."

"SHOOTING STAR, HM? I LIKE IT! THAT'S A CUTE NICK NAME. WELL DONE, BROTHER."

"thanks Paps."

"...IT WAS ALSO A PUN WASN'T IT?"

"guilty as charged."

"YOU KNOW WHAT? IT'S TOO LATE TO ARGUE ABOUT THIS. GOOD NIGHT, SANS. GOOD NIGHT Y/N"

"night Paps. night Y/n."

"Night you guys." You yawned and placed your camera on a table before snuggling into your nice, warm bed. You could tell right from the start that having the skelebros around would undoubtedly change your life for the better. You couldn't wait to see what other adventures would come along with them.


	5. Settling In

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your brothers:
> 
> All brothers are fit from moderate exercise because. Gang. Also nearly the same height with one or two inch differences.
> 
> Gavin: Flirtatious, he is the second oldest brother of the gang. He is confident and has a bit of an ego. He is of Australian heritage with the accent and has blue eyes, and dirty blond hair. Like the rest of his brother's, he is very protective of you and often comes across as harmless but will fuck anyone up who dares to hurt his little sister. He enjoys wearing wife beaters and khaki shorts with a cowboy hot. He specialized in boxing. His quirk? He was very touchy around women. Like almost Sanji Vinsmoke level of adoration. You were no exception, though he preferred you to give him sisterly affection because even a perv like him understood incest was a no no no.
> 
> Michael 'a.k.a.' Mike or Tommy. He is the third oldest brother. He wears black glasses and is the most quiet and sober of the brothers. Mike is of Cherokee heritage and has black hair and dark grey eyes with olive skin. He expresses emotion, but not to a large extent and prefers to listen and watch. That's why it's a huge surprise that he has a major thing for flamethrowers. No one knows where he gets them or why. He usually wears open hoodies, t-shirts, and pants. He specialized in (other than flamethrowers) knife fights and hand-crafted tranquilizer darts. His quirk? Ability to sleep with his eyes open and uses this to sleep out in the open to creep the shit out of people.
> 
> Jasper: The most social and fun-loving guy you can get. He is of African American heritage and is the oldest brother of the gang. He has chocolate brown skin, black hair at the bottom with the top (and he swears it's not dyed) sandy blonde hair and green eyes. He handles responsibility well and is the 'Mother Hen' as a result. He specialized in hand-to-hand combat. His quirk? He talks in his sleep.
> 
> Sung: the youngest brother of the gang, he is of Korean heritage. He is confident and easy-going, but apart from you, he gets nervous and flustered around girls, not knowing at all how to interact with them. He has white skin, black eyes, and spiky black hair. He often wears sweat or plaid shirts and pants. He specialized in Hapkido. His quirk? He enjoys celebrating birthdays Korean style. All the other brothers would forever wince before eating bread.

 

  
When you woke up the next morning, you had checked to see if Papyrus and Sans were asleep before you went to dress yourself. You slipped on a casual f/c long-sleeve and black jeans as you made your way into the kitchen. Flicking on the lights, you began to make yourself some pancakes. You had placed the batter inside the pans and hummed to yourself as you waited for the first side to cook. You hadn't heard footsteps approach the kitchen as you focused on making breakfast.

"SIS?!"

"Mother fucker!" You jumped as you felt several pairs of arms grab you and pull you into a hug but relaxed once you realized it was none other than your brothers. They cling to you tightly as you move back to the couch to sit, making it easier to embrace your elder brothers.

"Where have you been?" Jasper demanded, his voice filled with worry. You couldn't answer because then Gavin jumped in.

"Are you alright? Did anyone try to touch you?!" You're one to talk, Gavin. Hands off the waist, please.

"If anyone has harassed you would you like a flamethrower?" Oh Mike. You even missed that pyromaniac.

"Have you been sleeping enough? Getting your daily nutrition?" Sung added as he checked your body for any bruises or cuts.

"Guys I'm fine. Really. Give me some room and I'll explain everything." You sat down on one part of the couch while your brothers sat or leaned wherever there was space.

"Have you heard of monsters coming out from Mount Ebott?"

"That creepy place from downunda?" Gavin reiterated.

"Yeah."

"Heard something about it on the news last night from their ambassador, it was some kid named Frisk." Jasper added. You grinned weakly.

"Okay, well, it started when I went to take a hike up the mountain..." You told your brothers how you saw Frisk at the edge and went after them, falling into the mountain yourself. How you had to help Frisk get out in one piece, free all the monsters from exile by destroying a magical barrier, and succeeding all that through mercy, kindness, and...occasional flirting.

Gavin got a kick out of that part and you slugged him in the arm. It was Frisk's fault. Suggesting to use your charms and feminine wiles. As if you had any pfft. And the only ones you tried that with were Napstablook and Mettaton.

"So you helped free all those monsters, but since the Underground was so large, it took a little more than a week to get out." Jasper summarized. You nodded.

"Yeah, that's about it. I know they look weird and scary at first, but they're really nice-well, there's Jerry, but nobody talks about Jerry-once you get to know them. And the two monsters, Sans and Papyrus, I told you about helped me the most when I was down there."

  
"Huh. To think there was a world under our own and we didn't even know it." Sung shook his head.

"Did any one need a flamethrower?" Mike asked.

"No, Mike. No one needed a flamethrower. And monsters use magic. Toriel, one friend of mine, could create massive fireballs and control them by will."

Mike was silent for a few moments. "I like her."

Of course you would, Mike. Of course.

"GREETINGS, HUMANS!" You watched with extreme amusement how your brothers were too shocked to be protective of you as they saw Papyrus and Sans walk in. "YOU MUST BE Y/N'S BROTHERS. IT IS A PLEASURE TO MEET MY LOVE'S FAMILIARS."

Gavin stared at him before looking to you, amusement lighting up his face as he held back a snort. Then he toppled over on the couch, falling to the floor as he clutched his sides with roars of laughter. Your other brothers expressed other signs of amusement as well.

Sung chuckled with Mike, while Jasper guffawed and wrapped an arm around your shoulders. "Damn, you're gone for a week and you're already breaking hearts."

You glared at them and tried to get rid of the blush staining your cheeks as you took Jasper's arm off of you, internally groaning. Damn it, Papyrus, why?

"L-love, huh?" Gavin chuckled. "Are these two the skeleton brothers you've told us about?"

At least he was trying to be sensible. You nodded. "Yeah. This is Papyrus and Sans. Papyrus and Sans, these are my brothers Jasper, Gavin, Mike, and Sung."

Mike stared at the two skeleton brothers and leaned in, staring directly into their faces as the brothers found themselves becoming slightly uncomfortable by his blank, intense stare.

"Flame?" The two brothers looked to you for clarification and you gave them a don't worry about it gesture.

"No, Mike. No flame." Mike frowned but nodded.

"So you guys are skeletons, huh. Can you, like, breathe or do you not need to?" Sung asked as he observed the brothers's outfits.

"BREATHING IS NICE." Sans nodded in agreement. "yep."

"That doesn't really answer my question...." Sung sweat dropped. Gavin eyed them as well before curiously meeting their gazes.

"Do you guys have dicks?"

"What in the actual fuck Gavin?!" You yelled and smacked your brother upside the head for his rudeness while the skelebros looked more weirded out, if not as embarrassed, as you.

"ER...THAT...DEPENDS..."

"sorry pal, but you're not my type." Sans deadpanned. Gavin snorted.

"I'm straight. I'm asking because around here, skeletons don't have dicks but since you guys are monsters, I was wondering if you did." You stood up and walked off to the kitchen, throwing your hands into the air.

"I'm done. So, so fucking done. Jasp, call me when Gavin stops being weird." Jasper sighed at the hopeless idea.

"Never!" Gavin laughs as you continue making your pancakes.

Papyrus would have loved to join you, both to impress you with his cooking talents and to get away from your brother Gavin. He did not seem right in the head. Perhaps he was defected?

"No but seriously? Do you?"

Realizing he was not going to leave them alone, Sans decided to answer for his thoroughly disturbed brother. "sorta. we use magic to...yeah."

"Cool. So it's like a light saber."

"....what?"

Sung sighed. "Gavin, can you please stop traumatizing y/n's friends? It's the 15th time in the past three weeks."

"Oh but they're just so much fun." He chuckled darkly as his other three brothers gave him exasperated glances.

"I am so, so sorry." Jasper said. "Don't mind him, he likes to go Downunda for some plunda."

"Can't help if I'm a sexy son of a bitch."

"The latter is the most correct if anything." Sung muttered.

"So you guys, tell us about yourselves." Gavin said as his brothers made room on the couch for them. Papyrus and Sans wearily sat down.

By the time you had finished, you brought the stacks of pancakes to the dining room table and saw your brothers and the skelebros getting along nicely, animatedly discussing something. Heck, even Papyrus looked happy, his cheeks a light red blush as he talked.

That's nice. You smiled. You wondered what they were talking abo-

"And once, when she was little, she ran up to the ice cream man and asked for some ass cream. It was so funny! You should've seen the guys face, bro!"

What the fuck.

"Oh and remember when she insisted on getting fangs because of her kink that she thinks we don't know about it?"

Four kids gon' die tonight.

"And she loves to sing when she thinks no one is around. It's the cutest thing ever!"

Oh fuck no.

"I BELIEVE SHE HAS THE VOICE OF AN ANGEL. TELL ME, DO YOU HAVE A RECORDING?"

"Sure, man, we keep several in the back."

"heheheh. looks like y/n isn't so keen on that." Sans chuckled when he noticed your murderous presence standing behind your brothers. Your brothers paled-except Mike, who wisely chose to remain out of the discussion and sat closer to the skelebros, and slowly turned behind them.

Your eyes narrowed as a dark smirk crossed your face. "Why so quiet? You were so talkative moments before." You began to crack your knuckles as your brothers nervously smiled at each other. They were fucked.

"Papyrus? Sans?"

"YES/yea?"

"Help yourselves to the pancakes. You too, Mike. Our brothers need to learn it's not very nice to talk about someone behind their back." You grabbed them by their ears and dragged them off, each brother praying that you would have mercy on their souls.

Papyrus watched you in awe as you began to effortlessly beat your brothers with hardly any effort, his specters hearts. Sans whistled and swear nervously. Damn whose a scary bitch.

"WELL COLOR ME SCARED AND TURNED ON!" Papyrus murmured to himself as he admired your physical strength and dexterity.

Sans couldn't have said it better himself.

 

Undertale

After waking up from a wonderful night of sleep, you had expected a few things. That Papyrus would be awake and probably go off and explore your house. That Sans, being the lazy bones he was, would stay in bed, snoozing the daylight hours away.

However, you had not been expecting to hear on your way down to the kitchen for your daily cup of coffee and hear a loud yell followed by Max's enthusiastic barking. Concerned, you hurried down the stairs-

And saw Papyrus on the floor with Max on top of him, licking and biting his thigh bones while Papyrus desperately tried to get the dog off of him.

"Papyrus!" You rushed over to the skeleton and helped him try to push Max away. "Oh my goodness-are-nigh-you-aha!-alright?" You asked and held onto Max tightly, who was squirming in your arms and whining to get back to his tasty treat.

"Y/N!" Papyrus hugged you. "NEVER FEAR-THE GREAT PAPYRUS IS FAR STRONGER THAN A MERE SURFACE DUG!" He declared and looked down at Max. "THOUGH I AM GLAD YOU CAME. IT'S NOT PAINFUL, BUT WAS UNCOMFORTABLE FEELING HIM GNAWING ON MY LEG."

"Again, I apologize for his behavior." You tsked and waved your finger at your dog, carrying him with some difficulty to his Time Out Corner. "Now you stay here until you decide not to eat my friend."

Max whimpered as you scolded him, not understanding why his usually affectionate owner was denying him one of the tastiest bones ever. He gave you the infamous puppy dog face and whined again, pawing at your thighs as you frowned with your hands on your hips.

"Okay, okay." So cute! You sighed. "Papyrus, do you have any spare bones-perhaps for your attacks-that I can give him? It is breakfast time." Papyrus promptly stood in pose.

"NEVER FEAR! THE GREAT PAPYRUS IS ALWAYS PREPARED." He used his magic to summon some blue bones and tossed them to Max, who looked for your approving nod before jumping into the air and catching his chow. "ENJOY YOURSELF, MAX THE DOG!"

You laughed as Max acted like a happy little puppy, wagging his tail as he licked and bit at the bones. "Thank you. You must have some delicious bones on you-Max can't get enough of them."

Papyrus blushed an orange hue at your genuine compliment and shyly dusted his scarf off. "MANY THANKS FOR THE COMPLIMENT, AND I CERTAINLY DO. IT SEEMS NO HUMAN-OR DOG-IS ABLE TO RESIST MY DASHING GOOD LOOKS."

You giggled at his cuteness before heading to your coffee machine as you began to brew yourself a cup. Papyrus stood beside you and watched with curiosity. "IS THAT COFFEE?"

"Yes. Would you like some?" Papyrus shook his head. "NO THANK YOU. CAFFEINE IS NOT VERY...GOOD FOR ME." He said carefully, his specters looking off to the side as if he was remembering something.

"Okay." You took a sip before placing the mug on the countertop to open the fridge. "Is there anything you would like me to make for breakfast?" Papyrus brightened.

"SPAGHETTI PLEASE!" You pursed your lips, about to deny when a thought occurred to you. Though spaghetti for breakfast in the morning wasn't all that healthy, Papyrus and Sans were skeletons. Therefore, they didn't have any organs to worry about from eating it. And why not make a breakfast pasta?

"Sure. I know a Spaghetti Pasta Carbonara recipe. Would you like me to make that for you?" Papyrus nodded and rolled on the balls of his feet. "YES PLEASE!"

You smiled and began to take out the ingredients and placed them on the countertop. Olive oil, pancetta, garlic cloves, eggs, Parmesan cheese, fettuccini, and of course, salt and black pepper. After heating the salted water, you began to cook the pancetta in the pan. In a small bowl, you began to mix the eggs and cheese as you checked on the boiling water to add the fettuccine.

Papyrus watched you in awe, his cheekbones tinting orange. You were serene and calm in your movements, completely different from all the cooking lessons he had shared with Undyne. But instead of correcting you, he had deemed it better to watch you, entranced by your precision and confidence in your work, completely graceful in everything you did.

He defiantly should ask you to have some cooking lessons with him and Undyne.

"Okay. The pasta's going to boil." You went to the sink to wash your hands as you spoke to Papyrus. "Papyrus, can you watch for when the pasta is al dente? I'm going to go wake up Sans."

"O-OF COURSE!" He stuttered and you mentally chuckled to yourself. The poor guy was head over heels for you.

"Thank you. Oh, and the tongs are next to the mixing bowl. Please add the contents to the pasta once it's ready to be taken out."

"GOT IT!" You smiled and began to head to head up the stairs to your library. You opened the door slowly, seeing that the lights were already on.

"Sans?" You walked up to the bed, seeing that he was on his side, fast asleep. "Sans, come on. It's time to wake up sleepy head."

He groaned and nudged your hands off of him as he lazily opened his boney eyelids and sat up on the bed, his tee-shirt sliding up slightly as he stretched. You looked to the side when he yawned, his fangs now visible.

"haza..." He mumbled, grinning at you. "sorry doc, but this guy here is a sad sac of lazy bones." he flipped back down onto the bed. "aaaand I'm now going back to sleep." You gave him an unimpressed raise of your brow as you moved to stand in front of him.

Sans looked at you curiously before it turned to surprise as you lifted him effortlessly into your arms. "woah there! what are you-". His face blushed blue at the fact that he was being carried bridal style to the kitchen.

"Carrying you. Evidently it's a proper course of action seeing that you're too lazy to get out of bed." Sans chuckled and shrugged as you paused outside your room, staring at him curiously.

"eh, what's with that look, doc?" He grinned, still flustered by our casual demeanor. "You should let me inspect your and Papyrus's bones later. Frankly I'm impressed with how strong and healthy they are."

Damn it were you flirting with him? Sans had no idea what to say and decided to shrug as a response and you continued your way down the stairs, setting him down into one of the chairs. Papyrus saw you and held out one of the three plates of spaghetti.

"AH SANS! Y/N! I DID AS YOU ASKED AND I MUST SAY, YOUR SPAGHETTI LOOKS DELICIOUS."

"I'm glad." You smiled and helped Papyrus set out everyone's breakfast onto their respective places, your seat being in between the two brothers.

"wow. so," Sans carefully opened his grin to taste the dish, eyes widening slightly that his brother managed to cook something edible. "you helped Paps cook this?"

"Yes. He had requested spaghetti for breakfast so I made a recipe I knew."

Sans grinned. "that's nice. i take it you like pasta?"

"Actually, almost all Italian food is my favorite. Making food by scratch is better than eating processed, so I learned some of my favorite recipes."

Sans nodded, impressed, while Papyrus had on a dazed look on his face.

"SHE'S MEETING ALL MY STANDARDS..."

Your phone beeped in your pocket and you took it out, realizing that it was time for you to head to work. You placed your phone on the counter and stood, and grabbed your coat from the chair and slid it into your shoulders. "I've got to head to work, guys. Could you keep an eye on Max for me? And help yourself to the food if you need anything."

"sure. see ya, doc."

"OKAY! BYE Y/N!"

You smiled to the brothers before heading to the door, sliding your sneakers on as you left. You didn't realize that you had left your phone on the counter.

  
Outertale

You felt someone gently brush a strand of hair out of your face and you slowly opened your eyes, their outline blurry from your sleepiness. After your vision cleared, you realized that Papyrus was looming above you, a nebula blush on his face

"Oh hey Paps." You yawned and sat up in your bed, rubbing your eyes. "What's up?"

"I APOLOGIZE FOR WAKING YOU, Y/N." He smiled, bashful. "BUT I WENT DOWNSTAIRS AND, WELL, I DO NOT KNOW HOW TO USE YOUR EARTH TECHNOLOGY AND I DIDN'T WANT TO WAKE YOU..."

"Hey, it's cool." You patted his arm comfortingly before standing up and heading to one of your drawers. "I'll meet you downstairs when I'm done changing, okay?"

"ALRIGHT!" He grinned and left to give you privacy as you dressed for outgoing clothes. You had checked what day it was and realized you had a photo shoot with Jem this morning. Grabbing your camera from its stool, you placed it around your neck and remembered Sans.

If Papyrus was awake, shouldn't he be awake by now? You made your way to the book room and saw him at the desk, his body hunched over as he slept, his face on top of a book with several others open and closed beside him. You cooed internally at the sight and gently placed your hands on his shoulders.

"Sans?" He murmured something in his sleep.

"nngh...no quantum physics my one true love is the hot dog....maybe tacos...serve 'em up now and fry 'em with chips...keeetttchuuup." You held back a laugh as Sans woke up, staring at you with a dazed expression.

"huh wha? heinz is that you?"

"Nope. Morning sleepy bones."

"Oh. Hey y/n."

"Hey Sans. You awake or should I leave you to your tomato filled dreams?"

"I'm awake I'm awake." He chuckled and hopped out of the chair, tucking his hands into his hoodie pockets. "what's up?"

"I'm going to help Papyrus make breakfast after waking you up, because who doesn't want free food?" Sans grinned.

"no one that's sane. and thanks." The two of you made your way downstairs to the kitchen, where Papyrus was holding the toaster in his hand with a perplexed expression.

"IS THIS A COMMUNICATION DEVICE?"

"Uh, Paps? That's a toaster."

"OH." At that moment, a slice of toast popped out and Papyrus stared at it with a happy Nyeh. "HELLO, TOAST! TELL ME, HOW ARE THINGS ON YOUR PLANET?"

"Papyrus?"

"WHERE IS YOUR LEADER?"

"It's definitely not Jimmy Neutron." You remarked. Making your way over to Papyrus, you took the toaster and placed it back into the wall. "The toast can't talk, Papyrus. We use to toast out bread, like this slice." You said and munched on your snack.

"OH. IT DOESN'T LOOK LIKE THE TOASTER IM USED TO." Well, he did live in space.

"It's okay. Here." You opened the fridge. "Let me make us some eggs and toast. How do you guys like your eggs?"

"shouldn't we be asking you that?" Sans grinned and you choked on your own spit as you tried to hold back a laugh. Papyrus stared at his brother in horror.

"SANS! THAT IS NO WAY TO TREAT A LADY!" Oh, Papyrus. You sweetheart. But you were no lady.

"sorry bro. I guess this conversation is eggs over easy."

"SANS!"

You laughed at their banter and started frying the eggs. "In all seriousness, what kind of eggs do you like?"

"SUNNY SIDE UP, PLEASE."

"scrambled, thanks."

Once the eggs were cooked, you carefully slid them onto everyone's plates for the three of you to enjoy.

"Breakfast is the most important meal of the day, serving it up-"

"PAPYRUS'S WAY!"

After enjoying the simple yet yummy breakfast, you told the brothers that you had a photo shoot in an hour or so and would hopefully be back by early evening. The brothers bid you cheerful farewells as you left. You whistled to yourself as you went in your car, texting a concerned Jem why you've been missing for a little more than a week.

Your celebrity friend wanted every little detail once you arrived. And you couldn't wait to tell her about the skelebros.

 


	6. They Follow You To Work

Underfell

After deciding that three of your brothers had been sufficiently punished, you had dusted yourself off and had grabbed your bag with your uniform. You bid the skelebros farewell as you left, heading to your workplace. You were a waitress at Texas Roadhouse.

Being a waitress wasn't exactly the best job to have, but the pay was good and the tips were high, though you suspected it had something to do with lingering stares from supposedly inconspicuous customers. Though you couldn't really complain. The time you spent there was well used for the often busy restaurant, and you were proud to say that the people there were Awesome.

Hell, your place had installed a karaoke machine. And that sure as hell was fun.

You went to the changing room and slipped on your uniform. A simple black t-shirt with your name tag on the front as well as the company's logo. On the back in large white font was "I ❤️ My Job!" with a bowl of spaghetti on the bottom. Though it was nerdy, you couldn't disagree with the cute phrase.

"Y/N!" You found yourself tackle-hugged by your friends, Jackie, Amber, and Dan as they tried to squeeze the life out of you.

"Hey guys." You smiled. Despite having sent them-and your boss-a text this morning what you had told your brothers about your absence, they acted like they hadn't seen you in years.

"I missed you so much fam!" Jackie said as your friends gave you some room to breathe. You smiled at the blonde.

"Missed you to. Things just aren't the same without Amber trying to seduce Gavin." The rougenette turned as red as her hair and lightly punched your shoulder. "That was one time okay?! Geez!"

"It's not our fault your brothers are hot, Y/n." Jackie chuckled. You sighed and shook your head.

"I actually missed that." You grinned up at Dan, who was shyly wondering what to say. "Dan the man, what's up?"

"It's, uh, good to have you back, Y/n." He smiled. "But we should all probably get back to work, yeah?"

The four of you turned to see the assistant manager staring at the four of you from the cashier. He pointed to the tables and booths before pointing back to your group, then slowly disappearing under the cash register.

"Wow. I even missed Crazy Lou." You deadpanned, shaking your head in disbelief.

"Damn. You must've been through Hell to miss that old geezer." Dan remarked and Amber and Jackie nodded in agreement.

Soon after, a lot more customers came in and you found your hands full-literally and metaphorically to serve your clients.

You scratched another order off of your DHMIS notepad and made your way to another table when you heard new customers come in.

"Hello, welcome to Texas Roadhouse may I take your-". You glanced up in surprise to see none other than your brother Gavin, Papyrus, and Sans seated in the booth. "-order?"

Gavin winked at you and Sans gave a small wave. "hi doll."

"Sup sis."

"HELLO SWEETHEART! I HAD NOT REALIZED YOU WORKED FOR SUCH AN ESTABLISHMENT. THOUGH I MUST SAY, DESPITE WEARING THAT LESS THAN FASHIONABLE OUTFIT, YOU STILL REMAIN AS RAVISHING AS EVER."

Aw. Though you somehow felt like that was a compliment underlying something else.

You stared at the two of them before looking back at your bother. "Gavin what-"

"They were hungry and I thought, "hey, why not take the lovesick puppy and his brother to where my baby sister works? It ought to be fun!" And judging by your surprised expression, I know I'm right." You glared at him and pinched the bridge of your nose.

"Okay, make fun of your sister and introduce her friends to each other in the most embarrassing way possible? Thanks big brother." You said sarcastically and Gavin gave you a thumbs up.

"Just doing my job."

"Uh huh." You sighed as Crazy Lou appeared out of nowhere to gesture at the menus and back to your "customers" before disappearing again. The skelebros stared in surprise at the man's arrival and departure and looked at you for an explanation.

"That's Crazy Lou. He's cray cray." You said and opened our pad to a new page. "Okay, asshole and skelebros, what would you like to order?"

"I think you meant sexy asshole and I would like an All American Burger. How about you, Black and Red?" You internally died from your brother's horrible nick among skills as Sans and Papyrus checked their menus.

"the smokehouse burger would be great, doll. and uh, do you mind gettin' some mustard with that?" You smiled and wrote it down. "Got it." That Sans and his strange love for mustard. Though you couldn't say you weren't the same way with your milk chocolate.

"How about you, Papyrus?"

"HOUSE SALAD, LOVE."

"Okay. I'll be back with your orders in a moment." You turned and went off to the kitchen. As soon as you were out of sight, Gavin smacked both skeletons on the back of their heads.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!"

"dude the fuck?!"

Gavin had a chilling smile on his face as he tipped his hat up slightly. "Mates, I'd appreciate it if you didn't stare at my baby sister's ass." Sans turned red and looked off to the side, mumbling as he shoved his hands into his pockets. "...totally not checkin' her out you asshole..."

"I-I WAS NOT! I WAS....EXAMINING THE INTRICATE DESIGNS OF THE WOVEN FIBERS ON HER CLOTHES!" Papyrus defended himself, though his face was red as well.

"Uh huh." Gavin waved your friends over. "Hey Amber, Jackie, Dan! I got some blokes I'd like yah to meet..."

About half an hour later you had the skelebros and Gavin's order in your hand as you made your way to the table, holding one in each hand and the last cautiously balanced on top of your head. "Okay guys I got the-Gavin are you serious."

"Hey sis! I was just introducing the bro's to your pals. Ain't that right, mates?"

"WE WERE NEVER MATES. THERE WAS NO MATING." Papyrus deadpanned and scooted himself a little farther away from Gavin. Oh the look your brother gave him made you want to laugh your head off, but you had to put these plates down first. Jackie, Amber, Dan and Sans laughed while Papyrus looked confused and Gavin was regretting his life choices. Serves you right.

After doing that, you placed a soft kiss against Papyrus's forehead. "Thank you for that. Gavin deserved that embarrassment. Papyrus's specters turned into hearts and he blushed, a goofy grin on his face. "YOU'RE WELCOME..."

While Amber and Jackie cooed at how adorable it was as you left to serve another table, Dan frowned at the tall skeleton and shoved his hands into his pockets.

"nice one, bro."

Gavin whined. "That's not cool, you guys. 'S not my fault ya wallabies don't understand Australian lingo!"

"WELL THEN, PRETEND YOU UNDERSTAND CULTURAL DIVERSITY AND MULTILINGUAL ETHICS." Papyrus said indifferently and inspected his sharp fingers, which were covered by his spiky red gloves. Gavin stared at Papyrus in utter disbelief.

"sorry Gavin, but it looks like you just got served." Sans chuckled. Papyrus smirked for a split second before beating his usual frown.

"OOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHH!" Jackie, Amber, Dan, and several other people in the restaurant joined in on teasing Gavin while Jackie high fived him. Because saying goddamnit Gavin was one of the funniest things to do in life.

As you served a table from the other side of the room, you cracked a smile. You should bring the skelebros with you to work more often...

 

Undertale

"Welcome back, Doctor L/n." Your receptionist greeted you as you made your way to your office. You nodded to Kimberly and made our way into your office as you grabbed your clipboard and began to mark off various boxes.

"Helloooo Doctor!"

"Welcome back miss."

"Hey Y/n where ya been?"

"Hey Doctor Love! I've got a cut on my lip~mind fixing me up?" The attractive man leaned against the doorway, his arms crossed with a confident smile as he eyed your body up and down.

You rolled your eyes at that one. Bill Tranner catcalling you again? How original.

"Certainly, Tranner." His eyes lit up and he opened his mouth before you cut him off. "Would you like me to spay and neuter you now or perhaps after my first client's appointment?" And you had to admit you felt a childish pride when the smile fell right off of his face.

You gently moved him aside to head down the hall to your office and closed the door with a chuckle. "Oh Bill. You never learn, do you?"

You prepared the heart monitor and X-Ray for your client's check up and checked to see if everything was in proper order. Looking at a diagram of a skeleton you had on your wall, you gently took it down and placed it into your desk drawer. You had already memorized it anyway-and after meeting Sans and Papyrus, you couldn't help but think they would judge you for keeping it in your office.

You sat on your swivel chair and began to prepare your client's-a man named Jack-informational sheet. Body weight since last check up was healthy. BMI looked good. Had to check his blood for any traces of illness. Needed an X-Ray-

"HELLO Y/N!"

"Jumping junipers!" You yelled and fell off the stool, Sans using his magic to keep you from hitting the floor and righting your body into a proper position.

"woah there y/n. no need to jump out of your skin or anything."

"SANS REALLY?!" You sighed and fixed your glasses.

"Not that I am unhappy to see you, but what are you guys doing here?" Papyrus reached into his pocket-he had that in his under armor thing?-and handed you

"My phone?" You said in surprise.

"YOU LEFT AT HOME SO SANS AND I DECIDED TO FOLLOW YOU TO WORK AND RETURN IT TO YOU!" Oh Papyrus. You were a true cinnamon roll.

"Thank you, Papyrus. Sans." You said and tucked your phone back to its safe place within your own coat pocket. "I'm about to have an appointment with one of my clients. Would you guys like to stay and watch?"

"sure doc."

"YAY! I GET TO SPEND TIME WITH YOU!" Papyrus grinned and hugged you, lifting you clear off your feet. You patted his back.

"Thank you. I enjoy spending time with you as well. But can you please put me down?"

Papyrus gently placed you back into your seat just as Jack came in. He stared at the skeletons in surprise before looking at you. You waved it off. "Don't worry-they're friends of mine. Please have a seat, Jack."

He smiled nervously and sat. "So a daily check up, yeah?"

"You look healthy." You stood and placed your stethoscope onto his chest, checking his heart beat. Sans and Papyrus watched you with equal curiosity. You then checked his ears, weight, and took a blood sample for later diagnosis.

"Alright Jack. Everything looks good. I'm going to take your X-Ray to see if your fracture has healed, okay?" He nodded and stood, heading to the tall black device.

"WHAT'S AN X-RAY?" Papyrus asked. You eyes him and Sans in surprise. They both looked equally confused.

"It's a scam that humans use to see how our bones are doing. You see, we have skeletons of our own inside of our bodies." You explained.

"WOWIE! YOU ARE MEAT BAG SKELETONS?!" You chuckled along with Jack.

"I suppose. Hear, let me show you." You stood behind the device and raised your arms. "Jack, would you press the on button for me?"

"Sure." He stood and pressed a button, the black background of the device becoming illuminated by your bones.

OH YES.

Sans and Papyrus gaped at your skeleton. Oh no she's hot!!! Sans's jaw dropped with his tongue rolling out, a large blue blush on his face. Papyrus covered his nose-indent and gasped, desperately trying to look away to give you some privacy but couldn't help but stare.

"Y-Y/N! P-PLEASE SHOW SOME DECENCY!" You raised a brow and looked to Jack, who shrugged. He stood behind the device for his own X-Ray and Sans and Papyrus seemed to calm down, though they looked less than pleased to see Jack's skeleton than your own.

"Looks good, Jack. You're free to go." Jack smiled and waved to you. "Okay, thanks Y/n!"

You wrote down the last parts of information and carefully tucked your papers into Jack's file. You shut the cabinet closed and noticed the brothers still staring at you, blushing faces and all. You quirked an eye ridge.

"What?"

"n-nothing...." Sans coughed into his phalanges and looked away from you. "c-can you, uh, do that again?" Papyrus gaped at his brother.

"SANS! HOW COULD YOU ASK Y/N TO DO SOMETHING SO CRUDE?!" You watched with amusement as the two began to argue. What you derived out of it was apparently showing bare skeletons was equal to stripping naked, and that Sans thought you were-hot? You honestly had no idea.

"BROTHER PLEASE CONTROL YOUR URGES! YOU ARE BETTER THAN THIS!"

"relax bro. I was only kidding."

"YOU DID NOT LOOK IT!"

You were even more amused when your next client opened the door with a happy grin before taking in the arguing skeletons and you watching said argument with your legs crossed, eating from a bag of popcorn. She then stared and slowly began to close the door.

You should show the brothers skeletons more often.

 

Outertale

You snapped picture after picture of your friend and famous celebrity Jem. The pinknette posed for each and every one with excited and over dramatic poses that you would not see in everyday life. A typical photo shoot for celebrity magazines, really.

"I can't believe that you went into space, Y/n."

"I couldn't believe it either even when I saw the Earth passing by."

"I mean, like, you freaking jumped into a launching space prob-"

"Yeah."

"-that was launching and promised certain death-"

"I guess."

"-to save a kid in said probe and blasted into space, discovering monsters have been exiled there for centuries-"

"Yeh."

"-and freed them from said exile while befriending skeletons, one of which is Cushing on you and HARD."

"Yeah."

"Girl, and I thought you're life was crazy as a traveling photographer!" She laughed and you along with her. "I guess."

"I can't wait to meet the cuties-you just have to introduce us, Y/n! From what you've told me, the tall one is a regular sweetheart."

"He is. His name's-"

"SALUTATIONS MILADY."

"-Papyrus? Sans?" You stared at the two skelebros in shock as they waved to you. Jem gasped and squealed when Papyrus came up to you to softly kiss your hand. "I'M SORRY, BUT WE WANTED TO COME AND SEE WHAT YOU DID AT YOU'RE JOB. IT IS ALWAYS A PLEASURE TO SEE YOU, MY LOVE."

You smiled and blushed in embarrassment at Jem's growing grin. That was no good. "Thanks. It's nice to see you guys too. Papyrus, Sans, this is Jem. Jem, this is-"

"Holy shit. You three need to seriously have an orgy." You joked on your own spit and whirled around to stare at your friend in utter horror. "Jem what the fuck?!"

Sans and Papyrus blushed, Sans face a galaxy blue while Papyrus's looked like a colorful nebula.

"I, UH, WOULD R-RATHER NOT. I-IT WOULD NOT BE PROPER TO ADVANCE ON Y/N WHEN SHE DOES NOT YET RETURN MY AFFECTIONS."

Sans coughed into his hand and grinned nervously. "I'm not-were literally brothers-and y/n's cue but I have to agree with my bro-that it wouldn't be proper, I mean..."

Jem shrugged. "Meh. You're loss. Any who, would you boys like to hear some embarrassing life stories about Y/n?"

"Jem no!"

"Jem yes!" She laughed.

"You're my best friend why would you do this to me?" You groaned and buried your face into your hands.

"Because as your best friend I have the undisclosed right to share all I know about you to your future, if not all ready, best friends."

You slumped to the floor in a pile of mush as Jem began to chat away, the skelebros eventually getting along with her and laughing at a few of your moments in life while you lay on the floor. Satan take me away to where the buffalo roam-wait, wrong song.

Note to self: if you ever do bring the skelebros to work, you were keeping them far, far away from Jem.

 


	7. Anatomy

Underfell

Of course Gavin just had to break his arm on the way home. He just had to. Because life wasn't complete unless there was a chorus of exasperated voices saying, 'Goddamnit Gavin.'

And how did the doofus break his arm? He challenged Sans to an arm wrestling match. When Sans was asleep. And relaxing on the couch. All of which are terrible combinations and despite you and your brothers warning him, 'Hoe Don't Do It.' He did it. Promoting you all to say-except Mike-'Oh My God.'

And that was how you, Mike, and the skelebros had ended up in the doctor's office, waiting for the Gavin's appointment so the doctor could check his arm, which just by looking a you were pretty sure it had at least a fracture. Sans had wanted to apologize, but you told him it was fine. Gavin's own dang fault that he broke his arm after everyone told him not to do it.

"Gavin Estrada? The doctor will see you now." The receptionist called. Papyrus scoffed and helped you up before dusting his scarf off. "ABOUT TIME. IT HAS TAKEN AN HOUR OF WAITING TO CHECK THE HUMAN'S INJURY."

"you're telling me." Sans agreed, moodily stuffing his hands into his hoodie pockets. "seriously. what're they doin' in there? jackin' off?" You snickered along with Papyrus.

The four of you followed the slightly intimidated nurse-who wouldn't be with Papyrus and Sans around?-and lead the your group to the doctor's office. The middle-aged man smiled and gestured for you all to sit. Personally, you liked Dr. Lucario. He was one of the sweetest old men that there was in existence. "Hello bella, Gavin. E chi sono questi signori?" He said as he eyed the skelebros sitting next to you amusedly.

Gavin snorted. "Altri ammiratori DI Mia sorella." Lucario chuckled and adjusted his spectacles. "Fun aside, let's take a look at that arm of yours." Lucario lifted Gavin's right arm and slowly turned it over, taking note of the purplish bruise and lump as hard as bone poking out from there. "May need an X-Ray." He mumbled and brought a tall device over to scan Gavin's arm. Papyrus and Sans watched with fascination as a skeletal arm appeared on the screen.

"holy shit. is that...is that a humerus?" Sans said and looked closer at Gavin's arm and the X-Ray. Papyrus thoughtfully crossed his arms and leaned down to inspect the machine.

"DOES THIS TURN YOU HUMANS TO SKELETONS?" You quietly laughed and shook your head.

"No, guys. Humans have skeletons inside of them. We're basically skeletons with fleshy armor. It's like a protective covering for us." You explained and Sans and Papyrus's eye sockets widened.

"YOU ARE A SKELETON, Y/N?" You laughed and stood up to the machine. "Here, let me show you." You got behind the X-Ray and leaned forward onto the counter so the you could push the button, making the X-Ray light up and reveal your bones.

"h-holy shit, d-doll." Sans re face stammered out, giving a low appreciative whistle before he caught himself and quickly turned around. "n-no no I'm better than this better than this..." He peeked back around and shivered once more, slamming his head against the wall over and over to get that sexy image out of his mind.

As for Papyrus? His jaw dropped. Like, all the way down to the flower drummed before zooming back up to his upper mouth. Papyrus coughed with his own red face and began to try to loosen his scarf as he shifted his legs from one side to the other, avoiding your skeletal image but desire won over an she peeked again, seeing that you had now stood, revealing the full and complete view and his blush worsened before he stammered out euphoric incoherencies before falling over, a large nosebleed erupting from his nose indent as he collapsed into the floor, half-conscious.

"Papyrus! Are you alright?" Oh said and leaned over him, greatly concerned because apart from Brook skeletons did not nosebleed unless seriously hurt.

"I-I'M IN HEAVEN..."He spoke with a goofy grin. You heard another thump and sure enough, Sans had also fallen from a nosebleed, his tongue rolling out of his mouth.

With that you vowed never to show these two skeletons ever again.

 

 

Outertale

Apparently when you had tried to drown your misery on the floor, one of Jem's managers had accidentally dropped Jem's stage prop on your arm, making a sickening pop! sound come from your elbow joint and you let out a pained cry as your shoulder joint became dislocated.

"Y/n!" Sans, Papyrus, and Jem had called out your name. Papyrus and Jem had ran towards you, Papyrus cradling you gently in his arms as Jem asked you how many fingers you were holding. Sans had lifted the terrified guy in the air and looked about ready to murder someone when you had called out, saying you were fine.

Sans dropped the guy from his galactic light blue magic and scared him off with a warning growl before teleporting over to you and Papyrus. "kiddo you alright?"

"I think so. Don't worry, I've felt worse. I was just startled is all. It's just a bruise!" You smile to comfort your friends. Jem frowned at you and poked your joint, making you hiss in pain.

"Uh huh. I'm taking you to a doctor-no buts. Luckily for you, I have one on my set for situations like this." She gestured to her van. "Follow me." Papyrus carried you, refusing to put you down.

"Uh, Paps? I can walk, you know."

"YES I KNOW, BUT I WANT TO CARRY YOU. I AM CONCERNED ABLUT YOUR WELL BEING." Dear lord you didn't know people this sweet existed. You sighed and relented. Once Papyrus had his mind set on something, he would not stop until he had managed to get that something.

Inside Jem's Van, which was T.A.R.D.I.S. worthy of being huge, mind you-was a medical area in one corner, where a young woman looked up at your group in astonishment.

"Babe I'm going to need you to take a look at Y/n's arm. Some stupid-head dropped a heavy weight on her and now it's this weird bent thingy." Wow Jem. What a way with words you have.

The brunette nodded and prepared the equipment. "Understood. Sir, if you would kindly place her down?" Papyrus gently let you stand on your feet and the brunette-Jem's girlfriend, Ariel-checked your arm. "Okay. It looks like you just popped the socket out of its joint. I'm going to stick it back in and we'll have an X-Ray to make sure everything is A-okay, alright?"

"Sounds like a plan." You smiled. "Great. Okay, Y/n. On the count of three. One-"

"SON OF A BITCH!" You yelped as Ariel popped your socket back into the elbow joint. Sans winced at the familiar sound while Papyrus stiffened in worry. "Ariel goddmanit what the fuck happened to three?!"

"I needed your muscles to relax before I could put the joint back in. Making you prepare for three was the best way." You frowned at the brunette as Jem placed a loving kiss on her girlfriend's cheek.

"Nice job, babe."

"Thank you." She moved the black device so it was in front of you as you stood with your arms held out. "Now, for the X-Ray."

The device flickered on and the skelebros's mouths dropped open as thy blushed. Your skeleton was revealed and-holy shit humans had skeletons inside them and double holy shit yours was HOT.

"NYEH~EH!" Papyrus cried out and clutched his bleeding nose-indent, leaning on the wall for support. Meanwhile, Sans had a large embarrassed grin form and he clutched at his teeshirt.

"g-geez Y/n...ngha!" He said and fell backward from a large nosebleed. You and Jem stared down at the small skeleton in concern.

"Sans are you okay?"

That large, goofy grin was on his face as he pulled his tee shirt on his collar, a slight trail of blood still noticeable. "I have sinned..." He mumbled out, staring at nothing.

You and Jem stared at each other. These guys should never be allowed near X-Rays. Ever. For the sake of everyone's sanity.


	8. The Monster Screamed At The Grumpy Cake

**Underfell**

 

"Jasper can I-"

"No."

"But Jasper-"

"NO."

"JASPER."

"For the last time, Y/n-YOU CANNOT HAVE CHOCOLATE."

You whined and clutched your stomach tightly as more pain shot out from your nether regions.  Currently, you were laying on the couch with your legs dangling over the armrest as you argued with your brother. Giving a light sneeze, you could feel the blood shoot out of you. Lovely.  "But Jasp, I need it."  You continued.  Jasper looked back at you with an uninterested expression.

"Sis, I know it's that time  of the month, and I know I will never comprehend that level of excruciating pain, but you cannot have any more chocolate."

"Why?"

"You've had 10 Hershey bars, ate a bag of Kisses, and drank 3 glasses of hot chocolate."  He deadpanned.  "I'd rather not have my little sis die of Diabetes any time soon."

"Dammnit why must you always be right Momma Bird?"  You groaned in dismay.

"'Tis both a blessing and a curse," he sighed and began to cook breakfast.  Mike, Gavin, and Sung came in.

"Hey mornin' lil si-wow."  Gavin whistled, eyeing the leftover remainders of your previous chocolate binge.  "Damn savage."  Sung paled and Mike went over to sit on the floor beside you, patting your head comfortingly before getting a blanket to cover you. 

"Y-You mean it's-?  Oh god NO."  Sung began to quickly back out of the room while Gavin rolled his eyes and turned on the TV with his free arm.  "(I)ga iss-eo i ttong segseu."  The skelebros came in just as Sung was 'nope nope nope'-ing his way out of the room.  The two skeletons eyed him curiously before heading back into the living room.

"sup guys.  hey y/n."  

"MORNING MY LOVE!" 

You waved to the two of them with a half-smile.  "Morning guys."  Papyrus was about to say something when he tensed, both his and Sans's bodies becoming stiff as they locked their gazes on you.  You were about to ask them what was the matter when Papyrus spoke.

"WHY DO I SMELL BLOOD?"  Sans cocked his head and frowned at you, looking over your form in slight worry.  "you alright doll?  the scent's comin' from you."

Papyrus gasped and immediately rushed over to kneel by your side.  His specters scanned your body frantically.  "Y/N ARE YOU ALRIGHT WHAT-"  You smiled and took his large, gloved hands in yours.

"It's okay, Paps.  I'm just the vessel for Satan's sacrificial waterfalls of blood." Papyrus quickly hugged you, you letting out a small 'oomf' as your face was pressed to his warm, hard chest.  Mmmm, warm and smooth...And pasta scented...

"NO!  I REFUSE TO LET THIS 'SATAN' SACRIFICE YOU!"  He declared.  "TELL ME WHERE HE IS AND I WILL SEE TO IT THAT HE RUES THE VERY DAY HE WAS BORN!"

Awww....It was so sweet and considerate....In a demonic, twisted kind of way.

Sans swirled a red bone casually in the air, his left eye flashing red.  "heheheh. looks like i'm gonna have a _good_ time."

"No guys Satan is a demon-like creature who most humans believe lives in Hell.  I was joking about how I have my period."  The bone vanished and Sans raised a bony ridge.  Papyrus frowned in confusion.  "WHAT'S A PERIOD/what's a period?"

Oh boy...Gavin snorted in amusement while Mike sighed and picked up a book and began to read, while Jasper struggled to hold back a snort as he cut the potatoes.

You internally took a deep breath, flipped off Mother Nature, and prepared yourself.  "It's about a week long and happens once every month for a woman-human only, I'm guessing?.  Anyway, it's what we do when our eggs are ready for pregnancy but we're not pregnant.  It's like being temporarily possessed by a demon and said demon is ripping apart your privates from the inside, basically flipping the fuck out."

Both skeletons looked horrified and stared at you in admiration and absolute pity.  Papyrus stood and gallantly posed, a hand to his chest.  "WHAT DO YOU NEED ME TO DO, LOVE?"  Your face heated slightly at how Papyrus displayed the concern and determination to help the one he loved on his face.  Damn it must be your period hormones raging because his voice sounded way, way sexier than normal and-damn, was it hot in here?

"W-well, some tampons and movies from the store would be great-"

"SAY NO MORE, MY LOVE!" Papyrus declared and grabbed is brother by the back of his hoodie.  "TO THE MALL!"  Sans had a panicked expression on his face-and rightly so-as Papyrus proceeded to JUMP OUT THE FUCKING WINDOW HOLY SHIT NOT AGAIN!  "I WILL TEXT YOU!"  He called out after you heard a less than ceremonious thud after Sans stopped screaming in fear.

You and your brothers stared out the window.  Mike nodded approvingly with Gavin, all three of your brothers looking impressed.  

"If you date him I want you to know you have my full support."  Gavin teased and ruffled your hair.  

"I agree.  He's kinda weird, but I respect his ambition."  Jasper added from the kitchen, now in the process of frying the hash browns.

"Mike approves."  He said with his usual straight face.  You were about to insist that you two were just friends when Song cautiously poked his head out from the doorway. "I have no idea what you guys were talking about, but my shipping senses are tingling, so I'm gonna say this before returning to my Man Cave: I ship our sis with Papyrus okay bye now."  He said before dashing off to his room.

"Brothers."  You spoke in exasperation and rolled your eyes, but didn't get rid of the small smile dangling on your lips.

 

 

**Undertale**

 

 You hated this.  Being a doctor, you prided yourself on the cleanliness of your environment and yourself.  That was one if the reasons why you absolutely, positively _detested_ having menstrual cycle. It made a mess-forget tampons you had far more dignity than that-and not to mention the painful cramps and raging hormones it brought with it.  You had fixed yourself up this morning before making your way downstairs to make breakfast for yourself and your two friends.  Currently, Sans was in the living room watching TV on the couch while Papyrus helped you get the ingredients.  All the while you were waiting for the blasted pain to come, knowing that it would be there.  Soon.  

And come it did.  You sucked in your breath and leaned against the counter for support, letting out a pained keen.  Papyrus promptly stood beside you worryingly and Sans turned around to look at you, standing on top of the couch cushions. "Y/N ARE YOU ALRIGHT?" He asked as he took in your frowning, pained expression.

"M-my apologies, I-" You moaned, closing your eyes as you pressed your back into the counter.  Papyrus's face flushed orange wile Sans's erupted into blue.

Shit, you forgot you were hornier than usual when you had your period...Damn it...It'll be a lot harder to hide just how kinky and deprived you were.  Especially with those fangs and molars of theirs....

"you, uh, o-okay there doc?"  He stammered out, noticing your arched back and light blush.

"I'm sorry, I'm feeling rather unwell.  Papyrus, would you please help me over to the couch?"  The tall sleleton placed a shy arm around your torso and lifted the other arm around his shoulder so he supported you.  "OF COURSE!  RELAX AND LET THE GREAT PAPYRUS ASSIST HIS BEAUTIFUL ANGEL!"  You smiled and rested your head against his chest as he led you to the couch, flustering the skeleton.  Hmm.  His sternum and thorax seemed rather strong.  You would have to ask for a look at it, without the body armor on, later.

"Thank you, Papyrus.  You truly are a sweetheart."  

"NYEH HEH HEH!" He laughed nervously and held your hand as you laid down, Sans scooting over to make room for you.  "O-OF COURSE.  WHAT KIND OF BOYFR-ER, _FUTURE_ BOYFRIEND (HOPEFULLY?)-WOULD I BE OTHERWISE?"  You chuckled.  Oh, that sweet, sweet cinnamon roll.  Your sinful ass didn't deserve this innocent affection.

"Indeed." You closed your eyes and rubbed your stomach, trying to inconspicuously rub and press your throbbing uterus.  Normally you would massage it to help the cramps, but that somewhat perverse action was certainly not appropriate in front of two friends.  "I hate menstrual cycles.  Why must the majority of the female populace have these insufferable cramps?"  You wondered aloud as you flipped the channel to something other than Teen Titans Go.  The original was so, so much better. 

Papyrus and Sans looked at you curiously.  "WHAT IS THIS...'MENSTRUAL CYCLE'?"  Papyrus questioned.  "IS THAT WHY YOU ARE HURT?"

You raised a brow at the two of them.  "Wait you don't-you really don't know?"  Sans shrugged.  "sorry, doc, but i'm not that kind of doctor."  he chuckled.  Oh, that's right.  Sans was into quantum physics while you were in the medical field.  Huh.  And not all monsters had a definitive gender, let alone genitals.  You vaguely wondered if Sans and Papyrus-

NO.  You were a professional, not a hormonal teenager.  

"Alright.  I'm presuming you know what a uterus is?"  Sans nodded.

"IS THAT WHAT GIVES YOU HUMAN FEMALES GENDER?"  Papyrus asked and you wondered how the dickens was he so pure in this sinful world.

"That is correct.  Moving on, once a month-for about a week or so, depending on the person-the uterus sheds an interior lining protecting the egg if the egg is unfertilized.  Most women, including myself unfortunately, have cramps during menstruation.  That is the pain I'm feeling right now."  Papyrus reached out to rub your stomach and you sighed in relief, giving a low moan as his large hand soothingly pressed down on your pained muscles.

"DOES THIS HELP?"  He asked shyly and you nodded thankfully.  "Very.  Thank you, Papyrus."  Sans thoughtfully placed his chin on top of his phalanges as he looked at you with a calculating expression.

"what causes these cramps?"

"Prostaglandins, chemicals that are produced by the body to make the muscles of the uterus contract."  Sans winced in sympathy.  "yikes.  sorry ta hear that, y/n."  Papyrus stopped massaging you to hug you with hopeful specters.  

"IS THERE ANYWAY I CAN HELP?"  Not innocently.  But you couldn't make your naive friend do that.

"Could you please get some chocolates from the pantry?"  Papyrus leaped into his heroic pose.  "I WILL GET THEM IN RECORD TIME! NYEH HEH HEH!"  He declared and raced off, searching through your cupboards for the treat.

You searched until you found a showing of _Marley and Me_  and decided 'why not?' and played it before settling back into your laid position.  Sans watched you, his specters traveling to your pink cheeks and down to your stomach.  He reached a hand out before pausing.  You felt better when you were touched there, right?  Thanked Papyrus too for massaging you.  So if he wanted to do the same-to help you of course-it wouldn't be sexual or perverted...right?

With that he gently pressed his phalanges onto the top of your stomach and lower uterus and began to move them in circles.  He watched as your shoulders relaxed and you turned to look at him, so grateful and less pained that he felt better about himself.  "Thank you, Sans."  

"heh.  sure thin', doc."

You took in his blue face and frowned.  "You don't have to massage me if it makes you uncomfortable, you know."

He shook his head.  "it's okay.  i want to help you.  paps and i care about ya, you know?"  He said as he looked into your eyes, for some reason becoming more shy as he spoke.  He didn't realize his hands traveled lower.  "we wanna help ya the best we c-"  You let out a low moan and arched your back, closing your eyes as Sans had pressed right where your lower uterus was.  

Sans stared at you in surprise, his blush turning a deeper blue.  Were you...aroused?

You quickly sat up and scooted to the other end of the couch, looking away with rosy cheeks.  "I...Sorry, Sans, but that's...that's a _sensitive_ region I'd prefer untouched, okay?"  Sans rubbed the back of his skull sheepishly.

"aw geez i-'m sorry, i didn't mean ta harass ya 'r anythin'."

"It's fine.  Accident."  You replied briskly, trying to ignore the wanting throb down low.  Both you and San jumped when Papyrus vaulted over the couch to kneel beside you.

"Y/N I FOUND THE CHOCOLATE!"  He said happily with sparkling eyes.  You smiled and took the bag of Ghiradelli squares from him.  "Thank you.  Would you like some, Papyrus? Sans?"

"n-no thanks.  i, uh, think i'm gonna go read for awhile.  bye." And he teleported away, most likely still flustered about earlier.  

"I WOULD LIKE SOME, PLEASE."  He said and opened his mouth.  So.  Flipping.  Cute.  You unwrapped a milk chocolate caramel and placed it into his mouth and he chewed happily.  You watched the movie with Papyrus, the two of you snacking on the sweets and enjoying one another's company.  Papyrus was sweet enough to also continue massaging you.  

You wondered why you felt so happy and comfortable around the kind skeleton.

 

 

  **Outertale**

 

 

You laid on the floor in an upside down position, your legs propped up on the seat of the couch cushions as you popped kiss after kiss into your mouth. Why you may ask? Well, you could feel blood pouring out from your body and you could feel it. Damn it, why couldn't men have this and understand what it meant to suffer as a woman? And why did you have to be one of those poor, unlucky souls who suffered this pain? Seriosuly. This level of pain shouldn't even be possible. Unless...

"Maybe I'm not on my period. Maybe I really am dying." You paused to let that sink in for a moment. "That explains everything." You reached for another chocolate but realized that the bag was empty.

"Fuck." You crumpled the bag and tossed it into the trash can, the ball circling the lid before plopping inside the can with a small thud. You pumped a fist into the air tiredly. "Yusss. Suck my nonexistent dick, bitch."

Papyrus and Sans then walked into the room, both brothers noticing your strange position on the floor, the chocolate wrappers, and how you looked like you were in pain and ready to maul somebody.

"LOVE? ARE YOU ALRIGHT?" Papyrus asked. He reached out a hand and you took it, Paprus helping to hoist you onto your feet. 

"you're look pissed." Sans remarked. You scoffed.

"I feel pissed." Papyrus frowned as you shakily went to get yourself a cup of water while Sans lazily positioned himself on the couch.

"Y/N ARE YOU HURT? YOU SEEM PAINED AND-". He sniffed, specters widening in shock. He grabbed your arms, startling you as he leaned down to inspect your body. "Y/N I SMELL BLOOD WHAT HAPPENED?! WHERE IS THE INJURY?!" 

You placed your hands comfortingly on the his and smiled in an attempt to calm the panicked skeleton. "Hey its okay. I'm not injured. This...This is natural for me." Your face flushed, embarrassed about what you were about to tell Papyrus. "I'm, uh...On my period." 

Papyrus let you go and tilted his head, an adorably confused expression on his face. "PERIOD? WHAT IS THAT?"

Oh lord, he didn't...? Well, he was a skeleton...But you didn't exactly want to break his window of innocence.

"Okay. Sans?" You called out. The small skeleton popped up from the couch, giving you a lazy wave. "sup girl?"

"Do you know what a period is?" He blinked. "a punctuation mark?"

Why, Satan? Why?

"Alrighty. Story time kiddies!" You proclaim and waddled over to the couch cushions before falling over.

Before you could blink Papyrus's arm was wrapped around your waist and the other supported the small of your back. "Y/N, HOW ARE YOU?" He asked worriedly, pressing you close to him when he noticed your dizzied expression.

You grinned. "I feel fresh as the dickens!"

Papyrus frowned and swept you into his arms, your face flushing as your face rested against his smooth, hard chest. "YOU CERTAINLY LOOK UNWELL."

"What-chu talking 'bout Willis?" You jumbled, tiredly yawning as Papyrus sat down on the couch and laid you down before he sat next to Sans on the other side. "It's the end of the world as we know it, and I feel fiiiiinnngh!" You cried out and clutched your stomach, causing both brothers to jolt and hover over you protectively.

"Y/n!" You groaned, shuffling your body so your head was in Papyrus's lap and your legs on Sans's lap. The two flustered brothers stared down at you as you mumbled.

"Y-Y/N WHY-"

"Okay. Listen up before I most likely pass out from pain." You said and they stopped their stammered incoherencies. "A period-or menstrual cycle-happens once a week every month for a human chick and we basically shoot blood out from our bodies if we're not preggo and have these stupid cramps, raging hormones, and mood swings as a result."

The two eyes you with horror. "you're...you're bleeding out blood?"

"Yep."

"AND IT IS HURTING YOU?"

"Shaw."

"and there's nothing you could do about it?" 

"Oh yeah."

Papyrus began to stroke your hair and you sighed in contentment, letting out a small hum as the gesture helped take your mind off of the pain you felt. "DO YOU WANT ME TO DO ANYTHING?" He said softly. You practically melted from his caring expression. 

You knew you must be horny af because you couldn't stop thinking about how you wanted to just grab that face and kiss it while you rubbed your pelvis on-

No! Bad bad bad!

"Can you guys do me a favor and buy me some sweets? Chocolate too. I'd get up but I can't feel my legs." Papyrus softly moved you to lay on the couch as he and Sans stood.

"SAY NO MORE, DARLING." He leaned down and pressed a soft kiss on your forehead. "WE'LL BE BACK SOON, I PROMISE."

He stood back up with a light blush before looking at his brother. "SANS?"

"on it, bro." Papyrus placed a hand on his shoulder and then two disappeared. You reached for the remote with a grunt and turned the TV on. Maybe some Supernatural would make you feel better.

A few minutes passed and the brothers came back. You smiled gratefully at them as you sat up, Papyrus handing you a Devil Cake.

"Thanks. You guys are skelebaes." You grin and began to dig in to your treat, the two brothers blushing with bright grins.

"I'M GLAD TO SEE YOU ARE FEELING BETTER, Y/N." Papyrus said and sat down on your right, with Sans on the left.

"yeah. hey, wanna hear about what happened when we were gone?" Papyrus stiffened and you eyed Sans curiously. 

"Sure why?"

"well, you see-"

"BROTHER PLEASE NO."

"brother yes!"

 

~Flashback~

"BROTHER WHAT DO WE DO WHAT SHOULD I GET HER I AM NOT PREPARED FOR THIS WHAT SWEETS DO WOMEN LIKE?!" Papyrus panicked as he scuttled from one aisle to the next, more than a few people eyeing him oddly.

"relax bro. she said chocolate, right? let's see what they recommend that's chocolate."

Papyrus nodded, still nervous, and looked up to see a poster about the most delicious chocolate ice cream the store had. He brightened immediately. And it was on sale!

"SANS!" Papyrus quickly turned and ran to his brother, dragging him to where he saw the poster, unaware that two kids had taken it down thinking they could use it to get free passes. 

"BROTHER LOOK AT WHAT I FOUND!"

Papyrus proudly stated and gestured to the wall in front of him. Sans blinked. "you found a blank wall?" Papyrus frowned in confusion. 

"EH?" He turned and screamed. The poster was gone!

"...right. so I'm going to the bakery section to get some cake. you could come and scream at the cake if you want." San began to walk off, before pausing to turn to look back at his brother. "would you like that, bro? would you like to scream at some cake?"

Papyrus hung his shoulders and trudged over to Sans. "...YES...THANK YOU FOR FINDING THE DESERT."

"no prob bro. it was a piece of cake."

"SANS WHY?!" He groaned and shoved his face into his hands while Sans chuckled.

/End!/

You giggled while Papyrus blushed in embarrassment. "Wow. You screamed at cake Paps? Because you were upset you couldn't find candy for me?"

"YES..." You smiled and rested your head on his shoulder, hugging his arm as you did so. Papyrus blushed deeper from your actions.

"It's very cute and thoughtful. Thank you, Papyrus. I also needed a good laugh." You said and closed your eyes.

You loved your two dorky friends. They were too precious for this world.


	9. Playing Videogames

Underfell

You frowned to yourself as you glared at the screen in front of you, your face scrunched in concentration as you maneuvered Kirby to not-die goddamnit Kirby you adorable but useless pink bag of air not again!

"Son of a bitch!" You yelled and through your Wii remote onto the floor while Jackie cheered. Amy patted your shoulder comfortingly while Dan laughed.

"You rang?" You snickered at his comment but then groaned when Jackie leaned into your shoulder, poking it insistently.

"Come on bro, pay up."

"I don't wanna."

"Bitch ya Betta have mah money!"

"I love Rihanna but no."

"Pay me whatcha owe me!"

You grumbled under your breath and shuffled through your jeans pocket until you found your dollar bill and handed it to a whistling Jackie. "Yuss...Show me the money baby!" She whooped.

"Yeah yeah fifth time in a row and all that." You said and stood to get your remote from the other side of the room.

"I know, right?" Jackie laughed and added the dollar to the other four-from you-into her pocket.

"I love ya, Y/n, but you seriously suck at fighting games, Y/n." Amy admitted and you sighed, slumping dejectedly next to Dan. His face turned pink when you crossed your arms and laid upside down on the couch seat.

"I know. And I hate it." Because you were in your brothers' gang for a reason. So why the fuck were you better at fights in real life than in video games, a simpler version of it? How you could you take down men three times stronger than you but not a freaking Jiggly Puff. Jiggly Puff?! I mean, it's literally a 2 foot tall pink ball of fluff whose only major talent was to sing people to sleep.

"Can't believe it's been only an hour into our hang out and I'm basically sucking Jackie's nonexistent balls." You complained.

"Yup," she smirked. "Suck it, hoe."

"Fuck you too, man."

"Sorry but I'm interested in Gavin only."

"...I am too, actually,". Amy admitted.

"Congrats, you joined Jackie in her level of sin you dirty brother fuckers."

They laughed and you let out a sad sigh. "Though I do have some of my own kinks..." you said admittedly.

Your moping was interrupted by the doorbell ringing and Gavin sauntering in, a bored looking Papyrus and Sans following suite.

"'Ey sis, sup Jackie, Amy, and-yo Dan my man!" He fist bumped Dan with his good arm while Amy and Jackie gaped and crowded Gavin, staring at his broken arm, Dan joining in out of curiosity. While the three of them questioned your brother's injury, Papyrus and Sans noticed you waving to them and patting the seats next to you.

"Y/N!" The skelebros grinned at you.

"Hey guys. Where've you been?" Papyrus sat on your left while Sans sat on your other side.

"eh, nothin' much. gavin took us with 'im ta tha docta's for 'is arm check up." Sans explained as Papyrus nodded, looking at the paused game in curiosity.

"WHAT'S THIS, Y/N?"

Jackie decided this was a better time than never to pop up from behind you. "Y/n was getting her ass kicked by me in SSBB." She sang. Amy giggled and Dan frowned when he saw that his seat next to you was taken.

"Aw can it, Jack-ie-lantern."

Papyrus gestured to the TV. "WHAT GAME IS THIS, ANYWAY?"

"Super Smash Brothers Brawl, or SSBB for short." You picked up Papyrus's remote and moved his hand to show him how to work the remote, his face flushing as you leaned closer to him. Sans leaned in to watch your hand and looked back at his own remote for clarification.

"-and press all buttons to end the match. Got it?"

"Y-YES."

"the gist of it."

"Awesome." You smirked at Jackie before throwing an arm over both brother's necks. "Say guys, how do you feel about kicking that swindler's ass for me?"

"What?! You cheapo!" Jackie complained while Gavin chuckled.

"SHE SHALL PAY FOR HER MISDEEDS." Papyrus intoned, his specters flaring red.

"meh. okay." He grinned at her, Jackie's face Pauling for a moment as she took in his sharp teeth. "I can't wait to have a great time."

"Fine." Jackie laughed. "But I'll have you boys now that I'm the SSBB champion," both she and the skelebros chose their players and got the game ready. "so there's no way that you're gonna beat me."

After the match...

"Come on, Jackie." You smirked, waving your hand expectantly. "Pay up."

"I can't believe they beat me." She said in bewilderment. "My Link's never lost before..." You chuckled and took the 30 dollars merrily and gave Sans and Papyrus 10 each.

"Well, there's a first for everything, isn't there." You quip.

Jackie frowned, but then realization dawned across her face and her eyes lit up. She threw an arm springs you for a hug. "Yeah, I guess so. Including-" she suddenly pushed you and you stumbled, falling into Papyrus's lap as he caught you instinctively while your legs landed in Sans's lap, "this!"

Papyrus, Sans, and you blushed furiously for similar reasons while Jackie took several pictures. For blackmail. Obviously. Totally not because you had a nice ass.

...okay, it was a little bit because you had a nice ass. But who could blame her? You and your brothers were smoking hot from working out.

You stared at Papyrus with wide, surprised eyes and pink cheeks. His arms were wrapped tightly around your waist as he cradled you. He was also blushing as he realized that you were laying in his arms and lap and seemed unable to speak.

Sans's face was a deep red, droplets of sweat falling down his skull as he nervously tensed and stared down at your legs.

...Damn...you chose the right day to wear shorts huh? 'Cause damn son these are some nice legs. Like, Mettaton can suck it 'cause these legs are so hot.

Your head whipped to the direction Jackie was in and you scrambled o get as far from the skeletons as you could while chasing down the asshole you called a friend.

Jackie screamed and took off, dodging and tripping as she tried to run away from you. Gavin, Amy, and Dan laughed at the hilarious scene as Jackie screamed Bloody Murder while you ran after her, fuming.

"Jackie get your goddamn ass over here so I can kick it!"

"Nooo and why you so mad?!"

"Why did you make me fall into the skelebros laps asshole?!"

"Because I'm or best friend!"

"What the fuck kind of logic is that?!"

"Good friends tell you 'good game, congrats you won', but best friends push you and laugh at your embarrassment in the arms of your boyfriends!"

"What the fuck we are friends!"

"Dating!"

"No!!!"

"I seriously call it that you will date them in the future!"

"Yeah?! Well come here, cause you got a date with my FISTS!!!"

"FFFFFFUUUUUUUUUCCCCCKKKK MMMMEEEE GGGGAAAAVVVVIIIIIIIIIIIIN!!!!!" Jackie screamed as she gave what she thought was her last breath because she couldn't breathe after laughing and running for so long and for so hard.

"S-s-sorry, Jackie, b-but maybe later!" Gavin chortled, tears pouring down his face from laughing so hard. "I-I'm laughing too hRd to do anything else right now."

"I-I can't feel-my-legs!" Amy panted as she laughed, clutching her ribs in pain.

"G-goodnight everybody." Dan included, deciding that this should be a Yakko Warner moment since Amy hinted at it.

Gavin, Amy, and Dan were all on the floor, laughing their heads off as you continued to chase Jackie around the house, shouting the strangest obscenities.

A mother walking with her grinning son outside the house gasped and covered his ears. The young boy frowned and complained to his mom as she promptly pushed him pasta the house, trying to get as far away from it as soon as possible.

"But mo-om, those are really cool words!"

"No Johnny, we don't say those bad words. Why, those people should be ashamed of themselves!" She glare at the house and humphed, dragging a disheartened Johnny away from the house and the hooligans inside.

Back to you-

You seriously had wonder why you enjoyed having Papyrus and Sans so close to you. It was almost like...like...

 

Undertale

  
"HAHA! YES!" Papyrus threw his arms into the air and jumped up, posing heroically. "ONCE AGAIN I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, TRIUMPH IN THE ULTIMATE DUEL OF MENTAL AND PHYSICAL PROWESS!"

Sans chuckled and reached over to pop the lid of the ketchup bottle and drank some. "way to go, bro. you really showed team rocket a thing or two huh?"

Papyrus scoffed. "OF COURSE! THOSE VILLAINS OUGHT TO LEARN THAT CRIME MOST CERTAINLY DOES NOT PAY."

"yep."

"AND THOUGH GARY ISN'T DEEMED A VILLAIN CANONICALLY, I QUESTION HIS MOTIVES. WHY ELSE WOULD HE BE SO MEAN TO THE PROTAGONIST OF THE STORY? IT COULD ONLY MEAN ONE THING!"

"he's a jerk?"

"THAT HE IS AN ANTAGONIST AND THEREFORE SECRETLY A MEMBER OF NONE OTHER THAN TEAM ROCKET!"

"bro you're so cool."

"WHY THANK YOU, SANS."

"it must be chilly, standing under the ventilation shaft. I guess there's no way to prevent your coolness."

"I SUPPOSE S-SANS!"

"heheheheheh."

"I OFFICIALLY UN-THANK YOU!"

"Hey guys, I'm home."

The two brothers looked up as the door opened and you stepped in. Papyrus smiled happily and ran up to you, sweeping you into a hug.

"Y/N! I AM SO HAPPY YOU'RE BACK." You smiled and hugged him back, patting him.

"Thank you, Papyrus. It's always nice to see you too." Papyrus set you down and you placed your bag on the counter, removing your coat and placing it on the hanger as you made your way to the living room.

Sans scooted over to make room for you and Papyrus and grinned at you, munching on a carrot. You raised a brow at him and looked at the TV in curiosity. Pokemon, huh?

"Hello, Sans."

"eh," he quickly but at the top part of the carrot. "what's up, doc?"

"The ceiling."

"ouch. I'm going to need some stabilizers for not having the for-height to see that one coming."

You chuckled while Papyrus threw his hands into the air. "SANS ARE YOU SERIOUS?!"

"dunno. I thought I was only sans."

"Y/N COMES HOME AFTER A HARD DAY OF WORK AND YOU TORMENT HER WITH YOUR TERRIBLE PUNS?"

"Oh, the horror." You sigh and fall back to rest against Papyrus's shoulder. "Whatever shall I do?"

Papyrus blushed at how you looked up at him with a playful grin, your soft, warm body leaning against his was making his SOUL beat faster and his knee bones feel like limp spaghetti.

"W-WELL, ER-"

"Maybe a game will help us escape his punishment, huh Papyrus?" And you turned and began to check through the discs for a three player game.

"YES THAT SOUNDS-WAIT A MINUTE."

You and Sans chuckle as Papyrus puzzled over what you said. Sans tilted his head as he looked at you. "huh. never took ya ta be a gamer girl, doc."

You smiled as you shuffled the discs. "My brothers and I play when they visit they visit me occasionally. As long as it's not those B.S. medical games like 'Operation', I'm fine with playing."

"OPERATION? WHAT'S WRONG WITH IT?" Papyrus questioned. He rather liked playing that game with Alphys.

You frown. "It has absolutely nothing to do with actual medicinal procedures or the medical field itself is what. Hmph."

"that's great." Sans grinned mischievously. "now I know what to get ya for ya birthday."

"Aha!" You triumphantly held up the Wii version of 'Speed Racer' and began to put the discs inside when you heard Sans say something. "What was that?"

He chuckled. "oh, nothing. nothing at all."

You blinked. "Right. Moving on, you could choose a c-"

"I WOULD LIKE THE RED RACE CAR PLEASE!" Papyrus piped up. His specters sparkled up at you with excitement.

"Oh...but I wanted the Aston Martin..." You pout but then sigh. "Okay. Papyrus, you're the red car-"

"YAY! THANK YOU, DATEMATE!"

You couldn't help but smile softly at his enthusiasm. Papyrus really was such a sweetheart, making your heart melt like this. "Sure thing, hon. Sans?"

"blue." Of course- it's his favorite color.

"Okay. So I'm yellow." Sans hummed. The color of your SOUL.

After several laps around the track, it was a close finish between you and Papyrus, with the tall skeleton coming out first with you in second. Sans was in last place. Honestly, you didn't think he even tried.

"SANS YOU LAZY BONES!" Papyrus frowned and nudged his brother, who had fallen asleep halfway through the game. Sans yawned and stretched, grinning lazily up at his brother.

"sup bro."

"YOU FELL ASLEEP DURING AN ACTIVITY AGAIN."

"sorry bro.

"THAT'S ALL RIGHT SANS I FORGIVE YOU." Papyrus smiled and hugged Sans. "AND TO CELEBRATE MY VICTORY, I SHALL GO GET US SOME ICE CREAM!"

"thanks bro."

You laughed as Papyrus vaulted over the couch and cheerfully went to freezer. Maybe it was their personality or dynamism, but the skelebros made you laugh or grin without meaning to at the silliest things.

"Was Papyrus always this energetic, Sans?"

You turned to see him staring at you with a surprised expression with a light blue blush dusting his cheekbones.

"...Sans?"

Your laugh was so beautiful, like bells ringing. And the way your eyes sparkled when you smiled...It made his SOUL beat faster.

"icoulddriveyouallnight," he said quietly. His specters were blue as they stared at you intently.

"What was that?" You frown. You hadn't heard Sans clearly again.

He snapped out of his reverie and shook his head. He grinned up at you meekly, the blush still there but with his specters back to normal.

"erm...nothing. nothing at all. just kinda dozin' off 'ere." You frown and were about to question him when Papyrus called the two of you over to the kitchen for ice cream.

"If your sure..."

Like you said before, these two had something intriguing about them-whether they showed it or not.

 

  
Outertale

  
"Y/n, I challenge you to a Just Dance competition!" Jem declared with her hands on her hips.

You deadpanned her. "No." You still remembered falling flat on you face while Jem laughed at your clumsiness. Not fun. Not fun at all.

"Heh. Too bad-I wanted to see you fall again." She dodged a pillow that you threw at her from your position on the couch and chuckled. "Okay. How about Karaoke?"

"Says the celebrity pop star to the photographer." You remark.

"I-oh yeah. Fair enough. Okay then...How about...Sonic '06?"

"You're dead to me."

"Haha sorry. You don't even have it. How about...Ooh!" Jem exclaimed and held up a Bayonetta case as she wiggled her eyes at you. "Somebody's showing off their risqué kinks to the two brothers living with them hm?"

You blushed at her scandalous time and scoffed, shoving the game back into the box and put in Mario Sluggers. "No. Why do I even play with you? I never win." You wondered to yourself as the game loaded inside the console.

"No that you aren't kinky or no that you aren't subtly seducing the skelebros?" Jem questioned. "Because I know for a fact from a game of Truth Or Dare that you have biting, you-being-dominant kinks."

"Oh come on! As if your any better?" Jem laughed.

"Touché.

"Damn right. And at least I don't have sex every night with my lover."

Jem sighed dreamily and placed a hand over her heart. "Who am I to resist the charms of my Ariel's sexiness?"

You laugh and began to get the Wii remotes set up for you and Jem when Sans and Papyrus opened your front door and walked in.

"Hi Papyrus. Hi Sans." You waved to the two."

"HELLO, SWEETHEART."

"'Ey Y/n. sup Jem."

"Enjoy the ride in my Private Jet boys?" Papyrus nodded enthusiastically while Sans grinned.

"YES! IT WAS LIKE BEING IN SPACE AGAIN."

"view was nice, too. I could see your house from there, Y/n." You smiled.

"I'm glad you guys had fun. Do you want to play with me and Jem? We're about to start Mario Sluggers. Papyrus and Sans sat down next to you.

"ANY MOMENT SPENT WITH YOU IS THE BEST, LOVE." You felt your face heat up at the unintentional innuendo and saw Jem wiggle her eyebrows again. No. Stop it.

"Thanks Paps. You, uh, too."

"I don't see why not."

You handed the two of them remotes. Okay. Jem and I will have separate teams. Who do you guys wanna side with?"

"YOU/you." Both brothers said at the same time. You blinked while Jem chuckled.

"Mhm. Oh wah uh uh oh, watch out here she comes. Woah oh here she comes. She's a-". You threw a couch cushion at her and she dodged with a laugh.

"Okay, fine. Sans and Papyrus, show no mercy!"

"aye aye, captain Daisy." Sans chuckled. You pouted.

"What? Daisy is awesome." Jem snickered.

"She just chooses Daisy because she almost has as good an ass as Y/n. However," she smacked your derrière and you yelped, furiously trying to cover your embarrassed face by hiding under a blushing Papyrus's long scarf. "You can't compare to the original!"

"Jem why?!" You then realized that you missed her pitches and gasped. "Jem you cheater!"

"All's fair in love and war, Y/n!" She laughed.

Poor Papyrus had to hear you cuss like a sailor for the next few minutes as Jem did other indignant things to distract you. Luckily, Sans was the only one who remained unaffected for the most part (you strongly believed, based off of his lewd puns, it was because he was also a pervert) and was able to pull off several home runs with Boo Ghost to make up for you and Papyrus.

"Yes!" You cheered. "We did it! Dededededede we did it! We did it!" You threw your arms around Papyrus's neck and quickly kissed him, making his entire face flush a nebulae golden-orange and blue. Then you grabbed Sans's face and quickly kissed him too, parting from him as you had with Papyrus with a loud 'Pop!' as you jumped into the air, fist pumping it.

"Yes! Yes! WOOHOO! In your face, Jem! In your fucking face! Mwajahaha!" After years of trying, you'd finally beaten Jem at a video game! Huzzah!

Jem laughed. "Way to go, Y/n." She looked at the two skeletons and laughed. "Though I think you killed them."

You frown at her before turning to the two brothers. "What are you-oh. Oops?"

Sans's specters had gone out, a large dark and light blue blush across his face as he stared up into, well, space. Papyrus's eyes were bugged out in surprise as he blushed darkly, raising a gloved hand to his mouth.

"M-MY FIRST KISS..." He said, his voice full of awe and happiness. "...WITH THE LOVE OF MY LIFE, NONE THE LESS."

"bro my first...holy shit...." Sans plopped face first into the couch cushion.

You blushed yourself when you realized that you had kissed both of the brothers without regard and had stolen their first kisses. And Papyrus was an innocent cinnamon roll, and Sans was his older brother and-holy shit. You stole someone's innocence and kissed their brother.

"Oh shit...I really am a filthy sinner."

"'Bout time you admit it." Jem piped up. "Damn this is funny. Someone get me my phone-this is funnier than Miley Cyrus twerking in that zebra outfit."

You seriously had to think before you acted, especially when it came to the skelebros.


	10. IMPORTANT AUTHOR NOTE!

OK everyone, I'm sorry this is not an update and there most likely won't be one until another few weeks.  School, work, family-etc.  Anywho, I just wanted to let all you wonderful people know that I do have some scenarios in mind before the reader hooks up with the skelebaes :).  However, please feel free to drop in as many scenarios as you want, and I'll add them in as soon as I can.  Wish you all an awesome Monday, and I am out.  Peace!


	11. The Skelebros See You In A Bikini

Underfell

You were reading one of your favorite books when Mike came in carrying a decorated bag. You smiled up at your brother. "Hey Mike. Need something?"

He shook his head and held out the bag to you. You took it with a raised brow. "Oh. Is this for me?"

Mike nodded. There was a strange gleam in his eye that everyone rarely saw. But you paid it no heed-Mike was probably the most serious of all your four brothers. "So what's in-oh wow!" It was a gorgeous bikini in your favorite color. The material was so soft and smooth to the touch, and though the color scheme was simple, the twisting and strapped diamond design took your breath away. This was perfect-you'd been needing a new swimsuit and it was like Mike had read your mind.

Your eyes sparkled as you embraced your brother. "Thank you so much, Mike!" He gave a small smile and gestured to the swimsuit. "Do you want me to try it on?" He nodded.

"Come show me and the others in the living room, okay?" You nodded and Mike left to give you some privacy. You sighed happily and began to change.

Meanwhile, Papyrus and Sans were chatting with Sung, Gavin and Jasper. Mike had called them all to the living room for "something important." Now, Mike hardly ever cared for such a thing, so for him to call a family meeting was somewhat concerning.

"What's going on, Mike? Everything okay?" He nodded to Jasper.

"Sis has a surprise." Everyone looked at him intrigued.

"A surprise? Really? For what?" Gavin quirked an eyebrow.

"The OT3." Mike responded before taking a seat on the couch besides Sung, the two brothers fist-bumping one another.

Jasper eyed his scheming brothers skeptically before turning to Jasper, who shrugged in response. "Well alright then." He turned to the skelebros. "Do you two have any idea?"

"your guess is as good as mine."

"I AM UNAWARE OF WHAT IS HAPPENING."

Their curiosity was soon satiated when your voice called out for them to look at you. "Guys, look!" You held your arms out and stuck a pose. "Ta-da!"

"Aw!" Gavin gushed and did a little happy dance. "Soo cute!"

Jasper smiled as you rapidly spoke about the swimsuit and Mike. "Not that Y/n isn't adorable, but why did you make us show her the new swimsuit Mike?"

"You three are obviously enjoying it." Jasper frowned.

"Three? Wha-". His eyes widened as he saw Papyrus and Sans. Papyrus was clutching onto your waist as he kneeled beside you, red hearts in his eye sockets as he rubbed against you in pure awe.

"SEI BELLISIMA." He cried out in ecstasy. "Io prego, MI SCOPI PADRONA SPLENDIDO!"

Gavin made a choking sound before whirling around to face the tall skeleton. Jasper and Sung had to struggle to hold him back from pouncing on Papyrus. "Oh no you don't buster! Not unless there is consent and you better not hurt her!"

You had no idea what Papyrus was saying, but it was evident that your attractive swimsuit and his feelings for you were driving him crazy. Despite how awkward having a top skeleton cling to you and hump your leg in his euphoria, you somehow managed to move your arms to comfortingly pat his shoulder. "Thank you, I think?" Papyrus only moaned in response.

Simultaneously, Sans was banging his head over and over again against the wall in self-denial. "she is not sexy she is not sexy she is not sexy she is no-fucking damnit!" He snuck a look back at you and promptly clutched at his nose indent as blood began to gush out.

You let out a surprised Yelp as Papyrus suddenly began to kiss you all over. Your lips, face, arms, legs, stomach-anywhere that he can leave small love bites. "Ah-ah! P-Papyrus no! Th-that f-feels-oh!" He kissed you long and hard on the mouth like this was the only time he'd ever have this chance.

All of your brothers'-except for Mike's-faces turned red as they watched you let out gasps and whimpers from Papyrus's kisses and bites. "D-damn....Y/n is so cute." Jasper whispered. Gavin nodded.

"Yeah."

Then Sans-unable to take anymore from hearing your sexy voice-joined his brother. Papyrus moved to your back and nibbled on your shoulder blades while Sans kissed you, his tongue copying Papyrus as it swirled all over your mouth and against your own slick organ.

Hmm, of course. He tasted like mustard. Papyrus, though, tasted like raspberries.

You were practically melting at the hands of the two brothers as you gasped and moaned, begging them to please just let you go.

Jasper ended up passing out from a nosebleed while Gavin rubbed his legs together to appease his hard-on.

Mike and Sung gave smug glances to each other. Their ship had sailed. And it wasn't stopping anytime soon. Though they should probably rescue you from your pleasurable torture.

"Ah! P-Papyrus no, not there-aah!"

"S-Sans, please be gentle!"

....Eh, maybe later.

 

Undertale

  
It was a typical day at work. As soon as your last patient left the room, you packed up your things and left the office to go back home. On the way, you stopped by a grocery store to get any supplies that you may need. Such as peroxide-you always seemed to be running out of it in both your workplace and at home.

When you passed by the clothing section, you stopped at a rack of bathing suits. Toriel had invited you to a pool party Frisk was having a few weeks from now. You checked the swimsuits over. They looked decent. And you did need a new one for the party, what with Max seeming to have a vendetta for your old one and tore it to literal bits and pieces.

"Well hello there." You grinned as you pulled out a bikini from the clearance section. "A Nasty Gal Bandage Bikini for only 15 bucks? Now that's what I call a score."

Great! You got your swimsuit for a relatively low price and you were done working for the day. Sweet. You'd just have to check that the swimsuit size fit-and looked good on you later.

When you arrived home, Papyrus and Max leapt at you in excitement. "WELCOME HOME Y/N!" Papyrus swept you up into his arms while Max barked in joy.

You smiled and and hugged him. "It's nice to see you too, Papyrus." He gingerly set you down and you let Max lick your cheeks for a bit before Eskimo kissing him. "And it's always awesome to see you Maxie. Tell me, you weren't trying to bite Sans and Papyrus again were you?"

Max barked. Sans shuffled up from the couch with a lazy grin. "nah, max is a good dog. so what did ya get doc?" He said, eyeing the bag curiously while he gave Max a big blue bone.

"I bought a swimsuit for Frisk's pool party a few weeks from now. Oh, and I got swimming trunks for you and Papyrus too." You pulled out the swimsuits and handed them to the brothers. "What do you think?"

Sans raised his boney ridges at the large, black trunks with various quantum physics equations all over it in light blue font. "a bit mediocre on the solutions there, but nice. you trying to tell me something?" Sans chuckled.

"That you're a nerd."

"says the nerd."

"I do."

"OH!" Papyrus's eyes became large and happy. "MINE HAS 'MAKE PASTA, NOT WAR' WITH SPAGHETTI ALL OVER IT! THANK YOU SO MUCH BELLA!"

"Of course. I knew it was perfect for you the moment I saw it." You picked up the bag and began to walk to your room. "You two go ahead and try them on-I'm going to go out on mine."

"can do, doc."

"OF COURSE MY LOVE!" Sans pretty much just threw his pants messily onto the couch while Papyrus neatly folded his.

Sans turned around and walked to the side, the trunks just like his causal shorts-it fit just perfectly. "gotta hand it to doc-she's one smart cookie."

"BUT OF COURSE!" Papyrus exclaimed. "YOU'D EXPECT NO LESS FROM MY Y-". His sockets bulged out as he looked behind Sans, his face immediately taking a brilliant orange hue. "AA-AAH."

Sans raised a brow. "you okay bro?"

"Does this look okay to you?" Sans turned around to look at you, only for his eyelights to go out as a blue blush spread across his face.

You did a light pose, unaware that the skeletons took in every inch of skin and curve of your body that the bathing suit left uncovered and emphasized. You were...holy fuck...like, damn. Somebody get Elsa down here stat he was burning.

"W-WOWIE." Papyrus slowly walked towards you and stared at you. "Y-YOU'RE...WOWZA...TI AMO..."

"d-damn doc," Sans chuckled weakly "way to live up to the sexy doctor stereotype."

You chuckled at the two skeletons as they continued to gawk at you. What, were you really that beautiful? So far the ones who ever thought that were-

Papyrus surprised you by placing his hands on your shoulders and quickly leaning down to your level to kiss you. "NYEH!"

You blinked, staring up at Papyrus with a light tint to your cheeks. "Well, that was...unexpected. Papyrus?" He quickly melted and knelt down to wrap his arms around your waist.

"NYOOHOO HOO Y/N I AM SO SORRY BUT YOU JUST LOOKED SO ENTICING THAT I SIMPLY COULDN'T RESIST AND HOLY MOLY I WANT TO DO IT LOTS MORE AND AND-"

"Woah slow down there Pap it's okay. I'm not mad."

"Y-YOU'RE NOT?"

"Why would I be? Didn't I promise you that I would let you 'woo me with your charismatic and stunning personality'? The way I see it, a few chaste kisses are harmless."

"A-ARE YOU SURE?"

"Mm hm." You chuckled and hugged the skeleton, the side of his skull lightly pressing against your chest. "You're a sweet, innocent cinnamon roll." You playfully grinned at Sans, who you noticed was in a similar, flustered state to Papyrus. "What? Would you like a kiss too?"

"uh yeah, actually."

You blinked in surprise. You meant that as a joke, but Sans thought...well then. "Okay then."

Sans slowly walked up until he was in front of you, sweat starting to lightly pour down his skull. You carefully leaned down so that the lovestruck Papyrus clinging onto you wouldn't be hurt until you were a Sans's height. Sans's grin seemed to weaken as his eyelights shrank. "o-okay thanks. u-uh.."

Don't look at her boobs don't look at her boobs don't-damn it Sans. Why was he such a perv?

Sans mustered his courage and quickly pecked your lips before pulling back shyly.

"Alright. Everyone's had their kisses and now I'm going to change out of this." You said and tried to gently peel Papyrus off of you. "Papyrus I have to change."

"D-DO YOU REALLY?" He whined and rubbed against your stomach.

"Yes really and-oh come on, you too Sans?" Sans had decided to join the Leg Clinger Party.

"eyup." You sighed and thought about the situation. Then a light bulb went off and you grinned.

"If I kissed you both-really kissed you-would you let me go?" You held back a laugh as you felt the skeletons shake against you.

"YES PLEASE! ONLY THE SWEET POWER OF YOUR LOVE COULD SWAY THE POWERFUL MIGHT OF MY SOUL!"

"sounds fair."

"Alright then." You gently held Papyrus's face and tilted your head to press your lips against his. Papyrus moaned as you extended your tongue out to rub against his. He parted from you with a gasp and shakily stood on his noodle legs. "TH-THE GREAT PAPYRUS MUST NOW RETIRE TO HIS CHAMBERS TO RECOMPOSE HIMSELF."

Both you and Sans watched as Papyrus stumbled to the room the two of you shared.

"On the side note, he tastes like tangerines." You looked down at Sans. "So you're next?"

"guess so. unless you uh wanna make out with jerry?"

"Oh my stars don't even go there." Sans laughed and smiled up at you. He let go of your leg to wrap his arms around your waist. He was about to speak when you beat him to it. "So I'm guessing that you want to do this because you're curious of human anatomy."

Sans's eye sockets widened in surprise. "huh?"

"You're curious to how a foreign body would feel in respect to yours. I mean, why else would you want a kiss?" You chuckled, missing the way his eyelights seemed to dim and his grin drop just a little bit.

"heh. right." He gingerly placed a phalanges on your face. "just curious."

You closed your eyes and brushed your mouth against his, surprised when he immediately wrapped his tongue around yours. Your hands tightened around his back collar as he swirled his slick organ around your moist cavern. "Mm."

Sans parted from you with his mouth slightly parted, his half-lidded stare containing an emotion you didn't recognize. "you taste like chocolate."

You laughed and stood back to your full height. "And you taste like ketchup."

"guess that's why i ketchup on slot of things."

"Oh my gosh, Sans."

"heheheheheh."

 

Outertale

"So let me get this straight," you stated as you walked with Jem and her girlfriend, Ariel, down the mall. "You're both taking me to buy a swimsuit-"

"A sexy one. Not those flimsy beach covers that you call hot." Jem snickered.

"How dare you, madam. So you're going to buy me a swimsuit for a party that you'll be hosing when?"

"Either one or two weeks from now-or a month. I still have to work out my upcoming concert plans and fix the contract with that weirdo manager. What was his name again? Farty Marty?"

Ariel giggled. "Just Marty honey." She helped Jem sift through the clothing racks and looked over the bathing suits.

"Right. And the reason you two are choosing my swimsuit instead of me is what?"

"To help you seduce a certain pair of brothers of course." Jem smirked as she saw you blush crimson.

"Jem! How many times do I have to tell you-I'm just giving Pap a chance to date me. I don't have any feelings for him or Sans."

"So at you don't. But just you wait-there's a chemistry between you three and its boiling hot." Jem tsked as she tossed a one piece to the side. You needed something sexy not bland. Such as a-oh ho ho! Now this was exactly what the doctor ordered!

"Wow babe. Get one for yourself and wear it for me, alright?" Ariel murmured with pink cheeks as Jem held up the bikini for you to see.

"A double padded, galaxy themed, twisted criss-cross bikini top with an adjustable lace up back bandeau, the overall product being a spandex swimwear bandeau bikini." Jem whistled. "Girl you are gonna get so laid you'll be walking funny for days."

"Okay first off, I haven't been fucking either of the skelebros-"

"Except kiss them."

"That was a special gaming case and-point is, I'm not wearing it."

The argument continued even as the three of you were driving back to your house in Jem's race car.

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not."

"Yes."

"No!"

Jem!"

"Y/n!"

"Ariel!" You and Jem stared at the doctor.

"Don't you dare got Shrekking on us now."

"Sorry, but it's so funny when you two start arguing."

"Bitch of course I'm fucking hilarious." Jem smirked. She helped Ariel get out of the car as you stepped out to unlock the door.

"Sans? Papyrus? I'm home!"

The two brothers popped out from the living room and immediately brightened when they saw you. "MY LOVE, ITS SO WONDERFUL TO SEE YOU AGAIN!" Papyrus leaned down to gently press a kiss against your forehead. "HERE JEM, LET ME TAKE THESE BAGS FOR YOU."

"Oh it's alright Papyrus. I actually need your guys's help with something." Jem turned to smirk at you as you gaped in horror.

"You wouldn't dare."

"You know I so totally would." Jem pulled out your swimsuit and you screamed internally. "Don't you boys want to see Y/n in this?"

Sans and Papyrus blushed their nebula hues as they looked at you. Sans was getting that familiar, perverted look in his eyes while Papyrus looked excited and embarrassed.

"hell yes. when is she wearing it?"

"Hopefully in the next minute. Eh, Y/n?" Jem nudged you with her elbow.

"That depends. Papyrus? Do you think I'd look good in this?"

"Y/n, YOU WOULD LOOK BEAUTIFUL NO MATTER WHAT YOU WORE. THOUGH I AM ASHAMED TO ADMIT," he bashfully stared down at his boots, "THAT A GENTLEMAN SUCH AS MYSELF WISHES TO SEE YOU CLAD SO SCANTILY."

You stared at the two skelebros in shock. They wanted to see you. In a bikini. Because they thought you were hot.

Well damn. What else could you do or say?

You sigh and take the swimsuit from Jem before heading to your room to change.

Jem clasped her hands together as soon as you were gone and grinned up at the skeletons in front of her. "So boys. After game day, did you and Y/n do the under the cover boogie?"

"the what-oh. oh." Sans clicked his tongue. "nope. 's simple. she didn't mean it, Paps melted-"

"YOU WERE JUST AS BAD!"

"-so everything's back to normal."

"Riiight. Whatever you say." Jem slid an arm around Ariel's waist and pulled her close to her side. "Dirty friend fucker." She whispered.

"what was that?"

"Nothing."

You shyly emerged and did a meek pose. "Well? How do I look?" Sans's jaw dropped. Literally. He had to pick it up. And Papyrus-he looked like he was having an existential crisis.

"Are you guys okay?" Sans was beginning to gain an almost feral look in his eye sockets while Papyrus sank to his knees beside you and pulled you into a hug. You stared up at the skeleton in surprise. "I DEEPLY APOLOGIZE I WANT TO HOLD YOU AND LOVE YOU SO VERY, VERY MUCH. HOWEVER MY DESIRES ARE EXTREMELY INAPPROPRIATE AND BASE AND I-"

You throw your arms around his neck and pulled his face to your neck as you leaned back into his chest. Don't worry, Papyrus. That's my bad." You them glared a Jem and Ariel, "and would you two give us some privacy?"

"Can do. Have fun!~". You shook your head as Jem and Ariel left. "Honestly Jem are you freaking-". You and Papyrus jumped when Sans stumbled over unconscious, blood pouring out of his nose indent.

"...well that's was new." You remarked as Papyrus pressed a soft kiss against your neck. "SEI BELLISIMA."

"Mm. Okay. So," Papyrus gingerly moved to kiss all up and down your neck as he moved you around to face him. "Do you want to kiss?"

"YES, PLEASE." You grinned at how shy and gentlemanly he was, even when he was flustered like this.

You threw your arms around his neck and put one behind his skull to push him close to your face. "Then pucker up buttercup~."


	12. Papyrus Walks In On You Dressing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scenario 4: Cooking with Papyrus
> 
> Scenario 6: Stressful Day At Work 
> 
> Scenario 7: Naptime with Sans
> 
> Scenario 8: Jelly Skeles ft. Bill 
> 
> Scenario 9: Papy Has A Sweater Kink
> 
> Scenario 10: Your Brothers Come To Visit (Undertale and Outertale)
> 
> Scenario 5: Popsicles
> 
> Scenario 3: Sansy Has A Glasses Kink 
> 
> Scenario 2: Sensitive Bones
> 
> Scenario 1: Papyrus Walks in On Reader Dressing (Done!)
> 
> Requests Thus Far that I will get to.

Underfell

  
Did you ever mention how much can karma seemed to hate you? Well it sure did. No matter where you went, there would always be some kind of odd mishap that ended up with one of your favorite shirts being ruined. Bumping into someone so their drink spilled all over you? Check. Tripping on the pavement and landing in the frothy puddle below? Check. Trying to close the lid on your Starbucks coffee cup and have gravity spontaneously cease to work, so that the contents surged out from the top of the cup and onto your shirt?  
HOO boi, check check check!

  
And this was why you found yourself trudging to your room in yet another soaked shirt. This time, your brothers had the brilliant idea of playing Water Balloon Tag indoors and one of the balloons hit you. Boys.

  
On the plus side, while most of your clothes was now sodden with water, you weren't wearing a white shirt or pants.

  
It was never fun peeling the clothes off either. You let out a morose sigh as you closed your bedroom door and began to scrape your soggy clothes off of you.

 

  
Ever since they moved in, the skelebros were thrown into the tight-knit social circle of your brothers. This meant they went out with them on Guys Night, TPed the shit out of the houses’ of their jerky exes, and complaining about the stupidity raging in the Pokemon anime series.

  
“Ash you dumbass you don't jump off a fucking tall ass building for Pikachu.” Jasper groaned into his hands as he watched Ash dive off the top of a 6,000 ft plus tall building to hold his Pokemon while they both literally plummeted to their deaths.

  
“Now you're both gonna die you dipshit.” Gavin tsked. Sans hummed.

  
“there’s no way he’s gonna die-he's the main protagonist for pete’s sake.”

  
“WHILE THAT MAY VERY WELL BE THE ISSUE FOR A NORMAL TELEVISION TROPE, THIS IS AN ANIME. ANYONE CAN-AND WILL-DIE. LIKE THAT WEIRD ONE YOU SHOWED US WITH THE GIANT, MEATY, NAKED HUMANS EATING THE ANGSTY SOLDIER TEENAGERS.”

  
“...Dude, did...Are you talking about Attack On Titan?” Sung stared at Papyrus in disbelief.

  
“I BELIEVE SO. THAT IS THE ONE WITH THE GIANT NAKED PEOPLE PERFORMING WRECKING BALL BUT WITHOUT THE BALLS.”

  
“Pfft oh my god!” Gavin chortled, wheezing from his own saliva. “I just-I just imagined the fucking Colossal Titan on a wrecking ball like Miley Cyrus.”

  
Soon all your brothers were a laughing, rolling mess on the floor. Except for Mike. He just quietly chuckled and munched on some guava.

  
“I-I came in like aaa wrecking baa-AHAHAHAHA!” Jasper was dying, crying from how hard he was laughing it was that intense.

  
“A-All I wanted was to break Mariaaaa’s Walls!”

  
“All Levi ever did was, kill a-a-all us Titans!”

  
Your brothers were past hope now, practically dead on the floor from laughing too hard. The skeleton monsters watched this with vague amusement.

  
“wow. i think ya killed them.” Sans idly remarked as he munched on a guava that Mike offered him.

  
“IT WOULD SEEM SO.” Papyrus sighed and stood up from the couch, heading to the room the room the three of you shared. “I’LL GO GET Y/N.”

  
“can do, boss.”

  
Papyrus roamed around the halls until he caught sight of your door. He didn't have to put much effort into opening it as it was slightly ajar. “LOVE, YOUR BROTHERS AR-AAaaahhh. Oh.”

  
Your back had been to Papyrus, leaving you in only your panties as you were just about to put on your bra. At the noise you turned around to see Papyrus gaping at you, jaw slightly slack with the reddest blush you've ever seen on him.

  
And then it occurred to you that perhaps the cause for his color was that you had not yet put your bra on.

  
You let out a small yelp and grabbed the window curtains to cover yourself while your face burned. “Papyrus! What are you doing here?!”

  
He stammered, babbling in what sounded like incomprehensible Italian.

  
“Well? Have you anything to say for yourself?” You glared at the handsome skeleton who made you feel so embarrassed. You had some dignity damn it!

  
“TH-THE UNPARALLELED SPAGHETTORE!”

  
Unbelievable! He couldn't just apologize, get out, and knock next time. He just stood there saying complete and utter nonsense!

  
You used one hand to hold the curtain and the other to grab miscellaneous items near you and chucked them at the skeleton. “Get out damn it-and knock!”

  
Papyrus barely dodged the things you threw at him and unsteadily began to back out of the room. Apparently, Sans decided this was the perfect moment to pop in.

  
“yo boss what’s with all the n-oh damn. nice view.”

  
Your face burned a brighter red as you realized the curtain had somehow fallen out of your hand, exposing you once more.

  
With familiar traces of red magic glittering on the lattice.

  
The skelebros were suddenly knocked clean off their feet from you literally issuing them out of your room with a strength they had not yet seen, the door slamming with an indignant thump.

  
“KNOCK!”

 

  
Undertale

  
There was nothing you liked better to do on a Saturday than spend some quality time with your loved ones. Especially your faithful companion, who had been by your side since you adopted him from the pound six years ago.

  
“Whose my good boy?” Max barked in response licking your hand as you lovingly scratched him behind his ears. “You're my good boy, yes you are, you are!” His tail swished from side to side and he nuzzled himself against you, his fur getting tussled from all of your affectionate petting.

  
You leaned forward to kiss your dog’s forehead when you took on his smell. “Hmm. Someone needs a bath, huh, Maxie?” He yipped in response.

  
“I thought so.” You chuckled. Papyrus is making making lunch with Sans right now. That gives us plenty of time to get you all nice and clean for chow time.” You got up onto your feet and Max followed you from your study into the bathroom.

  
Five minutes later found your clothes soaked, your dog a big ball of fluff, and your glasses misted beyond recognition.

  
“For a six year old dog you act like such a puppy.” Max barked and you smiled, gently brushing his fur down to its normal look. “Mm. Good boy.” You proudly surveyed your work and gently ruffled his head in your hands. “Now you go and wait for me. I'm going to have to change out of the big mess you made.” Max licked your nose before running off to the kitchen.

  
Now time for you get cleaned up.

 

  
“HMM, THE SPAGHETTI IS COMING ALONG NICELY SANS!” The smaller skeleton sold from atop his position on the step stool to peer into the pot of what he expected to be certain death. Instead, it looked like normal noodles? And smelled nice too?

  
“it actually looks pretty good bro. great job.” Papyrus beamed.

  
“I WOULD EXPECT NO LESS! DID YOU KNOW THAT Y/N TAUGHT ME HOW TO MAKE HER FAVORITE SPAGHETTI?” An orange blush began to coat his cheekbones as he gushed over you. “SHE SAID IT WAS WITH THE HUMAN RECIPE AND MY MAGICAL TOUCH TO IT!”

  
Sans chuckled. “I don't doubt it bro. she is pretty cool huh?”

  
“THE BEST! BESIDES US, OF COURSE!”

  
“of course.” A timer rang and Papyrus quickly turned it off.

  
“THAT’S THE SAUCE. AND WITH THAT, LUNCH IS OFFICIALLY READY!” Papyrus proudly swung himself around to face the living room. “HUH. Y/N DOES NOT SEEM TO BE HERE THOUGH.”

  
“she's probably in her study. I saw her there an hour ago.”

  
“I SHALL GO FETCH HER THEN.” Papyrus unwound the strings of his apron proclaiming ‘BONE-AFIDE CHEF’ in icy font to Sans before striding to your room. He was so excited to show you the dish that he forgot to knock, enthusiastically swinging the door open with a bright grin.

  
“Y/N I MADE LUNCH! AND IT-WOWIE.” His face burned as his large jaw dropped.

  
You turned to face Papyrus. You had finished putting on your undergarments when the skeleton walked in. At the moment, you were drying off your hair, water glistening as it dropped down off of you in luscious waves. “Hello Papyrus. You know you must knock before you barge in on others.”

  
“AH YES, I’M SORRY!” He stammered, bashfully trying to avoid blatantly gawking at your beauty. “BUT WHILE I'M HERE, MAY I, ERM, SUGGEST SOMETHING?”

  
“Yes?” He suddenly swooped down and planted his mouth against yours in what must have been a quick kiss.

  
“THEN I DECLARE I SHALL BATHE IN A SHOWER OF KISSES EVERY MORNING! NYEH HEH HEH!”

  
You raised an eyebrow and grinned. You tugged Papyrus’s scarf so he was the same height as you and leaned in, whispering in the best sultry voice you could muster as you brushed your lips against his cheekbone. “And where would you like said kisses, Papyrus?”

  
He shivered at how you said his name and stammered, orange blush back full force as he immediately straightened to his full height. He pointed behind behind you and sputtered out, “HEH THAT UH IS TO SAY UMM….OH LOOK, IT’S AMY POEHLER!” Before crashing through your bedroom window.

  
You giggled at his behavior until you realized something very important.

  
You lived in an exceedingly tall building.

  
“Oh shoot-Sans!” The small skeleton promptly teleported in front of you.

  
“what's up d-ohhhh. uh-”. Sans’s face erupted into a frosty blue as he took in your bras and panties.

  
“Sans oh thank goodness! I need you-”. The small skeleton promptly fainted, steam coming off of him as a light trickle of blood came out of his nose indent. “Goddamnit-Papyrus!” You rushed to your window and called out for the tall skeleton. “Papyrus are you okay?”

  
“I AM MUCH BETTER NOW. THANK YOU FOR ASK-”

  
“I think I killed Sans!”

  
“OH THAT’S NICE-WAIT, WHAT?!”

 

  
Outertale

  
Ever since you introduced Undyne and Alphys to Jem and Ariel, the girls had bonded in the next few minutes and now insisted on doing every conceivable activity with you. Now, most of them were fun, like going to the movies or heading to the mall.

  
However, Undyne was the Captain of the Royal Guard, Papyrus was her close second, Jem was a famous pop star, and Ariel was a respectable doctor. Can you guess what these health maniacs would loop poor you and Alphys into? Yup!

  
An Insane exercise regimen.

  
“I-I can't g-go on…”Alphys wheezes beside you as you both lay on the running track, immobile.

  
“It has been an honor,” you inhaled a large gulp of air, “to know you comrade.” You weakly lifted your hand up to I've her a two-fingered Junkrat salute. “I shall commemorate your burial with Shojo manga and anime galore.”

  
“Y-you're too kind, m-’-my friend.”

  
Undyne, Jem and Ariel gave each other deadpanned expressions while Papyrus looked concerned for you.

  
“Come on punks, we've only ran 60 kilometers! We've got another 80 to go.”

  
“Holy bejeebus, we ran 60 fucking k in two hours?!” You struggled to get onto your hands to glare at the fitness maniacs. “We ought to be dead right now!”

  
“You're right, but we're not, so let's get moving.” Ariel chided. Papyrus knelt down and extended his arms out to gently help you up.

  
“HERE Y/N, LET ME HELP YOU.” You took this moment to appreciate Papyrus’s blue tank top and black shorts because damn, he had a nice body outline for a skeleton. If you weren't careful, you may actually fall in love with him.

  
“Thanks Pap.” Undyne and Jem shared mischievous smirks as Undyne supported her plump girlfriend by the waist.

  
“Heh, look at us. It’s like a Couple’s Day Workout.”

  
“We're not a couple.” You quickly interjected, immediately hating how guilty you felt when Papyrus’s smile saddened.

  
Jem coughed into her fist. “Yet!”

  
“Okay!” Ariel clapped her hands. “Let's get back to work.”

  
“I-I think I’m gonna g-go home a-and work on my lab projects with S-Sans-”

  
Ariel promptly pulled out a picture from her pocket and handed it to Jem, who took off sprinting with the picture in hand. “That was of Undyne in a skimpy bikini.”

  
A few seconds for the information to sink in-

  
“Holy shit!” And Jem was promptly tackled to the ground as Alphys ran like Hell to victoriously hold the picture close to her face. “Y-yeeeeeeeeeeeeeassssssssss!!!”

  
Then Ariel turned to you. “Hah. Nice try, but I don't exactly have anyone for that to work-”

  
“This one is of Ryan Gosling stripping in a Deadpool outfit.”

  
“..you...You conniving. Little. Shit.”

  
“I am deeply inspired by my one true love, Jem.”

  
And that was why Papyrus had to carry you home as you literally wanted nothing more than to curl up in a corner and die. The only good thing to come out of this was Ryan Gosling. And maybe laying in Papyrus’s arms because dayum son he fine.

  
“Nooo Papy don't leave me so tired…” You grumbled as Papyrus gently placed you on the top of your bed.

  
“I PROMISE I’LL COME BACK. WE SHOULD CHANGE FIRST, OKAY?”

  
“Alright.” After he left and closed your door you rolled out of bed and plopped onto the floor. You swung your arms out a few times before finally hitting your drawer and snagged it open to grab some bras and panties. How you changed into them you did not know-you were half-conscious by this point. You somehow managed to swing yourself back onto the bed as Papyrus came back.

  
“RIGHT I’M DONE WOULD YOU LIKE TO GO WATCH A-JEEPERS!” His face erupted into that Galaxy orange blush as he struggled to look away from you. “Y/N, W-WHERE ARE YOUR CLOTHES?”

  
You mumbled and reached an arm out, somehow pulling Papyrus down so he crashed on top of you. “Sleepy...teddy bear….” Was all you mumbled as you wrapped your legs around him, effectively straddling yourself to the skeleton before you conked out. Papyrus let out deep, shaky breaths before wrapping his own arms around you. He tugged the blankets up to cover you both before pressing his forehead against yours. He could us a nap himself-it would take some time to adjust to Earth’s gravity after all-and you were just so soft and warm…

  
Moments later, Sans wandered in. “hey y/n, have you seen pap-”. His sockets widened at seeing the two of you before he chuckled. A soft smile graced his features and he flicked the lights off before closing the door with a gentle thud.

  
But not before taking a picture of you two and sending it to Jem and Alphys, of course.


	13. Sensitive Bones

Underfell

  
“The song is supposed to go, ‘clean up, clean up, everybody do your share.’” You grumbled despondently as you scrubbed the dirt stains off of the floor. “Yet when it's Clean Up Day our brothers have a convenient excuse to not participate.” You were particularly grumpy because Jasper and Mike were usually all for house cleaning days, Jasper being the most responsible and Mike the most sober of the group. You suspected that they left with the others to ‘make sparks fly’ between you and Papyrus.

  
Ha, good luck with that. Papyrus was far too good for you. He deserved someone way better than you to be his lover. And that was why you would have no trouble whatsoever in falling in love with him.

  
...Right?

  
“THANKFULLY, THERE IS NOT MUCH THAT NEEDS TO BE CLEANED. BESIDES, WE CAN’T COUNT ON THAT LAZYBONES FOR HELP HALF THE TIME ANYWAYS.” Papyrus responded as he used his looming height to clean the cupboards and windows.

  
You chuckled. “I remember when I was in the Underground, you got so nervous asking me on a date that you up and fainted.” His cheekbones flushed a ruby red and he scowled at the wall.

  
‘DAMN IT IF YOU WEREN’T SO WONDERFUL IT WOULD BE SO EASY TO SEDUCE YOU.’ He grumbled unhappily to himself. Someday, he would. Someday.

  
“Don't worry about it Paps. Honestly, it was the cutest thing. Makes me feel really special.”

  
“BUT YOU ARE.”

  
“And this is why you are ‘The Great And Wonderful Papyrus.’”

  
Ah, there's that familiar grin you loved. “NYEH HEH HEH!”

  
You finished your section of the floor before tossing the dirty rag into the bucket. You'd now officially cleaned the living room, kitchen, dining room, and all the other floors of the house. Now you can throw these latex gloves away and relax on the sofa.

  
As you did so, Papyrus had finished his own section of the house to clean and was walking towards you. “GLAD THAT’S DO-WAIT A MINUTE.” Papyrus patted his chest and looked around him. “Y/N, HAVE YOU SEEN MY SCARF? I SEEM TO HAVE MISPLACED IT.”

  
You hummed in thought. “I think it's still in my room.” Sharing a room meant you both often forget where you left your things. “Here, let me go and get-oomf!” Apparently you had stood up too fast because the next thing you knew you had crashed onto Papyrus. He stumbled down as you landed on top, flailing your arms out to grab onto something. And grab onto something you did.

  
His spine.

  
“Ouch. Sorry Pap I-”

  
“Y/N,” he moaned, his hands gripping tightly into your waist.

  
Oh. That didn't sound like he was in pain. The opposite actually. Your face flushed and you glanced down at his exposed spine. Was this...pleasing to him?

  
“Hey Papyrus? Can I try something?” He shakily exhaled, rubbing his thumbs in small circles on your flesh.

  
“I SUPPOSE. DO BE CAREFUL, LOVE. CERTAIN BONES ARE...DELICATE TO THE TOUCH.”

  
That was fairly obvious. Well, where to start.

  
You slowly rubbed his spine, watching as his face contorted as he moaned at your touch. Sliding up, you moved your hands under his ribcage. Papyrus jolted, gasping at the strangely arousing feeling that your caress brought. “How does this feel?” You slowly rubbed the bones up and down, marveling at the smooth contours and the ivory color.

  
“R-REALLY GOOD.” Papyrus’s hips then bucked up against yours and your breath hitched.

  
“Alright.” Through your touching, you noticed that his bones were warming up and beginning to glisten with sweat. So the spine and ribs were the most sensual places to touch a skeleton evidently. So you were basically all out harassing your friend.

  
“FUCK, G-GO LOWER-NYEH!”

  
Though he didn't seem to mind.

  
Papyrus suddenly moved his arm to grip the back of your head and smashed your lips against his mouth. He quickly moved his large tongue in and began to taste you. The hand on your waist had moved up to hungrily claw up your back, sliding under your bra strap to scrape our shoulder blades. You had to part from him soon for air, however, and panted, repositioning yourself to kiss and lick at his neck.

  
Hnn, you were getting as excited as he was by the wet heat in your core.

  
So if skeletons could get aroused, then did that mean he had a-? You felt color rise to your cheeks and you debated whether or not it was okay to check out your friend’s crotch due to curiosity.

  
Ah, fuck it. You were already a filthy sinner.

  
You let your eyes scroll down to his pants and-huh. There was a bulge yes, and yet there was also a low, crimson glow? What was up with that?

  
One of your hands subconsciously began to lower themselves to his zipper, fingers clenching around the metal clasp-

  
Ok. You saw. This was getting way out of hand. This was dangerous territory.

  
You had to stop. NOW.

  
You quickly got off of Papyrus and helped him on his feet. “So I'm done and I'm just uh...I'm gonna go see what's up in the bro zone bye Pap don't come!” Then you bolted to your room, leaving a sprung Papyrus thoroughly confused and disappointed on the couch.

  
Well if you weren't coming back, he could go to that secret room he found a few weeks ago and help himself.

  
You had dashed up to your room and up through the library, where Sans was calmly reading one of his books on Quantum Physics when you stumbled in and slammed the door shut, successfully jump scaring the sturdy skeleton off of his chair and onto the floor.

  
“what the actual fuck?!”

  
“Sans I'm so sorry just give me a minute.” You hastily locked the door and checked it over several times to insure that yes indeed, it was locked and Papyrus was not booty hunting you down.

  
“y/n the fuck.” He groaned, rubbing his skull moodily. “what happened? the vegetoids chasin’ ya er somethin’?”

  
“I uh,” your face flared and you looked away. “Did something and I freaked out about it and now I'm here. That's all.” You totally did not sexually arouse his younger brother through physical contact. Not at all! Nope nope nope.

  
“ok. tell me what happened and maybe we can figure out how to fix it.”

  
Oh no.

  
“I can't.”

  
Sans frowned. You were obviously apprehensive about whatever had bothered you, so why didn't you open up to him? Wasn't he, next to Papyrus, Undyne, Alphys, and Frisk-your best friend? “just tell me.”

  
Uh uh.

  
“I can't it's too embarrassing.” You were starting to irk him with your stubbornness.

  
“y/n.”

  
No way José.

  
“No!”

  
“tell me.”

  
“I can't and I won't.”

  
Sans sighed and pinched above his nose indent. “a’ight, don't tell me. show me then.” From his observations of your interactions with Frisk, you were adept at sign language and could understand and apply it perfectly. Though at this moment, he seemed to have struck a chord in you by how your color drained.

  
“Um what?”

  
“ya don't have to tell me what's botherin’ ya. if ya don't wanna talk about it, show me.”

  
You stared at him for a moment, mouth opening and closing.

  
“go ahead.”

  
You took a deep breath and made your way over to Sans. He had to look up at you due to his shorter height and blushed with how you were increasing your proximity to him. What were you doing?

  
Would Sans have the same sensitive bones like Papyrus?

  
“Ok, I'll show you. But don't get upset with me, alright?” He raised a boney ridge at the odd request but complied nonetheless, nodding.

  
“sure. it can't be all that bad, righ-” he froze when you slid a hand under his sweater and up onto the top of his ribcage. The other hand moved to the back to run his spine.

  
Sans’s hands shot up to tightly grip your arms as you caressed his bones, applying pressure and rubbing on certain areas that made him tense or moan in pleasure. “f-fuck, y-y/n why?”

  
“So apparently, you and Papyrus share the same sensitivity of particular parts of your bones.” Though Sans’s bones were smaller and thicker than Papyrus’s, both had the spaces between their bones more closed off and together than was expected for a human skeleton. “And I found this out by accident?” You continued to babble, but it honestly didn't matter as Sans was starting to melt in your hands. Literally.

  
“‘Cause I tripped and fell on a touchy bone of Pap’s and then I got curious about it and started touching him, but then he got like super aroused by it and I didn't know how to respond to that so I high tailed it out of there and came to you.” You watched as his face flushed red and sweat coursed down, his pants and moans becoming more insistent with each harsh caress you gave. “Though you don't seem to mind that in the least.”

  
“y/n, st-stop, I-I'm gonna, hnn.” He gasped, letting out low, pleased growls from your touches. Hmm, what if you went a little lower?

  
His eye sockets shot open, the left eyelight a piercing ruby as he suddenly grabbed your hands. Though his actions were brash, he was still trembling from your treatment. “y/n, th-that's enough.” What if Paps saw? Or heard? He would've been dead where he stood.

  
“Sorry, I got carried away.”

  
Oh believe him, he wanted to get carried away too. “‘s fine. let’s just...never talk about this again, ‘Kay?”

  
“Yeah.”

  
“if your bros ask it was to satisfy your curiosity and that's it. nothin’ happened.”

  
You eyed Sans, who was literally a hot mess. “Do you want me to stay in the library while you shower? You look like you could use one.”

  
He nodded, releasing your hands to stuff them in his pockets. “yeah, maybe later.”

  
“...So since this is still really awkward, I think I'm gonna go and hang with Jackie, Dan, and Ames for today.”

  
“sounds good.”

  
“So bye?”

  
“yeah.”

  
Man that was awkward. Well, on the plus side, you learned some new information that you could use to your advantage in the future.

 

 

  
Undertale

   
You watched Sans and Papyrus as they ate, pondering how two skeletons could eat and drink. Where did it go? Surely, there was more of an answer to it than Sans’s casual response of ‘maaagic’.

  
This bothered you as you ate your own lunch, barely contributing to the conversation the two brothers were sharing as you wondered about their bone structure. Would it match a human’s? Or would it be far different because they were also monsters?

  
Only one way to find out.

  
“Sans? Papyrus?” The two paused to regard you with affectionate grins.

  
“YES Y/N?/sup?”

  
“I must confess, I've been wondering if your skeletal structure would match a human’s skeleton for a while now. So, may I please see your bones? The chest area should do if your shy about your lower regions.” Being a doctor, you were used to seeing someone’s private parts and remain completely unphased by it.

  
Sans and Papyrus, however?

  
Sans choked on his hot dog while Papyrus spit-taked his milk on Max, who gave a disappointed look before shaking his fur on the floor.

  
Not so much.

  
“doc uh, that's...ok? I dont.” Sans flushed and avoided your gaze, unable to look you in the eyes to see your attractive, piercing gaze.

  
“I-I SUPPOSE IT WOULD BE FINE.” Poor Papyrus’s entire skull was a brilliant red-orange.

  
“For scientific reasons.” Sans seemed to ease up at that, being a scientist himself.

  
“sure. I guess so. do you wanna go to the couch or something?”

  
“Wherever your most comfortable.”

  
“YOUR ROOM THEN.” Papyrus piped up.

  
Sans’s eye lights went out as he followed you and his brother to your room. You lightly sat on the bed and gestured for them to follow. Sans and Papyrus sat down in front of you. “If you both could please take off your shirt and/or Battle Armor?”

  
“OK.” Papyrus and Sans handed you the Battle Armor top, hoodie, and shirt. You carefully placed them beside you and then began to analyze the brothers.

  
“That's incredible. You have the same shape and composition, only thicker and wider.” Their bones seemed to make up for the lack of skin and organs by having contours and less space to make their structure. “For instance, you both have the shape form for your sternum and clavicles, yet the depth and width varies.” And Papyrus’s was interesting in that his was far longer and akin to muscle density.” You raised your hand and paused above his chest. “Do you mind if I touched you?”

  
NOPE! “NOT AT ALL.” He grinned, though he couldn't help but flush a deeper shade of orange and red when your hands gently slid up and down his ribs. Your fingers traced the structure of his sternum, and the awed gaze in your eyes made Papyrus have the strange urge to pull you flush against him. That wouldn't be good...right? Or...could he?

  
But then you moved on to Sans, gripping and feeling out the stouter skeleton’s scapula before playfully tapping his humerus. “Does touching this make you want to laugh?”

  
Sans grinned. “come on doc. you should now of all people that i’ve got thick skin.”

  
You giggled as Papyrus groaned. “BROTHER. JOKING AT A TIME LIKE THIS?”

  
“sounds like someone's funny bone’s broken.”

  
“SANS!”

  
You then moved down to grip his spine, feeling the curves of the small nubs at the ends with every twist and turn you made. You expected him to laugh-yet Sans let out a choking sound halfway between a moan and a gasp. You both stared at each other in shock.

  
That...That did what? Does touching certain bones arouse them?

  
“Sans, does this please you?”

  
Sans scoffed, sweat trickling down his skull as he carelessly waved. “pfft nah, our bones are like yours. ya said it yourself.”

  
You eyes the skeleton incredulously before smirking, Sans’s expression quickly dropping. That was not good. That was a Mad Doctor face right there. “Oh really?”

  
You turned back to face Papyrus and leaned your face close to his. “A-AH, IS IT MY TURN?”

  
“Mhm.” You closed your eyes and kissed him, letting your tongue explore the dark, moist cavern of his mouth while your hands rubbed his spine while you clutched at his ilium.

  
He moaned into your mouth as he pulled you against his touch, summoning his own tongue taste you as his free hand tangled itself in your hair. Parting from the tall skeleton, who was staring dreamily into the distance and had his tongue out of his mouth you grinned triumphantly at Sans. “~Busted~.” You lowly sang.

  
He shrugged helplessly. “heh, whoops?”

  
You crawled up to him and whispered in a sultry tone. “So that one time you asked me to help your back with a massage, I was essentially pleasuring you. And you never told me until now.”

  
“uh, yeah, about that. I um-” you pressed a finger to his mouth and tsked.

  
“Uh uh. It's time for your punishment Sansy.” You chuckle as you began to kiss his ribs, licking here and there as you ran your hands along his sacrum. Sans tightly gripped the sheets beside him as he shuddered, face contorting in pleasure as he furiously tried to hold back any sounds threatening to escape.

  
Now that simply wouldn't do. You then shifted, pulling them hem of his shorts down to reveal his lightly blue, glowing ischium. He stiffened. “no no y/n don't-ah!” His face shot up and he moaned when you took the the bone into your mouth and ran your tongue along its edges.

  
Sans nearly broke, the struggle to hold back his ecto cock from forming almost destroying his last bit of determination. “y/n, i-i’m gonna-!”

  
A and that's where you stopped. You slowly stood and licked your lips, holding the still dazed Papyrus’s hand as you lead him up to your study. “And there's the lesson learnt.”

  
Sans gaped at your retreating form. Did-what?

  
“what?”

  
Damn it karma. He was an ass sometimes, but seriously? A guy has his needs for pity’s sake!

 

 

  
Outertale

   
“Where is it?” You rummaged through your drawers. “I could've sworn that I left it in here.”

  
Sans yawned and put his hands behind his head as he leaned against your wall. “y/n chill. we’ll find your camera soon enough.” Though he didn't have a stomach, he could apparently make sounds that came from one. “and I don't know about you but I'm starved.”

  
You went through your developing room, checking the desktops to see if you left it on any of the tables. “Papyrus is making lunch right? Knowing him, he'll be done in at least ten minutes by now. I'm sure your insatiable appetite can wait until then.”

  
“nah.”

  
You really liked Sans-him being one of your closest friend so-but sometimes his aloofness could be irksome.

  
Heading back to your room you searched under the bed. Maybe it fell and got kicked under? “How about instead of standing and staring at my ass, you help me look for my camera?”

  
“a’ight. and I wasn't.” He mumbled. Totally was. The perv.

  
Sans began to look through your dresser drawer, unknowingly opening the one to your bras and panties. His eye sockets widened with an amused grin. “oh ho ho, what's this?” HOO boi, he was sin. He was pure, filthy sin.

  
“What did you find it?” You got out and dusted yourself off, eagerly staring at deletion before your smile dropped to an embarrassed blush. “Sans!”

  
He grinned, twirling your bra and panties set in circles on his finger. “nice batman bra ya got here doll. never thought you were batty.”

  
“Sans you give that back!” You tried to grab your undergarments from him but he swiftly sidestepped you, holding the bra and panties in his hand. “nope.” Damn it, for such a stout skeleton shorter than you he was fast.

  
You pretended to move to one side and as Sans began to move to the opposite directions, you tackled him to the ground. “Ha!” Got it-shoot!” While you had managed to take your bra, your panties had somehow gotten stuck between his ribs.

  
“Fuck Sans why do you have to be so annoying?” You grumbled and moved your hands to try and carefully pull your panties out without tearing them.

  
“hey i’m n-ooh.” You gawked at the blushing skeleton, hands frozen inside and above his ribs. Did he just-?

  
He opened his sockets to see your vague, thoughtful expression, and realized what he did. Whoop.

  
“sorry ‘bout that.” stay calm and play it off. “your sweet ass is kinda on top of me so-”

  
“I wonder..” You removed your panties and positioned your hands on top of his sternum and ribcage. Sans sweated.

  
“no, y/n, stop looking at me like that. and don't do what i kinda want you to do….please?”

  
“Nope.” You emphasized the p with a pop. “Payback time!”

  
“w-wait-fuck!” You rubbed his ribs and tugged the lower part of the ribcage up and towed as you. Sans jolted and shivered, letting out sounds of pleasure as you ran your hands up and down his spine. “sh-shit..y-your really good at this d-doll. ohh.” You continued to stroke his spine whilst sucking on his collar bone. Sans was melting into a sweaty mess as he stammered sweet nothings from the pure bliss you were giving him.

  
You slid a hand down his shorts to hardly press into his sacrum. What really did him in, though, was when you moved down to the ischium and roughly moved your fingers in and out against the bone.

  
“y/n!” He shouted in ecstasy, collapsing into a half-conscious state as he deeply breathed.

  
As appealing as he looked like this, you had a better thought in mind. Seeing if Papyrus would react the same. You gave Sans a quick kiss before leaving your room.

  
Down in the kitchen, Papyrus was making hash browns. Turns out, he can make anything edible (unsupervised) as long as it wasn't spaghetti. You smiled softly as you took in his outfit-the Galaxy T-shirt and black sweatpants you bought for him a few days after he and Sans moved in. You got some clothes for Sans, too, but he preferred to wear his signature hoodie and slippers.

  
Sliding up to the counter you leaned against him with a nuzzle. “Hi Papyrus. That smells good.”

  
He beamed down at you and used one arm to hug you. “THANK YOU. I SHOULD BE DONE IN A FEW MINUTES. DO YOU NEED ANYTHING?”

  
You almost felt guilty for what you were about to do to the precious cinnamon roll. However, another part of you wanted to see how far you could push the gentleman. “Now that you mention it,” you slid your hand under his t-shirt and up his spine, gently tracing the curves with the tips of your fingers. “I am a little thirsty.”

  
Papyrus shivered and tensed beside you. His eye lights went out for a second before returning. “I SEE. WOULD YOU LIKE SOME WATER OR-NYEH!” He stumbled to keep a steady grip on the pan as you slowly slid your hands down from his spine to his clavicles.

  
“Actually, I think I'd rather have you, so to speak.” You giggled at the large blush on Papyrus’s face. He set the pan down on the stove and turned it off. He was almost completely still and bore a conflicted expression as he looked at you.

  
“SO..WHAT WOULD YOU LIKE EXACTLY?” You gently laced your hand in his and lead him to your development room.

  
“I want to see what happens when I touch you sweetheart.”

  
Oh my.

  
Papyrus looked up as you opened the door. “YOU...WE’RE...IN HERE.”

  
“Yes.” You wrapped your arms around the skeleton’s waist and lifted his shirt up to trail kisses down his spine. Papyrus’s breath hitched as his back hit the door, closing it shut.

  
Oh my.

  
“YOU’RE GOING TO-AH-DO THIS TO ME?”

  
“Mhm.” You murmured and tugged down the hem of his pants down.

  
Oh my.


	14. Sansy Has A Glasses Kink

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sin sin sin. Everywhere is sin. Though I don't suppose you would mind at all, hm?

 

Underfell

  
You didn't really need to wear glasses because of your 20/24 vision. However, there were occasions when you did need to wear them, such as reading texts in front of you or spying objects from afar. Before you fell into the Underground with Frisk, you had misplaced your glasses. They had been missing since then.

  
“Papyrus, could you please help me and grab that box up top? I can't reach it.” There was one place you haven't checked for your glasses yet-inside your closet.

  
“CERTAINLY.” He easily extended his arm out and grabbed the box, handing it over to you with a pleased grin.

  
“Thanks Pap. Now let me see-aha!” Rummaging through the contents of the box, you triumphantly held up the glasses case. “I’ve got them now.” You carefully took them out from your case and slid them on. “How do I look?”

  
“YOU WOULD LOOK ATTRACTIVE IN ANYTHING. THIS IS NO EXCEPTION.” You chuckled at his remark before widening your eyes in realization.

  
“W-Do you know where Jasper is? I have to tell him he doesn't need to buy me new ones anymore.”

  
“I THINK I SAW HIM CHATTING WITH SANS IN THE TV ROOM.”

  
“Great! Thanks again Pap!” You called out before leaving the room. On the way, you saw Mike and Sung playing cards with Gavin while Jasper lounged on the couch with Sans. By the characters you were going to safely assume that it was Supernatural. “Hey Jasp I've got great news. Papyrus found my glasses, so we don't have to buy a new pair.”

  
Your brother grinned and gave you a thumbs up. “Nice job sis.” Sans had been staring at the TV screen in boredom until he noticed you-and your glasses.

  
You were too busy chatting with Jasper to immediately notice how Sans was quickly becoming hot and flustered. “-I forgot I left them up in my closet-Sans are you alright? Is there something on my face?” He wa blushing too. That was...odd, to say the least.

  
He rapidly waved his hands in dismissal. “n-not at all! u-u-uh, look real good y/n...like wow...real good.” Ugh. Words no work with mouth bleh.

  
“Oh um thank you?” Was he feeling okay? Note to self: don't give Sans anymore mustard without checking the expiration date. Even skeletons have their limits.

  
“can u do me a favor and stomp on me?”

  
Plat!

  
Gavin spit taked the Coca Cola he was drinking into his brothers, who bore less than pleased expressions compared to Jasper and Gavin’s shocked ones.

  
“What?”

  
“the orange color sort of kills it, but it's still hot, the glasses I mean.” He rambled, it was like he couldn't stop the confession from tumbling out of his mouth. “the color has to stop-but not the stomping on me part. that is still up for-hngh!” A peeved, selectively-overprotective Gavin grabbed Sans by the back of his hoodie and began to drag him off. Papyrus somehow walked in right at the moment this was happening,

  
“Not in front of me Buster.”

  
You watched in confusion and slight amusement as Sans weakly flailed his arms in an attempt to escape. “boss help”

  
“WHAT DID YOU DO NOW?”

  
“I didn't do anything!”

  
“UH HUH.” Ouch. The Sassy Papy articles again.

  
“Should we help him?” You trailed off, the look on your brother’s face was concerning.

  
“HE’LL LIVE. PROBABLY.”

  
“Hmm…” You hoped so.

  
Evidently he did. All Gavin did was tell the skeleton to stay far away from you while you wore glasses. Then he tried to make you ditch them for contacts. But you didn't-too lazy-so Gavin ultimately decided that for your ‘safety’, Sans would not be allowed near you until tomorrow. The small skeleton did manage to sneak by you though, often to say a quick hello or glance at your face. He was definitely still alive and kicking. Enough so that when it was late at night Sans decided to visit you for a fright. You were reading a book in your library when Sans teleported inside and quickly closed the door with a lock.

  
“Huh? Sans? What're you-”

  
“sh!” Sans held a bony finger to his mouth as he pressed himself against the door, listening. When he seemed satisfied he parted from it and swiftly stood beside you.

  
“i wanna make a deal.”

  
You raised an eyebrow. “What kind of deal? And why exactly. You do realize that it’s 1 in the morning right?”

  
“just hear me out, okay?” He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly before looking back at you. “I...i sorta have a thing fo’ glasses and you...you rock them, sweetheart. and i haven't exactly had any opportunity before to have fun with that sort of thing. and as for you, i can practically feel the pent up tension rolling off of you. whatever's the reason, i don't have ta know.”

  
Since Papyrus and Sans moved in, it's been a lot harder for you to go out for one night stands like you used to. Sure you weren't Mike Jagger, but you did need at least some fun in your life. “Okay. And what's your deal?”

  
He grinned dreamily, his gold tooth glistening in the dark whilst his white eyelights burned crimson. “sadomasochism.”

  
Wow. Just...wow. You knew Sans was as kinky, if not kinkier, than you, but this stole the cake.

  
“Only tonight.” You finally conceded.

  
“fair ‘nough.”

  
“And from now on you'll have to help me and Papyrus clean up.”

  
“done.” He didn't even hesitate. Huh.

  
“One last thing-can you teleport us outside, to the back of the mansion?” Your brothers were by no means light sleepers, but you've all trained yourselves to wake at any pretenses of danger-which included unidentifiable sounds from nearby.

  
“you got it sweetheart.” He wrapped an arm around your waist, pulling you close to him. “‘ere we go.”

  
For a few seconds, you saw nothing but darkness. You held on to Sans tightly for support as a wave of vertigo crashed into you. Then as soon as it came it was gone, and you found yourself at the far back of the mansion in the small forest.

  
You couldn't help but think of how the moonlight and breeze made this romantic.

  
Sans held out his hand expectantly. “so, do we have a deal?”

  
You shook it, then used your grip on his hand to pull him against you with your other hand slinking up his sweater behind his lower spine. “Deal.” Swooping down you stole a kiss, sliding both your hands up and under his sweater to claw at his ribs and spine.

  
Sans shivered and tightly clenched his hands at the small of your waist. As his tongue invaded your mouth you let your own slick organ run along his to taste the fizzing cherry flavor it gave off. You also tasted mint instead of mustard. Cheeky skele must have thought ahead.

  
You knocked him off his feet to pin him to the grass covered ground. Sans flushed rouge at how gorgeous you looked in your glasses as you straddled him.

  
“Is this what you want?”

  
He clicked his tongue. “mostly.”

  
“Mostly?”

  
“you’re holding back,” he replied. “i don't want to make love. far from it. y/n-destroy me.” He didn't know exactly how he felt about you, but there was one thing he did know: he had a thing for glasses and you were the hottest in them.

  
He wanted it rough? Your eyes glazed over as you chuckled lowly. You could be wild.

  
“Hope you can handle me Sans.” You smashed your mouth against his as you tighten your hold on his hands. Instead of playing with his tongue like before, you bit at it, letting your teeth scrape against the organ not enough to make him bleed but just enough for it to sting. You then moved to his neck. Placing love bites all around the stacked bones while your hips roughly ground themselves against his pelvis.

  
He moaned, hips bucking upwards. You slid a knee up to harshly grind into his pelvis as he cried out. “Don't move.” You growled in warning and removed your hands to pull his sweater up to his collar bone. Red droplets of sweat were beginning to roll off the ivory bones that you licked off as you nipped at the bone. Sliding your hands into his ribcage you grabbed the ends of the bone and pushed it up on one end and down on the other.

  
“sh-shit!” He cursed, gasping and crying out at the delicious mix of pleasure and pain you gave him as he clawed out clumps of the grass beside him.

  
His SOUL appeared, dripping a red translucent substance as it hummed in front of you.

  
You repositioned yourself so that you sat on top of Sans, below where the large bulge was presenting itself in his shorts. You grabbed his SOUL and licked the dripping liquid. It was like ice cream, but made your mouth buzz as though you were eating pop rocks.

  
Sans groaned loudly and tried to pull you back against him. You squeezed his SOUL and he cried out in a blend agony and euphoria. “Don't move Sans. Misbehave one more time and all you will do is watch. Understand?”

  
He moaned, sharply breathing in and you tighten your hold. “Understand?”

  
“y-yes!”

  
“Good.” You held his SOUL in one hand and used the other to grab him by the turtleneck of his sweater. Rapidly pulling him up you shoved your tongue back inside his mouth. Asserting your dominance you pushed his oozing tongue back and explored his dark, moist cavern, delicately running your tongue over his gorgeously sharp teeth. All the while you claimed his mouth your dominant hand pressed and rubbed his SOUL, alternating from gentle to harsh touches in seconds. To top off your wonderful torture, you rolled your hips, the motions brushing against his cock but nowhere near it.

  
Sans could no longer talk he was too far out of it. He spoke deep, husky incoherencies as you overloaded his senses. He couldn't take it-he had to touch you. Had to feel you wrapped around him as he went inside of you.

  
“y/n p-please. a-ah can't take it-need you-fuuucck.”

  
You moved to sit on top of his cock and slowly rubbed yourself against him. You bit your lip to suppress the moan that wanted to escape from the tingles the feeling of his covered crotch against yours brought. “No. Call me ‘m’lady’.”

  
“wh-what? n-no-ungh!” You rolled your hips and squeezed his SOUL.

  
“Say it,” you tugged at his spine, pulling the sacrum upwards.

  
“aaah o-okay m’lady!”

  
You began to lightly bounce on his lap. “Louder.”

  
“m’lady!”

  
“G-good.” You increased your speed, rolling your hips faster and harder against him while intensely rubbing his SOUL in between your hands. Sans’s eyelights rolled to the back of his skull, his tongue rolling out of his mouth as he panted. His sharp fingers dug into your waist.

  
“f-fuuck y-you feel sssoo-o good m-m’lady.”

  
“S-Sans.” Damn you could feel a wetness pooling in between you two. Your pace steadily increased. You moved as fast as you could to run the skeleton below you as you pleasured him there and with his SOUL, biting and sucking the culmination harshly in pure pleasure. Then Sans broke-his eyelights turning into ruby hearts as his hands on your waist became limp.

  
“y/n!” He cried out, hips bucking upward for the last time as he came inside his shorts. You shivered from feeling the warm liquid seeping through to run against your own pajamas. You rolled down to lay beside him on the grass. Both laying down, trying to catch your breaths. Sans’s SOUL floated back into his ribcage, where it’s bright color and him dimmed to a soft murmur. You closed your eyes as you breathed in the air: It took a lot of energy out of you to multi-task and move as rapidly as you could. But damn did the afterglow feel good.

  
Sans slowly reached an arm out to pull you against him, letting his hand rest on your waist. You laid your head on his chest with your hand beside it. He laced his fingers in that hand and slowly spoke up. “can't remember the last time i felt that good. thanks.”

  
You tiredly chuckled. “No problem.” Guilt pinched you when you noticed the bruises and scratches adorning his bones. “Sorry about the marks though.”

  
“‘s fine-i like ‘em.” He grinned. He gently nuzzled your head. “felt real good when ah got ‘em.” Sans gently stroked your waist. “‘ow bout you? ah think i left a mark over here.”

  
You hummed. “I've gotten worse. Like you said-it felt really good when I got them.” Moments passed as you both laid there. He felt so warm and nice against you. It almost made you forget where you were. Until a cold wind blew by.

  
Chilly. “We should head back soon. It's getting cold out here.” Sans chuckled and sat up. He slid his jacket off of him and wrapped it around you. He laid back down and you snuggled against him.

  
“probably.” His hands found yours and they intertwined once more. He rested his chin on top of your head. “but i kinda want to stay out ‘ere for a little longer. how about you?”

  
“That's sounds nice,” you agreed. And so you both did.

 

 

  
Undertale

 

  
Sans wasn't a precious cinnamon roll like his brother. That was a given. And yes, he did have his kinks like every other person. However, he had a serious problem with one specific kink that he did not even realize he had prior to meeting you.

  
Glasses. And dayum, you put the s in sexy with ‘em.

  
See his dilemma? How could he look you in the face when you wore glasses 24/7? It was like say someone with a thigh high kink seeing someone constantly wearing thigh highs in front of them, but they couldn't do a thing about it because they really liked their friend and didn't want to do anything to ruin that friendship because feelings were so fucking confusing especially when you hug hi-

  
Okay. Off topic. Back to reality yes?

  
His brother went on a play date with Frisk while you stayed home to finish whatever those important documents you carried with you. Most likely the profiles of your patients or a renewal of your medical license, he didn't know. So this left him alone with you. And Max, whom he was idly petting (and had fallen asleep out of pure boredom) to try and distract himself from Googly eyeing you as you worked.

  
Why was he so attracted to you in glasses anyway? He helplessly gazed at you from the couch. They emphasized your intelligence-maybe that's why. Or perhaps it was how they emphasized your eyes so when he looked into them he could see bright, shining e/c orbs staring right back at him. Or maybe it was because of how confident you were when you wore them. How you asserted yourself and refused to let anyone boss you around, to pin them down with a look and hold them down with more than just that hot body-

  
Agh! Why was he so perverse when it came to you?!

  
A shiver ran through him and he blushed. You had sighed and tucked a strand of hair behind your ear, pushing your glasses back up and them biting the cap of your pen in thought. Oh, those lips looked so soft and luscious with those half-lidded eyes whirling with concentration-damn it he couldn't take it anymore.

  
One moment you were finishing your reports and the next you found yourself in the air, your SOUL glowing with blue magic. Simultaneously, Sans wrapped his arms around your waist so that he held you up. “Sans Wha-Mmf!”

  
He slammed your back against the wall and crashed his mouth onto yours, using the gasp you let out to slide his tongue in and explore your cavern. You moaned into his mouth and wrapped your legs around his waist. Flinging your arms around his neck you pulled him closer to you to deepen the kiss.

  
He groaned in your mouth, his tongue lighting your mouth with fizzing bubbles that tasted of a strange mix of ketchup and black currant. “Mm…”

  
He broke the kiss with a pant, a trail of light blue saliva separating the two of you as he moved down to lift your shirt up, kissing your lower chest all the way down to your stomach. You gasped and shivered from the suddenness of it and clawed at the back of his hoodie. He paused between kisses to drawl out, “do you-mm-have any idea-hn-what you do-mmh-to me?”

  
“S-Sans hngh-!” He kissed you again, trying to push his body as close to yours as he could. You both got so caught up in the moment that you tumbled to the floor, rolling over one another until you stopped with Sans on top of you as you both passionately made out.

  
He gave you a break so you could breathe and moved his kisses to your neck. He trailed kisses all over it to your collarbone and back while his hands slid up your shirt to feel your smooth, soft skin. “S-Sans why-ah!” He nipped at your skin while his phalanges loved under your bra, groping and kneading the soft mounds with a pleased groan. “Sans that's s-sensitive nhm.” Your hips bucked up against his pelvis as he continued to pleasure you.

  
When you tried to run his lover spine he growled and suddenly sank his fangs into your neck and you clutched handfuls of his hoodie. You cried out in ecstasy at the pure pleasure that brought. “Daddy!”

  
Wait, what? Sans paused to stare at you. You flushed under his incredulous stare and began to glare when a smile creeped along his face. “D-don't you dare-”. You warned, but to no avail. Sans's chuckled. The sound sent an embarrassing wave over you.

  
“so you’ve got a ‘daddy’ kink huh?” You huffed indignantly.

  
“You're into glasses.” His cheekbones tinted blue at that. Ha.

  
He grinned, leaning back down to whisker into your ear in his low, smooth baritone. “and you're a sexy freak.” He gently bit at the shell of your ear. “isn't that right, princess?”

  
Oh, this little fucker. “Mm.” Holds finger up to his mouth as he leans in for another kiss. “I think you've had enough fun for today.”

  
Sans clicked his tongue. “nah. I haven't even reached my daily quota yet.” He kissed your collarbone, placing love bites all around and on it.

  
Sarcasm dripped into your tone. “Jumping me and ravaging my body has passed far beyond your quota.” Though it was undeniably hot...

  
Sans mumbled complaints under his breath. “so not fair.” He continued to let his phalanges slide under shirt, the digits traveling to hook themselves under your bra before you gently pull them out.

  
“Life's not fair,” you say and sit up, fixing your shirt and hair. “Oh, and I wouldn't tell anyone about my...intimacy if I were you,”

  
“why not?” Alphys and Undyne would've loved to hear it.

  
You smirked and leaned down to his height. You stare at him through your glasses, “Because then I'll wear contacts from now on.” His eye sockets widened as the grin fell from his face for a second.

  
“...you vixen.” He plopped back down onto the couch. Max-still knocked out-rolled over and on the floor, where he continued to peacefully slumber away.

  
“Thank you, I do try.” Now that you thought about it, how could Sans can see? He doesn't have eyes, just those white prim picks in his sockets. So what would happen if you touched the inside of it?

  
“On second thought,” you sat down facing him and swung your legs over to straddle his lap. “We could go on for a little while longer.” Sans’ phalanges ran circles around your waist with his grin back on at full force.

  
“great. however, you look like you're up to something.” That contemplative gaze was tempting, but it was scheming nonetheless. But of what?

  
“Relatively”. You pressed slow, deliberate kisses on his cheekbone. Allowing your hands to rest on the top of his chest, you let Sans slip his phalanges back under your shirt so he could run them up and down the small of your back. ”Do you mind if I try something?”

  
“huh-hngh!” You slid your tongue inside his left eye socket, sliding your organ around the top and bottom parts of it in curiosity. Sans shivered and tightened his hold around your waist.

  
“w-what’re…” You extended your tongue past the front to go deeper inside. You slid yourself closer to Sans, so you can move your tongue deeper inside. It felt moist, like fog, and tasted vaguely like black currant and cotton candy. Simply put, it felt good doing this.

  
“sk-skeletons don't even...h-have eyes…” He groaned as you moved deeper inside his socket. You wanted to see how far you could go and roughly stuck your tongue in as deep as you could and swirled it around inside.

  
Sans jolted. “grk!” You quickly broke away to stare at him in concern. His eye lights were gone, his expression blank as a deep blue blush dominated his face.

  
“Sans are you alright? Should I stop?” You then realized something hard was poking you. Sans nervously looked away as you regarded him with surprise. “Sans, is that-?”

  
“uh...maybe? why-y/n!” He yelped when you cupped the bulge of shorts.

  
“Sure feels like it.” He sharply inhaled when you then slid your hand inside his shorts to place your hand over his ecto-cock. “Skeletons don't have eyes, but apparently they have reproductive organs.”

  
“c-can you let me go?”

  
“Hm, are you sure about that?” You gently rubbed the swollen organ back and forth in your hand, watching as Sans struggled to retain his composure.

  
“y-yes i-i’m sure.” Of course he wanted you to dominate him-but not like this. This was embarrassing. His eyelights rolled to the back of his skull when you squeezed him up and down his length.

  
“100%?”

  
“y-yeaooohhh.” Wow, you were good.

  
“Very well then.” You let go of his friend and stood up, leaving the poor skeleton a hot mess on your couch. You gently flicked the top of his skull before quickly kissing him. “That's for jumping me. And that's for being a seductive skeleton.” You waved to him as you walked off. “Ta!”

  
So he was basically hot and bothered, got fondled and stimulated in ways he didn't expect, and discovered a secret of yours all the while having to end up horribly flustered in the end.

  
…..worth it.

 

 

  
Outertale

 

  
You were having lunch with the skelebros when the doorbell rang. “I got it/I GOT IT.” You smiled at Papyrus. “As you sure? It's no problem for me.”

  
He leaned forward to gently clink your forehead in what you deemed a skelekiss. “PLEASE, I INSIST. YOU GO ON AHEAD AND FINISH EATING AND I’LL ANSWER IT.”

  
You sighed and sat back down. “Okay. Thanks Pap.”

  
“OF COURSE LOVE.” Sans grinned at you as Papyrus walked to the door. You frowned at the goofy expression he gave you. “...What?”

  
“sooo. you two a thing now?”

  
“No I told you-I don't want to bre-I'm not going to date Papyrus unless I fall in love with him.” What you meant was: He's wonderful, and deserves the best. I'm not the best. I don't want to hurt him either. And I'm confused about what's holding me back.

  
“it'll happen.” He nodded safely and bit into a piece of toast. “you just watch. you'll both be making love soon en-”

  
“Sans!” You slugged him in the arm and he chortled.

  
“kidding, kidding!”

  
“I swear you are worse than Jem sometimes.”

  
Sans gave you a thumbs up as Papyrus returned. “Who was it Pap?”

  
Papyrus held out a hand to give you your missing eyewear. “My glasses!”

  
“TORIEL STOPPED BY. SHE SAID THAT YOU LEFT THEM IN THE COLLAPSED NEBULAE RUINS.”

  
You'd have to thank Tori for that the next time you saw her. “Awesome.” You flipped them on and gestured to the skelebros. “How do I look guys?”

  
Papyrus smiled and gazed at you fondly. “ADORABLE AS EVER. NOT MANY PEOPLE CAN LOOK GOOD IN GLASSES, BUT YOU’RE AMAZING IN ANYTHING.” Great and now you were blushing for no reason damnit.

  
“Thanks Papy. What about you-Sans?” The smaller skeleton was clutching his drink tightly in one hand. Both his eye lights were out, and a vivid Galaxy blush decorated his face. You cautiously reached a hand to rest on his shoulder. “Sans are you alri-Love a duck!” You jumped back when the cup suddenly broke into pieces from his grip.

  
“yeai’mgreatgonnagotomyroomnowseeyahotstuff!” He spattered blow jumping up into the air and skeledaddling it out of here.

  
You shared a concerned look with Papyrus who helplessly shrugged. “I THINK HE’LL BE OKAY?” You sighed and began to pick up the shattered pieces. “Anyway, we'd better get this cleaned up. Do you mind clearing the table while I take care of this?”

  
“NOT AT ALL.”

  
Later that day you went to your room, where you found sitting in the bed. He stared at you with a fiery blush and an unnerved expression.

  
“Uh hi sans. Can I help u with something?”

  
He shivered. Oh yes. “this is kinda weird but...can u stomp on me?”

  
That was...why?

  
“...What?”

  
“like, WOWZA, I had no idea but I think I've got a thing for glasses and you...you're totally rockin’ them.”

  
“So wait, let me get this straight. You want me to be rough on you?” God damn it this was hot.

  
“yea.”

  
“And you have a glasses kink?”

  
“pretty much.”

  
Wow. You were sure you'd be blushing if you weren't put off by how sudden this was. Alphys wore glasses, but he didn't get all hot and bothered when he saw her, so why you?

  
“yeah. i mean if it's ok with you. and i promise this'll be the last time I ask. s’ just…” His eye lights darkened, glowing with a mystic blue. “do you have any idea how many times today I've wanted to pin you to the ground?”

  
Oh fuck, hot hot hot. That baritone though. Ah shit. Call Hotland-you found a missing part of it here.

  
“Alright then. If you're sure this is the one time.” You guessed it wouldn't hurt. Heck, you might even enjoy it as well. But how to go about this? You thought for a moment before mentally shrugging. Maybe you could do all the things your past partners had enjoyed.

  
With that in mind you rummaged through your drawers until you found the rope you were looking for. Perfect.

  
But first thing’s first. “Do you trust me?”

  
“of course.”

  
You leaned in to whisper besides his skull, letting your lips brush teasingly against it. “Red to stop, yellow to pause, and green to go.” He nodded. You kissed his cheekbone.

  
“Sans, trust me when I say,” you ran your hands up his thighs to his chest, taking your time to smooth them teasingly over the fabric of his shorts. You gently pushed him down onto the bed and laid on top of him as you placed slow, deliberate kisses all over his mouth. “You're going to scream my name.”

  
He slammed his mouth into yours, navy blue tongue quickly trying to taste every part of your mouth that he could. The fizzing bubbles that you tasted reminded you of mulberries. While you both made out, you moved your hands to grab the rope and began to tie Sans’s hands together.

  
You parted from him with an audible pop and smirked. Sans blinked at his lack of motion in bewilderment. “You look so cute like this Sansy.” He really did.

  
“heh. didn't think you were into that.” You hummed, idly running your hands along the front of his shirt.

  
“Kinbaku is one of my favorites, but not my top fave. Now,” you tugged the rope forward to pull him towards you. “What do you want, sans?”

  
He flushed, eye sockets half lidded with that charming, yet lazy grin. “ain't it obvious?”

  
“Not until you say what makes it so.”

  
He chuckled. “well, i want you to” he seemed to become shy for a moment before looking back at you. “to touch me.”  
You tugged his hoodie off and tsked.

  
“Beg.” He shuddered as you ran your hands along his collarbone, sliding one finger down to gently trace the outlines of his sternum.

  
“please-touch me.”

  
“Good boy.” You kissed him slid your hands under his shirt. Moving north you ran them up his spine until they reached his ribs, where you rested them on top of his ribcage as you focused on kissing the skelebabe..

  
“y/n,” he moaned. You lifted his shirt up to grant you more access to his bones. Kissing and licking at the bones you remembered to be the most sensitive, you were quickly reducing Sans to a hot, sweaty mess.

  
“y-y/n holy shit….fuck.” he groaned when you playfully slid a hand down to play with his sacrum, tugging at the bone and sliding your fingers in and out of the holes it contained. “You make the cutest sounds Sansy.” You purred, nuzzling affectionately into his skull as you moved your hands and arms completely inside his ribcage.

  
Sans shivered and gasped, stammering at curses and your name as you pleased him in more ways than one. “a-ah easy doll, easy.” He wheezed. “th-these old bones aren't made for this action.”

  
“Easy?” You pulled his rib cage upward and he cried out. “As I recall, you said to stomp on you.” You stood up and extended a leg out to press a foot onto his pubis. “And so I shall.”

  
“d-doll-fuck!” You pressed harder and harder on his bone and he yelled. His eyelights bringing in swirls within his sockets as his blush worsened from the pleasure you gave him.

  
You harshly pressed your foot down in warning. “Say my name Sans.”

  
His eyelights struggled to stay up while his tongue rolled in and out of his mouth. Be practically panted like a dog.

  
“y-y/n.” You rubbed the bulge in his shorts soothingly in reward.

  
“Good. Now, louder.” You commanded. Your slow rubs quickly became rough as you pressed harder onto him. Sans was unwinding below you, his expression easily giving away how he lost himself to your ministrations.

  
“y/n,” he moaned as you increased your pace, “i-I lov-ah!” He gasps when you ran your hands back up and down his spine while pressed into his crotch. He managed to stay alert for a few more seconds before he lost it, crying out your name like it was the sweetest pleasure to him in existence.

  
Precisely how you wanted it. You kissed him, licking at his tongue as he raggedly panted and gulped air. “You were wonderful Sans.” You released him from his bond, gently untying the rope to return it to its usual spot. You then sat beside him as he tediously attempted to regain his composure.

  
“th-thanks. I-ha-might need to change my shorts tho’. h-heh heh heh.”

  
Oh yeah. Whoops.


	15. Cooking With Papyrus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CURSE YOU TECHNOLOGY FRICKIN' ADD THIS CHAP TO FALLING UNDERGROUND YA DUMB-AAAHH
> 
> ANYWAY, Whoop, sorry its so late loves. Hopefully the length makes up for it. Here's the list so far:  
> Scenario 1: Cooking with Papyrus (Done!)  
> Scenario 2: Popsicles  
> Scenario 3: Stressful Day At Work  
> Scenario 4: Naptime with Sans  
> Scenario 5: Jelly Skeles ft. Bill  
> Scenario 6: Papy Has A Sweater Kink  
> Scenario 7: Your Brothers Come To Visit (Undertale and Outertale)  
> Scenario 8: Thigh Highs  
> Scenario 9: Weekend At The Beach

Underfell

 

“Hey Papyrus, do you know where I left my keys?  I can't seem to find them anywhere,” you call out, frowning to yourself  as you search through your handbag.  Papyrus felt his cheekbones redden and forced himself to remain calm.

 

“YES. I-I HAVE THEM WITH ME NOW.”  Dammit he stuttered!  Okay, Papyrus, you got this.  He was The Great Papyrus, whom women both human and monster alike had swooned for countless times over.  You were no different, just an unbelievably amazing human with gorgeous eyes and-shit you were coming towards him!!!

 

“Thanks so much Pap.”  You smiled gratefully up at him.  “I've been looking for these everywhere-where did you find them?”

 

“I BELIEVE IT WAS ATOP YOUR DRESSER DRAWER MILADY.”  You hummed thoughtfully and tucked the items into your front pocket for safekeeping.  

 

“I see.  Well, thanks again.  I'd better head off to work n-”

 

“WAIT, Y/N.” He grasped your smaller hands in his own large ones and internally screamed at his SOUL to stop pounding so loud.  “TODAY IS A SPECIAL DAY AMONG YOU HUMANS, AND AS REVERED AS IT IS, I WOULD LIKE TO INDULGE IN ITS CUSTOMARY CELEBRATIONS WITH YOU.”

 

“Oh.”  What was so special about today?  It was just-OH!  Valentine's Day!  You felt your face flush red as Papyrus looked at you with that adoring expression adorning his features.   “So, you, uh, want to go see a movie or something?”

 

“I WANT US TO GO ON A DATE.”  He brought your hand up to his mouth and kissed it, opening his eyelids half way to look at you.  “IF YOU WILL HAVE ME, OF COURSE.”

 

Oh Papyrus you sexy devil.  You'd have him in more ways than one.  But you couldn't...not after...him…

 

But Papyrus really liked you.  Loved you, even.  If there was something you could do for him, you would do it in a heartbeat.  And this was one of those moments.

 

You smiled.  “I’d love to Paps.  Is there anyplace you have in-oh!”  You quickly checked the time.  You were going to be late if you didn't leave soon.  “I'm so sorry Papyrus but I have to go like now.  Maybe some other time?”

 

“NOT TO WORRY, LOVE.  I AM FULLY AWARE OF YOUR BUSY SCHEDULE.  WHICH IS WHY I WOULD LIKE TO ASK YOU ON A COOKING DATE.”

 

A bit unconventional, but it certainly beat the Walmart cards and cheap chocolates you were used to.  “Sounds great.  I'll see you tonight ‘kay?”

 

He leaned in close and gingerly pressed his mouth against yours in what you half-jokingly, half-seriously decided to call a skelekiss.  “HAPPY VALENTINE’S DAY, Y/N.”

 

Pleasurable shivers went up and down your spine at his low tone and you quivered.  Damn how he could have such an Adam Levine sexy voice that just wasn't fair.  “Thanks Pap I'll see you later!”  You called out, closing the door behind you as you ran.

 

Papyrus swayed back into the kitchen with a lovesick grin.  He hummed Bonetrousle to himself as he went through the cupboards to set out ingredients in preparation for your arrival.  When he opened the fridge, he jumped back with a sudden yell.  

 

“WHAT THE FUCK?!”

 

Your brothers were casually eating the food inside.

 

“WHAT ON...WHY ARE YOU INSIDE THE FRIDGE?”  And how could they fit inside it was nowhere near large enough to hold four grown human men!

 

“Why not?”  Gavin replied, finishing the crème brûlée he was snacking on.

 

“But the main question here,” Papyrus stumbled back as your brothers jumped out of the fridge to stand before him.  Sung excitedly pointed to the air.  “Is how we are gonna get you and sis together!  And Sans, eventually,” he said the last part to himself.  

 

“I SEE.”  Papyrus gingerly removed Sung from him and set him down.  “WHILE I...APPRECIATE...YOUR CONCERN, I AM MORE THAN CAPABLE OF HANDLING MY OWN ROMANTIC AFFAIRS.”

 

“Yes yes I know but it's taking too long.”  Sung complained.

 

“And our sis hasn't been too happy with relationships after her last one,” Jasper sighed.  “Which is why we want her to be happy, you know?  We worry about her.”

 

“WHAT DOES THIS HAVE TO DO WITH HIBERNATING IN YOUR REFRIGERATOR?”  

 

“Everything.”  Mike spoke.

 

“BUT THAT’S-”

 

“Don't you worry ‘bout a thing, Papyrus!”  Sung grabbed Jasper and Gavin while Mike followed after.  “Leave the blossoming Shojo romance to us!”

 

Papyrus watched them go in utter confusion.  “...SHOJO?”

 

Sung promptly swung his brothers into his room, a.k.a. The War Room, to discuss their plan of action.  He locked the door and turned off the lights, flicking the switch on his desk lamp to illuminate the dark room in a dramatic glow.  “Right gentlemen, what is our heading?”

 

“I'm straight.  Don't know about Mike though.”  Gavin snickered.

 

“My sexuality is far too complex for the simple mundane minds of mortals to comprehend.”  He responded.

 

Sung’s eye twitched.  “Jasper I'm sure you have an idea besides Gavin’s sex-crazed one?”

 

“Is it your OT3 of Papyrus x Sis x Sans?”  Sung proudly slapped a thumbs up sticker on his shirt that said ‘Great Job!’ on it.  “Perfect!  I'm sure we all know it's Friday, TGIF-”

 

“Oh yeah.”  Gavin clicked his tongue in thought.  I got a date this afternoon and two more tonight.  Maybe take a stop at Amy and Jackie’s places on the way.”

 

“...Mike?”

 

“On it.”  He smacked Gavin upside the head.  “Ow!  Hey!”

 

“Hay’s for horses, grass is cheaper.”  Jasper smirked.

 

“Are you all done horsing around?”

 

“Neigh!”

 

“Oh come on!”

 

“Heh, sorry Sung.  Please, say what you gotta say.”

 

“Thank you Jasp.”  He cleared his throat.  “Anyway, it's obvious how much sis likes the skelebros right?”  Nods and murmurs of agreement.  “And we all know that her being with them, with all her new friends, is the happiest we’ve ever seen her since…” He frowned as his eyes saddened.  “...Since Pops passed…”

 

“And her split up with Tranner doesn't help either,” Gavin mentioned.

 

“All the more reason for us to do this.  So, it is our responsibility to pool together our comprehensive knowledge of telenovela, K-Drama, and Shojo romance to get our sis and the skelebros on the path to a romantic relationship!”

 

“I thought it was already progressing there?”  Jasper raised an eyebrow.

 

Sung waved a hand in dismissal.  “Not really, anyway.  Who's with me?”  Jasper sighed and raised a hand.  “Somebody’s gotta keep an eye on you three.”  

 

“Gavin?  Mike?”

 

“I'm in it only if there's fire involved.”  Sung smirked.  “Then I think you'll be pleased to know that my plan,” he pulled out a long roll of paper out from his coat pocket, “requires your flamethrower.”

 

Mike’s eyes gleamed as a rare smile crossed his face.  “I love it.”

 

“Three to one beats Gavin!”

 

“Cheeky lads.  I never said I was against the plan anywho ya darn wallabies.”  He muttered grumpily.  “But yeah, I'm in.”  

 

“Excellent.  So, here's what we'll do…”

 

“So what do you want to make Papyrus?”  He proudly gestured to the countertop where he had carefully set out the ingredients for your arrival.  

 

“MY LOVE DESERVES NOTHING SHORT FROM THE BEST, AND THUS I PRESENT TO YOU THE MAKINGS OF CHOCOLATE LAVA CUPCAKES.”

 

The name alone was enough to make your mouth water.  “That sounds amazing.”

 

“AND IT WILL BE AMAZING.”  He affirmed.  Papyrus moved to the cupboards to pull out the necessary utensils.  “ALL WE NEED ARE THE PERFECT TOOL-SANS?”  Papyrus stared at his brother, who had been smashed in the cupboards calmly drinking a bottle of mustard.

 

“sup bro?  y/n.”

 

“WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU DOING INSIDE THE CUPBOARDS?”

 

“i’m stuffed full of ideas and was trying to mustard up the courage to warn ya a storm’s a comin’.”

 

Papyrus stared at him with twitching ridges.  “SANS I SWEAR IF YOU DO NOT MAKE SENSE THIS INSTANT I AM TOSSING YOU OUT OF THERE AND I DO NOT CARE WHERE YOU LAND.”

 

“easy boss.  i’m tryin’ to keep a low pro’ here an’-uh oh.”  Sans’s eyelights suddenly dimmed with fear as his head whipped to the staircase.  “they’re comin’.”

 

“SANS WHO’S COMING?  WHAT IS THE MATTER?”

 

Sans teleported himself out and grabbed your hand.  “y/n ya gotta go they’re-”

 

“Sis!  And the skeletons too!”  Gavin suddenly clapped an arm around Sans’s shoulder while your other three brothers went around Papyrus.  “We’ve been looking for you guys.  Ya know what day it is today right?”

 

Sans tried to creep away, but Sung and Mike cornered him in what looked like a bro-hug, but poor Sans was about ready to shit himself.

 

“The day you get yourself laid more than usual?”  You monotone.  

 

“Besides that,” he brought you into a hug and pinched your cheeks.  “It's the day we all show each other how much we love one another.  So sis, any plans for today?”  He said in a faux innocent tone.

 

“Yeah actually Paps and I-” He cut you off.  

 

“Great!  So Papyrus, mind if I teach you another phrase Italian?”

 

“I SUPPOSE SO?”  He leaned down to your brother's height and whispered, using his hand to prevent you from hearing. Papyrus shot up and floundered in place, waving his arms comically about him.  “I-NO-THAT’S NOT-I-WHY?!”

 

“But I'm serious.  Look,” he pulled out a gigantic string of-

 

“Gavin what the fuck?!”

 

“That's the point!  And look,” he pointed to each circle of condoms.  “There's raspberry flavor-eh?  Eh?  And chocolate, banana, ora-”

 

You whacked him upside the head.  “Papyrus and I are cooking, NOT fucking!”

 

“We know, we know, but what about hanging out in your room?”  Sung offered.

 

“My room?  Why; what did you do to my room?”

 

Mike held up a lighter.  “Candles.”  You rubbed your forehead wearily.  “Not you too.”

 

“Ok, guys.  I appreciate your concern but Papyrus and I are going to be completely fine on our ow-what did you do to Sans?”

 

Your brothers had somehow changed Sans’s clothes from his signature hoodie and basketball shorts to an open best, top hat, and slacks while Sung had him hold up a bouquet of flowers and a heart-shaped box of chocolates in the other.  “What?  We didn't do anything to Sans.”  Sung repudiated while clearly holding Sans.  “He just wants to wish you a weekend and tell you how much he loves you.  Right Sans?”

 

“so...cold…” he shuddered, his whole form and voice distant as he relived his war flashbacks.

 

“Sung let him go this instant!”  You commanded.  

 

“What?  I'm not-”

 

“Sung.”  You warned.

 

“Ok!”

 

You caught him before he fell and carried him to the couch where you gently set him down.  “You stay here for as long as you need.”

 

“....so cold….so alone…”

 

You walked back into the kitchen and glared at your brothers hounding Papyrus.  Placing your hands on your hips you crossed your arms in what they called ‘Bear’ mode.  “There's a fine line between ‘protective’ and ‘troublesome’.  You began to push them all out by their backs.  “Now please leave us alone.  Stay here until Papyrus and I are done cooking.  Understand?”

 

“Ooh, getting down to business already?”  Gavin popped his head out from behind the wall.  “You know, you could get Sans to make it an orgy and I'll call up Da-n!”  You nailed him in the head with a spare cookbook.

 

“Sorry about that Papyrus.”  You smiled up at him.  “What do you want to do?”

 

“You!”  Gavin exclaimed, popping out from the corner of the hallway.  A tick mark appeared above your forehead and you nailed him this time with the real deal: a Betty Crocker cookbook.

 

“Go away!”

 

“WELL, HE’S NOT WRONG.”  Papyrus amusedly put in when you returned.  

 

“Don't encourage him Papyrus.”

 

“MY APOLOGIES LOVE.”

 

Once you made sure that our brothers were completely gone, you and Papyrus managed to finish the cupcake batter and chatted for awhile as you waited for it to finish it's time in the freezer.  Then it came back out to sit outside on the countertop.  Your mouth watered as you stared at the chocolatey goodness before you.  “Oh hello gorgeous,” you cooed.  “You look positively scrumptious today.”

 

Papyrus grinned.  He carefully removed one of his gloves and taking care not to scratch the bowl, scooped up a generous helping onto his bare finger.  He offered the chocolate-covered finger to you with a grin, though there was a light red tint to his cheekbones.  “CARE FOR A TASTE?”

 

Your cheeks flared up at the sensual implication but you grinned nonetheless.  “Don't mind if I do.”  You leaned forward and let your mouth slide his finger and licked the tip with your tongue, letting your slick organ run itself over the appendage until you were sure you had gotten all of the chocolate off.  Your heart beat faster as you realized that Papyrus was eyeing you with that look again.  That look that made you think how much he wanted to just slam you into a wall and-

 

Suddenly the cupboards swung open to reveal a jubilant Jasper and Sung. Sung whooped, “Hell yeah!  Now kiss!”

 

“Wha-seriously?”  You fumed, embarrassed at your brothers having watched your interaction.  

 

“Mhm lick that pussy just like you should,” Jasper sang, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively at Papyrus as he gave him a double thumbs up.

 

“What the actual fuck guys.”  You approached the cupboards with a menacing glare.

 

“Shit our cover's’ been blown abort abort abort!”  Sung and Jasper scrambled to get away from you and to safety.  They managed to make it just in time before you had made it to the cupboards.

 

You rubbed your forehead and sighed.  “Brothers.”

 

“INDEED.”  Papyrus sympathized.  “MILADY, WHAT COLOR FROSTING WOULD YOU PREFER?”

 

“Hm?”  You looked up at the skeleton as you processed the question.  “Oh uh, whatever you want is fine Paps.”  You held the icing bowl steady while Papyrus carefully put drops of red food coloring inside and mixed it.  “THAT SHOULD DO IT.”

 

“I'll put the cupcakes in the oven,” you offered and put on the oven mitts before you grabbed the tray of cupcakes.

 

“I’LL WIPE THE COUNTER.”  Some frosting had flown out of the mixing bowl and made a small mess.

 

“Thanks Paps,” you thanked as you set the timer.  Papyrus stepped back from the counter and carefully looked over his work with a thoughtful hum.  “It looks great Papyrus.”  You complimented when you went back to his side.

 

“THANK YOU LOVE.”  He blinked in surprise as he took in your face.  A small blush crossed his features as he gently tapped your cheek.  “YOU HAVE SOME FROSTING ON YOUR CHEEK.”  He cracked an amused grin.  

 

Your cheeks flushed in embarrassment and you held a hand up to your face.  “What really?”

 

“YES.  THOUGH I MUST CONFESS, YOU LOOK AWFULLY PRETTY IN RED.”

 

Now why did that feel like a hidden double entendre?  “Um, thanks.  Do you know where it is?  I can't feel it.”

 

“HERE, LET ME HELP.”  Your blush flared when Papyrus’s tongue extended and licked your cheek, removing the red spot there.  In its place was now a red, transparent drop of his saliva.  His eyelights rolled down to your neck.  His specters lit up with that familiar hungry look to them that made your heart beat faster and shivers to course through you.  You held back the surprised yelp that nearly escaped when Papyrus pressed himself against you and licked your neck, softly pressing his mouth over it in a skelekiss.  “OH MIO AMORE,” he groaned, moving his kisses up to your jaw and then the edge of your lips.  “BELLISIMA.”  

 

You both jumped back in shock by the uproarious sound of an ecstatic Sung as he squealed.  “Yes!  My OTP!”  He cheered.

 

nice job, bro.”  Sans suddenly appeared, his back leaning on the counter while he guzzled down a bottle of ketchup.  “ah knew ya had it in ya.”

 

“What-Sans?  You're okay?”  You glanced back and forth between him and the couch in confusion.  “But...I thought…?”  He smirked.

 

“‘course ahm a’ight.  why wouldn't ah be?”  Truthfully, your brothers had informed Sans of their plan for you and Papyrus.  They wanted him to roentgens to be so disturbed to get you ruffled enough to want to be away from your brothers and determined to spend some hooha time with Papyrus.  Some he wanted his younger brother to be happy ( and maybe also because he loved messing with people) he was all for it.

 

“oh yeah, ah got somethin’ for ya boss.”  He pulled out a boom box and turned it on.  Ashley Tisdale’s Kiss The Girl blasted through the speakers.  “sha la la la, go on and kiss that girl.”  He sang with her.

 

“SANS!/Sans!”  You and Papyrus yelled with red faces.

 

“that's mah name don't wear it out,” he snickered.  Oh, how he so enjoyed being a little shit.  He really did.  “SANS SO HELP ME I’LL-”

 

“easy boss.  no need ta get so fired up.”  His eye sockets suddenly widened in realization.  “uh oh.”

 

“Uh oh?”  You repeated warily.  “What ‘uh oh?’”

 

Suddenly the whole kitchen was on fire.  Sans quickly teleported you and Papyrus out into the living room.  “that uh oh.”  And there was the source of the flames.

 

Mike calmly sat at the kitchen table, smiling serenely while flames flared around him.  “This is fine.”

 

“Everything is on fire!”  You retort and quickly ran to sink to throw buckets of water onto the flames.  The skelebros were quick to help you, using magic to try and prevent the fire from spreading and damaging your old, wooden house.

 

Gavin cranked up the boom box.  “Somebody call 911, shawty’s for burnin’ on the dancefloor, oh woah oh oh!”

 

“No no no no no no!” Sung complained.  He waved a stack of paper in front of his three brothers.  “Mike, you were supposed to use your flamethrower on the candles in sis’s bedroom, NOT the kitchen!”  He flung the papers into the air in exasperation.  “Why you no stick to the script?!”

 

“Kitchen, candles, same thing.”

 

“IT IS NOT!”  Everyone bellowed.

 

And so you spent the rest of the day saving your kitchen and house-and you and the skelebros-from the wild antics of your brothers.  Again.

  


Undertale

 

Max eyed you and the skelebros.  If a dog could have a done face, that was his face.  My god, he may be just a dog, but both he and Toby agreed that they could practically smell the pheromones and rom-com you had going on with the skeletons.  And he also realized that as smart and wonderful as you were, you were far too oblivious for your own-and their-feelings.  Stars, the way Sans had jumped you that one day practically screamed how much he wanted to make puppies with you.  And so it was up to him, your faithful companion to yet again give you just the boost you needed.

 

Now with Papyrus it was surprisingly easy-he was obviously already on the track to healing your heart.  Where his work truly laid was with his stubborn older brother.  

 

Thus, he carefully observed his objective with dog-gone determination.

 

“SANS?”

 

“what's up bro?”

 

“Y-YOU KNOW HOW IN THE UNDERGROUND I WAS...TOO NERVOUS TO ASK Y/N OUT ON A DATE?”

 

Sans winced sympathetically.  “kinda hard to forget paps-I mean, you up and fainted before you could even get the words out.”

 

Papyrus coughed into his fist.  “Y-YES WELL, I’D LIKE TO TRY AGAIN BUT I DON’T KNOW WHAT KIND OF DATE.  Y/N IS MORE INTO THE STUFF YOU ENJOY-”. Oh, sweet, innocent little brother.  If you only knew.  “-AND I’M NOT SURE WHAT TO DO THAT WE BOTH LIKE.  A-AND TODAY’S THE START OF THE REVERED HOLIDAY SPECIFICALLY DESIGNATED FOR LOVERS."

“well, how ‘bout a cooking date.  ya both like to cook right?”  Sans offered.  “and that way, you and y/n don't have to worry ‘about troubling yourselves on where to go and what to do so much.”

 

Papyrus gasped and lifted him up in an ardent hug.  “BROTHER YOU’RE A GENIUS!”

 

“heh, well, I gotta be good for somethin’.”

 

“OH THIS IS PERFECT!”  He ran to your room to grab his phone.  “I’LL INVITE UNDYNE AND ALPHYS-IT’LL BE LIKE A DOUBLE DATE!”

 

“aw that's cute pa-wait, undyne?”  Sans frowned.  “bro I don't think that's-”

 

But Papyrus was completely and utterly oblivious to his brother's concern.  “HELLO UNDYNE!  Y/N AND I ARE GOING TO HAVE A COOKING DATE AND I WAS HOPING IF YOU COULD BRING ALPHYS TO MAKE IT A  DOUBLE DATE.  YES, I THINK 4 IS PERFECT-SHE’S USUALLY HOME BETWEEN 3 AND 4.  OKAY, SEE YOU!”

 

He hung up the phone.  “WHAT WAS THAT SANS?”

 

The small skele winced.  “...oh boi...”

 

You were expecting many things when you got home.  For example, the usual case would be Papyrus greeting you at the door with a shy yet eager kiss to your lips while Max ran to jump up and down as his paws scratched up your pants and shirt.  Sans would greet you with a fitting pun or joke and Papyrus lamented at the cheesy comedy.

 

What you were not expecting was for Papyrus to greet you in a damn nice tuxedo-and dang son he looked good in that thing.  Like, holy shit was he always this attractive and you never noticed until now?

 

And Sans too?  

 

You took in the brothers’ appearance and eyed Max, who oddly enough seemed to have a mischievous glint in his big ol’ doggy eyes.

 

“...So, is today ‘Fresh Threads’ day or am I having some kind of Freudian daydream?”  You already knew it was TGIF, but you didn't think the skelebros would go out of their way to dress up all fancy-like just for you.

 

“NEITHER MY LOVE!  FOR YOU SEE, I THE GREAT PAPYRUS,” he went onto his knee and extended a rose to you as he held a hand over his chest.  “WANT YOU TO GO ON A COOKING D-DAAA-”

 

You blinked.  “A dance?”  You offered.

 

“D-DAMEROOF-”

 

“Doodle Canoodle?”

 

“D-DAAAA-”

 

“Dang who's a sexy chick?” Oh, Papyrus certainly thought you were as his whole face erupted into a vivid blush.

 

“DAAAA-” Papyrus suddenly choked, gagging as his hand pounded his chest.  “DAAA-AAA-TE!!”  He finished, shuddering and sweating at the physical effort it required to overcome his anxiety.  “A-AS TODAY IS A SPECIAL DAY!  N-NOT AT ALL BECAUSE I FINALLY FOUND THE NERVE TO ASK O-OR THAT IT PRESENTED A PERFECT OPPORTUNITY FOR A LEGITIMATE REASON FOR ASKING.  HEH HEH…”

 

Oh.  So that's what he was trying to say.  “Okay.”

 

His eye sockets went wide with surprise and excitement.  “R-REALLY?!”

 

“I'd love to.”  You smiled.  “Though I don't think you'll need a tuxedo for cooking.”  

 

“AH YES OF COURSE.  I SHALL BE SWIFT MY SWEET BEAUTY!”  And with that he sprung and bolted out the room.  You eyed Sans in amusement.  “So what're you all dressed up for?”

 

“moral support.”  He shifted uncomfortably at your stare.  “uh, do I look weird?”

 

“Oh no no, quite the contrary.”  You stepped towards him to lean down to his height, missing the way Max’s tail started to wag in anticipation as his furry head nodded in approval.  “Your tie needs some readjusting is all.”

 

“o-oh.”  He blushed when you came close to run your fingers through the material and redo the knot, your gorgeous face illuminated by your glasses sending pleasurable shivers up and down his spine.  “thanks.  it's uh, been a while since i dressed up so classy.”

 

“I completely understand.”  Max internally screamed as you began to finish and prepared yourself to stand back up.  

 

Damn it he wanted his OT3 and he was gonna have it!  

 

“Why, there was this one time in college when-aghf!”  Max suddenly ran and butted his entire weight against your back, sending you colliding into Sans and him struggling to stay upright.  “Ow!  Maxie what's gotten into you?!”  He simply barked and ran off, going who knows where.

 

“I am cutting down on his biscuits supply.”  You muttered.  “Are you okay S-oh shit.”  You cursed quietly as you realized just the position you were in.  Max had pushed you hard enough that you crashed into Sans, sending the two of you tumbling to the ground.  Sans had tried to help you up and you extended your arms out to prevent the fall, so now the both of you were stuck.  And wrapped around each other.  The familiar, intimate position sent shivers and heat around into your core.

 

“Ah, fuck me.”  You cursed, an embarrassed blush spreading across your face.

 

“shouldn't i take you out to dinner first?”  Sans teased.  You rolled your eyes but couldn't hold back the grin.  

 

“I think Papyrus got us covered there S-oh blast!”  Your eyes widened.  “Papyrus!”

 

Sans’s own eye sockets widened in realization.  “oh yeah...that could be a problem.”  You struggled against Sans, inadvertently rubbing against him.  “Sans we have to-ngh-get off.”

 

“i got it i got it-just stop squirming.”  He muttered with a blue face.  Sans’s left eye socket glowed as he pushed himself up, the magic helping you as well.  Only, you both didn't split.  Now it was Sans who was on top of you.

 

“This is just-wait, you can teleport right?”

 

“yea why?  oh!  oh. heh.”  And now you were both free.  “now i feel silly.”

 

It looked like you both had split just in the nick of time too, because Papyrus had burst back in with a well-fitting orange turtleneck sweater and apron.  He kept the gloves and the slacks however.  “I’M BACK!  WOULD YOU LIKE A HAND?”  You gratefully took his appendage as you hefted you up off the floor.  “Thank you, Papyrus.”

 

“ANYTIME MY DEAR.”  He tilted his head to the side.  “BUT WHY WERE YOU ON THE FLOOR?”

 

You frowned at Max, who was smirking what would be a shit-eating grin if only his cute doggy face weren't so adorable.  “Max made me bump into Sans and fall.  Honestly, Maxie, what were you thinking?”  You lightly scolded the mutt before heading into the kitchen with Papyrus.  

 

Meanwhile, Sans positioned himself comfortably on the couch, about to enjoy some down time when Max jumped up next to him.  Sans raised a bony eye ridge and chuckled.  He gently scratched him behind the ears.  “hey big guy, whatcha gettin’ y/n all ruffled up for?”

 

Max barked.  Sans frowned in concentration as he tried to translate what the mutt had said in his head.  Max wasn't a monster, so it took him a bit longer to decipher what the dog was saying, but he eventually got ‘gotcha fam.  Imma get you and Mom to get all up one each other and you’re gonna’ have so many pups!  Oh, and Tall Yummy Bones too!  But after you since you don't have the balls to ask Mom out like Tall Yummy Bones.’

 

Sans gaped at Max in utter bewilderment.  Had he...Had he got that right?  “s-sorry boy, c-could you uh, run that by me again?”

 

Max tilted his head to the side.  ‘Did I stutter?’

 

!!!!!

 

Sans groaned and held his blue face in his hands.  You.  And him.  Doing that-ah!  Why would Max put that in his head?!  Now he was blue all over!

 

“So Papyrus, what do you want to make?”  You asked, rolling up your sleeves to rest above your elbows.  

 

Papyrus ecstatically bumped his hands together in a manner that reminded you of Wallace and Gromit.  “UNDYNE AND I THOUGHT WE COULD MAKE A RECIPE FOR A DESERT CALLED THE ‘BROWNIE BOMBE’!”

 

“That sounds wonderful.”  Your eyes widened in realization.  “Wait, Undyne-?”

 

The doorbell rang, followed by rambunctious knocking with a bellowed chorus of, “Knock knock open up the door motherfucker!”  And it was promptly kicked down as Undyne and Alphys burst into the room.  “With the non stop pop pop and stainless steel!”

 

“Out of all the lyrics that's your favorite part?  And did you have to damage my door?  This house isn't all that young you know-hrk!”  Your mourning over your damaged property was cut short when Undyne rushed you, sweeping you and Papyrus-and somehow Sans-into a bone crushing hug

 

“What’s up punks?!”

 

“HI UNDYNE!/whazzup/Please put me down.”

 

Undyne chuckled as she put you down (read: dropped you) onto the floor.  “Are you dorks ready to make some Bombes?!”

 

“YEP!”  

 

“Please don't set my house on fire.”  You asked, moving over to the unhinged door.  

 

“I can't help that I'm too hot,” she paused and winked to her girlfriend.  

 

“H-hot damn.”  Alphys giggled, a light blush on her scaly face.

 

“calleo police and fireman,” Sans joined in.

 

“MUST YOU?”

 

“We must!”  Undyne curiously pulled at the ornamented dials of the stove.  “Ooh, what's this do?”

 

“Don't touch tha-!”  You were cut off by flames shouting out from the stove.  You quickly turned it off while Undyne moved on whistling as she checked out/got her hands on all the intricate parts of your kitchen.  

 

You made sure she wouldn't break anything else and moved to repair your door.  “Undyne please control yourself.  I know this may seem a luxurious house but I honestly can't afford to have anything happen to it.”

 

“Aw come on Y/n, it's not that bad.  Besides,” she grinned.  “I harnessed the power of the fucking sun!”

 

“Mhm.”  You finally managed to fix your door and set it in place.  Washing your hands, you pushed your glasses back up onto the bridge if your nose.   “Please do try and be careful.  This house is very old and precious to me and my family.  I don't think it can withstand your flaming inferno.”

 

“Eh, fair enough.”  Undyne consented.  Waiting behind your unsuspecting back as you went back to Papyrus.  “But that doesn't mean we can't have fun!”  She said and lunged forward to pull you into her crushing embrace.

 

_He lunged at her, the last thing her eyes saw before pain and fear tore at her and she swung, pipe in hand._

 

You moved faster than lightning as pure terror and fear overtook you.  You swept your feet out to knock her down and flipped her over to pin her into aggressive submission, arms around her neck as you stared at her.

 

Everyone was silent.  Undyne broke the tension with a laugh.  “Wow.  First time anyone’s knocked me down before,” Undyne chuckled, slightly unnerved by the state you had given her.  You quickly got off of her and stumbled back, aware of everyone looking at you with concern.  “I...I’m so sorry I…”

 

Papyrus held an arm out to you.  “Y/N ARE YOU OKAY?  YOU LOOK PALE.”

 

“I have to go.”  You said, quickly dashing out of the room.

 

“Y/N!”

 

You dashed up the stairs into your circular library.  Locking the door to the room you then swung yourself up the ladder to the very top of the dome.  You crumbled to the ground and tucked your legs in, resting your head atop your arms as you tried to steady your rapid breathing.  Cold sweat trickled down you as you shuddered, struggling to forget.  Forget how much it hurt to be a little girl growing up in the streets.  Forget how it felt to attack someone else.  Forget how warm the gorgeous, yet forlorn red flowed over your hands.

 

“thought i’d find you here.”  You felt a hand in your shoulder.  

 

“Sans?”

 

“what happened back there?  you looked like you’d seen a ghost.”

 

You shivered.  “I don't...I remembered something…that's all.”  You whispered, “I don't want to talk about it.  Sorry.”

 

“you don't have anything to be sorry for.”  He moved closer to you to comfortingly wrap an arm around you.  You leaned into his touch and relaxed, soothing your tense muscles.  “just tell me this.  does it have something to do with your lv?”

 

You remembered Frisk and Flowey saying that LV was short for ‘Level Of Violence’-the amount of monsters/people you kill.  While you weren't able to see the number and ‘stats’ like monsters could, you could remember their faces as clear as day.  “Perhaps.”

 

“lv 4...that sound right?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“do you want to talk later?”

 

“...I don't know…”

 

He hummed.  “then why don't we stay here for awhile.  i'm sure paps won't mind.”  Guilt cut through you.

 

“How is it that he is so sweet and kind?  I've never met anyone like him before.”  Sans chuckled.  

 

“yeah i'm real proud of him.  can't say the same for myself tho’.  too lazy for self-praise an’ all that.  ‘s kinda funny, really.  when paps became a legal adult, do ya know what he said?”

 

“What?”

 

“‘wowie!  now i can finally be a meaningful and valuable member to society!’”

 

You cracked a smile.  “Somehow I'm not surprised.”

 

“and on my b-day, d’ya know what i said?”

 

“All praise our holy condimental saviors ketchup and science?”

 

“heh, cheeky.”  he chuckled.  “nah, i said ‘great.  now it’s legal for me to do all the things i already do.  that’s the thing with being an older sibling i guess.  ya know right from the start that you're a disappointment, so ya try and help your siblings grow up to be all the good things you aren’t.”

 

“That's too bad.”  You closed your eyes and rest yourself against his chest.  “I’m proud of you.  I know you took all those jobs in the Underground so Papyrus can get that sports car he always wanted, while for transportation you got yourself a scooter.  And Papyrus had to look up to someone to be the amazing person he is, even if you don't suspect it.”

 

He flushed.  You heard his SOUL beat a little faster.  “heh heh.  well i’m glad you think so.”  He shivered in surprise when you moved your arms to wrap around his neck.  You leaned in close to his face.

 

“As for me, I don't want to remember the past.  Too many bad memories.”  Your eyes became half-lidded and you moved closer until your faces were inches apart.  “Help me forget?”

 

Through his head he saw his brother looking at him, that innocent grin that made it so easy to forget Papyrus was an adult and not just his little brother anymore.  And what he did with you, what he felt for you...all the while he knew how Papyrus was so in love with you...He could use some forgetting himself.

 

“that can be arranged.”  He tangled his phalanges in your hair.  Traces of ketchup with his usual blueberry soda taste melted into your tongue.  It was strange but you didn't mind.  You actually liked how Sans felt in your arms, how it felt to have him on top of you as you both kissed.  You had to part for air eventually though as unlike Sans, you had lungs that required oxygen.

 

Apparently you'd tangled yourselves up again with Sans resting atop you, his head nestled into the crook of your neck.  “feel better?”

 

“Much, thank you.”  A slight smile crossed your face and you chuckled.  “Though I'm not sure what to do about your phone poking me down there.  If it is your phone, that is.”

 

“what?  i don't-dammit.”  He pulled it out and rolled his eyelights at you as you both sat up.  “you loved saying that, didn't you?”

 

“I'd be a liar if I said otherwise.”

 

“so that's the thanks I get for cheering you up at your lowest.  how nice.”

 

You smile and cupped his face.  Pulling him in close you pressed a quick, chaste kiss between his eyes.  “Thank you, Sans.”  You then moved down to his mouth.  “Happy Valentine's Day, skelebae."

 

“hn.”  

 

You walked off, leaving Sans in his stunned state.  He sat there, completely immobile with both his eye lights out.  He then burst into blue.  Grabbing the drawstrings of his hoodie he closed off his face and fell to his side, steam rolling off of him.

 

You re-composed your appearance as you made your way down the stairs.  Papyrus was nervously chatting with Undyne when he saw you, alerting the others to your arrival.  “Y/N!”

 

“Hello.”  Max had bounded in and jumped on you, worriedly barking and whining as he sniffed you.  You smiled and soothingly pet him.  “Yeah I'm okay buddy.”  

 

You saw Undyne nervously rub the back of her head.  “Hey y/n, I'm sorry about your house.  I promise Paps and I-well, mostly me-will keep myself under control.”

 

“No, I'm sorry.  I shouldn't have overreacted like that.  I'd love for us to cook together.  But something’s missing.”

 

“REALLY?”

 

“Where's Alphys?”

 

“B-behind you.”  You smile and leaned down to hug the cutie.  “Great!  Now will you please let me use you whenever she gets too excited?”

 

“?”

 

You chuckled.  “Don't worry about it so much.  So, how far have you gotten Papyrus?”

 

“I-OH!”  He swiftly moved to the stovetop and help up a large tray of brownies.  “WE’VE ALREADY MADE THE BROWNIES, SO ALL WE HAVE TO DO IS LAYER THE BOWL WITH IT AND THEN ADD THE CHOCOLATE ICE CREAM.”

 

“Great.  I'll go wash my hands and help you.”  You say, fixing up your hair to make sure none of it got in the way when you cooked.  Undyne did something similar, tying her ruby hair up into a ponytail and then a bun.

 

Opening the freezer door you searched for the gallon of chocolate ice cream.  Once you found it, you gingerly set it on the countertop and began to scoop it into the brownie bowl Papyrus held out for you.  Meanwhile, Undyne and Alphys were preparing the last filling-the mini candies.

 

“This looks really good Papyrus.  I can't wait until it's finished.”  

 

“I’M SO GLAD YOU LIKE IT.”  He gently pressed his side to yours before parting.  “I WAS WORRIED AT FIRST THAT YOU WOULDN’T BE TOO KEEN ON THE IDEA, CONSIDERING HOW YOU TRY TO AVOID UNHEALTHY FOODS.”

 

“It's okay to splurge once in awhile.  And careful moderation is better than none at all,” you reply.  “And besides, there is never ‘no’ to chocolate.”  You dipped your finger into the ice cream and put it in your mouth, enjoying the small taste.

 

“Hm.  This is good.  Want some, Papyrus?”  He blushed.

 

“I...ER…”

 

“It's really good.”

 

“A-ALRIGHT.”  Your eyes widened in surprise when Papyrus leaned down to put your finger in his mouth.  Pleasurable tingles zipped to your core as his tongue swirled around your appendage until all the ice cream was gone.

 

You had meant for Papyrus to maybe dip his own appendage in the bowl or get a spoon, but oh well.

 

He tilted himself up to grin at you, a light blush remaining on his cheekbones “IT’S SO SWEET,” he nuzzled into the side of your neck and whispered, his breath tickling your ear.  “JUST LIKE YOU.”

 

Did...Did Papyrus just flir-

 

The fire alarm went off, startling the two of you.  You rushed to the source of the noise to see Undyne standing over a pan of water that was….On fire?

 

You and Papyrus stared at her in bewilderment while Alphys worked on turning off your alarm.  “Undyne how in the world did you set fire to water.  Water, of all things.  Is it magic?”

 

“NO, THERE IS NO MAGIC CAPABLE OF RESULTING IN THAT.”

 

“O-only really bad cooking skills.”  Alphys sighed.  “I-I'm sorry Unnie, b-but that's a fact.”

 

“Aw come on!”  She head sealed herself on the countertop.  “That's the third time this week!”

 

Sans then stumbled into the room, appearing for all the world to be a haggard drunk as he staggered in.  “SANS WHAT ARE YOU-” he opened the fridge and pulled out several bottles of ketchup and soda, using his magic to expand his entourage before he made his swaying way back into the hallway.

 

“Sans are you okay?”

 

He spun around to offer you a two-fingered salute, nearly falling over in the process.  He then hiccuped and collapsed into the floor, raising a proclamation finger into the air.  “puns ahoy, ketchup mah boi,” he declared before vanishing in his trademark teleport.

 

“Is he high?”  Undyne inquired as she turned to slowly look at you.

 

“Not that I know of,” you respond.

 

“I’M GOING TO PRETEND THAT DIDN’T HAPPEN AND PUT THE BROWNIE BOMBE IN THE FRI-WHAT THE HECK?!”  Papyrus did a double-take as he stared at the empty spot where the desert once was.  “WHERE DID IT GO?  I LEFT IT RIGHT HERE,” he wondered aloud.

 

Alpys gasped and pointed to something behind Papyrus.  “Th-There!  R-Right there!”

 

“Look at that tan, well-tainted skin, look at the killer shape he’s in,” you sang but stopped when you noticed everyone's eyes on you.  “...Sorry,” you grin sheepishly.  “It's catchy.”  You straightened.  “But onto more important matters; Maximilian!”

 

The dog had the edge of the bowl containing the brownie bombe in his mouth.  He wagged his tail and made what sounded like a happy yip in his throat.  “Maxie, give mommy the bowl please.  We want to eventually eat that.”’

Maxie whined.  “YES MAX, PLEASE HAND OVER MY DATEMATE’S DESERT.”

 

He whined once more.  Then he wagged his tail and imitated the speech of Greater Dog and Lesser Dog for the monsters to understand him clearly.  Undyne wolf-whistled before bursting into laughter, holding on to Alphys for support while the drake gasped with a starry-eyed blush.  You frowned and looked back and forth between Papyrus’s frantic, flustered floundering and Max’s mischievous expression.  “What did he say?”

 

“N-NOTHING OF TRUE IMPORTANCE!”  Papyrus laughed nervously and placed shaky hands atop your shoulders.  “JUST THE USUAL DOGGY BUSINE-”

 

“He just-” Undyne chortled, trying to keep her laughter under control.  “Max-Max said that he won't give you the bowl back unless you and Paps ‘lick each other’s faces off.’  That mutt’s a conniving little schemer!”  Undyne sighed, sniffing as she wiped a single tear from her eye.  “I'm so proud.”

 

“Really, Max?  That's it?”  He made a guttural sound in his throat.

 

“‘A-and a spoonful of peanut butter.’”  Alphys added.

 

You went to the cupboards to get the peanut butter.  Scooping a generous helping you handed it to Undyne.  “Hold this please.”

 

“Eh?”

 

Papyrus tilted his head curiously as you approached him.  “Y/N?  WHAT’RE YOU DOING?”

 

“Happy Valentine’s Day skelebae.”  You swept Papyrus against you by the waist and dipped him, pressing your mouth over his in a passionate kiss.  Swirling your tongue around his, you clenched your hands around him to admiringly caress the hard, smoothness of his bones underneath his articles of clothing.

 

Undyne cheered, throwing her hands excitedly into the air as she jumped.  “Whoohoo!  Get that skele-booty Y/n!”

 

“Sc-screw gender roles!”  Alphys joined, happily taking pictures of part of her OT3.  Max, true to his word, had put the bowl down and let Alphys take it.  He then watched with a satisfactory tail wag as he had managed to give the skeletons some leeway.

 

Minutes passed before you parted from Papyrus with a quiet gasp.  Whoo!  You may have gotten a little carried away….“Sorry about that Papyrus.  I got carried away.”  His entire face was orange, steam billowing out of his face.  “Papyrus?”

 

“M-MAY DAY,” he wheezed, raising a shaking finger into the air as he plopped onto the ground.  “TH-THE GREAT PAPYRUS IS MELTING DOWN FROM THE POWER OF Y/N’S LOVE!”

 

“Oh my,” you raised a hand to your mouth as a small giggle escaped.  You crouched down and gently placed a hand on his back.  “Papyrus sweety, you have to get back.  How can I make my Valentine's Day desert without my Valentine?”

 

He promptly stood to attention.  “AND THE GREAT PAPYRUS MAKES AN OUTSTANDING COMEBACK!”

 

Undyne’s stomach growled.  “Yeah, now let's hurry up and finish this Bombe already.  I'm starved!”

 

“I-I second.”  Undyne and Papyrus held the bowl steady while you and Alphys filled it with the candy they made.  “So Alphys, what're you and Undyne doing tonight?”

 

“O-Oh well, we thought about staying home and having an anime m-marathon and erm, you know, enjoying ourselves afterwards.”

 

“She means we’ll fuck the shit out of each other,” Undyne shamelessly clarified.  Papyrus choked.

 

“U-Undyne!”

 

“Right, sorry babe.”  Undyne nodded in understanding.  “We will romantically fuck the shit out of each other.”

 

“O-oh my stars!  Why?!”  Alphys cried, holding her tomato face in her hands.

 

“Undyne there is something called public decency.  You have heard of this, yes?  It's important to me that you know this.”

 

“Decency schmecency!  We’re all friends here.  What do you think’s gonna happen?”

 

And then the Brownie Bombe exploded when Undyne carefully cut it, covering everyone in its delicious, chocolates remains.  She stared at it in stunned bewilderment.  Alphys gave her a triumphant look and pointed.  “H-ha!  Karma!”

 

“But...it's not an actual bomb?”  She lifted the now empty bowl in the air and looked at it all over, then the countertop.  “How?!”

 

“I think we all learned today that Undyne doesn't have bad cooking skills.  She simply can't cook.  At all.”  You removed our glasses to wipe the Brownie off and licked the ice cream around your lips.  “Undyne, you are in charge of cleaning this mess up.”

 

“But-” you and Alphys pointedly stared at the kitchen.  “Okay…”

 

“I'll take care of the outer edges and give Max a ba-oh!”  Papyrus suddenly swept you up and cradled you in his arms.  You quickly flung your arms around his neck for support as he carried you away.  “Papyrus, where are we going?”

 

“UNDYNE WILL TAKE CARE OF THE KITCHEN, YES?  SO I,” he nuzzled his head against your cheek.  “WILL TAKE CARE OF MY LOVELY DATEMATE.”

 

Your cheeks flushed at his innocent obliviosity at the innuendo he made.  “I appreciate the gesture, but I can walk Papyrus.”

 

“NO NO, I INSIST.  BESIDES,” he gently blew into your ear as he whispered, “I NEED TO GIVE YOU YOUR KISS BACK.”

 

Outertale

 

“Y/N, MAY I COME IN?”  You nodded, closing your eyes to prepare them for the sudden light as Papyrus opened the door to your Dark Room.  Slowly opening your eyes to adjust to the brightness you saw Papyrus grinning down at you with that adorable galaxy blush of his.

 

“I’M ALMOST COMPLETELY CERTAIN YOU ARE AWARE OF WHAT DAY IT IS TODAY?”

 

You frowned in thought before your eyes widened in realization.  “Goodness it's-it's Valentine's Day already?” 

 

He nodded.  “YES!  AND TO CELEBRATE SUCH AN AMOROUS OCCASION,” he pulled out a daily planner from his pants pocket to reveal an organized list.  “I HAVE THE ENTIRE DAY PLANNED OUT FOR US TO MAKE THE MOST OF OUR DATE.  THAT IS, IF YOU WOULD LIKE TO.”

 

You walked with him out of the dark room.  “That sounds perfect Paps.  Where we going?”  You washed your hands to remove any remaining development fluid and other unwanted chemicals.

 

“I’D SEARCHED AROUND AND FOUND THIS QUAINT FRENCH CAFE THAT’S WELL-KNOWN FOR ITS CHOCOLATE SILK PIES.”

 

“That sounds great.  When do you want to go?”

 

“AS SOON AS YOU’D LIKE ANGEL.”  Sans walked in with his hands tucked into his pockets.  “ya might wanna reconsider that.”

 

“Why Sans?  Is everything alright?”

 

“welp i hate to be the bearer of bad news, but the weather outside isn't exactly date night material.”

 

Papyrus frowned and walked over to the window.  “WHATEVER DO YOU MEAN BROTHER?  I CHECKED EARLIER AND EVERYTHING WAS-OH MY.”

 

You and Sans went to stand beside Papyrus and your eyes slightly widened at the scene.  Winds pushed at the trees and plants, causing everything to shake and sway as rain poured down onto the canopy below.  “Wow.  I wonder who pissed off Mother Nature today.”

 

Sans snickered.  “prolly that dickhead chump you humies got for president.”

 

Papyrus sagged and closed the window shades, trotting back into the living room with his entire form brought down with defeat.  When he approached the couch he plopped face down atop of it, his muffled groaning escaping in light outbursts from the cushions.  You followed him in concern, reaching an arm out to gently caress his shoulder.  “Papyrus are you okay?”

 

“NMH NMOT FHTERNINM UINMED INMD AHYLL HUGF CAHNSIL HNUOR HESERHAYSHIHOM.”

 

“What was that?”

 

“he said, ‘no i’m not everything’s ruined and i’ll have to cancel our reservations.’”

 

Papyrus groaned once more.  “‘and i was so excited to woo you that i thought for sure i’d be bathing in a shower of kisses by the end of the night.’  woah there bro.”

 

“SHMORRY.”

 

“‘s alright.  it's nowhere near as bad as the dreams i have.”

 

You raised an eyebrow at the smol skeleton.  “What kind of dreams do you get, Sans?”

 

He smirked.  “do ya really wanna know?”  He leered with half-lidded eyes that slowly began to glow a vivid blue.

 

“I think I'm good thanks.  Anyways, Papyrus,” you scooted forward to hug his back, resting your chin atop his shoulder with your hands tucked comfortably against his chest.  “It's okay that we can't go out like you originally wanted.  We can still have our date.”

 

“REALLY?”  He raised himself up slightly to tilt his head to look at you.  “HOW?”

 

“We can have a cooking date here instead.”  He frowned.  “I DON’T KNOW...I WAS LOOKING FORWARD TO A CANDLELIT DINNER.”

 

“You’ll still have it.  And afterwards, I can sufficiently say you will indeed receive your long-awaited kisses.”  He instantly perked up.  Papyrus jumped to his feet and proudly placed a fist over his chest.  “I WON’T LET YOU DOWN MY LOVE!”  He zoomed off, his scarf whipping out behind him.  “THE GREAT PAPYRUS  PROMISES!”

 

You giggled at his adorable mess and turned to Sans.  “What about you?  Any plans for today?”

 

He nonchalantly shrugged.  “eh, not really.  there’s nobody i’m all up ‘n’ geared for to go.”  

 

“Really?  Is there anyone you kinda like?”  He blushed, shifting uncomfortably for a moment.  

 

“well, er...there's someone but uh,” he glanced at you, his blush deepening.  “i’m not really sure how i feel ‘bout it.  so i’m trying not to think on it too much.”

 

“I wish you the best of luck.”  You smiled, giving him an encouraging pat on the shoulder before you left to join Papyrus in the kitchen.  Sans sighed, watching you talk and laugh with his brother as he leaned in close to you.  “you an’ me both, y/n.”

 

He was startled to find his phone buzzing in his pocket.  Pulling it out, he flipped it open and held it up to his skull.  “city morgue, where we’re dead inside and out.  how may i assist the black hole that is your soul?”

 

“This guy!”  Sans chuckled as he recognized the voice of your best friend.  “hey jem.  what's up?”

 

“Valentine’s Day Big Blue!  It's tradition for Ariel, me, and Y/n to all get together at Y/n’s place to celebrate with movies, chocolate, and games.  Since you skelebaes are here though, Ariel and I are gonna mix things up a bit.”

 

“‘mix things up,’ eh?  sounds fun.  when will ya be here?”

 

“Turn around.”  

 

Sans raised a bony ridge and half-heartedly turned around.  “what do you-flipping whesticle waffle bender fuck!”  He cursed out and tumbled off of the couch in surprise when coming face to face with a shit-eating grinning Jem and chuckling Ariel.  “how the hell?”

 

“Secret.  And if it's any consolation,  I do the same thing to Y/n all the time.”

 

“And I still hate it asshole!”

 

“No you don't.”  The pink-nette and brunette strolled into the kitchen with a grumpy Sans.  “So Y/n, what are you and your boy toy up to?”

 

“He is not and we are making chocolate silk pies.”  You rolled your eyes and helped Papyrus make the crust.

 

Jem wiggles her eyebrows suggestively and winked at Ariel.  “Ooh la la, does that mean there'll be French kissing too?”

 

“The French did not invent French kissing Jerrica.”  Ariel sighed and tied up her hair as she joined you two in preparing the chocolate filling.

 

“Yeah but the joke still works dammit.  Yo Sans, back me up here.”  She raised an eyebrow as she watched the smol skeleton mixing strange, yellow contents inside the blender.  “What're you making anyway?”

 

Sans proudly stopped the blender and poured out the fluid into a glass.  Holding it up high, he grinned widely as everyone eyed the drink with nothing less than distaste.  “i call ‘em p-shakes.”

 

Papyrus cringed.  “BROTHER WHY?!  THAT’S DISGUSTING.”

 

“but bro it's called a p-shake because it's liquified pizza.”  He then proceeded to chug the drink down, summoning an echo-tongue to lick his mouth for remains.  “mm, yummy.”

 

“I'm going to pretend I never saw what I clearly just saw.”  Ariel turned away from Sans and began to make herself some mint tea.  Jem on the other hand eyed the skeleton with respect.

 

“I see what you did there.  Dammit,, why didn't I think of that?”

 

“Oh god,” you groaned as you leaned against Papyrus.  “There's two of them.”

 

He leaned down to press a gentle kiss atop your forehead.  You blushed as he smiled at you.  “DON’T WORRY ABOUT THEM.”  His hands slowly went down to your shoulders and rubbed them.  “YOU FOCUS ON ENJOYING THE CHOCOLATE DESSERT THAT WE MAKE.  I’LL TAKE CARE OF THEM IF THEY ACT UP.”

 

Resist the urge to punch your mouth with his mouth.  Resist the urge!  Resist it resist it!  “Thanks Papyrus that's really nice of you.”  Oh, it felt so good to have his strong arms around you-No!  Bad Y/n!  Bad!

 

“I have to admit, this is a lot more fun than what we did last year.”  Ariel sighed and leaned against her lover.  “Exchanging flowers and chocolates is no way to spend Valentine's Day huh Y/n?”

 

You stiffened, remembering who exactly our had spent last year’s Valentine’s Day and the pain after you broke things off.  “Right…”

 

“Y/N, WOULD YOU LIKE TO TRY SOME OF THE PIE?”  Papyrus offered.  When you looked at him though you saw someone else beaming at you with that look of utter affection as he offered you a heartfelt present he had worked so hard to make just for you.

 

Your chest tightened and your threat clenched as that familiar rush of anxiety swept over you.  “Maybe later Paps Jem,” you grabbed her arm.  “Excuse us real quick I have to go.”

 

“Y/N ARE YOU OK?”  

 

“Fine I just need to talk to Jem!”  You called out and quickly lead your bestie to your room where you closed the door and locked it.  Collapsing onto your bed you brought your knees up to your chest and rest your head atop your arms.  Jem sat down beside you and placed a worried hand on your shoulder.  

 

“Everything okay babe?”

 

“Papyrus and I are on a date and I panicked.”  You quickly explained.

 

“What?”  Jem laughed.  “You two are on a date?  Then what're you doing hanging with us?  Go get busy!”

 

She stopped grinning, however, when she saw your desolate expression.  “Aw Y/n honey…You still hung up about him?”  You looked down on the floor, grasping your hands together and tightly clenched them and opened them.  

 

“When Ariel brought up last year, I remembered what we did on Valentine's Day.  And how he loved me.”

 

“Y/n you didn't...It's ok sweetie,” she soothed, her words springing up tears into your eyes.  “Come here honey.”  You fell into her hug, tightly clutching to her as silent tears streamed down your face, the only indication of your crying being the wetness on Jem’s shoulder and the light shivering of your body.

 

“I don't deserve him Jem”. You sobbed.  “Not after...Not after all those horrible things I did.”  She gently stroked your hair.  

 

“Honey, you know that you didn't do anything irredeemable.  And Bill isn't upset with you after it.  You know this.”

 

“But Papyrus-”

 

“Absolutely adores you.  Sans, too.”  You hiccuped a laugh at that.  Jem dryly smiled.  At least that got you to cheer up.  Poor Sans, though.  “I'm. It saying to force yourself to love him.  I'm saying to do what you'd said you do in the beginning.  Give him a chance.  And besides, don't people who are dating not say ‘I love you’ until a long time?”  You chuckled.  “Hey don't laugh!  It's true!  You know how fucking long it took until Ariel said it?!  I had to wait an entire goddamn year, woman.”

 

“A year?  Really?”

 

“‘Cause we were childhood best friends, so I guess she wanted to make sure she knew how she felt.  But in all seriousness, I'm sure the sweetheart that is Papyrus is more than willing to wait that long for you-maybe even to infinity.”  She parted from you to hold your hands in a comforting hold.  “And I don't think he'll make ‘Little Mermaid’ jokes to woo you over.”

 

“Oh my god, Jem, you didn't.”  You laughed in disbelief.

 

“Oh yes I did,” she smirked.  “I have to say my favorite was carrying her bridal style and singing ‘Under the Sea’ before then tossing her into a pool.”

 

“Jem you ass.”  

 

“Yeah ok.  Main point here.  You're not hurting Papyrus by taking your time to sort out your feelings.  And I'm sure Papyrus isn't going to throw you into a pool to get you to say ‘I love you’.”

 

You smiled, wiping away the remaining tears with your sleeve.  “Heh.  Thanks Jem.  You're the best.”

 

“Damn straight.  Now go woman,” she gently pushed you forward “and seduce the shit out of living corpses!”

 

“Don't say it like that!”

 

“We both know that it's true~” Jem sang in a teasing tone as you both made your way downstairs.

 

Upon hearing your footsteps, Ariel and the skeletons looked up to see the two of you arrive.  Ariel grimaced, coming up to you with an apologetic frown.  “Y/n I'm so sorry, I forgot-”

 

“It's fine, don't worry about it.  Jem is the best confession buddy ever.”

 

“And the best lover, of course.”  She purred, wrapping an arm around Ariel’s waist.  “And singer.  And dancer.  And-”

 

Ariel brought a hand up to her mouth.  “We get it Jerrica.”

 

Papyrus and Sans worriedly crowded around you.  “ARE YOU ALRIGHT LOVE?  YOU LOOKED SO UPSET WHEN YOU RAN OFF.”

 

You smiled and gently held his hands in yours.  “I'm fine, Papyrus.  And I'd love to cook with you.”

 

“ya sure?”

 

“Pretty sure.  And besides, being in here makes me realize,” you grinned as you held up a ladle.  “There are so ladle opportunities for kitchen puns.”

 

“Y/N NO!”

 

“fork you, man.”  Sans joined in.  

 

Papyrus groaned.  “BROTHER PLEASE!”

 

“That's just grate. Now we're all making terrible one liners.”  Jem chuckled.

 

Ariel shook her head.  “Too spoon.”  

 

“This is some siffty business.”  Jem snickered at the look of sheer pain and anger Papyrus had.

 

“I gottta admit. This didn't pan out like I hoped it would.”  You giggle.

 

“knife one doll.”  You rolled your eyes.  “Sans you pot-head.”

 

Papyrus flung his hands up in the air.  “WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE THIS?!”

 

“Nothing.  That's why we're doing it.”  Jem chortled mercilessly.

 

Papyrus groaned and head-desked himself.  “OY VÉ.”  You hugged him from behind and nuzzles into his back. His body instantly heated up at the contact and he straightened, that galaxy blush spreading across his face as he realized ow your face and accessories were pressed up against him.

 

“I'm sorry Pap, we were just having fun.”  You smiled up at him.  “Would you please let me have a taste of your pie, Pa-Pie-Russ?”

 

“O-OF COURSE YOU COULD TASTE M-MY PIE, Y/N.  NOTHING WOULD PLEASE ME M-WAIT A MINUTE.”  His eye sockets widened in horror.  “THAT...THAT WAS A PUN, WASN’T IT?”

 

“Maybe maybe not.”  

 

“...SANS I BLAME YOU.”

 

“what?”  He glanced up at Papyrus in surprise.  “me?  what did i do?”

 

“YOUR PUNNY INFLUENCE HAS LEFT ITS MARK ON MY ANGEL.”

 

“but bro i can't help that i'm a funny guy.”

 

“NOPE.”  Papyrus swept you off your feet, surprising out as you let out a yelp and scrambled to hold on to him.  “I’M TAKING HER FAR AWAY FROM YOU TO PREVENT ANY MORE POORLY DEVISED DOUBLE ENTENDRES.”  He declared and marched the two of you straight up to your room.

 

Jem watched the whole scene with amusement.  “Wow.  Looks like Papyrus has game after all.  Nice one, Sans”.

 

The skeleton simply stared at Jem and Ariel in hopeless confusion.  “but...i really didn't do anything.  swearsies.”  

 

“HERE YOU ARE,” Papyrus gently set you down.  “SAFE AND SOUND FROM SANS’S TERRIBLE PUNNERY.”

 

“That's very kind of you, Papyrus.”  You smiled.  “But I don't think you need to take such drastic measures because of a few puns.”

 

He nodded.  “YOU ARE CORRECT, AS I WANTED TO BRING YOU HERE FOR ANOTHER REASON.”  He stepped out of the way so that his tall form was no longer obstructing your view of the room.  Your eyes widened at the sight before you.

 

“Papyrus?”

 

He smiled shyly and lightly waved his hands.  “TA-DA.”

 

Surrounding your bed were rose petals, circling the furniture to create the outline of a red heart.  The room itself was lit by three decorated, ornament candles atop your vanity.  “Papyrus, this is incredible.”  He beamed proudly at your response.  “When did you find the time to do all this?”

 

“I HAD PLANNED ON A ROMANTIC DINNER FOLLOWED BY A LOVELY RENDEZVOUS-VOUS HERE, BUT OUR RESERVATIONS HAD TO BE CANCELED DUE TO THE HORRID WEATHER.”  His grin returned as he regarded your expression.  “SO I TAKE IT YOU LIKE IT?”

 

“Papyrus I love it.”  He extended a hand to you in offering and you took it.  He gently used his grip to help set you on your bed.  “I’M GLAD.  THOUGH IN ALL HONESTY,” he smiled sheepishly.  “I’M UNSURE OF HOW THIS SORT OF THING OUGHT TO PROCEED.”  He admitted.

 

Wow.  You had been romantically seduced/serenaded by a dashingly handsome monster who acutely had no idea what he was doing.  Somehow, it was undeniably sweet and adorable.  “Well, usually the lover who orchestrates the date,” you tugged him down by his scarf so that his arms caged you in with his tall form looming above yours.  “I.e. you, leads their partner in a demonstration of” you gently place a hand on his chest to lightly circle above his collarbone.  “ardent passion.”

 

His unique blush made the room glow in the dimmed room.  “I-I SEE.  WHAT WOULD YOU PROPOSE I DO, THEN?  I WOULDN’T WANT TO OVERSTEP MY BOUNDARIES.”  Oh, this sweetheart.

 

While your hand grilling his scarf played with the fabric, you leaned up to kiss his jawline, enjoying the feeling of it tensing as he shivered.  “Whatever you want Papyrus.”

 

“I...I CAN NOT...WOULD YOU…LEAD ME?”

 

You couldn't help but smile at his shy geniality and sat up.  Moving over to Papyrus you situated yourself comfortably in his lap.  He uncertainly placed his hands on your hips while you kissed the space between his eyes, then his jawline.  He shuddered when you teasingly licked his neck, the grip around your waist tightening.  “HN…”

 

Letting your hands slide up his shirt you gently rubbed the top front of his rib cage, letting your appendages smooth themselves over the bones.

 

Papyrus struggled to control his intense desires surging through him from your ministrations.  He knew that a true gentleman wouldn't do all the things he wanted to do with you.  So he let you do as you pleased while he held himself back.

 

“Oh, I almost forgot.”  You took your hands out from under his shirt and rummaged through your shirt pocket.  “I have something special for you.”  

 

Papyrus's eye sockets widened as you began to lift off your shirt.  His whole face became a nebula as his flustered heat took over his entire body.  Sweat began to trickle down his skull and he gulped.  You were undressing atop of him, and you had something ‘special’ to give him...were you going to do what he thought you were?

 

It was too much for the poor skeleton as your shirt came all the way off and exposed your lovely chest to him.  Then you began to fiddle with your bra itself,  making the realization strike him that oh yes you were planning on doing that to him ran through his head and he passed out.  He fell onto his back as the white text ‘Critical Hit! loomed over him.

 

You had taken off your shirt to find the photograph you'd taken as you and your friends fell to Earth.  It had somehow fallen out of your breast pocket and entangled itself in your bra, so you took off your shirt to make it easier reach it.  “I wanted you to be the one to have it because-Papyrus?”  You then noticed that the tall skeleton was out cold, his mouth wide open as steam rolled off of his furiously blushing face.  Where his eyelights would normally be were swirls that spun around in a dizzying manner.

  
“Huh.  I wonder what made him get k.o.’d like that?”


	16. Popsicles

Underfell

 

They say that intense heat could turn the most level-headed person into a raging lunatic.  Perhaps there was some truth to that.  Last year, a bunch of elementary school kids barricaded the teacher out of the classroom and escaped to a nearby high school, where they then proceeded to liberate the students there as well.  After they united as a solid unit they invaded an ice cream store and claimed the “holy frozen land” as their new territory.  

 

Ebott city was nothing if not odd.

 

This particular day held a scorching heat of 120 degrees Fahrenheit.  Therefore it was hardly any surprise that your siblings took a day off from work to not die outside and instead die on the inside.  The AC at the restaurant you worked for broke down, so the boss decided it was only fair to let everyone have a day off-himself included.  Currently, your brothers were scattered across the living room floor in front of dozens of mechanical fans.  You had opted to sleep it off and dragged yourself to your room before passing out on your bed, with the skeleton brothers following suite in their own.

 

“I'm not gonna make it,” rasped Jasper.  “Mike, if I die, you're in charge.”

 

“I'm waiting for the random wildfires to start.”  He inappropriately replied.  Mike loved fire, not this ridiculous heat wave.  Fire was powerful, elegant and gorgeous.  As deadly as it was beautiful.  However, this forsaken heatwave was annoying and made his clothes stick to his skin in a grimy manner.

 

“I can't...die yet…”. Sung whispered with eyes wide with horror.  “I need to know how One Piece ends!”  He army crawled over to the window, throwing his arms out to his sides as he kneeled.  “Oh great and mighty Goda!  I beseech you, reveal to me the end of your masterpiece!”

 

And he was suddenly on fire.  

 

Mike nodded to himself as Sung dropped and rolled, trying to put out the fire while Jasper and Gavin worked together to dump juckers of water on him-and themselves.  “There it is.”

 

With the fire gone Sung collapsed onto his back.  “A little vague but I'll take it.”  He squirmed out of his tank top and laid spread out on the carpet, sighing blissfully at the small amount of cold he gained, his abs and toned muscles glistening with sweat.

 

“You're all wusses.”  Gavin grumbled,  “Australia’s a right flamin’ hell.”

 

“Are we in Australia Gavin?”  Demanded Sung.  

 

“No.”

 

“So shut up.”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Yeah!”

 

They slowly rolled across the floor until they were face to face.  In slow motion-because they were moving unbelievably languidly-they weakly threw their arms and legs at each other in what was nothing more than a half-ass catfight.

 

“Come on guys.  You're acting like snobby rich girls waving their hands around.”

 

“Says you Jasp!”  They chorus indignantly.  

 

Mike sighed and went to the kitchen to get himself and his brothers glasses of lemonade.  “It's too bad we don't have anymore ice cream.  That would've been a great way to cool off your hotheads.”

 

Jasper immediately pinned his gaze onto Mike.  “Repeat what you just said.”

 

“That would've been a great way to cool off your hotheads.”

 

“No no, before that.”

 

“It's too bad we don't have anymore ice cream.”  Mike raised an eyebrow as Jasper suddenly fist-bumped the air.  

 

“That’s it!”  

 

“What's it?”  Gavin inquired 

 

Jasper rummaged through the kitchen until he found what he was looking for.  “Gentlemen, we-” he proudly held up a hand-drawn map diagram and his car keys.  “-have a mission!”

 

His brothers exchanged curious glances and all the boys huddled to together as Jasper revealed his plan.  “So, first thing we have to do is this…”

  
  


You sighed, nuzzling into your pillow and hugging it close to you in its smooth comfortable embrace.  You must've kicked up the blanket on yourself, because it felt like part of the blanket was draped over your backside.  Loud music came through to you in a bothersome hum and you groaned, pressing yourself tighter against the pillow.  When the music became louder you frowned and decided enough was enough.  Must be Jasper with his boom-box again.

 

You slowly opened your eyes-

And nearly jumped when you realized several perturbing things that no one who had just woken up should ever have to endure.  You were strapped-yes,  _ strapped _ , with unnecessary seat belts over you-to keep you positioned on Papyrus’s lap with your back to his chest.  Sans was to the right, with only one normal seatbelt over him as he snoozed, lightly snoring.  The car rumbled as it sped down the highway, your brothers humming or chatting amongst themselves.

 

You coughed to catch the their attention. “...okay.”  You narrowed your eyes at your far-too-happy brothers.  “Why in the actual fuck did Gavin do this?”

 

“Why is everything my fault?”  He complained from the front seat.  “Jasp’s the one who came up with it and Sung’s the one who did it.”  He frowned.

 

“Bro, you there’s an unspoken law that no one, not even you, is above.”  Sung cleared his threat before making his voice deep and raspy.  “ _ Everything _ is.  Your.   _ Fault _ .”

 

“I swear, if I hadn't promised mother on her deathbed that I wouldn't kill you,” Jasper snickered, “I would kill you!”

 

“While I do love Disney-referencing Gavin-”

 

“-Ya darn wallabies!”

 

“-you all have five seconds to explain several things to me.  Primarily, why the hell am I strapped in  _ Papyrus’s _ lap.”

 

“Why?” Sung’s eyes gleamed in excitement and he gasped.  “D’oh!  You want to be in Sans’s lap too?!”

 

“No!-where are we even going-and finally,  _ why didn't you just tell me?” _

 

“You looked so peaceful that we didn't have the heart to wake you up,” Gavin admitted.  

 

“Papyrus?”

 

“My move.”  Sung chirped.  “The guy’s hopelessly in love with you.  Give him some slack, will you?  ‘Sides,” he grinned, “he's been completely frozen like this for the past two hours now and his face is hilarious.”

 

You turned around to see that Papyrus’s eyes had bugged out, though the actual pinpricks of red light you were accustomed to seeing had disappeared.  His face was a vivid crimson while sweat trickled down his skull and his mouth half wide open as steam piled out of him.  

 

The revenge you were plotting for your brothers was placed to the back of your thoughts as you quickly positioned yourself to face Papyrus and check him over in concern.  “Papyrus are you okay?”

 

“AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAA.”  He sputtered out in a voice higher than his normal pitch.

 

“And he's been like this for  _ two hours?”   _ You repeated, turning back around towards your brothers.  

 

“‘More or less.”  Mike confirmed.  You sighed.  

 

“Well I don't want to spend the rest of-how long until we get there?”

 

“Another three hours.”  Jasper patted the steering wheel fondly.  “The old girl can are a lot, but she’s not the fastest racer out there.”  

 

You clicked your tongue.  “Yeah I'm upset with all of you at the moment so,” you shook Sans’s shoulder.  He had left his jacket in favor of a form-fitting black with yellow striped t-shirt.  “Sans!”

 

“hn na dadster this ain't ah phase,” he mumbled.  “hot topic ‘n’ mustard understand me.”

 

“Sans!”

 

“huh wha?”  He blinked, yawning widely with drooping eyelids as he turned to you with a curious look.  “wazzup?”  

 

“Papyrus is short-circuiting. Any idea how to fix him?”

 

Sans glanced at Papyrus.  He opened his eye sockets wide with his casual grin and inhaled, finger pointed in the air. “i-” he exclaims before casually shrugging. “-have absolutely no idea.”

 

You deadpanned him.  “Wow, thank you ever so much for your help oh graciously wonderful Sans.”

 

He smirked, peeving you.  “mah pleasure.”

 

And that's when you had a great idea to snap Papyrus out of his trance, get some revenge at your brothers, and snub Sans.  You cleared your throats and exclaimed for everyone to hear, “I fucked Mettaton last night!”

 

The reaction was so instantaneous and you wished that you had had a camera to record it.  Sans choked on air and gaped at you.  “what?!”

 

“WHAT?!”  Papyrus snapped out of his trance with unbridled rage.

 

“What?!”  Your brothers exclaimed and Jasper grabbed the wheel before the car crashed into someone's SUV.

 

“MILADY WHY-I THOUGHT-WHY THAT  _ ROBOT _ , OF ALL MONSTERS?”  You clapped him on the shoulder.  

 

Instead of answering him, you drawled out “And welcome back, Papyrus.”  You turned around so your back was to his chest once more.  “And no, I'd did not actually fuck Mettaton.”

 

“Jesus,” Sung muttered, prying his clenched hand off of his shirt.  “I thought my OT3 was sinking.”

 

“Let's all agree that no one should ever do something like that again.”  Everyone nodded in agreement with Gavin.  “Agreed.”

 

“so...you didn't actually...ya know….with that's hunk a metal?”

 

“Nope.  ‘Sides, last time I talked to Frisk they said that Mettaton was dating this monster named Shyren.”

 

“huh.”

 

And so your brothers continued to chat with each other or is listen to their music.  There was an awkward atmosphere between you and the skelebros, with Sans looking out the window and playing with a few small bones he summoned.  Papyrus had mostly relaxed, though a light blush remained on his features.  

 

Bored, you tried to move the seat belts aside and find a comfortable position in his lap.  However, the road was too bumpy, so it was hard for you to stay in one spot and be comfortable after the bumps.

 

“Y-Y/N,” Papyrus stammered in a voice low enough for just you too hear.  “PLEASE STOP SQUIRMING.”  His hands clamped themselves on your upper thighs.

 

“I'm sorry Paps, the road’s just so bumpy.”  You then realized that the rest of the car didn't react to the supposed bumps, so then that meant-oh.  Oh….Heat sprung up on your cheeks as you realized that it was Papyrus, not the road, that was causing you to feel something stiff poking against your backside.  And when you did accidentally rub against him, you were close enough to hear the low moans he tried to silence.  

 

...Welp, this was going to be a long, awkward trip.

 

You were so going to kill Sung.

 

Eventually, the car began to run low on gas.  Jasper pulled the car into the driveway of a local gas station, which was pretty handy considering that there were no cities for at least another five miles or so.  Mike went to use the restroom while Sung searched the aisles for snacks.  Gavin flirted with the ladies at the cash register and Jasper filled the car with gas.  You used this opportunity to instead yourself from Papyrus and move to deity in between him and Sans.  

 

You placed your arms up and stretched, enjoying the satisfying popping sound your bones made as your muscles loosened.  A light smirk crossed your face  when you realized how Sans and Papyrus nonchalantly pretended that they were not at all interested in the noises your bones had made.  But the three of you knew better.  

 

Plopping back down you laid your head in Papyrus’s lap and propped your feet up to rest on Sans’s.  Papyrus jolted as you placed your arms behind your head and hummed at how comfortable you were.

 

“uh, sweetheart?  d’ya mind, ya know, moving?”  Sans tried not to look at your legs.  He really, really did.

 

“Mm nope,  you'll survive Sansy.”  Papyrus looked at you with his hands hesitating above your head.  You comfortingly smiled at Papyrus and lightly mow your head to the side.  “You can play with my hair if you want.”  You had noticed that he looked like he wanted to run his hands through your hair.

 

“THANK YOU,” he murmured, his crimson gloves smoothing themselves over and over across your h/c tendrils in nothing short of doting affection.  You closed your eyes and hummed, enjoying how nice it felt to be perched against the skeletons and the delicate caresses Papyrus gave you.

 

Your brothers soon returned and got back into the car.  Sung packed some snacks he'd bought and placed them in the back of the car while Gavin and Jasper switched places.  Gavin started up the car and Jasper glanced behind the seats at you and the skelebros with an affectionate grin.  “‘Kay sis, we're gonna start heading out again.”

 

“Mm fine.”  You sighed and regretfully removed yourself from your comfortable position and sat up to rest your head against Papyrus’s shoulder.  “I'm ready, I'm ready.”

 

“not really.”  Sans used his magic to buckle you in.  “now you are.”

 

“Thanks.”

 

“no prob bob.”  Sans frowned, however, as he looked around the car.  “wait a minute, where's-?”

 

“Hola!”  Everyone except-the-blissfully-slumbering-you screamed as a frizzy-haired, pale man with an absurdly wide grin pressed his face and hands at the car window.  Sung was preparing to pull out his revolvers when the man held up a brown bag and gestured to the platypus perched atop his shoulder.  “Would you lovely fellas be the interested in buying a platypus?”  

 

He held the semi-aquatic egg-laying mammal of action towards your brothers.  “And look, he's got a little fez!”

 

“Uh…”

 

“Oh oh, of course,” the man placed the platypus under his arm and held out the bag.  Opening the top revealed a wide assortment of nuts.  “Care for any nuts?”

 

“i got nuts,” Sans chuckled.  “though ah consider ‘em a carry-on.”

?

“Huh?”  The man blinked before opening his mouth in realization.  “No no my good man, as in acorns!  You know, for squirrels.”

 

“Well,” Gavin winked at Sans from the front.  “We can certainly get the ladies all  _ squirrely,  _ eh, Sans?”  The two punsters guffawed and shared a celebratory high-five while everyone else groaned.

 

“BROTHER, PLEASE.”

 

“So, anybody interested?”  Your brothers shared uncomfortable looks between them and the man with the platypus.  

 

“Erm, I think we're good, thanks.”  Jasper politely declined.  

 

“Oh...I see.”  An unreadable expression crossed his face before the maniacal grin returned.

 

“We could use some directions though.”  Sung piped up.  “You wouldn't happen to know the quickest way to get to that Zootopia themed ice cream place would you?”

 

“Sure do!”  He pointed down the dusty road in front of them.  “Ya take a right at an eventual green sign, go straight for a mile or two, and take a left at Lucy!”

 

“Ok.  Thanks.”

 

“Anytime!  An’ if ya change your minds ‘bout the platypi, ya just call me up anyone,  make sure it's befo’ the Lucy, tho’.”  He inhaled through his nose and spat a generous wad of saliva in his hand, extending it out to the brothers.  “Pleasure meetin’ ya fine gentlemen.”

 

You glanced at the hand and back to his face.  “...Why did you spit on your hand?”  

 

The man grinned in the silent pause that followed and cheerfully exclaimed, “I don't rightly know!”

 

“Ooooh ‘Kay then, off we go.”  Gavin quickly shifted the car out.  “Thanks old timer!”

 

“Anytime boys!”  He called, waving to the six of you as you sped down the road.  Several miles down the road the green sign was quickly approaching.  You sat back and leaned against Papyrus’s shoulder when a thought came to you.  “Wait, did he just call me a dude?”

 

“Don't worry sis, we still love you in all your manly man glory,” Sung snickered and ducked just in time as your shoe sailed past his head to hit the upper cabinet.

 

“Jerk!  Mike, do me a favor and shut Sung’s trap for me, will you?”  You frowned when you realized that the calm, ethereal presence your brother carried was missing.  “...Mike?  Guys, where's Mike?”

 

Jasper and Sung exchanged stunned glances as Gavin slammed his head against the wheel.  “Aw shit.”

 

“You left our brother at a deserted gas station in the middle of nowhere?!”  You reproached them.

 

“I thought he sneaked in or something and was hiding in the back with you!”  Gavin piped up defensively.

 

“Shit shit  _ shit _ ,” Jasper groaned, rubbing his forehead wearily.  “We lost our brother and now we're following a crazy old man’s directions to an ice cream place in the middle of a desert.”

 

“He wasn't totally senile.”

 

“Sung, the guy tried to sell us a platypus and a bag of nuts for Pete’s sake.”

 

“Yeah well, we're going to a place dedicated to  _ Zootopia _ .  If anything we  _ have _ to listen to him.”

 

Jasper’s eyebrow twitched as he quickly regarded Sung from the front mirror.  “So you focus on the old man instead of our bro?”

 

Sung frowned and you quickly jumped in to prevent any arguments, “Let’s turn back and get him.”  You gestured.  “We’re already taking the shortcut, right?  We got on Lucy and I can see another sign coming up ahea-”. You paused, your words sinking in.  “He sold us nuts…For a strange animal...And offered directions when we wouldn't take-holy  _ fuck _ .”  

 

You rigidly sat straight up in your seat and frightenedly clamped your hands onto Paprus’s and Sans’s shoulders.  “Shi shit shit shit fuck thirty as shit!  Gavin go back go back!”

 

“Sis what's the matter with you?”

 

“Don't you get it?!  Look at the signs!”  Your brothers and the skeletons looked at the white boards that passed by.  

 

“ALL IT SAYS IS ‘YOU.’”  Papyrus raised an eyebrow.  “ODD, BUT NOT QUITE A CAUSE OF ALARM I SHOULD THINK.”

 

“Oh no.”  Your eyes widened and you made sure you had your seat belt on safe and secure and braced yourself.

 

“‘should.’  d’ya think it's makin’ a message or somehin’?”

 

“Sis you're freaking us out.  What is it?”

 

“ _ Rat Race _ .”

 

“What?/WHAT?/what?”

 

You rapidly pointed a finger up ahead.  “The signs all together will say ‘You Should Have Bought A Platypus’.  And you remember what happened after the signs?”

 

Your brothers' eyes widened in horrified realization.  “Di-” everyone screamed as the car tipped forward, rapidly accelerating down the large, unpacked road that descends into an enormous hole in a dirt pit.  “-iiiiTCH!!!”

 

The front slammed into the ground and air pillows managed to save your brothers while you and the skeletons were somehow knocked clean out of the car.  Papyrus quickly reacted to grab you in his arms and spun in the air to land on his feet, cradling you to his chest as his body skidded against the sand.  

 

Sans was laying down with a human skeleton atop him and a bag or nuts in his hand.  “sorry buddy,” he tossed the human skeleton off of him and stood up, dusting himself off.  “you ain't mah type.”

 

“ARE YOU ALRIGHT LOVE?”  You nodded as Papyrus set you down.  

 

“Yes, thank you.”  You and the skelebros helped your brothers out of the car.  Thankfully, none of them were severely injured, with only a few cuts and bruises here and there adorning their features.  “Are you guys okay?”

 

“Yeah,” Jasper nodded as he helped Sung get some fort off of him.

 

The six of you managed ticking out of the ditch and stood at the top to gaze at the wrecked vehicle below all of you.  “Well, at least it's not completely destroyed.”  You helped as the trunk suddenly exploded and the whole car burst into flame.  Everyone watched this spectacle in stunned silence.  

 

“Mike would've loved that.”  Jasper remarked.

 

Gavin threw his hands up in the air.  “Our brother’s gone, our car’s demolished, and we’re in the middle of nowhere.”  He glared defiantly at the sky.  “Anything else you wanna do to screw with us, life?!”

 

A piece of flaming metal suddenly plopped right in front of Gavin, causing him to jump back and yell in surprise.  Oddly enough, it resembled a middle finger being flipped.  “The fuck?!”

 

“Ask and you shall receive.”  Jasper sighed.

 

“This isn't too bad.”  You tried to cheer them up.  “I'm sure we can find some way out of here.”

 

Sung scoffed.  “What?  You think Mike’s just gonna drive up in an Aston Martin with giant subwoofers-my gosh!”

 

Ludacris’s  _ Move Bitch _ blasted shamelessly through the speakers as Mike drove up in a gorgeous, red Aston Martin with badass aviator shades and a leather jacket with a hot blonde in the seat next to him and-holy shit that wasn't a random blonde chick that was Britney fucking Spears.

 

Mike stopped in front of the six of you and helped her out.  A helicopter bearing Britney Spear’s signature initials lowered itself down to the ground and propped the door open.  She quickly threw her arms around Mike and deeply kissed him, parting with a breathless pop as she removed her hands from his fussed up hair.  She smiled with a shy blush as she made a phone with two fingers and began to walk into the helicopter.  “Call me~” she blew him a parting kiss as the she took off, the helicopter flying past the horizon and out of sight.

 

Mike calmly took in everyone's dropped jaw.  “Britney Spears hooked me up,” he said as though it explained everything.

 

“I-but-what-huh?”  Sung stammered.

 

“I've been outdone.”  Gavin whispered, half awed, half terrified.  Jasper patted him comfortingly on the shoulder.  “There there.”

 

Mike got in and turned the key, bringing the engine back to life with a smooth hum.  “You guys coming or not?”

 

“Heck yeah!”  You whooped and climbed in with the skelebros and Gavin and Jasper following suite.  However, Subg continued to gape dumbfoundedly before excitedly holding his hands out to the sky.  

 

“You can't expect a million dollars to fall from the sky!”  A pause.  “I'm waiting!”

 

“Come on, Sung.  Let's go get some ice cream!”

 

He waited for a moment longer before sighing and moving into the back so he was to the left of Sans.  “Damn it.”  

 

“Cheer up Sung.”  Mike tossed something to Sung with one arm as he carefully drove.  “I thought you could use something to cheer you up later.”

 

“Aw sweet!  An iPhone 7.”  He cried.  “Bro kiss me!”

 

“A little too happy there bro, and no incest.”

 

“An iPhone fucking  _ seven _ ! Sis, just  _ look _ at it!”

 

“It's pretty cool.”  Sung gesticulated the glory of his new device to you and the skeletons throughout the duration f the trip, which thanks to Mike, was no longer than half an hour.  You loved your brothers yes, but you did  _ not _ love them that much.

 

“And here we are!”  Jasper exclaimed.  “The only ice cream place in America (that I know of at least) that’s based on Disney's  _ Zootopia _ !”

 

“They literally named it ‘ _ Zootopia _ ’,” Gavin noted.  “That's kinda selling themselves short isn't it?”

 

“betta than asgore.”  Papyrus nodded in agreement.  “our king can't name for shit.”

 

“HOTLAND.  HE NAMED A LAVA HABITAT ‘HOT LAND’.  STARS FORBID HE NAME ANYTHING HERE ON THE SURFACE.”  Papyrus held the door open for you.  “AFTER YOU, MILADY.”

 

“Thank you Papyrus.”  You walked in, Papyrus watching you with heart-shaped eyelights in his sockets as he floated in after you.  Sans rolled his eyes at his brother’s love struck behavior but grinned as he sneakily snuck a view at your rear.  

 

It was a two story building that was a cross between a modern bar and a night club.  The low lighting gave the restaurant an ethereal blue glow as pop music filled the room.  People cosplaying as animals from  _ Zootopia _ or animals in general either went all out in a costume or wore makeup and clothes with a few accessories to match.  Now, you weren't a furry per say, but that guy with the wolf ears and tail with no shirt was rocking those ripped jeans and damn did he have a nice ass.

 

Though Papyrus had a nicer o-okay where the heck did  _ that _ come from?

 

While you kink shamed yourself the seven of you sat down in one of the round velvet booths.  It was so soft that you practically sank into your seat.  Papyrus and Sans once more situated themselves on either side of you as your brothers took up the dessert menus.  A cute waitress with pink dyed hair and a bunny outfit that reminded you of Judy Hoppes came to take your orders.

 

“Hello my name is Jem and I'm your waitress for today.  How may I help you?”  

 

“Can I have a qui-” Jasper slapped Gavin upside the head.  Gavin rubbed the back of his head as he scowled at Jasper, who cheerfully smiled at the slightly unnerved waitress.  “We'd like seven Pawpsicles, please.”

 

You scanned the menus.  The molten lava cake and ice cream looked pretty good too, oh and Baked Alaska was always yummy.  You were so busy reading the menu you barely heard Jasper and Sung trying to catch your attention.

 

“-sis?  Do you want it in blue or red?”

 

“Mm yeah sure sure.”  You replied, absorbed in all the delicious arrangements of frozen sweets presented before you.

 

Sung cast a mischievous glance at the skelebros.  “Say, your tongues are red, right?”

 

“yeah, why-?”  Sans’s eyes widened in horror as he stared at Sung in disgust.  “dude you are  _ not _ my type.”

 

“Not for me silly bones.”  He looked back up at Jem.  “She'll have the red one please.”

 

“Coming right up.”  Jem nodded and walked off, Gavin closely watching the way her cottontail bobbed to the side.

 

“She's cute,” he grinned.  Jasper sighed wearily.  “Gavin, no.”

 

“Gavin yes.”

 

“If she calls the police, I am not bailing you out.”

 

“Oh come on, how many times have you ever had to do that?”  You and your brothers pinned Gavin with a look.  “On second thought,” he winced.  “don't answer that.”

 

“Seven Pawpsicles coming up!”  Jem said, handing out blue Pawpsicles to everyone except for you and Jasper, who got red Pawpsicles.  A brunette dressed as a feminine Nick Wilde helped Jem distribute the ice cream.  

 

“So I was wondering if you were fr-” Gavin tried to casually strike up conversation with Jem when she suddenly swung her arms around the brunette’s shoulders.  

 

“Thanks babe!”  She kissed her, gently trailing her hands under her shirt.  Jasper’s jaw dropped and he blushed, chewing his Pawpsicle absentmindedly  while Sung did something similar.  You and Mike rolled your eyes at their antics and snickered at how crushed Gavin looked.

 

“I'll see you later tonight, ‘Kay?”  The brunette quickly pecked her cheek.  

 

“See you then.”  Jem confirmed.  She turned back to Gavin as her girlfriend-you read her name tag.  It said ‘Ariel’-walked away.  “I'm sorry sir, what did you want?”

 

Gavin hung his head dejectedly.  “Nothing…”

 

As she left Jasper sympathetically patted his desolate brother’s back.  “There there bro.  Could be worse.”

 

“Yep.”  You confirmed.  You frowned as you realized if you didn't eat your Pawpsicle soon it would completely melt into a puddle.  “Damnit,” you cursed, drawing Sans’s and Papyrus’s attention when you noticed that your hand was covered in drops of sticky red liquid popsicle.  

 

“you ok sweetheart-aaart!”  Sans and Papyrus shuddered in surprise, their entire faces burning crimson when they saw you lick the melted popsicle on your hand.  Now it wouldn't be so bad if it weren't a bright cherry red, which happened to match the color of their certain ecto-parts.

 

You then moved to the top of the popsicle and put almost the entire thing into her as much of it as you could before it melted.  Sans kept his mouth clenched shut and stifled a groan, while Papyrus crossed his legs and coughed into his fist, taking large gulps of water as he watched you.  

 

Swirling your tongue around the popsicle, you caught any small drops that threatened to spill onto the floor.  Your mouth wasn't so lucky and was soon covered with cherry red with some of it dripping down the side of your mouth.

 

With your popsicle nearly gone, Sans and Papyrus were glad they had the long tablecloth present to hide their glowing erections as you put the last of the Pawpsicle completely into your mouth.  Papyrus shuddered and tightly clenched the table as his whole body jerked.  Sans’s eyelights had gone out as he shook, sweat trickling down his skull.

 

“Yes, got all of it.”  You grinned proudly to yourself.  Turning towards your brothers you frowned.  “What's so funny?”  Sung and Gavin snickered, hiding their laughter behind napkins.  

 

“Oh nothing, nothing at all.”  Jasper comforted you.  Though you seriously doubted that overly happy tone of his.

 

“Right.  Well, I'm gonna go wash my-” Sans and Papyrus clamped their hands in each of your arms and Sans teleported the three of you away to a large, dark closet.  “-hands?”  You blinked.  Your eyes quickly adjusted to the dark thanks to the glowing light the skeletons’ blushes projected.  

 

You realized that Sans had pinned you by your legs and Papyrus tightly held your hands to your side.  You flushed at the ravenous look they gave you and awkwardly cleared your throat.  “So, uh, I don't think this is the bathroom?”

 

“YOU MISSED A SPOT, RIGHT,” Papyrus placed a gloved finger on your cheek and trailed it down to your lips.  “HERE,” he brought his face close to your eyes and your eyes drooped shut.  You steadied your breathing and waited for him to kiss you, but nothing happened.  You frowned and opened your eyes to question him about it when his tongue came out, licking your lips in slow, hungry strokes.

 

You shivered at the pleasurable tingles the action sent down to your heat and your hips bucked.  The world spun for a moment and you were laying on your back.  Sans straddled your legs and lowered his head down to your hips.  His warm breath caused you to feel more of the familiar tingles that your core began to throb with want.  Papyrus cupped your face in his hands and kissed you Spider-Man style, except he was on the ground.  His tongue played with yours in a kiss that sent dashing sparks through your vision and your mouth to alight like ecstatic fireworks.  You panted for air as he moved down to your neck, lightly lapping up any remaining traces of the Pawpsicle before he nipped at your flesh.  

 

You yelped when a cold, wet popsicle was rubbed against your stomach and down to your upper ‘u’.  “H-hey that's cold!”  You complained, your protest quitting to a low moan when Papyrus bit and sucked on your neck in daring love-bites.

 

“missed a spot here, too.”  Sans murmured. His hands moved your pants and underwear halfway down your ass to grant him easy access to lap up the popsicle with his tongue.  He placed open-mouthed kisses as he followed the red trail down to your uterus, where he breathed against it and pressed his face tightly on the flesh to swirl his tongue around the melted popsicle there.

 

“Ah fuck,” you cursed, shuddering at how  _ good _ that had felt.

 

Papyrus, not to be outdone, grabbed the rims of our shirt and pulled it up and off of you. You raised an eyebrow as you looked up at him.  He responded with taking a finger of the melted popsicle and tracing a zigzag trail up your abdomen to the area in between your breasts.  “YOU WERE RATHER CARELESS HERE AS WELL.”

 

You opened your mouth to deny the outright absurdity of it when he moved down to lick up from your stomach to the valley between your bra-covered breasts.  He frowned, pinching the adorable yet troublesome article of cloying between his fingers.  “THIS IS IN THE WAY.”

 

“I-I kinda want it o-on though.”  You stammered, Sans kissing and licking against the area right above your core was not helping you think straight at all.

 

“HMM.” He hummed.  “COMPROMISE, THEN.”  He lifted your bra over your nipples and licked the popsicle in between your breasts while you shuddered.  You were being double-teamed that wasn't fair at a-aaa ohhh.  

 

Papyrus had taken one of your perked buds into his mouth and sucked.  He ran his tongue over the tip while his sharp fangs rubbed against the outside of it.  His large hand groped your other breast and squeezed it, loving how soft it felt when he clamped his bony hand around the silken flesh.

 

Your hands pulled at  Papyrus's head in a frantic attempt to press him tighter against you while your legs wrapped themselves around Sans’s head to pull that delicious mouth closer to your heat oh you  _ needed _ them dammit.  “P-papyrus oh, please please please,” you begged, not wanting the feeling to go away as the temperature began to increase in the small enclosure.

 

You cried out as Sans pressed his tongue against the soaked spot on your panties and Papyrus focused on bruising your breasts while his hands squeezed your backside.  “G-guys!”

 

“SHH GATTINA,” Papyrus purred.  “DON’T WANT ANYONE TO HEAR MY PUSSY CAT, DO WE?”

 

“mm, that’d be a problem,” Sans concurred.

 

“But guys someone-”

 

“SHH BELLA,” Papyrus murmured and appreciatively kissed the nape of your neck with enough pressure that made your skin crawl and toes curl.  You opened your mouth but no words came out as Papyrus pressed love bites from your collarbone all the way up to your jawline until he rested at the corners of your lips.  “YOUR SOUNDS ARE FOR ME TO HEAR ALONE, UNDERSTAND?”

 

“Papyrus,” he kissed you, hands cupping your face and tangling themselves into your hair as he swirled his tongue longingly over yours.  Sans played with your thighs and teased your opening with light pressure of his thumb against the wet spot seeping through the cloth.

 

Those stupid sexy skeletons didn't hear the footsteps you could and-ohh Papyrus that felt goood.

 

It was then the closet door was swung open.  “Yeah yeah hang on I'm gonna get a broom for it just wa-” Gavin paused as he took in the scene of Sans sitting atop your legs with a puckered mouth in stunned surprise and Papyrus with his tongue rolled out as he shared a similar ‘oh shit’ expression in his wide eyes.

 

“Uh hey bro,” you weakly grinned.  “So, uh...what's up?”

 

His stormy face and twitching eye did not bode wild with the dark aura building up behind him.  “... **_Sis_ ** …”

 

You were so, so  _ so _ dead.

  
  
  


Undertale

 

You knew how insanely hot Australia could get-Gavin had implanted that deep into your brain when he took you and your brothers out to Sydney once for summer vacation.  The Sahara, too, was boiling hot.  Not to mention Death Valley in California.  Yet despite all the heat and how much you couldn't stand this absurd, abrupt heat wave, you refused to succumb to its high temperatures.

 

And thus, you wore your lab coat despite the fact that you were sweating buckets, it was 120 degrees, and you were writing up the last of your paperwork for one of your clients.

 

Papyrus had gone up to your room to look for something, leaving you and Sans in the living room.  Poor Max was resting atop the freezer to escape the heat, and Sans laid on his back with one leg and arm propped on the couch.  He watched you with a frown as he realized you were still wearing your lab coat.

 

“doc, why don't that take that off for a while?  it’s 120 out there.”

 

“It's not that hot.”  He looked you straight in the yes and disappeared.  He reappeared with an egg and dropped it into the wooden part of the floor and you watched as it promptly cooked.  “really now?”

 

“I'm not hot.”  He tugged at your coat.  “your sweating bullets.”  You yanked it out of his phalanges and glared at him.  

 

“Hot or not I will wear my lab coat.”

 

“why?”

 

“Because I want to.”  Sans scoffed.

 

“you're gonna get heat stroke.  I'm startin’ to think the heat’s gotten to ya head of ya can't see something as clear as that.  Or is it because of your cute four eyes?”  He joked, hoping that maybe his pun would  _ cool _ you off and take off your coat.  Yet it didn't.

 

“I will not.  I've done this before and I'll do it again.”

 

He sighed.  He leaned against you and gently grasped the outer linings of your coat.  “c’mon doc, if you won't do it for you, then do it for me.”  He gently removed a strand of hair from the wires of your glasses and tucked it behind your ear.  “paps and i would hate it if our friend got real sick.”

 

“A tempting offer that I must decline.”

 

Sans’s bony eye ridges narrowed.  “doc, come on just take it off.”  He began to pull the coat and your hands shot up to grasp it in retaliation.  Huh.  You were...actually really strong.  Wow.

 

“No Sans stop this foolishness.”

 

“you’re the one who needs to stop before ya die from heat.”

 

You both grunted in your attempts to grasp onto the coat with sweating limbs and out of the other's hold.  “Give it Sans!”

 

“no!”  He tugged particularly hard and the both of you tumbled to the ground, with Sans on top of you as he tried to pry the coat off of you.  

 

“It's my coat Sans I can wear it whenever I want!”

 

“not in intense heat where you're gonna die from heatstroke you're not!”

 

“Give it to me, Sans!”

 

“fine!”  Your eyes widened in surprise as he slammed his mouth onto yours and slipped his tongue inside, rubbing itself against yours.  He positioned one of his knees to rub and press itself against your core.  It sent pleasurable shivers down your spine and a familiar ache began to fill you.

 

No.  No!

 

“Hmf!”  You feebly scrambled to pull back the coat, but unlike Sans, you needed to breathe.  The heat and sweat coursing through or body was too much and you were rapidly losing conscience.  You squirmed to get him off of you but Sans only laid on top, kissing you as your nebulous thoughts swirled in your misty vision.  When sparks and white filled your sight you were out, unable to cope with the intense heat.

 

Sans panted and waited until he was certain that you were still and rolled off of you to lay by your side.  He's only kissed you what, two, no three times now.  His bony mouth tingled and he sighed.  You were far, far too good.  He sat up and used one arm to carefully support you while the other gingerly removed your lab coat.

 

He pressed an apologetic kiss atop your forehead as he stood with your coat in hand.  “sorry doc.”  He teleported to find a safe hiding place for your treasured coat.  “‘s for your own good.”

 

When you came to, you groaned, rubbing your forehead wearily.  You felt someone holding you.  The arms were strong yet gentle, and the wide hands reminded you of “Papyrus?”

 

“Y/N!”  He cried, hugging you close.  “YOU'RE OKAY!”

 

Not if he kept holding you in this forsaken heat. You needed a lot of fans and air conditioning.  “Yes, thank you.”

 

“I WAS SO WORRIED.  SANS TOLD ME YOU HAD FAINTED FROM HOW HOT YOU WERE IN YOUR COAT, AND SO I-”

 

“Wait a minute.”  You pinned your gaze on your chest which was no longer covered by the outer rims of your lab coat.  “Papyrus, where's my coat.”

 

“I’M NOT SURE.  SANS SAID HE PUT IT SOMEWHERE YOU COULDN’T FIND IT.” 

 

That sly little-!

 

“DATEMATE?”  Papyrus sweatdropped as he noticed a dark aura beginning to surround you.  “ARE YOU ALRIGHT?”

 

You looked up at him with flaming eyes and opened your mouth wide as you poured every inch of your being into the bomb that was about to explode.

 

Sans was gossiping with Max about Mettaton when he jolted back, his sins crawling down his back as the sound of your scream shook his SOUL.  

 

“ **_SSSSSAAAAAAAAANNNNNSSS_ ** !”

 

Max barked in concern as Sans fell off the couch and onto the floor as he quivered.  ‘Are you okay big bones?’

 

“i'm fine buddy.”  He shuddered.  “though i think i just experienced my sins crawling down my back.”

 

Papyrus did not have an easy time convincing you to go with him and Sans to meet up with Toriel and Frisk at a nearby Starbucks.  You made a point of ignoring Sans for the duration of the trip and even when you were greeting Goat Mom and the mini Ambassador.

 

“Hey Tori.  Hi Friskalicious.”  

 

“Y/n!”  The cutie patootie improved your mood by running up to you as embracing you in an eager hug.  Tori soon followed suite.  “Hello my dear.  How are you?”

 

“I'm okay, thanks.” You noticed a certain grumpy specimen of flora and lightly smiled.  “Hi Flowey.”

 

The heat was getting to him, with the air conditioning in the room only slightly improving his sweaty stalks.  “And a top o’ the fucking morning to you too laddie.”

 

“Flowey!”  Frisk scolded.  “Language!”

 

“I'm pretty sure it was English,” he retorted.  His smirk fell, however, when Frisk sprayed him with water in the eyes.  “Hey!”

 

“Bad flower,” they reproached.  “Behave.”

 

“Yeah yeah whatever Dora the Explor-okay fine just do it somewhere besides the eyes damnit!”

 

You giggled, and Sans gave an internal sigh of relief to see that your mood had vastly improved.  Maybe he would survive after all.

 

Unfortunately Toriel made the mistake of pointing out your lack of lab coat with an inquisitive tilt of her head.  “My dear, I could help but notice that you're not wearing your coat.”  She blushed shyly.  “No offense Y/n.  I simply meant I've never seen you out of it and so I wondered about it.”

 

“Indeed.”  You gave Sans such a hard glare that Frisk and Papyrus winced sympathetically.  “Anything you want to declare Sans?”

 

“it’s 120 degrees Fahrenheit and you wanna wear a coat?”

 

“Don't judge me you judge-a-ree-roo!”  You snapped.  “Go do your judge-a-ree-doo in a roadside ditch!”

 

Everyone excluding Sans gaped at you.  Never before had they seen you show so much...emotion before, except possibly when the barrier had been broken and you helped lead them out into the human world. 

 

Flowey let out a low, impressed whistle.  “Wow.  What have you been taking and can I have some?”

 

“Flowey,” Frisk sighed.

 

Toriel placed a hand on your shoulder.  “My dear, I understand that you cherish your coat.  But don't you think that perhaps Sans was justified for his action?  It  _ is _ rather hot today,” she reasoned.

 

Frisk perked up.  “I know!  Why don't we have an ice cream pool party?”

 

Toriel affectionately nuzzled the top of their head.  “Why, that's a wonderful idea my child!  We'd best make preparations then.”

 

“Yeah yeah you do that.”  Flowey leaned against your arm in excited anticipation.  “I wanna see Y/n kill the smiley trash bag.”

 

Toriel rolled her eyes and takes as Frisk removed a reluctant Flower from your arm.  “No one’s killing anybody.  Right Y/n?”

 

You narrowed your eyes and glared venomously at Sans.  “We'll see.”  Sans’s eyelights shrank as you stared him down, nervous sweat trickling down his skull as he withered under your harsh stare.  He gulped, a small squeak coming out in place of his usual smooth baritone.

 

You and the skelebros went back to your home to prepare for the pool party while Toriel and Frisk began to get the house ready. You went to your room to change into your swimsuit-the same one that had made Papyrus had swoon-and put on a short swimming skirt in the front of it, with cute flower designs decorating it.  Fixing your hair so that it was out of your way if you chose to swim, you made sure to pack your glasses case along with a few towels for you and the skeletons.

 

You were making your way down the stairs as Papyrus chatted with Sans.  “-BROTHER OF COURSE NOT.  SHE’S NOT-”

 

“Hey Papyrus,” you called at the bottom.

 

“OH HELLO MY LOVELY DATE-MAATE!!”  A large orange blush sprung up across his face as his lower jaw dropped, detaching itself from the upper bone.  

 

You bent over and gently reattached his jaw, your trailing fingers against his cheekbone and mandible causing him to shiver as you smile softly at him.  “How do I look?”

 

“L-LOOK AH B-BEAUT-UWAH.”  You jumped back in surprise when his tongue rolled out of his mouth and extended all the way onto the floor, with the top front in a tight knot.

 

“heh heh.”  Sans chuckled and pulled out the knot.  He held the unrolled part of Papyrus's tongue and extended his hand out wide before he released it, sending Papyrus’s tongue snapping back into his mouth.  “looks like you got him all tongue-tied.”

 

His smile fell at the tips when you ignored him in favor of settling your arm through Papyrus’s and leading him out the door.  “I think Frisk and Toriel could use some help Papyrus.  Do you have your phone on you?  I can't seem to find mine.”

 

“OF COURSE, I BELIEVE IT’S IN MY POCKET HERE NYEH!”  He had to suddenly clutch the doorframe as you moved your hands into his trunks’s pocket to grab the phone, making sure you pressed against a certain bone before you pulled it out.  

 

“Thanks Pap.  You don't mind driving, do you?”

 

“N-NOT AT ALL,” he floated after you in a dizzied sway.  Sans frowned as you never acknowledged him even as he came into the backseat of the car and for the entire ride to Toriel’s place.

 

He teleported out and held the door open for you with a mock bow.  “after you doc.”

 

You brushed past him to help Papyrus carry your bags to Tori.  Sans sighed and closed the car door.  Walking inside, he raised an eye ridge as he noticed Flowey was sitting on the kitchen table and giving him an entertainer grin.  “Looks like you're having a  _ bad time _ , huh, trash bag?”

 

“watch it petals.”  Bones surrounded Flowey in the blink of an eye.  “i’m not in the mood to deal with you right now.”

 

“If it's any consolation,” he moved his head to the side and gestured with a leaf stalk to the living room.  Sans’s eyelights followed the direction he was pointing in and saw you talking animatedly with Toriel and Papyrus.  Your usually stoic expression was soft as you smiled occasionally at Papyrus, your eyes sparkling behind your glasses in an affectionate light.  “She really likes your brother.  Heck, I think she  _ is _ gonna fall for Papyrus sooner or later.  Though by your expression,” he pleasantly smirked.  “You're not too happy about that.”

 

“what’re you talking about dirt for brains?”  He scoffed.  “i want my brother to be happy and for y/n to be with him.  it's what he's wanted ever since he met her.”

 

“But what about you bonehead?  I've seen the way you look at her-” Flowey would've liked to say he wasn't startled by how abrupt Sans appeared next to him with his arms digging into the table in an attempt to control himself, but that wasn't true.  His eyes widened slightly as Sans curled his mouth back in a silent snarl.

 

“we.  are.  just.   **_friends_ ** .  got it?”  His voice was quiet but it was so cold Flowey swore he felt as though his stalks were coated in snow.  “now, there's somethin’ called ‘friends with benefits’ and that's the farthest to any relationship we have.  and you've been dead for what, a few centuries or so?  so technically you're old enough for me to tell you this azzy.”  He leaned in close to his face as his left eye burned cobalt within his dark socket.  “i may touch her or drive her up the wall in more ways than one, nearly fuck her t a certain extent, but the moment my brother officially  _ is _ in a relationship with her i am as i will always  _ be _ .  nothing but a smiley.  trash.  bag.”

 

Flowey apathetically watched as Sans straightened, letting go. The table to stand apart from him.  “got it?”

 

“I may be many things, Sans.”  He rolled his eyes. “But I'm not blind.  Though there's hardly anything you really care about anymore, is there?”

 

Sans sighed, rubbing his bony ridges wearily.  “look, flowey, would you please just give me a break for like five seconds?”

 

……...

 

“Okay.”

 

“tha-”

 

“Five seconds up!  Eat friendliness pellets skell!”

 

“you little shi-”

  
  


“Y/n!”  Frisk ran up to you and embraced you in a quick hug.  “You look so pretty!  Are you gonna start swimming?”  They said, their sentences hurriedly jumbling together as they tried to speak with excited gestures and grins.  You smiled and affectionately tussled their curly hair.  

 

“I think I'll sit in the shade here for awhile.  I see you're having fun with Papyrus.”  Currently, he was getting his ass handed to him by Undyne in swimming laps around the pool while Alphys cheered her girlfriend on, though it wasn't completely fair considering that Undyne was a fish monster.

 

“Yep!  Speaking of which, are you two dating yet?”

 

You hesitated.  “I have gone on a few dates with Papyrus, though...I don't think I'm quite ready with a relationship yet.”

 

They raised their eyebrows in surprise.  “Really?  Why not?”

 

“I recently got out of a relationship,” a painful ache filled your chest, “and I'm not fully ready to move on, I suppose.”

 

They nodded in slight disappointment but understood.  “Oh, okay.  As long as you're both happy I guess I'm happy.”  They indicated the cooler near the front of the pool with a brisk turn of their head.  “Do you want some ice cream at least?  I think there's a few popsicles left.”

 

“That sounds lovely.”  As Frisk left Papyrus wrestled with Undyne out of the water.

 

“Come on punk, give it up already!”  Undyne laughed, though you could tell by her strained grunt that Papyrus was no easy opponent.

 

“NEVER!  FOR I THE GREAT PAPYRUS,” he tossed Undyne off of him and jumped to his feet, kneeling beside you to quickly press a kiss against your hand “WILL FIGHT FOR THE SAKE OF HIS LOVELY DATEMATE!”

 

You smiled and brought his phalanges-for this was one of the rare occasions it was ungloved-up to your mouth to gently kiss the top of his metacarpals.  “I wish my valiant knight the best of luck.”  His eyelights turned to bright orange hearts and he melted, plopping his head down onto your lap as his heart-shaped eyelights gently spun around in his sockets.

 

“O-ON SECOND THOUGHT, THE GREAT PAPYRUS HAS SUCCUMBED TO HIS LADY’S BEWITCHING GOOD LOOKS.”  Oh, the charmer.

 

Undyne laughed and let out a tired whoop as she collapsed onto a nearby chair.  “That's good!  I'm all hunkered out wrestling in this heat.”  She pulled Alphys against her and the drake squeaked when she rubbed her cheek lovingly.  “Least I got Aly to keep me company!”

 

“U-Undyne!”  She complained and buried her blushing face in her hands.  “Y-Y/n’s watching!”

 

“Not really.  Please do continue.”

 

“Y-y/n I trusted you!”

 

“I suggest you invest your trust in a more invaluable stronghold.  May I recommend Papyrus?”

 

Alphys nodded in acquiescence.  “S-solid comeback Y/n.”

 

“Thank you.”  You gently rubbed Papyrus’s cranium.  “Speaking of which, how are you skelle?”  

 

“SO SOFT, SO COMFY.”  He sighed blissfully.

 

“I'm glad you like it.”  Frisk returned with an apologetic look.

 

“Sorry Y/n, but I think Undyne, Alphys and I finished off the popsicles in the cooler.”

 

“That's alright.”  You stood.  “Papyrus and I can check the freezer.  I'm sure there's a few left.  You coming Papyrus?”

 

“BUT OF COURSE!”  You smiled.  He was like a puppy.

 

“Wonderful.”  You both made your way into the kitchen where you opened the freezer to look inside for some ice cream.  “There's an orange popsicle and ice cream sandwich.   Which one would you like?”

 

“I’LL TAKE THE FROZEN SANDWICH PLEASE,” He replied.  His grin fell when he saw how you looked with that orange popsicle in hand, parting your alluring lips to take it in.  “W-WAIT DON’T-”

 

You had popped the top of the popsicle into your mouth and sucked the top of it when you heard Papyrus.  You took it out of your mouth to ask him what was the matter.  

 

“A-AH WELL YOU SEE I-I THOUGHT IT MIGHT BE BEST IF WE SWITCHED”. You took in his orange blush in amused curiosity.  “YOU DO LIKE CHOCOLATE RIGHT?”

 

“Yes but why are you so jumpy?  It's just an orange” your eyes widened as you looked at the popsicle and Papyrus.  “Popsicle.  Oh.”  His tongue and blush were orange, so that must mean his penis was as well.  Whoops.  “Ah. I see.”  You were suddenly curious.  

 

How would the innocent skelebae react?

 

He squirmed uncomfortably.  “GOODY GOOD!  SO I’LL JUST TAKE THAT AND-”

 

“No no,” you pulled it out of his reach.  He blinked in surprise.  “WHAT?”

 

“I want to see,” you kept your eyes locked with his as you ran your tongue along the top.  “How it tastes.”

 

Papyrus flushed, his jaw parting slightly as he gaped at you.  “I-I B-BUT-!”

 

“It's so nice and smooth,” you purred, walking towards Papyrus as you alternately licked the popsicle and sucked it.  Papyrus backed away from you until he hit the wall, his legs trembling and his mouth opening and closing without a sound.  

 

“It feels wonderful inside me,”  That got him to choke.  “On this hot day.”  You placed a hand to his chest and slid it under his grey swim shirt to gently rub his hip bone.  “I wonder though,” you trailed your hand down to trail your fingers inside his wet coccyx.  “Just how big it can really get.”

 

Half of the popsicle was gone and you out the full half all the way inside your mouth and swirled around your tongue.  You watched Papyrus’s reaction through half-lidded eye as you used both hands to slide up and down his ribcage.  His legs buckled and he collapsed, sliding down the wall as he was unable to keep himself upright anymore with how weak his knees felt.

 

Papyrus’s hands tightly dug into your hips as his body convulsed.  He stared at you beseechingly.  “D-DATEMATE, A-AS BEAUTIFUL AS YOU ARE A-AND AS MUCH AS I LOVE YOU, M-MY TRUNKS ARE FEELING WEIRD.”

 

You looked at him.  “...What?”

 

“I ADMIT, THE PROSPECT OF DOING- AHEM,  _ THAT _ -WITH YOU IS NOT AT ALL UNPLEASANT.  B-BUT I’D RATHER WE BE IN AN OFFICIAL RELATIONSHIP BEFORE-”

 

“What did you mean by your trunks felt weird?”

 

“OH THAT.  I THINK IT’S SIMILAR TO WHAT HUMANS CALL-OH YES, I FEEL LIKE I REALLY NEED TO PEE BUT I DON'T?”

 

Holy shit.  You.  You were seducing…

 

“Papyrus, are you a virgin?”

 

“...IS THAT BAD?”  

 

“No no, not at all.”  You soothed him.  “I'm so sorry, I had no idea.  If there's anything I do to make you feel uncomfortable, tell me and I'll stop.”

 

“I...I LIKED WATCHING YOU, THOUGH.”  He uttered his admission quietly while he bashfully turned his face away from you.  “I JUST DON’T KNOW HOW TO DEAL WITH THESE FEELINGS.  I’VE NEVER HAD THEM BEFORE, YOU SEE, SO I’M WORRIED THAT I’M GOING TO MESS UP AND DO SOMETHING BAD A-AND YOU WON’T LIKE ME ANYMORE AND-”

 

“Papyrus,” you carefully sat yourself in his lap and held his face in your hands.  “There's nothing you could do that would make me stop liking you.  I'm the one who should be sorry.  No matter how hard you or I try, I can't...I can't move on from something in my past.  Until I can get over it, I can't,” you stopped, the words inside you fading away because you could never bring yourself to say that in front of Papyrus.  

 

Yet he knew you far too well.  “IT’S ALRIGHT, Y/N.” He smiled, leaning forward to give you a skelekiss on your forehead.  “I WOULD WAIT ALL OF ETERNITY FOR YOU.”

 

You wrapped your arms around his neck and hugged him, resting your head in between his neck and shoulder.  He softly rubbed circles on your back and hummed lowly.  And so you both stayed that way for some time, with Papyrus holding your smaller frame against him and you both didn't need conversation to enjoy each other’s presence.

  
  


Sans was walking to the kitchen for his own ice cream when he saw you casually leaning against the counter.  “heya.”

 

“Hey yourself.”  You were talking to him now.  That's a good sign, right?

 

“so uh.  have fun with paps and the gang?”

 

“I did, thank you.  They’re playing Marco Polo at the moment.”

 

“cool.”  He paused.  He placed one hand into his pocket and the other he balled into a fist and coughed into it.  “look, doc, i’m sorry for taking your coat without your permission.  it’s important to you and...i honestly just wanted to help you is all.  you can be pretty stubborn sometimes.”

 

“Takes a stubborn ass to know a stubborn ass, Mr. B.”  He grinned.  That was one of your many favorite nicknames for him and Papyrus.  ‘Mr. Bones’-or Mr. B for short.  “guess so.  so i take it i'm forgiven?”

 

“Not quite.”  You kept your hands behind your back and approached him until you were face to face.  “You have to sit down and watch me do something without looking away.”  Your interaction with Papyrus had given you this spiffy little idea.

 

“odd request but a’ight.”  He plopped himself down on the couch and grinned.  “whatcha gonna do?  draw a mustache and monocle on my face in permanent marker.”

 

“No.  Why would-it was Flowey, wasn't it?”

 

“eyup **.”**

 

You shook your head.  “God what is it with you two and your absurd rivalry?  Anywho, you're going to watch me,” you pulled out the blue popsicle on your hand and internally laughed at the surprised look on Sans’s face.  “Eat  _ this _ .”

 

Sans glanced back and forth between you and the popsicle.  “that's uh, kinda weird.”

 

“Really?”  He jolted as though he was shocked when you placed a hand on his knee and trailed it up his leg.  “So you're not the least bit interested in watching me then?”  You faintly brushed your lips against the edges of his blue cheekbones.  “Because I see something starting to glow in your shorts.”

 

...Dammit. He blushed and chuckled, trying to shrug off how blue he was turning.  “welp, guess i got no choice if I want you to forgive me, right?”

 

“Mhm.”

 

“a’ight.”  He gave you a brisk wave of his hand.  “hit me.”  

 

You straightened.  Holding the popsicle up, you realized some of it had already melted and was forming a light puddle on the top of your hand grasping the wooden stick.  Without breaking eye contact with Sans you lapped up the blue liquid and licked the bottom of the popsicle.

 

Sans remained the same.  He must've noticed the slight disappointment in your eyes because his grin cracked wider.  “sorry doc.  it takes a lot more than that to rattle these old bones.”

 

“So it seems.”  You were not to be deterred.  You observed the top and lightly stuck the tip into your mouth.  Swirling your tongue around it, you moved the popsicle in and out of your mouth.  

 

Ooh, now that got his expression to change.  He tried to play it off.  “o-okay, kinda surprised me since it's you doing it but that's a common motion-hrk!”  He shuddered in surprise when you actually deep-throated the popsicle, closing your eyes and arching your back slightly to take the remainder of it inside your mouth.

 

Sans winced as a certain bulge pressed itself against the confines of his trunks.  At least you'd finished the popsicle and-why were you coming back towards h-

 

His eyes widened in surprise as you licked his neck, trailing your kiss on tortuously slow journey up to his mandible.  He swallowed thickly when you pressed soft, open-mouthed kisses against his mouth and tightened his hands into fists beside him.  Controlling himself wasn't easy, and the way your soft chest was pressing against his with how close you were wasn't helping either.

 

“I do believe,” you murmured, gently pressing your fingers into his upper and lower collar bone.  “That I’ve made my point, yes?”

 

“y-yeah.  i’m not-not gonna take your stuff agai-” his words were cut off when you pressed your knee against his crotch.  Oh karma, you  _ bitch _ .

 

“You won't touch any of my things without my permission, whether it's my body or my personal belongings.  Understand?”

 

“yes ma’am.”

 

“Good.”  You parted from him and walked off, Sans watching the way your hips swayed from side to side with a mesmerized stare.  “I expect to have my coat returned when we get home.  Oh, and Sans?”

 

“yeah?”

 

“I suggest you take care of your problem there,” you chuckled to yourself.  “It looks like you shoved glow sticks down your shorts.”  He looked down and sure enough, there was a bright blue glow. 

 

He was going to get you back somehow, someday.  But for now-he sighed and stood up to go find the bathroom.  He'd have to get rid of this troublesome boner.

  
  
  


Outertale

 

You hated, hated, hated how insanely hot this crazy heat wave was.  It came out of nowhere and slammed on Ebott city like some kind of hyped up freight train with fireworks and coal for cargo.  Jem and Ariel lay utterly miserable against each other on the couch, while Sans and Papyrus were spread out on the couch.

 

“I hate everything,” Ariel muttered.  She weakly raised her arm to rub her lover’s hair.  “Except you, Jer-bear.  I like you.”

 

“Babe those are my boobs.”

 

“Oh.  Sorry.”

 

“wow.”  Sans wheezed.  “a professional doctor and you mistook breasts for a mop of pink hair?”

 

“You're the older brother but you're short, so I bet people mistake you for the younger brother all the time.  Isn't that right?”  She smirked as he stuck his tongue at her quickly.  

 

“jackass.”

 

“LANGUAGE, BROTHER,” Papyrus piped up.

 

You groaned and plopped your face on your relatively cold counter.  “Is there anyway we can get to Snowdin in like five seconds?”

 

“MY APOLOGIES DEAREST, BUT I’M AFRAID IT’S, AT THE LEAST, AN EIGHT-HOUR DRIVE FROM HOME.”

 

“Sans?”

 

“i’m too hot and weary to even think of teleporting five inches, let alone thousands of miles.”

 

“I know!”  Jem raised her arm into the air.  “Why don't we all fly to my private island?  It's near the Hawaiian islands.”

 

“cool.”

 

“No!”  You shook your head vigorously.  “Absolutely no flying!”  

 

“But Y/n-” Jem tried to reason with you.

 

“No.  You know how much I despise flying.”

 

“But didn't you tell me you jumped into a spaceship and fly into space?”

 

“I did that because I was trying to save a kid.”

 

“Well think about this like that.  You'll be saving all of us, including yourself, from this insufferable heat as we all fly on my private jet to my private island.  How about that?”

 

“As if saving a child and going on the stupid thing are the same,” you muttered sarcastically.  “No.”

 

“IF YOU WANT,” Papyrus used his magic to float, levitating several feet above ground in front of you.  “I CAN FLY WITH YOU.  I’D CARRY YOU THROUGH THE ENTIRE TRIP WHILE THE OTHERS TAKE JEM’S JET.”

 

You smiled and gently took his hands in yours as he floated back to the ground.  “That's very sweet of you Papyrus.  But I'm afraid I'm afraid of flying.  Ever since I fell out of an airplane when I was a kid, I've been terrified of it.”

 

“wait, you fell out of an  _ airplane _ ?”  Sans repeated incredulously.  “what kind of a childhood did you have doll?”

 

Now you were surprised.  “I had a childhood?” 

 

Everyone regarded you silently for a moment in utter disbelief.  Jem whistled lowly.  “That...actually explains a lot, really.”

 

“I UNDERSTAND.”  Papyrus placed a soothing hand upon your shoulder.  “I WILL WORK WITH ALPHYS IF WE CAN FIND SOME WAY TO HELP.”

 

“But for now, no flying of any kind, please.”  You agreed.

 

Jem heaved a disappointed sigh.  “Fine.  We won't fly to my private island that iS NEAR THE HAWAIIAN ISLANDS in my PRIVATE  _ JET  _ so we could laze around your sauna of a house instead.”

 

“Thank you,” you replied.  Papyrus gently held you in his arms and used some of his magic to help cool the both of you down.  You closed your eyes and hummed.  He was so warm and cuddly for a skeleton.

 

Ariel stood and stretched, dragging herself into the kitchen.  “I think I've done enough of nothing for one day.  I'm going to make us some punch.”  

 

“Great idea babe.”  Jem followed Ariel into the kitchen.  “I'll help you.”

 

“Sure, help yourself.”  You murmured and nuzzled deeper into Papyrus's scarf. 

 

In the kitchen, Jem leaned in Ariel and whispered into her ear.  She gestured to the punch and back to you with a swift movement of her hand.  Ariel nodded and began to make the punch while Jem prepared a large bowl with ice.  When they were done, Ariel handed you your drink first before giving the skelebros theirs. 

 

Everyone took greedy gulps of their drinks on enjoyment of the temporary release from this fiery hell.

 

“Thanks Ariel.”  You licked your lips.  “That helped a lot.”  You stretched and put your drink down, immediately regretting the action as you started to feel woozy.  Suddenly tired you fell back against Papyrus and was out cold.

 

“Gotcha.”

  
  


“——————?”  You groaned, turning around to try and ignore whoever was bothering you from your comfortable nap. 

 

“Mm no no I wanna sleep.”

 

“no seriously you should probably wake up.  like, right now.”

 

Sans?

 

“I don't wanna go, shoo shoo.”

 

“ANGEL,” you felt a large, cool hand rest itself against your cheek.  “PLEASE, YOU MUST WAKE UP.”

 

“Okay okay I'm up I'm up.”  You sat up and yawned, stretching your arms.  “What's up?”  You slowly opened your eyes to see Sans and Papyrus watching you with concerned looks.

 

“Us.”  Jem grinned.

 

You blinked in surprise.  “What?”  It was then your vision cleared and your eyes widened as you took in your surroundings.  You were in a luxurious seat surrounded by other seats and the top and walls were covered with-oh no.  Oh no no no no  _ no _ .  Frantically you scrambled out and dashed to the right side and opened the window, seeing nothing but sky and water hundreds of feet below.  You then threw open the left side’s window and saw the same thing.

 

The skeletons and the two girlfriends watched as you slowly walked back to the seat and propped down.  Your eye twitched and-

 

“EEEEEEYYYYYYAAAAHHH!”  You screamed.

 

“Sh y/n calm down it's okay!”  Jem covered your mouth with her hand and you stopped.  She took her hand off but you screamed again.  She frowned and repeated the motion, only for you to let out a more terrified scream than before.

 

Ariel quickly handed you a brown paper bag and you grabbed it, rapidly breathing in and out of it as you hyperventilated.  Papyrus rubbed our shoulders comfortingly while Sans shared a look with Jem and Ariel.  

 

“THERE THERE, IT’S OKAY.  EVERYTHING WILL BE ALRIGHT, 

I PROMISE.”

 

“I'm gonna die I'm gonna die I'm gonna die I'm gonna die I'm gonna-”

 

“No one’s gonna die.”  Jem retorted.  Your gaze swung to her and you lunged, Ariel grabbing you by your midsection just in time as you curiously swung your arms out to grab and thrash Jem to the side.

 

“It was you!”

 

Sans quickly jumped in to prevent a catfight from breaking out.  “i started reading a book on anti-gravity and i gotta say, it's impossible to  _ put down _ .”

 

“Is the plot  _ uplifting _ ?”  Jem quipped.

 

“actually, the message is really  _ weighing _ on me.”

 

Ariel sighed and decided to join in seeing as it was making your struggling start to diminish.  “It's terrible.  All you hear about is relationships  _ drifting _ apart.  Whatever happened to all the attraction?”

 

Jem shrugged.  “It really  _ pulls _ in on you when you least expect it.”

 

“makes ya think about the _substantial_ _masses_ of life.”

 

Ariel gave a sage nod of her head.  “ _Dark_ _matters_ are far too complex for us to understand.  We ought to focus on the positives.”

 

“My two friends drugged me and put me in a jet.  How is that good?”

 

“To get you in my private jet to go to my private island.”

 

“THAT DOESN’T CHANGE THE FACT THAT YOU  _ DRUGGED _ ME!  WHAT KIND OF FRIENDS  _ DO _ THAT?!”

 

Jem simply looked at you.  “Private island.”

 

!

 

“THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!”  You launched yourself at her with renewed vigor.  This time, both Sans and Ariel had to work together to restrain you.  Sans saw the futility of it and used his magic to turn your SOUL blue, keeping you in place.

 

“Calm down Y/n-” you fiercely glared at Ariel.  

 

“Geez woman hakuna your tatas.”  If you kept your face like that it was going to get stuck.

 

“My left breast is Siddhartha Gautama and my right is Mohanda Gandhi. Both are lactating milky white tranquility anD THE REST OF ME IS WHAT’S PISSED OFF!”  Sans grunted in surprise as your SOUL lurched forward, taking you with it.  

 

“ _ I’M GONNA DIE AND IT’S GONNA BE ALL YOUR FAU _ -hn!”  Papyrus had wrapped his hands around your waist and held your SOUL close to your chest.  His magic flowed from his glowing hand and into your SOUL, sending soothing waves of comfort that loosened your tense muscles and undid the coils straining your tendons.

 

Your body became limp and Papyrus gently cradled you into his chest as he lifted you into his arms.  “BETTER?”

 

You nodded, your mind a pleasant fog as if you were relaxing in a jacuzzi and god did it feel  _ good _ .  “Much thanks.”  You murmured, shivering as Papyrus gently pressed his hand against your SOUL to send it back into its residence within your chest.  When his hand touched your culmination it was like his electric magic had streaked down to your heat with an arousing spark.  “Can I sit with you?”

 

“OF COURSE,” he set you down in his lap as he held onto you and positioned himself comfortably in a seat with you against him.  You nuzzled into his chest and placed your hands up against your head.

 

“Aw, so cute!”  Jem cooed.  “Being with the bae makes you not want to kill me, right?”

 

“Mm.”  You murmured.

 

“I'm taking that as a ‘yes’.”  Jem relaxed and leaned against her girlfriend.  “Whoo.  She's wild.  You wouldn't be mad at me if I did that to get you to go on a luxurious vacation for some well-deserved relaxation, would you, A-love?”

 

“Honestly Jem I've dealt with so much of your shit for so long that I'm not even surprised anymore.”  

 

“...Ouch.”  Jem glanced at the skeletons.  “How about you two?”

 

Sans raised his hands.  “neutral all the way.”

 

“Papyrus?”

 

“I AM NOT PLEASED WITH THE PRINCIPLE OF THE ACTION IN AND OF ITSELF AND HOW DISTRESSED MY LIGHT WAS, BUT I BELIEVE YOU MEANT NO ILL-INTENT.”

 

Ooh, this one was a keeper for sure.

 

“Wow.”  She whistled.  “Either you marry Y/n or have a threesome with me and Ariel.”

 

Papyrus's jaw dropped as he gaped, floundering for a response.  “WH-WHAT?”

 

Jem leaned against his arm rest and winked, trailing a hand up his shoulder.  “I typically don't go for guys but you've got a nice form, and I wouldn't mind blowing you while Ariel does me.”

 

“I DON’T UNDERSTAND WHAT IS GOING ON NOR DO I WANT TO.”

 

“well, shit.”  Sans looked down at his hands, “I've been out kink-shamed.”  A pause, then he added, “for now.”

 

Ariel promptly dropped Jem and let her fall to the ground with an indignant ‘oomph.’  “I do not condone that in the least.”

 

“I was just kidding.  Maybe.  Jeez,” Jem propped herself on her elbows and sighed.  “Nobody can take a joke apparently.”

 

“learn how to make ‘em.”  

 

Throughout the trip Jem tested Ariel’s patience, though the brunette was not about to Shanghai her girlfriend.  Though she really, really,  _ really _ wanted to.  Sans was half-heartedly debating with Papyrus on whether or not he should spray your face with whipped cream and startle you awake.  Of course Papyrus was against pea king you in general.  And Sans knew this instance was a lost cause when you nuzzled against Papyrus in and murmured something in your sleep, your lips parting in hushed fluency.  His bro literally had his eyelights change to hearts at your action as a goofy grin adorned his features.

 

Heh.  Paps sure was enjoying himself.  Sans grinned affectionately as he took in your appearance.  You were slumbering away with such a happy, peaceful expression that for some reason his SOUL beat infinitesimally faster.  He was getting that weird feeling again.  What was it?

 

He was brought out of his thoughts with the pilot’s announcement that they had arrived at their destination.  Jem stretched her arms and subtlety flirted with Ariel as she did so.  

 

Papyrus kissed your forehead.  “LIGHT, IT’S TIME TO GET UP.”  You grumbled defiantly and buried your face into his scarf.  “Noo I don't wanna.”

 

“MY LOVE YOU MUST.”  He stood, cradling you in his arms.  “DO YOU NOT WISH TO ENJOY JEM’S ISLAND?”

 

“Nah I'm comfy I'm-wait, what?”  You regretfully lift your head off of his chest and blinked your eyes until your blurred vision adjusted.  “Where are we?”

 

“My amazingly forgiving best friend,” Jem proclaimed as she held her arms out to the gorgeous beach in front of her surrounded by pristine ivory sand and enormous palm, coconut, and banana trees.  “Welcome to my private island!”

 

…..

 

“Oh.”  Papyrus set you down and you clapped your hands together.  You looked back and forth between your group of friends and to the jet closing up and refueling behind you.  “So I was...for several...huh.”  

 

“Are you alright, Y/n?  You look pale.”  Ariel frowned.

 

“I just…” your knees buckled and Sans and Papyrus quickly moved forward to steady you, both finding someway to support you despite the height difference.  “I need to sit down for awhile.  And when I'm done,” you pinned a fierce glare on Jem.  “I will have a long, long talk with you through my cracking knuckles.”

 

“You're welcome for bringing you to my private island in the tropics.”

 

Your eye twitched.  “Ladies and gentlemen, Pop star Jerrica Williams declares that a childhood trauma inducing PTSD is subpar to drugging an unconsenting friend for the expense of entertainment.”

 

“Well when you put it like  _ that _ of course it sounds bad, but-”

 

“Ariel?”

 

“On it.”  She grabbed Jem by the ear and yanked her off into the undergrowth.  Jem stumbled and complained at her girlfriend’s aggression.  “Ouch!  Babe why what’d I do?!”  Before disappearing with Jem in tow Ariel tossed you her handbag.  

 

“You three go on and explore.  There's a map and key with everything.  We’ll catch up in a few hours.”

 

“Thanks Ariel.”

 

You strapped the handbag on and pulled out a map.  “Alrighty, who’s up for some fun?”  As the three of you walked ahead Sans cast a glance behind him in the direction where Ariel had taken Jem.  “is she gonna be alright?”

 

“Yeah, Jem’ll be fine.”  You affirmed as you scrutinized the map’s destinations.  “They usually fuck for a few hours until Ariel makes Jem remember that just because she’s a celebrity she can't do everything that she wants.”

 

“CRUDE, BUT EFFECTIVE I SUPPOSE.”

 

You folded up the map and tucked it into the handbag’s front strap pocket.  “Apparently Jem’s got a super modern tree house or smothering akin to it nearby.  And I don't know about you guys, but I could seriously go for some ice cream sodas right about now.”  

 

“sounds like a plan.” 

 

Papyrus glowed with his magic as he flew about thirty feet into the air before he came back down.  “I THINK I SEE THE TREE HOUSE UP AHEAD.”  He held out his arms in invitation.  “WOULD YOU LIKE ME TO CARRY YOU, LIGHT?  IT’S NOT TOO FAR FROM HERE IF I FLEW.”

 

“That's very sweet Papyrus, and I do love being carried like a princess, but I'm not so keen on the flying part of that arrangement.”

 

“I CAN FLY NEAR THE GROUND AND AT A COMFORTABLE SPEED.”  He offered.

 

Sans gently nudged you with the crook of his elbow.  “come on, it’s not like he’s gonna drop ya for shits ‘n’ giggles.”

 

You hesitated.  Flying with Papyrus was not at all like flying on an airplane.  “Well...Oh, alright.”  You shrugged and grinned bemusedly.  “Might as well start taking on childhood trauma somewhere, right?”  Papyrus beamed as you wrapped your arms around his neck and he hooked his hands under your legs so that he was yet again carrying you like a princess.

 

“DO NOT WORRY LIGHT, YOUR FEAR IS NO MATCH FOR THE LOVE OF THE GREAT PAPYRUS!”  He proclaimed as his magic began to illuminate you both in an ethereal, galaxy glow.

 

Sans took one hand out of his jacket pocket to short-handedly wave to you.  “last one there is jerry’s date.”  He winked and sped off, his own magic coursing over his yellow-blue jacket and shorts as he zoomed forward like a comet.

 

“Aw hell no!”  You buried your neck into Papyrus’s shoulder as you were both suddenly high in the air.  “Paps, i wanna beat Sans but I don't wanna fall.”

 

“AND YOU WON’T.  HOLD ME AS TIGHTLY AS YOU WISH.”  He winced as the strength with which you wrapped yourself painfully reminded him of just how strong you were.  But if it made you feel better, then he would unhesitatingly endure it.  

 

Flying with Papyrus made you feel like you were on a rollercoaster.  The same energy surged around and through you as you both sped forward, but the main difference was that you weren't being confined around screaming tourists.  You were in the soft, warm embrace of one of your most cherished friends.  Someone who loved you with all of his heart and SOUL, even though you had no idea why or how.

 

And so your terror of flight began to ebb away as you looked at Papyrus. His eyelights flowed swirls of blue orange and red that made you feel like you were back in the vastness of space, staring into vast colors of swirling stars and comets as magic pulsed through your very being.  

 

“IS EVERYTHING ALRIGHT LIGHT?”  You were startled as Papyrus turned his head to look at you.

 

“Oh uh yeah I'm okay.  Why?”

 

“YOU’VE BEEN STARING AT ME FOR QUITE SOME TIME NOW.”

 

Ah.  Now you were blushing again darn it.  Why was he so...sweet?  “Sorry, I didn't mean to.”

 

“IT’S FINE.  I DON’T MIND.”  He offered you a teasing grin.  “PERHAPS MY LIGHT WAS DISTRACTED BY THE INEFFABLE ATTRACTIONS OF THE GREAT PAPYRUS.”

 

“Oh, hush you.”  You lightly tapped his shoulder and he chuckled.  A thought then occurred to you and you looked back u at Papyrus.  “Hey Paps?”

 

“YES?”

 

“Why do you keep calling me ‘Light’, anyway?”

 

He was surprised for a pause before the endearment glowing in his eyelights lit up his soft grin.  “BECAUSE YOU ARE THE LIGHT OF MY LIFE, Y/N.” Oh...wow….that….wowza.  “YOU ARE LIKE THE SUN,” he gently cupped your face in his large, gloved hand.  “I CANNOT RISE A DAY WITHOUT YOU.”

 

“Papyrus,” you murmured.  What could you possibly say to that?  

 

You both leaned in, your faces closing the  proximity between each other as your eyelids grew heavy.  You were so carried away in the moment that you didn't see the large trunk of the tree house approaching until it was too late.  “Papyrus look out!” 

 

“WHAT IS THE MA-OOmF!”  You both landed inside-somehow-with you on top of Papyrus as you both groaned in pain from the powerful impact.  After a while Papyrus let out a small sigh.  “WELL, THERE GOES MY ATTEMPT OF A ROMANTIC SHOJO MOMENT.”

 

“You've been spending way too much time with Undyne and Alphys.”  You chuckled.  Papyrus shrugged.  “PERHAPS.  THOUGH YOU HAVE TO ADMIT, BEST STUDENT COUNCIL IS SURPRISINGLY ENJOYABLE CONSIDERED WHAT THE USUALLY ENJOY WATCHING.”

 

“I guess so.”

 

“wow.”  You both looked to see Sans sipping a coconut’s juices from a yellow bendy straw.  “if you both wanted some alone time, you could've just asked.”

 

“What?”  You looked back and forth between you and Papyrus as you realized the compromising position you were in.  “Nothing happened!”  You said and climbed off of him to help him up.  “I was-we-it-”

 

“I HIT A TREE SO HARD THAT Y/N AND I FELL.”

 

“ya shoulda worn a loincloth and swung from a vine.”

 

“HUH?  WHY?”

 

“‘cause you're papyrus papyrus papyrus of the jungle-ya gotta watch out for that tree!”

 

“Aaah!  We didn't watch out for that tree!”  You laughed.  Papyrus finally understood and sighed.  “BROTHER PLEASE.”  

 

“ok ok.  one more?”

 

“...VERY WELL.”

 

“y/n and papyrus, sitting in a tree.”  Papyrus rolled his eyelights at his other while you raised an eyebrow.  Both your expressions turns to surprise however when Sans held up two fingers to his mouth, his glowing tongue about to .  “f-u-c-k-i-n-g.”

 

“SANS!/Sans!”

 

“what?  come on bro.  we both know that it's true.”  

 

“I WOULD NEVER DO SUCH A THING UNLESS LIGHT AND I WERE IN A SERIOUS RELATIONSHIP.”

 

“really now?”  Sans turned toward you and began to speak in a low conspiratorial tone.  “so you haven't told her then how you have dreams of her between your le-” 

 

“AAAAHHH!”  Papyrus tackled sans to the ground.  “SANS YOU PROMISED YOU WOULDN’T TELL!”

 

“i’m not telling, i’m asking.”  He retorted.  “oh, and how about that one where she’s dressed as an adorable-”

 

“ _ SAAANNS _ !”

 

“Well this is awkward.”  You watched the two brothers wrestle for a moment before you promptly turned on your heel and searched for the freezer.  “I'm gonna get some ice cream.”

 

“can i have one while you're at it?”  

 

“NO!”

 

Opening the freezer door revealed that yes indeed, Jem had packed some ice cream in there.  However, there was only popsicles.  You weren't one to complain.  Ice cream was ice cream after all.  And it was free.

 

You grabbed one for yourself and two more for the skelebros.  When you returned to the room Sans and Papyrus were now standing up as they argued.

 

“-SO WHAT IF I HAD ONE OR TWO DREAMS LIKE THAT?  IT DOESN’T MEAN I’D ACTUALLY-YOU KNOW.”

 

“sorry bro.  ya just gotta embrace that you’re not so gentlemanly as you’d like to think.”

 

“I CAN TRY TO BE A GENTLEMAN AND I WILL  _ BE _ A GENTLEMAN OR MY NAME ISN’T PAPYRUS!”

 

“Glad you two decided to stop horse playing.  Popsicle?”

 

“sure, thanks.”

 

“THANK YOU.”

 

The three of you sat down into your preferred comfortable positions and opened your plastic wrappers to see that Sans and Papyrus had gotten red and yellow popsicles respectively, while you’d gotten a blue-purple hued one.

 

“Huh.  It kinda reminds me of those fruit bars you see at Costco.”  

 

“guess so.”  Sans tried his and clicked his tongue.  “mine’s cherry.  what about yours paps?”

 

“PINEAPPLE.”

 

“wanna trade?”

 

“YEAH ALRIGHT.”  The two switched popsicles before turning to you curiously.  “HOW ABOUT YOU, LIGHT?”

 

You licked the top of your popsicle, missing the strange expression the brothers mirrored.  “I think they mixed blueberry and blackcurrant in this one.  It's pretty good.”  You held it out to them. “Wanna try?”

 

“nah i’m uh, good, thanks.”  Sans blushed and looked away from you as he licked his own popsicle.  

 

“I’M FINE WITH MINE.” Papyrus squirmed,  his cheekbones beginning to turn that interesting shade of blue again.

 

“Okay.”  You popped the top into your mouth and sucked generously on it, trying to get as much of the flavor as you could.  Sans watched intensely from the corner of his eye sockets as he tucked one of his hands into his pockets.  Papyrus crossed his legs and tried to not look at you.  He really did.  But that desire was creeping through him again and he succumbed to it, turning his head just as you put the popsicle halfway into your mouth to get the remaining half of it’s juice.  “I like it.  It's pretty good for a popsicle.”

 

Papyrus nearly choked on air.  If his face wasn't blue before it sure was now.  His grip around his popsicle stick tightened as he continued to watch you devour your frozen treat.  Sans was no better, the stick was beginning to bend dangerously to the point where he was unknowingly clutching the popsicle itself.  

 

You remained blissfully unaware of the delectable torture you were giving the poor skeletons as you continued to eat, lapping at the popsicle before it completely melted.  Yet your efforts were futile as a small chunk of the popsicle landed on your collar bone.  “Aw man.”  

 

Papyrus’s jaw dropped while Sans inconspicuously slid the hand in his pocket closer to a certain area in his shorts that was now burning with heat while you picked up the piece with the tips of your fingers to pop it back into your mouth.  You lightly sucked on your fingers to get the remaining sticky juice off and complained to the brothers about it.  “Damn it it's sticky.  Do either of you happens to have a napkin?  It's so hot I'm making a mess.”  Even Jem’s private island was no match for global warming.

 

“N-NO.”

 

You frowned as you took in their faces overridden with blushes.  “Are you two okay?  You look-”

 

“PERHAPS I CAN HELP.”  Papyrus interrupted.  Before you could properly respond he had leaned in close to you and lapped up the melted popsicle on your upper chest.  You shivered at the feeling of his cool tongue on your warm body.  

 

“O-okay thanks Pap I-” he cupped your face with his hands and kissed you, his tongue running against your lips.  “Hmm…”

 

Your eyes fell shut as you let Papyrus in, parting your mouth as you threw your arms around his neck to pull him closer to you.  He wrapped his arms around your waist and swooped down as he tried to get as much of you as he possibly could while you flustered at his sudden action.

 

Sans watched with his mouth parted in surprise before he glanced from you and Papyrus to the popsicle in his hand.  He quickly tossed it into the sink in favor of using both his hands to videotape you and Papyrus with a smirk as a light trickle of blood slid out of his nose indent.

 

“A-ah, P-Papyrus!” you cried as he moved down from your mouth to your neck and bit it, placing rapid, sloppy kisses here and there as he desperately pressed himself against you and moaned into your mouth or against your flesh.  “HNN.”

 

Apparently Jem and Ariel decided this was the perfect moment to show up as they came through the doors.  “Yo what did we-” Jem’s eyebrows shot up in surprise as she took in a nose-bleeding Sans videotaping you and Papyrus making out on the floor, with Papyrus on top of your writhing body as you both tumbled over each other in a mess of limbs.  “-miss?”

 

“potential blackmail and/or canon fodder.”  Sans replied.  He gestured to the sink, upon which Ariel and Jem turned their heads to take in the melting popsicle within.  “long story short, y/n’s popsicle popped papyrus.”

 

The two girlfriends blushed and took a seat next to Sans as they joined him.  “Wow, they're really going at it.”

 

“eeyup.”

 

“Papyrus!”  Your exclamation made Jem jump slightly.  He had hooked his fingers under your bra strap to trail up your back while the other hand entangled itself into your hair.  But the cause of your cry was the fact that Papyrus was in between your legs and trusting something deliciously hard against your wet core.

 

“YOU DRIVE ME POSITIVELY INSANE WHILE HAVING NO IDEA-”

 

“-Ah!”

 

He roughly sank his fangs into your neck as he pressed you tighter against him.  “ONLY  _ YOU _ COULD-HN- _ DO _ THIS TO ME.”  He moaned and you gasped at the feeling of his hands digging into your sides.  “STARS, YOU DRIVE ME CRAZY.”

 

“Nhn!”  

 

“...Wow.  Papyrus is really into this.”  Ariel noted.

 

“yup.”

 

“Do you think we should let them know we’re here now or-?”  Jem trialed off as Papyrus adorned your bare neck and shoulders in love bites and hickeys.  

  
“Maybe later.”


	17. Stressful Day At Work

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scenario 3: Stress At Work (Done!)  
> Scenario 4: Naptime with Sans  
> Scenario 5: Jelly Skeles ft. Bill  
> Scenario 6: Papy Has A Sweater Kink  
> Scenario 7: Your Brothers Come To Visit (Undertale and Outertale)  
> Scenario 8: Thigh Highs  
> Scenario 9: Weekend At The Beach

**Underfell**

 

 

“On a scale of one to Chris Brown, how pissed off are you?”

 

“Enough that I want someone to fuck me gently with a chainsaw.”

 

“....Hm….So it’s somewhere between Angry Birds and Hulk Smash.”  Jackie noted.  You squirmed and grumbled angrily to yourself, twisting the hem of your ruined shirt while Jackie and Amy helped you clean your clothes.  It was covered with spilled drinks and some blood from the tussle moments prior.  You frowned as you looked over at your hands, the knuckles bruised with some light cuts from when you sucker punched that asshole.

 

Today was the definition of stress.  For some reason, you couldn't hear your alarm go off and woke up late to work, forget to wear a bra, and as a result was cat-called and wolf-whistled by stupid heads who apparently had nothing better to do with their lives.  And it only got worse from there.  Your ex, Bill Tranner, was a decent guy.  His ‘friends’-who were the reason why you broke up with him-weren't, and decided to harass you during your shift until you finally snapped and proceeded to kick their sorry asses.  And while you were experienced with fights, you did not manage to go completely  unscathed if your knuckles and the aching bruises near your ribs were anything to go by.  Your boss was a nice guy-but he knew as well as you did that you physically assaulted the stupid heads first and was therefore responsible for the ensuing damage when it came to the authorities.

 

At least you knew with smug satisfaction that the fuckers got what was coming to them.

 

“Do you want me to bandage your hand?”  Amy leaned down as she gently held your hand in hers, gingerly turning it over in careful scrutiny.

 

“I think I'm good. Thanks Ames.”

 

“Alright.”  She frowned worriedly.  You don't….You don't think the boss will fire you, do you?”

 

You shrugged.  “Don't know.  I don't think so?  They’re monstrous, demagogic assholes.  But they do have connections.”

 

And they had your-no.  He wasn't yours anymore.  You and Bill agreed to-

 

“Do you want me and Amy to stay with you?”  Jackie’s query brought you out of your tumultuous thoughts.  “Hmm?  Oh, uh no.  That's okay.  I think the boss will see me soon anyway.”

 

“Firecracker?”

 

“There it is.”  Dan had given you the nickname as a playful joke, but soon nearly everyone started calling you that in the workplace.  Including your boss.

 

“Coming, sir.”  You gave your two friends a quick hug.  “I'll see you guys later okay?”

 

“Okay.”  They squeezed you back before leaving the room.  You straightened your skirt and fixed your slouching Neko socks (they were hidden by the length of your long skirt because no one must know your guilty pleasures) before walking out.  Dan was on the other side, a thoughtful frown decorating his features as he leaned against the wall.  The dork did that when he was concentrating on something.

 

“So the big guy wants to see me?”  You startled him as he jolted.  He quickly rushed towards you and pulls you into a tight embrace.  

 

“Oh my god are you okay?  I heard the fight from the bathroom and-” he sorrowfully held your hands in his as he gazed down at them in a mixture of anger and concern.  “Stupid bastards.  You get them for this?”

 

“Obviously.”

 

“No you didn't.  I still have to beat the everloving shit out of them.”  You sighed and grinned ruefully, pulling your hands out to playfully elbow his arm.  

 

“Relax Danny.  I'll survive.  If anything, we’ve got to worry about how the boss’ll react to this.”

 

“No.  Your well-being is more important than a stupid job.”  He carefully wiped a stray eyelash from your upper cheek with an indiscernible look in his gaze.  “You mean far too much to m-to everyone.” His cheeks took on a light pink tinge that was imperceptible in the lighting.  As always, you remained oblivious to his strange slip up.

 

“Glad you think so big guy.”  You gave him one last hug before resuming your tread to the boss’s office.  “I'll see you later.”

 

“...see you, I guess…”

 

You carefully pushed the double doors open and took a seat in front of your boss.  “You wanted to see me Mr. Summers?”

 

“Yes, please take a-oh, you already did.”  He removed his glasses to rub them clean with his thumb.  “Sorry, these get so dirty so easily.  Now then,” he adjusted the lenses and leveled his gaze on you.  “Let's get this troublesome business over with.  What are we going to do about the outburst today?”

 

“Toss the trunk and bury the keys?”  You offered half-jokingly.  

 

“Unfortunately, no.”  He sighed tiredly.  “Look, Y/n.  I like you.  You're a good kid.  And I know what those folks did earlier was utterly despicable and you had every right to get them for it.  However, the majority of the police force-including the ones that visited earlier on account of one of the men’s calling-are dictated by the patriarchal values that unfairly dominate our society.”

 

“They want me to get fired because of potential news coverage by the press.” You reiterated with a sour expression. Stupid racist f-

 

“Unfortunately, yes.  But we both know you do  _ not _ deserve that.”

 

“But at the same time, your job and the entire establishment is on the line.”  Oh, how you despised political connections.

 

“Indeed.  So, here's what I'm thinking: I suspend you for a week and relay to the police that it went along with a thorough ‘scolding’ for ‘abrupt misconduct’.  They'll leave, we can move on, and those-” his face contorted with disgust “-’men’-will not be allowed a mile radius near this facility.”

 

Suspension.  Oh well.  Better than getting fired.  “Thank you, sir.  And have I ever told you how remarkable it is that you are this amazing, wise old man and somehow is simultaneously the boss of a chain fast-food restaurant?”

 

He chuckled good-naturedly.  “You should do what you love, and I love being in charge of a corporate business while maintaining moral values.”  He waved a hand.  “You could leave now.  Take a nice long shower.  Relax.”

 

“Why?  Do I smell?”  You thought you got rid of most of the bodily fluids on your clothes.

 

“Eh, no worse than a sea-water and kitty litter milkshake.”  He hummed.  

 

Ladies and gentleman, Mr. Summers.

 

With that taken care of, all you had to do was go home and relax.  Easier said than done for several reasons.  The first being that you were still pissed.  And the other were your brothers.  They meant well, but they were so protective sometimes that it got to the point where it was extremely annoying for your relatively short temper.

 

“Hey guys,” you called out as you opened the door, “I’m home.”  

 

Gavin and Sung came over to greet you while Jasper and Sung conversed in the kitchen.  “Hi sis what hap-what the hell?!”  Sung grabbed your hand as he and Gavin angrily inspected the bruises and cuts.  

 

“I'm suspended from work for a week because I got into a fight with a bunch of jackasses.  It's fine.”

 

“It's not fine at all,” Gain interjected.  The commotion drew in Jasper and Mike.  You swore it was like they were programmed with protective big brother genes or something.  “What's wrong?”

 

You opened your mouth to speak but Sung beat you to it.  “Some dickheads beat up Y/n.”

 

“What?!”

 

“Okay, I beat  _ them _ up and really it's no big deal.”

 

“Who are they?”  Jasper demanded.  He hurriedly looked you over in his fretful mother hen mode.  “Where did they hurt you?!”

 

Mike held up his flamethrower.  “Where do they live?”

 

“Good grief guys!  I'm okay!”  All this fussing over you was only serving to make you more upset with your crumbtastic day.  “Seriously just leave me alo-”

 

“I call dibs on hiding the bodies.”  Gavin cracked his knuckles with a dark grin shadowing his features.  “With  _ extreme _ prejudice.”

 

Psychopaths.  The lot o’ them.  Sometimes you felt like you needed a giant megahorn and foghorn to get them to shut up and listen to you.  Maybe Sonic’s girlfriend’s Piko hammer to  _ hammer _ your point home.  Heh heh.  ‘Hammer’.  You cracked yourself up at the most inappropriate of times.

 

“Listen guys.  I love you all but please shut up for like five minutes and I'll tell you what happened today.”  They complied, though their upset did not considerably lessen as you detailed how you ran into your ex’s degenerate ‘friends’ and got them into an ensuing brawl, finishing off with how your boss was mostly chill about it but had to suspend you from work because, long story short, legal issues.

 

Sans was apparently eavesdropping from the couch, and startled you and your brothers with his sympathetic remark.  “sorry ta hear that sweetheart.”  He grinned.  “‘least ya got ‘em good, right?”

 

You sighed, but chuckled nonetheless.  “Yeah, I sure did.”

 

“My poor little sis.”  Jasper pulled you into a hug, his taller height causing you to hover above the ground by several inches in his tight embrace.  “We've gotta go to the store for some groceries.  I'll get you your favorite foods and the best chocolate I can find while you stay here and make out with Papyrus.”

 

“Aw, thanks bro.  You're so swee-Jasper!”  You'd finally heard the last part and began to half-heartedly punch him.  “And to think I  _ trusted _ you, you, you sneak!”

 

He laughed, briefly nuzzling his face against yours while he set you down.  “Be good, okay?  Have fun, but not  _ too _ much fun like last week.”

 

Gavin popped out from his side.  “I'm watchin’ ya, so don't go rootin’ my sister Sans!  And Papyrus, whenever he gets back from his jog with Alphys and Undyne!”  He then disappeared with Mike and Sung, probably going to the garage.  

 

“He's still salty about the popsicle thing?”

 

“Yeah.  He doesn't have a problem with gays-he just hates it when there's a cute girl he can't seduce.”  Jasper fondly ruffled the top of your hair and smiled when you complained about his brotherly affection.  “See ya later.  And remember, relax.  I think you've had enough raging for today.”

 

“I second.”

 

You waved goodbye to your brothers.  When they were out of sight, you closed the garage up and jogged up to the living room, where you plopped down on the couch beside Sans.  You arranged yourself to comfortably hug the stout  skeleton close to you.  He used to complain and blush indignantly about how ‘not manly’ it was to be cuddled by you like he was a giant skeleton teddy bear, but eventually he gave in because hugs are awesome.  And super comfy when it comes to snuggling.

 

“Sans?”

 

“hm?”

 

“What do you do when you're stressed?”

 

He hummed in thought.  “well, ah usually go ta some quiet place an’ scream it out.  then ah take a nap.  or go an’ see if ah can piss off muffet an’ grillbz.”  He chuckled.  “that’s always fun.”

 

“I guess that’d help.  And they are pretty funny.”  You admitted.  “Like when we were in the Underground, and Grillby flared up because Chara put their feet up on the table.”  Of course the four of you had to run like hell, but hey, it was fun!  “It's just that,” you sighed.  “Sometimes, I feel like giving up from all the bullshit I have to deal with.  But then I remember the motherfuckers I have to prove wrong.”

 

“you go girl.”

 

“I dunno.  Just thinking about all the crap people do and continue to do makes me get upset all over again.”  Sans gave your arm a comforting squeeze.  

 

“‘ey, it'll be alright.  paps an’ ah ‘re always ‘ere fo’ ya.”  You smiled.  “ah know ahm not so good wit’ tha mushy stuff, but we do care ‘bout ya.  an, well,” his cheekbones took on a light red tint.  If you didn't know any better, he almost looked bashful.  “ah-”

 

“Speaking of which, do you know where Papyrus is?  I haven't seen him since I've been back.”

 

“oh.  ah think he’s somewhere upstairs.  either readin’ or workin’ on his japes.”

 

“Okay.”  You regretfully squirmed out of your cuddle fest with Sans and stretched, missing how the stout skeleton squirmed uncomfortably at the sound of your bones popping.  “I’m gonna go take a shower.  Maybe we can watch a movie later.  All three of us.  You make some pretty good popcorn Sans.”

 

He winked at you.  “mah specialty.  served wit’ tha’ same sauce that’s in mah hot cats.”

 

“Really?  What's that?”

 

“‘pucker up buttercup.’”

 

“Oh, you!”  You laughed.  Leave it to Sans to cheer you up by simply being in his company.  

 

There's nothing like a hot shower to burn your hair and toast your body to make you feel like a happy steamed potato.  Yyou carefully wrapped a towel around you to cover your chest and your thigh gap.  Your hair was next as you sang the latest catchy song in alternating hums and clicks.  After your hair wasn't soaked with water, you stepped out of the bathroom and began to towel dry it with your hairdryer at the ready.  Apparently Papyrus has impeccable timing for when you were hot (haha get it?  Get it?  *crickets*...well fine then!) and vulnerable because he happened to stroll in through your door which you swore was closed when you came in.  “HELLO DATEMATE I-AGHA!”  He jumped, talking by a mile a minute in stammering incoherencies and frantic gestures to the door in attempt to shield himself from your impending rage.  The seeing-you-naked-incident was evidently etched into his memory.  Good.  

 

“Dude, you've already seen me naked.  Besides,” you gestured to your towel-covered body.  “I'm somewhat clothed.  And the door was open, so it's permissible that you didn't knock.”  You finally finished off towel-drying your hair and began to brush it.  Papyrus could only stand awkwardly, somehow having lost his train of thought-or whatever it was that he wanted to say-upon seeing you in such a...his eyelights dilated while his SOUL pulsed wantingly upon watching water droplets drip down your legs and arms, your neck exposed to the side as you tried to brush the mess you called hair.

 

A-ah.  Wow.  You...wow.  He needed to jump into a cold shower himself at the rate he was heating up.

 

“I-I,” he abruptly coughed into his fist in an attempt to sound less hung.  “AM MADE/WAS MADE?-AWARE THAT YOU HAVE HAD A RATHER UNPLEASANT DAY TODAY.”

 

“Honey, I can preach ‘till sun down.”  He raised an eye ridge at the odd remark but continued on.  He slowly walked towards you with soft steps against the hardwood floor.  You'd just finished brushing your hair when you noticed Papyrus’s increasing proximity.  He stopped once he was in front of you and hesitantly lift his hand beside your head before lowering it.

 

“I HAVE CONDUCTED A SERIES OF EXTENSIVE RESEARCH ON THE HUMAN ANATOMY-” Whoa there Mike Jagger;  “-AND I WOULD LIKE TO SEE IF MY EFFORTS COULD PERHAPS PROVIDE SOME RELIEF TO YOUR STRESS?”

 

“I'm game.”  You waited.  Papyrus remained in the same spot. Mind if I change first?”

 

“NO.”  Goodness.  He could be ballsy when he wanted to.

 

“I kinda mean I want my privacy?  Please?”

 

“WHA-OH RIGHT.  SORRY.”  Daw, his blush was so cute.  You watched him leave with an amused smile.  He really was adorkable despite his intimidating appearance.  And there was something undeniably attractive about that bad boy attitude and physique.

 

“‘Kay, I’m done, Paps.  You can come in.”  You decided on wearing your comfy pajama shorts and tank top because you were gonna sleep the day away after this and god help anyone who tried to stop you.  You gently closed the door behind him as he stepped in.

 

Papyrus walked over to his bed and carefully sat himself down atop it.  He softly patted the space beside him.  “COULD YOU PLEASE LAY DOWN HERE?”

 

“Uh, sure.  Do you want me to lay down in my back or stomach?”

 

“STOMACH, LOVE.”

 

Okey-Dokey.  Now what?  “Alright, what's all this fo-” you stiffened when his hands pressed into the two tight ‘knots’ you had in the flesh just above your shoulder blades.

 

“HUMAN FLESH IS SENSITIVE AND PRONE TO TENSING ITSELF UP TO THE POINT OF PAIN.  I LEARNED THAT THE BEST WAY TO FIX THAT IS WITH SOMETHING CALLED A MASSAGE.”  

 

“O-oh, that's-hn-nice.”  Ow ow ow ow ow you were too tight too tight!  You winced and shifted your arms uncomfortably as Papyrus pressed his gloved hands into your back in repetitive rotary motions.  

 

You felt his forehead gently brush against the side of your head as his cool breath was against your ear as he murmured, “YOU’RE TOO TENSE.  RELAX.  I WON’T HURT YOU.”

 

Was it just you or was his voice husky all of a sudden?  No, wait-smooth?  Velvet?   Illegally hot ?  “O-okay I'll tr-try.  Sorry, it's been so long since I last-ha-had someone massage me.  Oh,” you let out a low, quiet moan as the knots popped, your tenderized muscles relaxing and smoothing out and oh you felt so  _ good _ .

 

He purred, nuzzling against you as you continued to let out pleased sounds from his ministrations.  Everything was beginning to feel so nice and relaxed.

 

“Wow, Papyrus.”  You chuckled.  Turning over, you rest on your back as you grinned up at the formidable skeleton.  “You just might have a future career in the salon.”

 

“I’M AFRAID NOT.”  You raised an eyebrow curiously.

 

“Really?  Why?”

 

“BECAUSE,” he leaned down until he was inches apart from you.  Papyrus softly cupped the sides of your face as he rest his foreskull against yours.  “I ONLY WANT YOU.”  A weird buzz or hum, something strange you didn't know what for certain, began to warm within your chest and made your heart beat faster.  Your gaze softened as you placed your hands over his larger ones.  He was leaning towards you.  That expression on his face...he really did love you.  If only you could love him the way he loved you.  For his sake, you had to try. 

 

Now his eyelights glanced down to your lips.  “Papyrus?”

 

“I’M GOING TO KISS YOU NOW, OKAY?” It was more of a statement than a question, and sounded fully confident if it weren't for the nervous and shy expressions he gave.  

 

You couldn't help but smile.  “Okay.”  He closed his eyelids and tilted his head to the side as he closed the distance between the two of you.  He gently brushed his mouth against your lips in a quick kiss.  Then he stayed there, slightly moving his mouth against yours.  Apparently, even the smallest physical interactions with you was good enough to keep him floating on Cloud Nine.  You smirked, a mischievous idea coming to your mind.  You stuck out your tongue and slowly licked his sharp mouth, watching as his eyelids shot open in surprise and his whole face lit up like a crimson lantern.  “You're so vanilla Russ.”

 

He narrowed his eyes at you.  “WHAT?  I MOST CERTAINLY AM NOT!”  He protested, somehow looking even cuter to you with that blush of his.

 

“Are too.”  You let a hand move and slowly slide under his shirt to teasingly caress his ribs.  He closed his eyes in bliss, his mouth parting slightly as your actions caused him to let out a low moan.  “See?”  You slid your hand ever so slightly to his spine, where you let one finger lightly scrape along the bone.  You were surprised when his bones began to rattle.  That's the first time you've seen that happen.  Maybe it was because you focused on his spine this time and-

 

“THEN HOW DO  _ YOU  _ LIKE IT?”  He said as suddenly he slid his own hands past the tank top and bra to your chest and gripped your breasts.

 

Whoa there.  

 

“Oh come on, I didn't tease you that mu-oh!”  You moaned when he slowly traced circles into your nipples and around your areola.  He kept squeezing and twisting them experimentally, gauging your reactions with satisfaction as he began to pick up an enticing scent from you.  It only made him want you more.

 

“DON’T DISH OUT WHAT YOU CAN’T TAKE, MILADY.”  He quipped, that alluring smirk dominating his face somehow enhancing his features.  He was practically on top of you now, his legs caging you in as his form rest directly above yours.  Your cheeks flared as you felt an all-too familiar heat pool down south from the compromising position.  The fact that you were essentially naked under Mr. Tall, Dark, and Handsome wasn't helping either.

 

“O-okay okay, we're both vanilla,” oh, you were such a liar, “now can you please get off me?”

 

“ALRIGHT.”  You breathed a sigh of relief.  “BUT AFTER I MAKE MY MARK.”  Wait, what?

 

“Papyrus what're you-ah!”  Your back unconsciously arched as your mouth parted in a surprised gasp that had you clutching at the back of Papyrus’s jagged shirt.  He had slowly traced his tongue down from the bottom of your neck to your jaw line in one tantalizing lick.  The strange sensation caused a shiver to course through you.  Papyrus’s bones continued to rattle as he pressed loving but firm kisses all over your neck and down to your shoulders.  His favorite spots seemed to be your collarbone and the crook of your neck, if his pleased purring was any indication.  Your hands gripped the bed sheets and you cried out in shock when, without warning, Papyrus’s fangs sank into the soft flesh congruent to your neck and shoulder.

 

“Papyrus?”  You murmured, trying to control your breathing and hide just how much you'd enjoyed the rough bite.  He laughed lowly in response, the crimson prin picks of light in his sockets flaring as he grinned down at you.  Did he always look so predatorial? 

 

“I CAN TELL YOU’RE ENJOYING THIS AS MUCH AS I AM.”  His fangs were still extended with the bottom tinted a light red, probably from your blood, and you would be lying if you said that smirk and half-lidded eyes were not hot as hell.  He pretended to look you over with a disappointed tsk.  “YET YOU STILL HAVE SOME CORTISOL AND EPINEPHRINE IM YOUR SCENT.”  You weren't sure if his excellent sense of smell was a huge turn-on or borderline terrifying.  Probably both.  He suddenly leaned in close to your face, leering at you with those gorgeous incisors.  “SO I THINK IT’S TO THE BEST OF BOTH OUR INTERESTS IF I,” his hands trailed down to the sides of your upper thighs where he rubbed slow circles into the lightly wet flesh.  And oh, those were some of the most sensitive parts of your body and he he touched them was amazing.  “HELPED MY DARLING OUT AFTER HER ROUGH DAY.”

 

……

 

‘Don't have a nosebleed don't have a nosebleed don't have a nosebleed don't have a nosebleed dO  _ NOT _ HAVE A-

 

Damnit!

 

 

**Undertale**

 

“Doctora, I not know if I can afford month pay.  Can I loan?” 

 

“Of course, Esolda.  Here,” you scribbled down on your pad your essential security code and handed it to her.  “Just do it like last time; send a reminder to my account there and I'll fill in your payments as soon as I can.”

 

“Oh, gracias doctora.”  She adjusted the small baby across her chest by gingerly rearranging his sling, then pocketed the note you gave her into her weathered jeans.  

 

You took your glasses off and began to rub them clean.  “How are things?  Any trouble with anyone else?” Esolda was one of your many immigrant patients.  Unfortunately, though the majority of her family and friends as well as the rest of your clients traveled here legally, a few were not.  You did the best you could to help them in regards to medical treatment, but you knew that it was only a matter of time before the bending straw that was your extensive resources broke.  “No one’s been deported yet have they?”

 

“No no,” she shook her head.  Her thick accent trembled slightly.  “But Papi is very sick, and Mama and I not know how to get him here.  Home is so far, and officials know so much…”. She broke off.  Her voice shook slightly.

 

You chewed on the edges of your pen.  Bad habit.  Had to break that, by that way.  “Right.  How many others have similar situations?”

 

“Others okay.  Mama and I need to help Papi and care for my baby.”

 

Your eyes cast a glance at your closed door.  He wasn't nearby.  Maybe you could...your eyes gleamed as a certain idea came up.

 

“Esolda, do you think the others will be okay for now?  I think it was Miguel and Rosa and kids who are in worry of being deported, right?”

 

“Sí.  And Miguel’s Papi.”

 

Perfect.  You could handle that.  But you'd need a certain someone's help.  You pulled out your mini DHMIS Paige notepad and briskly tore out a page (ba-dum-fish).  You handed it to Esolda and leaned close to her so only she could hear you.  “Could you write your address and theirs on here, please?”

 

Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion.  “But you already know-?”

 

“Your father is going to need a place to stay.  So,” you smiled kindly.  “I think it’d be nice if I could treat your family more often, yes?  Just until I can find some way to get you all back on your fe-oh!”  You were startled as she suddenly flung herself onto you, hugging you tightly as she finally understood the meaning of your words.  

 

“Oh, gracias gracias gracias gracias!”  She cried, her strength crushing your bones.  Dear lord she could actually take Undyne in a fight.  Somehow the baby was A-okay.

 

“Y-yes Esolda t-too tight.”  She relaxed her grip but continued to embrace you, recreating her immense thanks while you recuperated.  “O-okay.  Here's what I'm thinking.”  Oh goodness you still couldn't feel your ribs.  They're still there, right?”  “You head on home and pack everything you want and need.  Get your family together the best you can.  Once you leave here, how long do you think that will take, including the time for you to go home?”

 

“Cuatros hours.  I live a little far,” she admitted.

 

“Don't worry, take your time.”  Your gaze softened as you looked down at the small bundle in her arms.  You offered the baby you're pointer finger and he grabbed it, letting out a happy squeal and chubby-faced smile as he continued to let out happy noises.  “Take care of this little one here.  He’s so cute.”

 

Esolda beamed.  “Sí,” she cuddled the baby close to her, Eskimo kissing them.  “He's going to grow up so handsome like his Papi.” 

 

“Y/n, you in there?”  Damn it not now.

 

“Okay Esolda,” you quickly pocketed the address paper into your bra for safe-keeping and stood, helping her up.  “I need you to act as usual-sad and dismal, okay?  Maybe say some rapid fire Spanish about how upset and worried you are.”  

 

She nodded in understanding.  “Sí.  Muchas gracias, doctora.”  She then put her hands to her face and began to bawl.  It was so realistic for a moment you worried she was upset.  But then she looked up at you with that intelligent gleam in her eyes and your concern was soothed.  

 

You put your hands on her shoulders and pretended to calm her as you escorted her out of the room.  “I'm sorry Esolda, but there's not much I can do if you don't pay your finances.  She cried out in choked Spanish as she left, the other patients in the room granting sympathetic looks and a few knowing glances as they, too, were in the same boat and relied on you.  

 

You had comfortably settled back in your office when you heard the door softly close.  “Fancy that.  Bawling after a quiet appointment.”

 

Oh, damn it.  You calmly looked up to see your rival and all-around annoying prick of an associate.  “Hello, Reginald.”  He was one of the top doctors, like you, within the facility.  The only problem you had with him was that he loved sticking his nose where it didn't belong.  Such a shame, really.  A handsome, intelligent man wasting his prowess to arrogance.

 

“I'm afraid I'm not here for a meager ‘hello’.”

 

“Then what are you here for?  To piss off everyone within walking distance of you?”

 

“My my, what vulgarity for a supposedly respectable professor of medicine.”

 

“I save it for shit stains.”  Your eyes narrowed at him, the lenses of your glasses causing your irises to flash warningly at him as your hands tightened on your clipboard.  “Like the one staining my office at the moment.”

 

“Oh, how cute!”  He cooed.  “Are you flirting with me like you used to with, oh what was his name?”  The clipboard was beginning to crack dangerously as your hands subconsciously tightened around it with your knuckles becoming white.

 

“ **Reginald** .”

 

He remained nonplussed even as the clipboard snapped in half and your tone was as quiet and deadly as the Ice Queen herself.  “Fine fine.  You're simply too much fine,” he chuckled.

 

“Cut the crap or scram.  Unlike you, I’m busy with my work.”

 

“You've been personally paying for your patients again.”  He inspected his nails.  “Filling out reports falsifying actions of clients is a felony, is it not?”

 

“It would be if there were any falsification.  My reports are fully credible and maintain a polished reflection of the Hypocritical Oath.  Something that you seem to have forgotten.”  His jaw clenched. Ha.  Gotcha, bastard. 

 

“Need I remind you,” he leaned in close to your face.  “I can buy and sell you, woman.”

 

“Hmm.”  You stood up, defiantly staring up at the taller male.  “I hope you're not allergic to nuts, Reggie,” your eyes flashed.  “Because I'm about to kick yours up your throat.”

 

“If you can even reach, shortie.”

 

“Don't you have somewhere else to be stupid?”

 

“Not until four.”

 

“Well I'm cutting it to now.”  You retorted. “Unless you want to explain to the head of the establishment the reason of your harassment of the finest doctor within the institute?”  

 

“That's interesting.”  He hummed lowly.  “As I recall, you should've lost your medical license years ago.”  You bristled at his remark.  “Oh, so you  _ do _ remember that one month suspension of which  _ your _ services were no longer required?”  He smiled smugly.  He damn well knew the answer and was attempting to get as much of a rise out of you as he could.  

 

You grit your teeth as you forced yourself to answer as calmly as possible and not punch that stupid smirk off of his face.  “It was an experimental anthrax vaccine that I administered to over 1,000 soldiers in April of that particular year.  And need I remind you that the facility knew that it was  _ experimental _ , and as such were prepared for any repercussions.”

 

“So that ‘preparation’ is your way of saying ‘suspension’?”  He waved his hand.  He circled you, his arms behind his back as he tapped his fingers absentmindedly on the other hand.  “If I recall, symptoms included memory loss, partial facial paralysis, temporary blindness, bleeding gums, and erectile dysfunction.”

 

You adjudicated your glasses to stare unwaveringly at him.  “The vaccine had a relatively high success rate.  It was because of the resulting symptoms for which I was suspended.  And at least  _ I _ tried to fulfill my duties as a doctor while you were busy playing hooky in your beach house in Miami.”

 

That ruffled his feathers.  “Please,” he scoffed.  “You're no professional doctor.  You're an experienced charlatan that only got this far because of that cancer ridden old geezer’s inheritance.  He was more of a quack then you we-”

 

Your fist slammed so hard into his face that he spun around a few times before collapsing onto the floor.  Apparently the force of your hit was enough to knock the man out cold.  Good.  Though you'd probably get in trouble for that...oh well.  At least you got your money’s worth.  “Do us both a favor, Reginald.  Don't you ever, ever,  _ ever  _ talk about my father like that again.”  All he could do was moan piteously in response from la la land.  You sighed and wearily ran a hand through your hair.  Great.  Now you had to fill even more medical documents up at home.  Stupid Reggie.  Now you had this confounded migraine blaring through your head and, picking up your clipboard, you saw you had ten more appointments for the day.

 

Fuck.

 

You were mentally exhausted and still peeved when you opened the door to your house.  ‘Come on Y/n.  You're a cool, calm, collected professional.  So all this ridiculous fury over a pestering colleague will leave and I can finish my work without worrying about my blood pressure.’  Yet even as Max gave you his daily doggy greeting you could only pay and hug him momentarily as you went in your home.  He whined, clearly knowing that it was one of those days.  “I'll be okay sweetie,” you knelt to endearingly scratch his favorite spot between the ears.  “Just need a break from everything for a while, okay?”  Ow.  Your head still hurt.  Damn it Reginald.  

 

Wow.  Over 100 documents and-hey, why was your bra so scratchy today?  You hooked your fingers around it but all you got was this crumbled paper-shit!  Your eyes widened and you abruptly stood.  ‘Esolda!’  

 

“Sans?”  You searched frantically.  Where was he when you needed him?

 

“what's up doc?”  You whirled around.  Right behind you.  Of course.

 

“Oh thank goodness I found you.”  You handed him the paper.  “I have a huge favor to ask of you.  Can you teleport the father and a woman named Esolda’s siblings that lives at this address here as quickly as you can?  And the whole family below for the second address?”

 

“uh, sure?”  He frowned, a bony eye ridge raised in question.  “but w-”

 

“Just tell them that your Doctor Y/n’s friend.”  

 

“well alright, then.”  He vanished.  You rushed upstairs.  Where were the guest rooms again?  Oh that's right, downstairs a couple corridors down.  You raced back down the stairs and found yourself running smack into Papyrus.  He steadied himself before he fell and grabbed you by the waist to support your own fall.  “WOWIE!  ARE YOU OKAY Y/N?  WHAT’S THE RUSH?”

 

“I'm sorry Papyrus I don't have time right no-” 

 

“hey doc, i'm pretty sure i got everybody.”

 

“Impeccable timing Sans.”  Papyrus frowned in confusion as he followed you to where Sans was in the living room.  You helped support Esolda’s frail father, Joaqìn, to stand.  You used your free hand to help Miguel’s father, Manolo.  “Here, let me take you to your room.”  You turned your head back around to Miguel and Rosa, who were carrying their three children.  Rosa with two in each arm, and Miguel with one trying to scale him like a rock climber.  “Miguel, Rosa, you can come as well.  Yours won't be too far from each other.”  You should have enough rooms for them.

 

As you helped the families settle in, Miguel and Rosa offered you their thanks.  They were more fluent in English than the two elderly fathers, so they acted as translator as you helped explain your plan.  They'd stay for as long as they needed to, and you'd be more than happy to act as transportation when necessary.  Though this was a lot to put up with.  Your migraine pounded incessantly in your head as you went back and forth between Miguel and Rosa.  

 

Finally they were situated and you went back to filling and making documents.  Papyrus and Sans hovered around you, concern etched in their bony complexions as they watched your rigid form work.  “are you okay y/n?”

 

“YOU KNOW WE’RE ALWAYS HERE IF YOU NEED ANYTHING,” Papyrus added.

 

For a moment, there was a pregnant pause as all the stress boiled inside you.  Until-”AAAHAHAHAHAHHAAAAA!”  You let out an unholy rage as lost of the frustration and anger choked out of you.  The scenery panned out to your house shaking from your scream, then to the city of Ebott, then to In less than second you were back to your normal, calm expression as you looked up at the two spooked skeletons.  “My stress levels are perfectly healthy, boys.”

 

Sans grimaced.  “yeah, uh,  _ no _ .  that did not sound healthy.”

 

“I HEARD AN ANIMAL MAKE THAT SOUND ONCE,” Papyrus reminisced.  “BUT FRISK AND I TURNED IT OVER AND IT WAS DEAD.”  If you didn't have such a horrible migraine, you'd probably mull over how strangely casual his remark was.

 

“That's nice.”  The information didn't sink in.  You continued to work on the documents.  The brothers waited for you to finish.  But when thirty minutes passed and the stack of papers beside you was staggering, they knew this would probably take you hours.

 

“welp, i'm gonna see what grillbz is up to.”  Sans teleported, giving a quick wave in departure.  

 

“Bye _. _ ”  You continued to work and winced.  This migraine was not letting up.  Your hand was starting to ache as well from all this writing.  That cracking sound wasn't helping any, either.  Oh shoot, it was coming from your pained wrist.  You could barely think, the migraine hurting your eyes and head with ringing pain as if someone was stabbing you repeatedly behind your eyeballs and forehead.  Papyrus was trying to tell you something.

 

“-THINK YOU SHOULD REST FOR AWHILE, AND-”

 

“Not now, Papyrus.”  Your wrist refused to listen to you and bent horribly in the wrong direction, releasing searing pain through your hand and lower arm and causing you to let out a blotch of ink on the strenuous document that took you half an hour to do.

 

“MAYBE I CAN HELP YOU WITH-”

 

“Not  _ now, _ Papyrus.”  You desperately tried to wipe the ink off with a handkerchief, but it only spread the dark fluid all over the paper and staining your hands.

 

“I JUST WANT TO-”

 

“I said,” you whirled around to face him with a ferocious glare as you shouted.  “Not now, Papyrus!”

 

He was silent as he took in the utter fury in your expression and stumbled slightly as if your biting words had pierced right through his SOUL.  “I-I…”  Tears began to well up uncontrollably in his eye sockets and he watched your anger give way to begrudging regret.  “I DID NOT…”

 

“Papyrus I'm sor-” He took off, letting out a stuttered apology as he dashed to goodness knows where.  You sighed and plopped back into your chair.  You almost ran the back of your hand across your forehead until you realized your hands were stained with ink.  You stood and walked stiffly to the bathroom, scrubbing the black blotches off as guilt ate at you.  Papyrus wanted to talk to you and you lashed out at him.  It was bad enough you couldn't return his romantic feelings for you, and now you went and hurt him even more by treating him as if he was unimportant to you.  You groaned.  What was  _ wrong _ with you?

 

When you dragged your exhausted body back to the living room,  you saw Sans had returned.  He was sitting on the couch, eating from a box of French fries drowning in ketchup.  He noticed you walk in and his eyelights analyzed you curiously.  “you look dead.”

 

“I feel dead.”  You replied.  You let yourself fall onto the couch cushion beside him and leant forward to hold your head in your hands.  “I messed up.  Big time.”

 

“you messed up?”  He grinned.  “what, did you forget to file some paperwork or something?”

 

“I made Papyrus cry.”

 

His grin disappeared with his eyelights.  “ _ what _ ?”

 

You continued, your throat burning from how tight it was, “He kept trying to talk to me while I was working, and I just,” you wrong your hand hopelessly.  “I snapped at him.”  The look of hurt on his face...it was ironic that they were called monsters, because you sure felt like one at the moment.   “I wouldn't be surprised if he never wants to talk to me again.”

 

“that’s extreme.  you do remember that he pretty much wants to soul bond with you 24/7, right?”

 

You weren't sure what that was, but you were fairly certain it had something to do with Player's inexplicable, unconditional love for you.  “But I was awful.”

 

“that is true.”  He admitted.  “my guess is if he’s  _ real _ upset then he’s gonna avoid you for like a week.”  You gave him an annoyed frown.

 

“Thank you ever so much for your double-sided advice.”

 

“look, y/n.  do you want me to tell you what you want to hear, or what you need to hear?”

 

You sighed.  “The latter.”

 

“then you should apologize.  i can't promise he’s gonna immediately forgive you.  when we used to argue, sometimes it got so bad that paps refused to talk to me for a month.”  He chuckled tiredly at your disbelieving frown.  “‘s true.  i’ve got some things i keep hidden from everybody.”  His smile saddened.  “including papyrus.”

 

Sans had secrets?  Well, you were one to talk.  But still.  You've seen how close he and Papyrus were.  For him to adamantly keep something from his brother was inconceivable.  “I guess I better go apologize then.”  You stood and regretted it.  The migraine made your head spin and-ooh, look, stars and white sparks were in your vision and golly, you couldn't recall feeling this tired before.

 

Sans caught you as you stumbled.  “woah there.  what's with you?”  He scrutinized your face.  Was it normal for humans to have flushed cheeks and a warm forehead?  Ouch-scratch that, you were burning up.  You normally didn't feel like that.  “y/n, are you okay?”

 

“I'm fine.”  You let go of him to rub your eyes.  “Simply tired.  I'll let you know how it goes with Papyrus later.”  You walked right into the wall.  “Ow.”  

 

“oh no you don't.”  Sans held you back.  Wow.  It was so easy to forget just how strong he was.  “not until i’m confident you're not gonna keel over and pass out on the floor again.”  One time you were so sleep deprived that Sans and Papyrus had watched you suddenly fall to the ground and remain unconscious for an entire day.  Since then, the two brothers have been wary of any signs of fatigue that you may have.

 

“I'm fine,” you repudiated.  “Let me go to apologize to Papyrus.  I'll take some aspirin after.  Or eat twelve almonds.”

 

Sans let out his own tired sigh.  For someone who’s job was to care for others, you did a crappy job of taking care of yourself.  “here,” Sans helped settle you down onto the carpeted floor.  You sat on your knees with your hands on your thighs as you waited to see what Sans would do.  “let's get these off.”  He gingerly removed your glasses and set them on the coffee table.  Then he positioned his phalanges on various parts of your forehead.  “humans are real sensitive on the head, right?”

 

“Yes.  Near where your phalanges are is my foreskull and temporal bones.  Generally, working the skeletal muscles around the bones when they’re tender helps increase fluidity in contraction and relaxation.”  

 

“‘ay.”  He grinned sheepishly.  “bear with me.  this is the first time i've ever done anything like this for anybody, let alone with a physiological structure foreign to my own.”

 

“You'll be fine.”  You let your eyes close.  “I trust you.”  You winced when just the faintest pressure of his phalanges against your head caused a particularly painful pound of your migraine.  “Just be gentle, please.”

 

Ooh, you set yourself up on that one.  “that's what she said.”  You pursed your lips and reached your hand up to flick his own foreskull.  “Ha ha ha you're  _ so  _ funny!”

 

“i know, right?”  He laughed when you half-heartedly slugged his arm.  “i could try and use some healing magic.  it’d be more effective if our souls bonded, but that’s a bit too personal.”

 

‘Just what was the deal with monsters and SOUL bonding?  Was it like when transformers interface or something?  Didn't they use their sparks to do it or were you mixing the two up?  Or could monsters do a combination of both?  Because that shit would be way past cool.’  Sans mentioned that Papyrus wanted to SOUL bond with you.  Maybe you could ask him later.  “So do I need to do something?”

 

“nah.  i’m not all too sure how you’re gonna react to this,” he admitted.  “just uh, let me know if it hurts.”

 

“Alright.”  The darkness of his left eye socket glowed with cerulean light that mirrored his glowing phalanges.  Your eyes closed as it felt like cold mist was cooling your burning head, sparks of blue reminiscent of Pixie Dust filled the darkness of your closed-eye vision.  As for the pain, it was like the pinging in your head and against the backs of your eyes were fading, until the intensity was gone.  Now that the pain was gone, your body focused on just how tired you were.  “Thanks, Sans.  That felt...nice.”

 

“you sure you ok?”  He frowned as heaved his phalanges down to gently cup the sides of your face.  With your glasses off, the bags of dark circles under your eyes were more prominent:  “you still look drained.”

 

You offered him a tired grin.  “I'll be okay.  I feel great with the migraine gone.  Thank you.”  When you were on your feet again you looked around.  “Speaking of which, where did you put my glasses?”  He pointed to the table.  “Ah, yes.”  You set them on.  “Thank you.”  You remembered Papyrus had gone upstairs, and you were guessing he was in the room you both shared.  Sans called out to you as you went up the staircase, “let me know how it goes.”

 

“Can do,” you called back.  You'd arrived at the front of your door.  “Papyrus?”  You knocked.  “Can I come in?”

 

“N-NO,” he sniffed.  “I-I’LL ONLY MAKE YOU MORE UPSET WITH ME.”  

 

Ouch.  There was the guilt again.  “You won't.  I wanted to apologize.  I had no right to lash out at you, no matter how upset I am.”

 

“I KNOW THAT.  BUT IF I ONLY MAKE YOU FEEL WORSE THAN YOU ALREADY ARE THEN I’M A TERRIBLE DATEMATE.”

 

This boy was far too sweet for his own good.  At least he wasn't mad at you.  “That's not it at all.  May I please come in?”

 

It was silent from his end for a moment.  Then he murmured an okay and opened the door for you.  As soon as you were in and the doors were closed you sorrowfully cupped his wet cheekbones with your hands.  “Oh, you poor dear.  I'm so sorry I made you cry.”

 

“I-I’M SORRY FOR CRYING!”  He sniffed, and his eye sockets began to water.  “I FEEL BAD FOR YOU AND THEN THAT MAKES ME FEEL BAD THAT MAYBE I MADE YOU FEEL MORE BAD WHEN YOU WERE ALREADY FEELING BAD AND UGH, I JUST DESPISE MYSELF.” He muttered the last part to himself as he took your hands off of his cheekbones to wipe his tears away.

 

You could only gape in astonishment.  “Despise yourself?  Whatever for?”

 

He opened and closed his mouth.  He couldn't tell you everything because there was oh so many thing, but maybe just one trait would do for now.  “FOR ONE, EVERYONE TREATS ME LIKE A CHILD.  EVEN YOU.”

 

“I, no, I don't?”  You stammered.  “I mean, sure, you remind me of a child because of your playful nature and you're optimistic, generous point of view on life is regarded as innocent.”  Dear lord, he  _ was _ innocent.  Unlike your sinful behind. 

 

“REALLY?”  Why.  That tone was bitter.  “I BET THAT’S WHY YOU STILL DON’T LOVE ME.”  Tears threatened to spill out once more, though by his tone and expression it would be from anger and despair this time.

 

This was unlike Papyrus and it was enough.  With a firm expression, you pushed yourself up to your tiptoes to grab part of his scarf.  “That's not true at all Papyrus.”

 

“YES IT IS.  YOU REALLY DON’T-” you tanked him down to your height and tilted your head to the side as you kissed him.  “-MM!”  He remained stock still for a moment, but when your tongue gently prodded at his entrance he relented, letting you work your way with his own ecto-organ.  When you parted from him a few moments later he had melted, a light vermillion blush dusting his face and a half-lidded, inquisitive stare.  

 

“Perhaps certain qualities of you are seen as childish to yourself and others, but I don't think that you yourself are like a child because of that.  Would I even allow you to court me if I thought you were a kid?  No, I would not.  The reason I can't return your feelings is because if there's anyone here that's despicable, it's me.”  You placed a finger gently against his mouth to stop him from speaking.  “And don't say ‘that's not true.’  Love is blind in more ways than one.  Even so, I would not be so cruel as to allow you to be intimate with me if I did not honestly believe that I may fall in love with you.”  The way his face brightened up made you know that you said the right thing.  And you were glad.  The way he smiled left you breathless.  It was that beautiful.  “I believe that it may take some time.  And it's not because of how you have child-like qualities about you.  I've been through things that have made me wary of love, Papyrus, and it will take a while for the two of us to break the locks.  

 

“So, please sugar, don't cry.”  You pressed a soft kiss on his right cheekbone, then his left.  You smiled when you placed one on his nose indent, knowing that it was somewhat ticklish.  You finished with a particularly gentle kiss on his mouth.  When you glanced back at Papyrus, the white prin picks of light in his sockets temporarily morphed into stars.  “W-WOWIE!  WHAT WAS THAT?”  He spoke in an awed, hushed tone.

 

“How much I care about you.”  

 

“CAN I-?” 

 

“Certainly.”  You took off your glasses and gently tucked them away in your top bureau drawer.  Papyrus mirrored your actions.  He went a step further and pressed a soft kiss to the center of your throat, causing you to unconsciously let out a pleased murmur.  He returned to your mouth, tangling his gloved hands in your hair and deepening the kiss.  You wrapped your arms around his neck as he passionately kissed you, his teeth clanking against yours occasionally.  He desperately tried to be as close to you as possible, sweeping you off your feet and onto your bed.  He was on top of you, caging you in between him and the bed as his hands began to travel gingerly up your your stomach and along the side of your waist.

 

Suddenly, something hummed in your chest.  It was gone as suddenly as it appeared, so you disregarded the strange feeling to focus more on the handsome skeleton above you.  Yet as you both continued, the strange feeling in your chest intensified, goosebumps littered your skin from the almost electric like air.  Before you could part from Papyrus to question this oddity, the door opened.

 

“Hola doctora, is it okay if I-oh.”  Miguel paused as he took in the scene. You covered your face and sighed tiredly.  Of all times.  “Lo siento, doctora.  I'll just let you two have your privacy.”  He grinned.  He was glad that you finally had someone to lighten up your life.  He'd have to tell his family and Esolda later.  “Adios.”  

 

“Wait Miguel don't-oh, bother.”  You groaned. “This is not how a progressional ought to be seen by her patients.”

 

“I’M SORRY,” Papyrus sheepishly rubbed the back of his skull.  “DO YOU WANT ME TO GET OFF?”

 

“No no, it's fine.  I-wow even Sans, too.”  Apparently Sans had decided to wander over yonder as well.  He grinned at the two of you.

 

“glad you two are having fun.  but remember,” his left eye flashed and suddenly a saxophone was in his hands.  Now why would he do tha-oh no, he wouldn't.  “be sure to have safe  _ sax.” _  He blew a couple of notes.  You groaned.  He  _ would _ .

 

Papyrus’s eyes bugged out as he chased after Sans.  “WHY MUST YOU PLAGUE MY LIFE WITH INCIDENTAL MUSICAL PUNNERY?!”

 

“ooh, she's got legs for days, his mind's a dizzy haze,” Sans sang while dodging Papyrus.  “he has dreams o’ her in his hottest nights and blindin’ da-”

 

“ _ SANS _ !”  At that Papyrus chased him out of your room the sound of his outrageous yelling and Sans’s baritone chortling with laughter echoed down the halls.  Goodness knows Miguel and his family were having some prime entertainment from the skelebros’ antics.

 

“doctor doctor, gimme the news,” Sans slid down the railing on his knees that was, admittedly, impressive, and he whipped out a guitar-great google monoglot was he one of the Marx brothers or something?  “he's got a, a bad case of looovin’ you!”

 

“SANS YOU CANNOT HAVE AN AIR GUITAR SOLO DEDICATED TO TEASING ME!”

 

“too late bro!”

 

Sans had better not start calling you ‘Doctor Love’, or so help you, Papyrus wouldn't be the only person he'd have to worry about.

 

 

**Outertale** :

 

 

“Are you certain you've positioned the lighting properly?”

 

“Yes Mrs. Rochester.”  You focused the power of your lens and adjusted the camera stand to your satisfaction.  

 

“Don't point it so high,” she snapped.  “You're determining the angle of light I look best in, not discovering Jesus.”

 

You resisted the urge to roll your eyes at the jab (she was a well-paying client after all) and did the finishing touches to your equipment.  “Yes Mrs. Rochester.”

 

For the past hour you'd been working on this assignment by the wealthy patron Mrs. Rochester.  Being Jem’s photographer, her celebrity status mean you received numerous job offers from highly respected and/or rich members of the bureaucracy along with the more average folks like yourself.  You loved your job, really, you did, and most of your clients were as benevolent as they were friendly.  Unfortunately, that was not the case with your newest client, Mrs. Rochester.  She'd called you a day prior to come down to her mansion in Beverly Hills (you were not going into the details of your flight.  You didn't need the whole world to discover he much of a dork you really were).  Evidently she and her beloved pet poodle, Fru Fru, required top-knot h photos as part of their prerequisites for entering in an upcoming prestigious dog show.  Normally you'd be done with the phot-takingstage by now, but the mutt was as snobby as his owner and made certain that he delayed you in the most miserable ways possible.  “Were not even close to the deadline ma’am.  I'm afraid we'll have to finish the shoot in less than ten minutes of I'm going to have enough time to develop your photos.”

 

“Boulderdash.”  People still use that word?  “What kind of a professional photographer takes more than half an hour to take a few measly pictures of a beautiful woman-” wow.  Modest much?  “-and her ostentatiously fabulous poopsikins?”  Sure.  If you called a poodle stuck in a cosplay of a ghetto ballerina that puked out glitter fabulous.

 

You pursed your lips.  “Perhaps it would've been easier, ma’am, if poopsikins was not currently mauling my leg.”  The dog was biting into the bottom cuff of your pants and was trying to tear it off of you with persistent growls.  

 

“He's doing you a favor darling.”  Mrs. Rochester sniffed.  “Have you  _ seen  _ yourself in the mirror lately?”  Oh come on.  You may not be a supermodel on Hollywood’s Hottest Babes, but you weren't the Ugly Duckling either.  “Furthermore,” she continued, “if you can't take a few photos then I'll call up a real photographer who actually knows how to use their equipment.”  She spun around on her heels to face you.  “Do I make myself clear?”

 

‘Don’t slap her you need the money don’t slap her you need the money don’t slap her you need the money.’  “ _ Crystal,  _ ma’am.”

 

“Wonderful.”  She clapped her hands together.  “Let’s take it from the top.  Fru Fru honey, let's get you something delectable to chew on that isn't trash.”

 

It was after ten grueling hours later that you returned home, your hair wild, your clothes a mess, your pockets empty, and your mood completely ruined.  Sans and Papyrus saw your wretched state and winced sympathetically.  Papyrus quickly went off to get you some new clothes while Sans whistled.

 

“yeesh.  what’s up with you?”

 

“Something is wrong with everything.”  You responded, dragging yourself over to the couch where you plopped yourself back-down and groaned as your entire body screamed in pain.

 

“HERE.” Papyrus offered you a set of your favorite pajamas and you swung your arm out and let it flop down.  The clothes smacked you in the face.  “Thanks;”  Your voice was slightly muffled from the clothing.  

 

You padded over to the bathroom to change.  Wow.  You really were a mess.  All that stress and effort that made you wanna curl up into a ball and die and you didn't get a single dime out of it.  Whoopie.

 

Popping out you searched the kitchen for your cheap plates.  “SO HOW

WAS WORK TODAY?”  Papyrus tried to break the odd tension surrounding you.

 

“Heh heh.  Heh heh heh.  ‘How was work?’  You repeated.  Then without warning your laughter increased as tears poured out your eyes.  “Aha ha ha ha ha ha!” You leaned against the countertop, crying and laughing until your ribs ached and you were out of breath.  The two skeletons were beyond disturbed.

 

“ARE YOU OKAY?”

 

“No,” you quipped.  “I'm dead.  Done.  Dying.  Can't wake up.”

 

“wake me up inside.”

 

“I can't wake up.”

 

“wake me up inside-”

 

“-saaaAVE MEE.”  You and Sans both laughed and cried a little from how your painful lives were essentially summed up in a dank meme.  It was moments like these that Papyrus knew he'd never truly understand your affinity for ‘dank memes.’

 

“SANS I THINK YOU BROKE HER.  NOT TOO WORRY MY DEAR,” Papyrus gave you a quick hug and went up the stairs to your room.  “I’LL SEE WHAT IS NEEDED TO HELP A HUMAN WHEN THEY’RE BROKEN.”

 

You flipped him a half-hearted thumbs up before flipping your hand back onto the countertop.  Sans patted your back sympathetically as you ranted your day away to him, about the annoying poodle and the overall bitch of a client that you made certain to remove from your contacts.  If she wouldn't pay you for your hard work, then you wouldn't give her your time and effort.  “I love most animals, including cats and dogs.  But I think that mutt had it out for me.”

 

“sounds like you had a shitty day.”

 

“Understatement of the year.”

 

Sans wanted to help you feel better, but what could he do?  He wasn't like Papyrus, who was so sweet and kind to everyone that he could brighten someone up by just being near them.  He was just... _ him.   _ What made him so special?  What did he ever do that made you happy?  ‘Think-what's the one thing I’m good at?’

 

“welcome to sam’s club would you like to see my dong?”

 

You double-taked.  What?!  “No-”

 

He pulled out a bag of sourdough bread from pants.  “here you go.  dicks out for harambe.”

 

You were unable to hold back a choked gasp of laughter.  “What in the actual fuck, Sans?” 

 

He grinned.  “made you smile, didn't it?”  Well yeah, but that was spontaneously inappropriate and nonsensical in every way.  And somehow very, very much like Sans.  

 

You shook your head.  “You are incorrigible.”

 

“ya  _ breader _ believe it dollface.”

 

“Oh god no.”  You knew that face.  That was the ‘I’m a conniving little shit that can wreck you and upper momma halfway to Albuquerque with just my words alone sonny jim’ face

 

“ _ crust _ me, i sorta know what I'm doing.”

 

“Stop or so help me I'm officially revoking your cuddling privileges.”

 

“what?  don't  _ butter _ me up with  _ ryes _ , buttercup.”

 

You moaned piteously and curled up in the fetal position as he loomed over you.  “Sans this is cruel and unusual punishment what have I ever done to you?”  They were worse than Carlos’s puns from the Magic School Bus.

 

“i’m loaded with funny  _ dough _ , baby.  and it's ‘cause i  _ loaf _ you a lot.”

 

“I'm gonna go tell Papyrus how mean you're being to me.”

 

“i’m just tryin’ to make my human happy.  why you gotta be so  _ sour _ ,  _ dough _ ?”

 

“Please, Sans.  Shut.  It.”

 

“ _ yeast _ , the crowd’s too tough these days i'll give ya tha-”  having had enough, you got up and grabbing Sans by the front of his hoodie pressed your mouth against his.  That was one way to stop his incessant punning.  It wasn't a deep kiss or anything, but when you parted from him you felt like your chest had been zapped, something like humming reverberating inside of you.  Then the feeling was gone and you stared into Sans’s startled expression.  

 

“What was that?”  You searched yourself.  “Did you use magic or something?”

 

“no, i-it's nothing.  don't worry about it.”  He smiled weakly.  “it’s just a skeleton thing.”  You gave him a disbelieving look but let it go anyway.  “Okay.  If you say so.”  Then Sans was gone in a blink, teleporting to goodness knows where or why.  Odd.

 

“APPARENTLY ALL THE MATCHES WITH ‘BROKEN HUMAN’ ARE HEARTBREAK POETRY WRITTEN BY TEENAGE GIRLS.  THERE WAS ALSO LINKS TO TRAUMA, BUT I DON’T THINK YOUR AEROPHOBIA IS THE CAUSE OF YOUR DISTRESS, YES?”  You nodded affirmatively.

 

“Yeah.  I had a crummy client who was as mean as her dog was to me.  And for all my troubles, she said my work wasn't good enough and refused to pay me.”  Papyrus gasped.  

 

“WHAT?  THAT’S SO-I’VE SEEN YOU.  YOU ARE INDUBITABLY ONE OF THE BEST IN YOUR LINE OF WORK AND THAT’S BECAUSE OF ALL THE EFFORT AND DEDICATION YOU PUT INTO IT.”  

 

You were touched.  “Aw, thanks Pap.”  Your cheeks heated up when you suddenly thought of a way to help you get rid of the last of your stress.  “Could you come here for a second?”  Up close, his form towered over you.  You had to crane your head up to look at him.  Though you didn't really mind.  He was totally rocking that form-fitting galaxy t-shirt and black pants.

 

“I CAN SMELL YOUR SCENT CHANGING.” It was actually really...alluring.  “DO YOU REQUIRE SOMETHING?”

 

“Uh huh.  Could you,” suddenly you were shy as he looked at you.  “Lean down?”  He leaned forward so your heads were level with each other.  “Thanks.”  You wrapped your arms around his neck and carefully swung your legs out to hook themselves around his waist.  “You can go up now.”  He pressed one hand on your back and another below your legs to help support you.

 

“DO YOU WANT ME TO CARRY YOU?”  Truth be told, you being this close made him want to do far more than cradle you. 

 

“No, just,” you kissed the side of his cheekbone and lightly pressed a trial of tender kissed down to his jawline.  You could feel the heat of his galaxy blush radiating off of him.  “Can you kiss me for awhile?  Please?  And,” you guided his hands to the area just below your stomach and waist. “Sort of touching me there and there would be nice.”

 

He lightly pressed his hand into the areas you'd indicated and circled, caressing and rubbing your flesh as delicately as he could.  “LIKE THIS?”  

 

You restrained a moan that threatened to spill out from the pleasing action as you felt your center tingle.  “Y-yes, perfect.  Could you do more, please?”  He continued.  He kissed you, then, at first going from your neck and then to your lips as you pulled him closer to you with one hand on the back of his skull.  One particularly sharp shiver of arousal caused you to unintentionally grind your hips against his pelvis.   Papyrus let out a low, quiet growl and pressed harder back against you, this time brushing his fangs across your skin.  

 

Oh hot hot hot hot hot  _ hot! _  “Papyrus.”  The feeling in your chest was back, this time the humming and beating was hard enough that you thought maybe it was your heart going a mile a minute.  Your back hit the wall as Papyrus continued to kiss you, pressing himself as close to you as possible.  The humming in your chest was beginning to ache as something was pulling apart-coming undone-you had no idea it felt too weird.  Between kisses you murmured, “What are you doing to me?”  The lack of oxygen was starting to get to you, with stars filling your vision.

 

When you did break apart, Papyrus nipped at your skin and placed several bites and kisses along your neck and shoulders.  He only stopped when you choked out a breathless plea to give you a moment.  “HOW WAS IT?”

 

“A-amazing.  You're amazing.  Thank you.”  No more stress for you.  

 

He beamed.  It delighted him that you'd enjoyed the intimacy as much as he did.  It left him with great hope that maybe the day you returned his affections would be sooner rather than later.  “I AM GLAD.  IS THERE ANYTHING ELSE YOU WANT ME TO DO?”

 

“Help carry me to bed.  I can't feel my legs.”


End file.
